The Shuffle
by Lord Archive
Summary: An old enemy returns and deals the Chosen a whole new fate as their lives become more mixed up than ever before since they have switched bodies. Edited down to M rating.
1. A Day Gone to Hell

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter One - A Day Gone to Hell**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Saban, Fox Kids, and so on. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

This version has been edited to rated M for mature themes and language. There are no descriptions of sexual activity in this version, only references that they had occured. The full unedited version can be found at media miner.

I will be posting edited chapters daily leading up to a brand new chapter 16 once all the edited chapters have been posted.

Relationship warning: How should I put it? Massive love confusion. There will be potential evidence in some form for: Dai/OC, Daikari, Daimi, Daiou, Dairiko, Daiyako, Hika/OC, Hikami, Hikara, Io/OC, Iokari, Ioken, Iomi, Jyou/OC, Jyoukari, Jyoumi, Jyoura, Kenmi, Kenyako, Koukari, Koumi, Kouyako, Taira, Taito, Takari, Take/OC, Takeyako, Yama/OC, Yamaken, Yamami, Yamara, and can't forget DIEchi, DIEkari, DIEkeru, DIEmi, DIEra, DIEsuke.

I might have missed some. ^^;

Who the final couples are won't be announced. Sorry. I'll only warn you that you might not expect who or how all the couples end up together. Not everyone will be paired off.

* * *

"Things can change. No one timeline is absolute. There are stronger timelines that shine brightly, but that doesn't make the dull pale ones any less real," explained the disembodied voice of a young woman. "This story begins with an event that happened after the defeat of Belial Vamdemon. Because of that one event, things changed. The life situations of 2027 may not come to pass as random chance deals the Chosen a whole new reality."

* * *

With Patamon on his head, Takeru shouldered a backpack laden with food as he walked out of his apartment and met up with Iori, Miyako and their digimon at the elevator. Takaishi's thoughts began to wonder...

August first was the day the first Odaiba group would always remember. It was the end of carefree days and innocence, and the start of the grandest adventure anyone has ever had. Even the newer Chosen and Digi-destined around the world honor that day. The day when the children started to rise up to protect their parents, when even eight-years-olds could become all that they could be to bring about a better tomorrow.

August first, 2004, marked the fifth anniversary of when seven kids were whisked away from summer camp and saved two worlds. It was also almost two years since both worlds were saved again, with the Odaiba team numbering a dozen members and over two-hundred Chosen and Digi-destined from around the world helping as well. Now the Odaiba groups had over two dozen members counting the children that Oikawa had infected with the dark seeds and became Chosen upon Belial Vamdemon's death.

Things really hadn't changed much since the defeat of Belial Vamdemon.

Yamato was in senior high school and his band, now called 'Wolves of the Hunt,' go on a few tours during school breaks. He hopes to be lining up a major recording contract soon. He's still dating Sora, and they've been getting really close.

* * *

Yamato was on stage playing in front of a crowd of college students at a university in Kyoto. Garurumon prowled on stage as part of the band's act. Sora smiled as she watched from backstage standing next to her father and Piyomon.

* * *

Taichi, Sora and Jyou are also attending senior high school. Jyou's at a private school that'll supposedly help him get accepted to Tokyo University so he can study to be a doctor there.

* * *

Taichi, Sora and Yamato were talking in front of their school. Each dressed in drab gray colors of their school uniform. Jyou rushed past them and down the street in a blue uniform. He was straightening his tie with toast hanging out of his mouth.

* * *

Mimi still lives in America. You can never be too sure what she'll look like each time you see her. At least she'll be visiting today.

* * *

Mimi, once again back to her natural light brown hair, and opting for a cowgirl outfit of leather boots, jeans, loose brown heavy cloth shirt, and a cowboy hat. "Boy is it hot!" Tachikawa exclaimed, leaning down and fanning herself by pinching the top of her shirt and flutter it against her skin. This 'accidentally' gave the guy checking x-ray imaging of the luggage a glimpse of her breasts.

The guy failed to notice the outline of a strange plant in the bag as he was paying too much attention to Mimi.

* * *

Koushiro probably would be the top student of his school... if he wasn't too busy working on his computers and actually spent some time on his homework.

* * *

Mrs. Izumi frowned looking over her son's shoulder as he added a new piece of hardware to a computer while several textbooks sat on his desk collecting dust.

Tentomon was on another computer playing an online game.

* * *

Miyako is on the prowl for 'Mr. Perfect' and has dated quite a few guys, including Koushiro, Ken, Daisuke and myself. Though she firmly believes that there's no kissing on the first date and that nothing comes off until the wedding night.

Daisuke moved in to give Miyako a kiss, but ended up kissing her apartment door as she ducked out of the way.

* * *

Ken is still living in the Tamachi section of Tokyo, but is no longer in the advance classes. Without the dark seed, Ken has become a normal shy young man.

Hikari, Daisuke and I are now in junior high school with mostly the same class load. Daisuke and I have physical education, while Hikari has home economics.

* * *

Daisuke rolled on the ground laughing while Takeru was beet red with embarrassment and clutching a baseball bat. Hikari glared daggers with food splattered over her face. She was holding a pot filled with food and a baseball that had entered through an open window.

* * *

Iori is now in fifth grade and learning that not all his concerns at school are text book related.

* * *

A girl in a wheelchair asked Iori if he would have lunch with her, while another girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes glared at them. Hida just fidgeted, not knowing how to respond.

* * *

Today we gather again. To share our fond memories, and try again to get over some of the bad ones that still haunt us.

* * *

The Chosen were thankful that it was a beautiful day for a picnic. They were all at Odaiba Park with their digimon. While the assembled teens got some strange looks concerning their digimon, no one bothered them.

"You know, there's a question I've been meaning to ask you, Hikari," Miyako said with a smile. "What was it like for you to become a Chosen for the first time?"

Hikari shuddered. "Not one of my happier memories. Shortly after finding out that Tailmon had been tortured by Vamdemon and made into one of his loyal servants, I surrendered to him so he wouldn't hurt anyone else. He wanted me dead specifically, because my powers come from light."

Miyako's eyes widened. "You went to him, knowing he wanted to kill you?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah. But if I hadn't, Sora and Yamato would be dead now and who knows how many other people."

An evil voice whispered in the air, "Let's correct that now."

The Chosen looked around and then all stared at the sky as it caught fire. At the center of the blazing inferno there was a darkness that grew. And over the crackling flames, the sounds of the ocean could be heard.

A shiver ran down the backs of the Chosen as they watched helplessly as the darkness grew. They could now see a black ocean lapping against gray sand. On the beach stood a figure in red robes, who began to laugh.

The evil laughter plunged their hearts into despair, knowing one of their strongest foes was about to return. A digimon that was so evil that only the name 'Demon' would properly fit him.

Demon leapt through the now open portal and called out, "Prepare to die, Chosen!" With that the evil digimon grabbed his robes and tore them away. The sky exploded in flames as the true form of Demon stood before them, towering over ten stories in height with jet black wings, fur covered body, and hideously long nails. The image was that of the ugliest pit fiend to be found in the lowest depths of hell.

"Boy, did you pick a bad time to show up," Daisuke sneered. "Everyone evolve!"

Taichi was the first to act, making Agumon warp evolve to War Greymon. The golden Ultimate flew at Demon, claws gleaming and ready to rend away evil flesh.

Demon's hand ignited with flames from the bowels of hell, and he slapped War Greymon to the ground. "What can you possibly do against me?" Demon questioned, while stepping on War Greymon.

"Try giving us time to evolve," Imperial Dramon Fighter Form mocked. "Positron Lasar!" he cried out, firing his wrist cannon at Demon's face. Many more attacks were used as well from the various digimon now evolved at the adult stage.

"Two Ultimates and bunch of adults don't scare me," Demon retorted, showering Imperial Dramon in hellish fire.

"Who are you calling an adult? Holy Arrow!" Angewomon's arrow pierced Demon's arm.

"I might have to worry about you. Then again..." Demon turned and glared down. "...I can just kill your partner and you won't have any power!" He raised his hand.

Hikari nearly pissed her panties as she shrank back, not sure where to run.

"Takeru, we need to jogress!" Iori cried out.

Takeru clenched his fists, knowing it would take too long to jogress evolve and have Shakkoumon move into position to save Hikari. If she was going to be saved, he had to act now. He cried out, "Angemon!"

Angemon rushed between Demon and Hikari, feeling energy being fed to him from Takeru. He knew what he had to do to survive and protect Hikari. He evolved into Holy Angemon. As Demon's hellfire launched from the evil digimon's hands, the holy angel carved the sky and called out, "Heaven's Gate!"

The fires of hell tried to burn away and destroy the holy gateway. Holy Angemon strained to keep it up as Demon tried to break the portal.

"Try to force Demon into the gate!" Yamato yelled.

Demon laughed. "No single dimension could hold all my power. You would only delay the inevitable again."

"Then why don't I blow your head off now? Positron Lasar!" True to his word, Imperial Dramon fired his cannon at the back of Demon's neck. However, it failed to remove the evil digimon's head.

Demon's attack ended, as he clutched his head. "You will pay for that!" Demon then gripped Imperial Dramon by the neck and began to strangle him with a burning hand. The evil digimon then yelped in pain and lifted his foot.

War Greymon streaked into the air, covered in Demon's blood. He chuckled coldly, "Careful what you step on."

"Something's wrong!" Holy Angemon yelled backing away from Heaven's Gate. "It won't close!"

Even Demon looked at the gate as large cracks began to form on it. The older Chosen were once again struck with terror upon seeing two large white gloved hands come out of the portal and grab the sides of it. A sword materialized into one of the hands before it stabbed down, further breaking the holy gate. With a sound mightier than thunder, the gate exploded. When the smoke cleared, a two story tall, hellish-looking clown hovered in the air.

"I'm back!" Piemon chirped. "Miss me? I know I miss all of you, even you newbies."

Imperial Dramon used the distraction to break free of Demon's grip, and tried to blow his head off again.

Piemon grimaced. "Oh, Demmy, that looks painful. I'll help you... if you agree to serve me as a new Dark Master."

Demon glared, his face mangled from the attack. "Stupid clown! I will serve no one but myself!"

"If that's your wish." Piemon sighed. "Trump Sword." A pair of swords formed out of thin air and streaked toward Demon. The demonic digimon tried to bat away the attack but they changed directions and flew behind Demon and quite literally rammed themselves up his back side.

Demon howled in pain before deleting.

Piemon frowned, looking at Imperial Dramon Fighter Form, Angewomon, Holy Angemon, War Greymon, and more adult digimon than you could shake a stick at. "My, my, too many playmates." He pulled out a small stack of cards. He flashed the cards toward the Chosen to show that each card had a picture of one of them on it. He then began shuffling the cards. "It's no fun to play like this. I'll just have to restack the deck."

"Get him now!" Taichi cried out.

"Too late!" Piemon stopped shuffling and launched the twelve cards he had at each of the children. As each Chosen was struck, their digimon reverted to second stage baby form. Piemon laughed. "Oh, darn. No one got lucky." He shrugged. "Anyway, once you figure things out, be sure to pay me a visit." He waved. "Tata for now!" With that, Piemon cackled as he vanished into the air, his demented laughter echoing long after he had completely disapeared.

The Chosen looked around, completely disorientated.

Chibimon hopped over to Daisuke. "What happened, Daisuke? We were going to deal with that clown guy, and then POOF!" He spread his arms wide. "Nothing!"

Mimi waved. "V-mon, I'm over here." She then stared at Daisuke, then looked down, looked back at Daisuke, and back down. She then pull at her shirt and saw a lace bra covering her breasts.

Chibimon looked confused. "Are you all right, Mimi?"

Ken suddenly bolted toward Mimi and slapped his hand away. "Stop looking!"

"Oh, man..." Sora looked up from playing with her green sun-dress. "Tell me this is NOT happening!"

Hikari fell to the ground, her legs seemingly unable to support her own weight. "This isn't possible... This simply can't... happen..."

Nyaromon looked around. "Let me guess... all your bodies have been switched."

Miyako tugged nervously at her red blouse. "That is an accurate hypothesis. Though how Piemon was able to switch our bodies around is beyond me."

Taichi leaned against a tree, seemingly to support himself. "At least I'll know what it's like to take a piss standing up without getting all wet."

Koromon looked at Taichi with a confused expression. "Can you tell us who each of you really are?"

Taichi smiled nervously. "Sora."

Sora gave a short laugh. "Taichi."

"Yamato." Iori sighed. "This puts a crimp on the concert next weekend."

"Mimi," Ken said holding Mimi's hands.

Mimi tried to pull free. "Um, Daisuke."

"Why him?" Ken questioned.

"Jyou," Hikari almost sobbed.

"Hikari," Jyou replied. "I really feel weird."

"You're not the only one." Miyako fidgeted. "Koushiro."

"Tell me about it," Koushiro moaned. "I'm Miyako."

"Takeru," Daisuke laughed. "I guess I should count myself lucky."

Takeru nodded. "At least we didn't change genders. I'm Iori."

Yamato reluctantly added, "And I'm Ken."

"We're going to need helping figuring this one out," Pyocomon noted.

* * *

And that was the understatement or the year for 2004. We all needed help, some more than others as our lives were once again changed forever by the Digital World.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming Soon:  
Chapter 2 - A Hellish Explanation  
The Chosen learn the consequences of Piemon's attack on them.

Names usage will continue to be in the context of the body they are in save for dialogue. This is to standardize the approach of description and avoid adding any more confusion than there already is.

Sat down and read Fruitloop Trooper's 'A Digital Switch,' and couldn't help but want to delve into areas that were glossed over, not just in his rendition of characters switching bodies, but in the majority of ficts, movies and shows where this happens. Without even going full lemon, which this version won't, it will still push the rating system.

Who became who was literally in the cards. I shuffled twelve cards with each assigned to a character and dealt them until I got the right mix (basically all the girls had to become guys, and one certain guy had to be a girl). Taichi almost became Mimi. ^^

Name (Age) - Who they became:  
Taichi (16) - Sora  
Yamato (16) - Iori  
Sora (16) - Taichi  
Mimi (15) - Ken  
Jyou (17) - Hikari  
Koushiro (15) - Miyako  
Hikari (13) - Jyou  
Takeru (13) - Daisuke  
Daisuke (13) - Mimi  
Miyako (14) - Koushiro  
Iori (11) - Takeru  
Ken (13) - Yamato


	2. A Hellish Explanation

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Two - A Hellish Explanation**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Saban, Fox Kids, and so on. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

Reminder, I will be referring to the characters per the body they are in. For example, if Mimi in Ken's body thinks about Daisuke in Mimi's body, then Mimi thoughts will regard that body in the masculine possessiveness, that Tachikawa's body is HIS real body since Mimi is currently male and will be referred to as such. When Hikari, in Jyou's body, is talking she will be referred to as Jyou. The only exception is dialogue where the characters are the ones to refer to each other.

* * *

Takeru's Journal, August 1st, 2004:

Life as a Chosen is always interesting, now more so than ever before.

On a day to celebrate becoming Chosen, Demon broke free of Dagomon's Ocean. He tried to kill us all, and Holy Angemon evolved and tried to use Heaven's Gate. However, Demon damaged the gate and Piemon was able to break free.

Piemon first asked Demon to join him as a new Dark Master. When Demon refused, Piemon killed him easily. The devil clown then used some cards depicting each of the Odaiba Chosen. He let each of the cards fly and when they hit a Chosen, the spirit of the person who was depicted on the card entered that body.

Now Taichi is in Sora's body, Sora is Taichi, Jyou is Hikari, Hikari is Jyou, Miyako is Koushiro, Koushiro is Miyako, Daisuke is Mimi, Mimi is Ken, Ken is Yamato, Yamato is Iori, Iori is Takeru, and I'm Daisuke.

Anybody else confused? Good, I'm not alone.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Ken whined.

Mimi clenched her fist. "We find that clown and make him change us back!"

Taichi shook his head. "And HOW do we do that? Piemon is one of the strongest digimon we've ever fought, and right now we only have baby digimon. There's no way we could force him to do anything."

Miyako ran over to Koushiro. "I need my computer." She unsnapped the backpack on Izumi's back and pulled out the laptop. She opened it and turned it on. "I'm going to request help from Gennai. He might have a clue as to how to undo this."

"Do that," Sora said flatly. She looked at Taichi with a disgusted look and commented, "Why did you choose today of all days to wear a dress?"

"Sorry," Taichi replied shortly.

"At least Mimi was wearing something boyish," Mimi sighed and then stiffened. "But what are we going to do? We have to fix this!"

"That's obvious," Sora griped. "I'm open to ideas."

"That's a first," Iori quipped. "You were always so gung-ho during our first adventure."

"Ha ha. Very funny," Sora groused.

Miyako spoke up, "I've warned all the other Chosen and Digi-destined about Piemon and about the cards, but not about what they do and what's happened to us. I suggest we go to Gennai's house in the Digital World. We should be able to figure out how to evolve our digimon again at the very least."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Mimi voiced her approval.

"Just one thing first," Sora stated. "I NEED to get out of this dress."

"Well, we do need to get to a desktop computer to port to the Digital World. I certainly don't want to leave my laptop behind," Miyako commented.

"Why don't we go to my place?" Sora suggested. "That way I can get a change of clothes."

"Do you mean Taichi's or Sora's?" Mimi questioned.

"MINE, as in Taichi's!" Sora snapped.

"Any problem with that?" Iori asked while looking at Taichi.

Taichi sighed. "No problem with me."

"Sora, Jyou, I suggest you try to act as if you are Taichi and me. I don't want to worry Mom and Dad over this," Jyou said nervously.

"But, Hikari, won't they ask questions about 'Sora' borrowing Taichi's clothes?" Ken pointed out.

"Nah. I'll just tell them we decided to go to the Digital World and didn't want to accidentally ruin my dress," Sora replied.

"Wouldn't they be worried about that?" Takeru noted.

"Not if we make it sound like we just moved the picnic there," Jyou replied.

"Something tells me they're going to suspect trouble anyway," Hikari returned. "All of our digimon are in their second stage baby form, even Tailmon. That's going to make them suspicious."

Jyou frowned.

"It's still a plan," Sora stated firmly. "We'll worry about any problems when they show up."

Iori gave a short laugh. "Now there's the Taichi I remember."

"Give it a rest, Yamato," Sora shot back.

"Don't you dare get in a fight in my body!" Taichi yelled.

Koromon sighed. "This is all really confusing."

"My head is spinning," Tanemon complained.

"This is all one big headache," Nyaromon grumbled.

"You said it," Tokomon agreed.

* * *

Mrs. Yagami was surprised when the door opened and Taichi led all of his friends into the apartment.

"Hi, Mom. Decided to move the picnic to the Digital World," Taichi said without much concern.

"Yeah... Picnic in the Digital World, Mother." Hikari smiled in a slightly demented fashion, obviously hiding something.

Jyou palmed his face.

Mrs. Yagami blinked noticing the digimon. "What happened to all your partners?"

Miyako nudged Koushiro.

"Huh? Oh, right." Koushiro smiled nervously. "Well, apparently our digimon have been in the real world too long and have gotten weak. We need to go to the Digital World for a while to build up their strength."

Mrs. Yagami nodded. "There's some major threat to the Digital World and it's already attacked you. Now you need to go to the Digital World to figure out how to beat it. Should I expect you to return today?"

Taichi massaged his forehead. "Hopefully."

"I see. Well, be careful." Mrs. Yagami looked over the children. "Taichi, why don't you let Sora borrow an outfit. I doubt she wants to get her dress ruined."

"Sure." Taichi shrugged.

"Thanks!" Sora dashed into Taichi and Hikari's bedroom.

"Should I even ask what the threat is, or is it something I don't want to know about?" Mrs. Yagami questioned.

"You probably don't, Mom," Taichi answered.

Hikari tried to giggle, but it came out more like a sob.

* * *

Sora tried not to think about the body she was in. She was born a guy, always been a guy until now. She pulled off the green sun-dress she was wearing and looked in the closet mirror. She saw the image of a red head wearing red bra and panties. She slouched, finding it a little odd at not really feeling aroused at seeing Sora's body like this. It felt too wrong to her to think that way at the moment despite knowing if she was in her real body and saw this, she'd have a hard time keeping her hands to herself.

Sora clamped her eyes shut and turned sharply into the closet. She opted for worn out jeans and a heavy cotton orange T-shirt. She didn't want to think about who was in her real body at the moment. That all the girl she secretly loved had to do was look down into her pants and see her goods. Sora shivered at the thought, still with more dread than arousal.

Sora composed herself before opening to the door. "Okay, guys, I'm ready."

Hikari zipped inside the room.

"Is something wrong with her?" Mrs. Yagami questioned.

"She just lost all her powers and wants me back to Tailmon," Nyaromon lied convincingly.

"I guess you all lost your powers then," Mrs. Yagami noted.

"Yeah, but Gennai should be able to help us get them back," Koushiro replied.

Miyako frowned and then forced a cheer, "Let's go to the Digital World and get our powers back!"

"Right!" Koushiro, Ken, and Mimi readily agreed in chorus.

Taichi sighed. "Come on, guys. See you later, Mom."

Mrs. Yagami frowned as she watched all the kids enter her children's bedroom, the last of them closing the door. There was something wrong about what was going on. More than just another threat to the Digital World. She was pretty sure she didn't want to know whatever was truly troubling them.

Miyako went to Taichi and Hikari's computer and logged into Koushiro's email account. She sighed seeing a LOT of replies to the Piemon warning. She skimmed through the messages hoping to find a reply from Gennai. She smiled and told everyone, "Good, Gennai replied to my message." She opened it and read the message. "He wants us to port to his house and gave me coordinates to enter his house directly."

"Good," Sora replied. "The faster we get this done, the better."

Hikari fidgeted. "I don't think it'll be soon enough."

Miyako removed the D-3 attached to her belt and held it to the computer screen. "Hopefully I can make this work. Digi-port open!"

The computer monitor shifted in appearance and a bright light flashed and Miyako disappeared. The rest of the Chosen and their digimon followed in after her. They briefly enjoyed the sensation of flight as they traveled between dimension before landing in a giant heap of humans and now child level digimon in the family room of a Japanese-styled house.

"My, what a mess," Gennai commented as he watched the Chosen and their digimon untangle themselves with an amused smile on his face.

"Great to see someone's having a good day," Sora groused.

"Gennai-san, we really need your help with this," Miyako pleaded.

"I know. I got your email." Gennai crossed his arms. "Though I don't have a clue how to undo what Piemon has done."

"Can we get Qinglongmon to change us back?" Mimi asked.

Gennai shook his head. "The first thing Piemon did when he came to power the first time was seal away Qinglongmon. He will be guarding his power carefully in case Piemon decides to attempt that again."

"Wonderful," Iori commented sarcastically.

"How do we get our digimon to evolve so we can make Piemon change us back?" Mimi questioned.

"That's a lot more complicated than you might think. When each of you became a Chosen, you were each assigned a trait that matched the strongest aspect of your personality. However, your personalities are not solely caused by your spirit, but by your body as well," Gennai explained.

"I was afraid of that," Hikari commented. "My penchant for nervous attacks may be biological in origin, meaning that with Hikari in my body, she might start having nervous attacks."

Jyou frowned.

"I don't see what you're talking about? How can't our personalities be our spirits?" Yamato questioned.

"Ken, right?" Gennai questioned, and Yamato nodded. Gennai went to a shelf and picked up two harmonicas. "I'd like you to play this, Yamato." He handed one of them to Iori.

"Sure." Iori took the small musical instrument and at first tried to find a comfortable grip on it. When he seemed satisfied, he blew into it and failed to produce anything more than a flat whistle. Iori blinked and tried again, and succeeded in making a horrendous sound.

Everyone in the room flinched in pain.

Plotmon covered her ears. "Sometimes sensative hearing is a BAD thing."

"Now you try, Ken." Gennai handed the other harmonica to Yamato.

"I've never played one of these before," Yamato replied. He brought the musical device to his lips in a similar manner that Iori had. He blew into it and a few notes played. His eyes widen, not sure how he had done that.

Sora snorted. "Ken's better than you ever were, Yamato."

Iori glared daggers.

"Muscle memory," Hikari explained. "Yamato always plays around with musical instruments. Through constant repetition of movements, muscles will remember how to do repetitive tasks with less energy. So, while you might not know how to play an instrument, Ken, the body you are in does. The same applies to Koushiro's typing. If Miyako wasn't proficient with typing as well, he would've found it difficult to type out his messages."

Gennai nodded. "Correct, but that's only part of it. Your spirit remembers all things you've done in this life, but your brain also records all that information as a back-up. The longer you are in someone else's body, the more you'll be able to access their memories. While Ken can only manage a few notes now in Yamato's body, if he were to be in that body for a few weeks or months, he would remember how to play full songs. He'd also be able to tell you how Yamato had created those songs."

"So, we've got to change back. Fast," Sora stated.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Gennai sighed. "In order to evolve your digimon, you must acclimate your spirit to the body you are in. Once you've done that, a trait associated either with your spirit or your body will be able to manifest. When you've got your new trait, you'll be able to evolve the digimon associated with that trait."

Gennai place his hand on Takeru's shoulder. "Take Iori, here, for example. His original trait is that of justice. If he were to reclaim that trait, he would be able to evolve Armadimon, the 'digimon of justice.' He could also obtain Takeru's trait of hope since that's the body he's in. If he does, then he can evolve Patamon. However, since Iori also has the Digimentals of reliability and knowledge, he could acquire one of those traits as well and be able to use Gomamon or Tentomon.

"The problem with this is, only one trait can be used by any of you. If Iori were to first activate the trait of reliability, he would not be able to use any other trait or the digimon associated with them. Also, Jyou and Hikari would become limited to only light as no one else can use Gomamon at that point but Iori. And when one of those two achieve light, the other would be unable to receive a digimon."

"If the traits are what you used for the crests, then what's my trait since I never had a crest?" Koushiro asked.

"You were compassion, Miyako," Gennai answered and then turned to Mimi. "And Daisuke was miracles."

"Miracles?" Mimi chirped.

"To defeat Belial Vamdemon, you needed a miracle. You know very well that you still had many insecurities, and you should've been affected by his dream attack even if you don't let your problems bother you. However, your trait helped protect you and guide you in defeating Vamdemon once and for all," Gennai answered with a frown. "That trait is a difficult one to activate. You stand the greatest chance taking on a different trait."

"That's nice," Sora griped. "Now how long will it take us before new traits will activate?"

"Not sure. I suspect it might take a few weeks," Gennai replied simply.

"A few WEEKS?" was chorused.

"Sorry," Gennai apologized sheepishly.

Hikari whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"I... ah... well, that is... I..." Hikari stammered while blushing.

Jyou noticed something and his eyes widened. "Oh, god. I forgot about that."

"What?" Daisuke questioned.

"I had to go the bathroom when Piemon attacked," Jyou answered.

Sora slapped her forehead. "Don't tell me you just wet yourself."

Hikari nodded with tears coming out of her eyes. "I didn't want to go if we could change back quickly."

Gennai wanted to laugh. "I suggest you go take a bath."

Hikari shook her head. "I can't! It wouldn't be right."

"You know what'll happen if you let wet cloth stick to your ass," Gennai said evenly.

"Of course, but..." Hikari trailed off.

Jyou looked away. "It's all right, Jyou. I trust you not to do anything wrong. You're going to have to deal with it anyway. Besides, I'll eventually find out what you look like naked as well."

Hikari reluctantly nodded.

"I'll take you to the bath," Gennai offered and led her away.

Sora plopped to the ground. "Now we need to figure out what to do."

Jyou nodded. "Do we let our parents know about this and try to live normally in these bodies, or do we try to lie to them and pretend to be the person we're in the body of?"

"Or do we just hide in the Digital World until we can fix this mess?" Mimi added.

"I don't want to lie to anyone," Takeru replied.

"If one of us doesn't act the part, none of us can," Taichi noted. "So do we go home and explain this or do we stay here?"

The room was quite for a moment.

"Either way, our parents are going to worry about us," Jyou stated.

"It'll make things awkward at home," Mimi added.

"However, our families can help us deal with this and possibly help us get our new trait," Koushiro said.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one who has things they still want to do back home rather than wait around in the Digital World," Miyako mentioned.

"Well, we can leave my parents in the dark for now. All I'd need to do is have Daisuke call my uncle's house before five o'clock and leave a message that I'll be staying at Sora's house," Ken said. "If that's not a problem, Sora."

Taichi shrugged. "I doubt it would be, Mimi."

Sora nodded. "Guess we'll go back then. But what about the digimon? They were only baby digimon back on Earth."

"They'll have to stay here," Gennai answered as he walked back into the room, holding a basket with Hikari's clothes in it. "Until a trait activates, they won't survive for more than a few days even if they're with 'both' of their partners."

"Guess it can't be helped, huh?" Plotmon voiced.

Gennai nodded. "It'll only be for a few weeks at most."

"Hopefully," Patamon replied with a sad smirk.

* * *

Hikari cried as she sat in Gennai's bath. She couldn't help but look at her delicate little hands and remembered them to be much bigger. She didn't dare to look down, to see that her manhood was gone, that she had breasts and... something else instead. She would've worn Hikari's clothes until they would able to switch back, but that wasn't going to be the case. She would have to be Hikari for a few weeks, maybe months, before she would have the CHANCE to return to being 'good ol' Jyou.'

When Hikari had washed herself down, she approached it as if she had to sponge bathe a patient at a hospital. She tried not to think about what she touched and simply on the task that had to be performed. She would never betray this body's owner, to touch it wrong ways. Though she had to admit, even now, it was tempting to see what it would be like to feel pleasure as a girl.

Hikari submerged herself, trying to wish that dirty thought out of her mind. Guys shouldn't know about that and she was a guy, not a thirteen year old girl!


	3. I Lay Me Down to Sleep

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Three - I Lay Me Down to Sleep...**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Saban, Fox Kids, and so on. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

Reminder, I will be referring to the characters per the body they are in. For example, if Mimi in Ken's body thinks about Daisuke in Mimi's body, then Mimi thoughts will regard that body in the masculine possessiveness, that Tachikawa's body is HIS real body since Mimi is currently male and will be referred to as such. When Hikari, in Jyou's body, is talking she will be referred to as Jyou. The only exception is dialogue where the characters are the ones to refer to each other.

* * *

Daisuke sat at Takeru's desk as he wrote into a journal.

It's a good thing that none of us Chosen had a normal childhood. All of our parents took the entire situation of us switching bodies rather well. Or in Mr. Motomiya's case, he was half expecting this to happen at some point. He laughed right in Daisuke's, or should I say Mimi's, face.

Iori borrowed some of my clothes, but I didn't bother to borrow any of Daisuke's. Thankfully he's about the same size as me. I should really count myself lucky that I didn't end up a girl, or even a different age. Though it might've been neat to be Yamato for a little while.

Writing about whom, Yamato won't let Ken cancel the concert next week. There's rumor that a talent scout might be there to sign up Yamato's band to a recording contract, and he doesn't want to miss the chance. I'd be more worried about Ken making a mistake at the concert and ruining any future contracts, but that's me.

While waiting for Jyou to come out of 'her' bath (man is it hard thinking that it's Jyou in Hikari's body), we talked about what would happen when we start to get our digimon back. Gennai informed us that those of us who had Qinglongmon's power spread it around a bit. And as I proved by evolving Angemon to Holy Angemon, our crest powers have almost completely recharged after nearly using them up to make the Crest Barrier four years ago. That power has been spread between us as well.

Too bad the barrier never really worked. If it had, then we would've never had to fight Demon the first time.

Anyway, having our powers spread around means that while there's a chance that we won't be able to get Imperial Dramon, War Greymon or Metal Garurumon. However, our entire group might be able to evolve our digimon to Perfection level without jogress.

Gennai is now using Ken's crest of kindness to help make fake crests for each our traits similar to the fake crests Vamdemon had used to find Hikari. In two weeks we'll all return to his house to see which of the fake crests will react to us.

I really have to keep my mind on hopeful thoughts if I want to get Patamon back.

* * *

Taichi flopped onto the red silk-like bed cover that covered Sora's bed. He couldn't believe what happened today. After the picnic that afternoon, they were all supposed to have gone to a party with the newer ex-Dark Seed Chosen invited to attend. Obviously that had been canceled on account of Piemon.

Taichi sighed, wondering how he was going to deal with this. Thankfully Yagami was his childhood friend. He shouldn't have any surprises when the real Taichi's memories began to surface. Though he wondered what Yagami would think of the crush he had back during the first Diablomon battle. Yagami would probably just tease him about it.

Still it was a bit unnerving to think that the real Taichi could see his real body nude at any time. Then again he was able to view Yagami's as well. It was a fair trade off, he guessed.

Maybe this was all just a nightmare and he would wake up tomorrow and it'd be the first. Then he could go on the picnic for real, attend the party, and then finish the night alone with Yamato.

Taichi looked up and saw Ken dressed in guy's pajama looking at him strangely.

"Aren't you going to change?" Ken questioned.

"Nah. Boys can be slobs. Besides, I don't feel like it," Taichi replied.

Ken placed a hand on his hip. "You know, you're already acting like Taichi."

Taichi shrugged. "Mimi, I've always been a bit of a tomboy. This is just the ultimate extension of that."

"Very funny," Ken retorted.

Taichi pointed at the futon on the floor. "Just get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Ken sighed. "Sure." He reluctantly shut off the light and the laid down on the futon. The body he was in didn't really concern him much for being male. What troubled him was that he had heard that Ichijouji suffered from chronic nightmares concerning the Digimon Kaiser and was afraid they would visit him. He was scared of what those dreams might show him.

* * *

Sora laid in bed, wearing pink cotton pajamas. While, as Taichi, she would normally wear only sweatpants to bed, she didn't feel right to not be completely covered up.

Sora sighed, hoping that the real Sora will never access her memories about the red head. About how she truly feels about Takenouchi. If the real Sora found out, it would cause a lot of problems. Sora had been dating Yamato before this, and she didn't want to come between them. She respected their decision to be together and they were both her friends. If she had tried to interfere, she would've hurt both of them and she would never want to do that. So she had buried her feelings and tried to move on.

Sora also dreaded that she might find out Takenouchi's feelings for her. What if the real Sora loved her and Yamato, thought of her as only a brother, or even as a bothersome friend?

Sora pulled the blanket over her head and tried to force herself to fall asleep. She didn't want to think about the real Sora, that she had been turned into a girl, or that her little sister was currently taking a shower while in the body of guy who was older than she was.

* * *

Mimi refused to even look in the mirror as she changed for bed. Sure this body was beyond cute, but she hated the idea of it being hers. She was born a guy for Qinglongmon's sake!

Mimi laid down into Daisuke's bed and stared at the ceiling. How could she activate the trait of miracles? She would have to do that if she wanted V-mon as her partner. She didn't want to take Palmon, Gabumon, or especially Agumon away from their true partners.

* * *

"You need to find your center, Iori," Grandpa Hida noted.

Takeru looked up from his meditation. "My center is on the other side of town, Grandpa."

"Your body may be somewhere else, but your spirit is here," Grandpa Hida returned.

"I know, but it will take time to find my new center in this body," Takeru said.

Grandpa Hida nodded. "Yes, and it is imperative that you do. I fear this Piemon fellow may cause many wrongs while you are unable to help stop him."

Takeru clenched his fist. "He needs to be stopped before his evil can spread."

* * *

Iori sat curled up on Yamato's bed and a guitar tossed to the side. While playing the guitar had come easier than the harmonica, he still couldn't get the hands to move the way he wanted to. He used to know how to play the guitar in his sleep, but now had to struggle to remember how he was supposed to place his hands. The fact that Iori's hands were a lot smaller and his arms were much shorter than in his real body only aggravated the problem.

Iori really needed to play some music, to sing something. He needed to soothe his own spirit. Here he was with over sixteen years of knowledge in an eleven year old boy's body. At least he didn't have any girls fighting over him now. Still this whole situation stank to hell. Especially with Sora and Taichi in each other's bodies. While he hadn't been entirely straight, Iori's body nearly gagged at the notion of being attracted to Sora in Taichi's body. There's no way in hell he'd come onto Taichi in Sora's body. He didn't want anyone, particularly Taichi, to know he was a bit 'opened minded.' He liked girls and that was all there was to it. Hopefully if Ken were to ever 'remember' any impure thoughts Yamato had about Taichi, he'd keep his mouth shut.

* * *

HighFlyer: Hey, Koushiro?

Lord_of_Knowledge: ?

HighFlyer: Seeing as we're... in each other's bodies...

Lord_of_Knowledge: Yes?

HighFlyer: I was thinking...

Lord_of_Knowledge: You can just say it.

HighFlyer: I was wondering if I could... um... 'play.'

Lord_of_Knowledge: Play?

HighFlyer: You know... PLAY with... um... myself. It wouldn't be tonight, but, well, you know...

Lord_of_Knowledge: ...

Lord_of_Knowledge: I guess you can if I can.

HighFlyer: Really?

Lord_of_Knowledge: Just don't damage anything.

HighFlyer: Same goes to you. I better have myself... intact when I get it back.

Lord_of_Knowledge: I'll be careful. I hope.

HighFlyer: You better be.

Lord_of_Knowledge: Why do you put pauses... in?

HighFlyer: Because I wasn't sure what to type, so I...

Lord_of_Knowledge: ...

* * *

Hikari wondered about her mother's sanity. Mrs. Kido was practically ecstatic that to find out her youngest son was turned into a girl, saying she always wanted a daughter. Right now her mother was going through the real Hikari's clothes that she had borrowed.

"What, no dresses?" Mrs. Kido frowned. "Is she a tomboy?"

"Mom?" Hikari shrieked. "She may be active, but she's not a tomboy! Besides, I didn't borrow any dresses because I'm a GUY!"

Mrs. Kido grabbed Hikari's left breast and said, "You certainly feel like a girl to me."

Hikari jumped away, clutching her chest and blushing madly. "Don't do that!"

"Now Jyou..." Mrs. Kido paused. "You know, you shouldn't be called that now. 'Jyou' isn't a girl's name. But what should we call you now?"

"Mom! I'm Jyou! JY-O-U! Jyou!" Hikari hyperventilated. "I'm not a girl. This is only temporary. I'll be back to being a boy in a few weeks!"

Mrs. Kido patted Hikari on the head. "Of course, dear. However, no daughter of mine, which you currently ARE, will be walking around in skin tight pink shorts. We'll just have to go shopping for clothes for you tomorrow. Oh, and cancel you summer classes as well."

"WHAT?" Hikari yelled. "I need those classes to get into Toudai!"

Mrs. Kido shook her head. "Right now you're a thirteen year old girl. You can't attend those classes. And you might never be cured, so you'll have five more years before taking Tokyo University's entrance exam. If you chose to go there. You don't have to be a doctor now."

"Wha?" Hikari questioned.

"Your father feels his SONS should become doctors. You're his daughter now. I suspect he'll hope to marry you off to a doctor," Mrs. Kido replied.

Hikari fell to the floor. "This isn't happening. This simply can't be happening."

Mrs. Kido shook her head at her 'daughter's' antics. "Now you better go to sleep. We have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

* * *

Yamato sighed as he laid in bed. He could hear his mother crying in the next room. He really needed to talk to someone, but Wormmon was currently in the Digital World. His parents wouldn't understand this. After all, his mother was crying about him being part gaijin, like it was a disease to be part French.

Tomorrow promised to be a very busy day. Not as busy or problematic as today had been. He would have to learn not only how to play a guitar correctly, but sing songs in front of people as well. The last time he had done anything in front of a large crowd was when he had been the Digimon Kaiser. The Kaiser had confidence, he didn't. He didn't know how he was going to perform in front of a couple hundred screaming teenagers.

* * *

A girl with short black hair and brown highlights watched as the sun set in the Digital World. Sitting next to was a female Agumon that looked like she was made out of legos. The girl looked up as a slightly overweight girl and a female Gabumon approached them. She asked, "See anything, Keiko?"

Keiko shook her head. "Nothing, Noriko. Who ever this Piemon guy is, he's laying low. If anyone around here has seen him, they aren't talking."

"I see." Noriko sighed. "Strange to think that our digimon can achieve a higher level of evolution than Daisuke and Taichi now."

Toy Agumon shrugged. "Maybe we should try to take down Piemon for them."

Noriko shook her head. "Assuming we stood a chance against him, which we don't, if we were to kill him, Daisuke and the others would be stuck in the wrong body."

"Do you know why they didn't tell us about that when they first sent out the warning about Piemon?" Keiko questioned.

"Would you want to talk about it if you were suddenly turned into a guy?" Noriko returned.

Keiko looked sick. "Ugh. No."

"You have your answer." Noriko yawned. "Let's get home. I need to get some sleep."

"Think they'll get any sleep?" the female Gabumon asked.

"Probably not." Noriko walked over to a nearby television and opened the portal home, with Toy Agumon following her.

* * *

Author's notes:

Why didn't Daisuke 'play' with Mimi's body? Same reason why Ataru, of 'Those Obnoxious Aliens' and Lum fame, didn't play with 'herself' when he got turned into a girl- abhorant shock. The more a guy wants to touch a girl sexually, the less he wants to BE the other sex. To masturbate at this point would be the equivalent to asking Daisuke and Ataru to have sex with a guy. They don't want to feel themselves up, they want to feel girls up. There's a big psychological difference there.

Noriko and Keiko - Two of the named ex-dark seed Chosen. Noriko was the one to play 'kick the cat' and was the first to have Oikawa take her bloomed dark seed flower.

JY-O-U or JI-O-U, the 'proper' way to pronounce Jyou, with three sylables of equal stress. It usually gets slurred to being 'Joe' in Japan, so don't worry about 'mispronouncing' it.


	4. Adjustment Troubles

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Four - Adjustment Troubles**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Saban, Fox Kids, and so on. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

Reminder, I will be referring to the characters per the body they are in. For example, if Mimi in Ken's body thinks about Daisuke in Mimi's body, then Mimi thoughts will regard that body in the masculine possessiveness, that Tachikawa's body is HIS real body since Mimi is currently male and will be referred to as such. When Hikari, in Jyou's body, is talking she will be referred to as Jyou. The only exception is dialogue where the characters are the ones to refer to each other.

For your information, the character, Kasumi, is sort of a new character. I am basing who she is from a cameo character from the fourth digimon movie.

* * *

Excerpt from Takaishi Takeru's The Shuffle:

After the first night, we all woke up hoping that the previous day had been a nightmare. However, the nightmare of reality was still on us. Piemon had switched our bodies, and we had to quickly adjust to our new situations so that we could fight the demon clown and make him changes us back.

All of us are had certain initial problems adjusting to our new bodies, Hikari and Jyou most of all. Hikari had to deal with Jyou's older body causing her to do something she would've never done, while Jyou's problems stemmed more from his mother than the actual change.

* * *

'Damn. This wasn't a nightmare,' was Jyou's first thoughts when he woke up. He hoped that everything that happened yesterday was simply a dream and he would've woken up as his true self, Hikari. No such luck.

Jyou groggily climb out of the lower bunk. He didn't remember having any problems like this getting up, but that was probably something to do with this body.

Jyou grumbled about the odd sensation coming from his... below his waist. It kind of felt familiar to what happened last night- DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT!

Jyou shook his head fiercely and realized he had to go the bathroom. He knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there.

"Is that you, Hikari?" Sora questioned from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah, Taichi, I'll wait," Jyou replied. Hopefully the wait won't be TOO long.

"Um, I think I need your help," Sora called out.

"What kind of help?" Jyou asked.

"I, er, well, just come in here," Sora replied.

"I'd rather not..." Jyou hesitated. "Can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Just get in here," Sora snapped.

Jyou's hand shook as he opened the door. The sight of Sora sitting on the toilet with her pants around her ankles would've made him hard if the need to take a piss hadn't already done that. Jyou swallowed hard. "You're not... bleeding, are you?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked. "No. I'm having trouble... going. I need your help."

Jyou looked confused and surprised. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Tickle me," Sora replied simply.

"Tickle you?" Jyou questioned.

Sora raised both arms. "Yeah. Sora is VERY ticklish at the sides of her ribs. One time she laughed so hard, she peed. Then she punched me in the face."

"I see." Jyou clamped his eyes shut, and tried to control certain urges. He told himself that this was his brother, not Sora, and that he was truly a girl and not a guy named Jyou. Touching her was the LAST thing he wanted to do. However, his body was telling him otherwise. Jyou steeled himself for the task and started tickling Sora for all he was worth.

Despite asking for it, Sora still tried to fight the urge to laugh. However, laughter ripped from her lips. The onslaught of merriment lasted for a minute before she finally relieved herself.

"That...s... e...nough," Sora tried to say.

"Huh? Oh, right. Now please hurry up," Jyou requested and ran out of the bathroom.

Sora shook her head. Jyou must REALLY have to go having a bulge that big in his pants.

Jyou whimpered as his body wanted to do things that he didn't want to do. Is this how all guys feel? If it was, then he would have a lot more respect for them for not screwing every girl they meet.

Sora exited the bathroom a minute later. "All yours."

Jyou immediately rushed into the bathroom and pulled down his pants and underwear and sat down. He almost remembered too late that guys usually do this standing, so he quickly got up and tried to aim for the toilet. However, having never done this before, he proceeded to spray the back of the toilet seat cover.

Jyou sagged. "At least I didn't have a problem going." He then blushed in embarrassment hearing Sora laughing outside the door.

* * *

When Hikari awoke she noticed three things. One, she was still a girl. Two, that somehow she was already rather awake and didn't feel very tired. Three, she had a killer cramp in her side.

Hikari sighed as she carefully climbed out of bed. Today would be hell if her mother had it her way. Oh, her mother meant well, but clothes shopping was the LAST thing she wanted to do. She quickly got dressed and grabbed one of her textbooks. Maybe she could hide out at the library or something.

Hikari tried to sneak out the front door, but found herself yanked by her collar. "ACK!"

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Mrs. Kido questioned.

Hikari fidgeted trying to think of something.

"You know we're going shopping today," Mrs. Kido stated.

"Yeah, but I'm a guy, Mom. I don't need to get any clothes," Hikari replied.

Mrs. Kido looked over the young girl, thankful she had chosen a loose pink T-shirt and blue jeans to wear. Better than most of the stuff her new daughter had borrowed. "Now, Juri, while-"

"JURI?" Hikari screeched.

Mrs. Kido scowled. "Yes, Juri. And don't take that tone with me," she scolded. "Your name will be Juri until you change back. IF you change back. I certainly wouldn't use a boy's name for my daughter. Now we're going to have to get you more appropriate clothes for a young lady, like you."

"No dresses!" Hikari protested.

"Of course dresses. That's what ladies should wear," Mrs. Kido stated firmly. "I'll hold off on a kimono or two until after we know if this is permanent or not."

Hikari's eyes widen. "What? You've never said anything like that about my friends or Kasumi?"

"Why would I? Those are girls you sleep with, not marry," Mrs. Kido replied.

"I'm DATING Kasumi, Mom. I hope to marry her someday," Hikari retorted.

Mrs. Kido looked horrified. "Dear, she's not the type that would make a good housewife. That's all I have to say about her. Now let's go shopping."

"B-b-b-but MOM?" Hikari cried out as her mother dragged her away.

* * *

Jyou wandered the streets of Odaiba aimlessly. His thoughts going in several directions at once: Wondering how the other Chosen and himself could force Piemon to change them back to their true bodies. Questioning what would happen if he would never be able to return to being Hikari. And trying to figure out why he had done THAT in the shower last night.

Jyou clenched his eyes tight for the countless time that morning. Why did he play with himself? He was pretty sure Taichi hadn't played around with Sora's body. But why did he? Why did he get so aroused at seeing Sora's privates for that matter? It was almost like his body had taken control of his actions. Maybe guys really do think with their dicks.

Even now Jyou felt an urge to play with himself. To relieve a tension he had never felt as a girl. Well, that wasn't true. There were fleeting moments he had felt like that, like seeing Daisuke and Takeru coming out of the public swimming pool and their swim trunks were clinging a bit too much. However, that tension was near constant in this body. Just why did he feel like this?

Jyou was sure there was a medical reason somewhere in his brain, but he couldn't access any of the real Jyou's memories yet.

Jyou vaguely heard the sound of bicycle bell ringing behind him and some girl calling out something, but he wasn't paying attention. That wasn't until the girl on the bike rode directly in front of him and stopped.

"Earth to JYOU!" she called out to his face.

"Huh?" Jyou responded. He looked over the brown-haired girl, who was wearing glasses, a yellow shirt, and a ridiculously short pink skirt for bike riding. Anyone the girl was riding toward could probably she her panties.

"What's with you? Didn't you hear me trying to get your attention?" the girl asked.

Jyou scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, my mind is somewhere else at the moment." He almost wanted to laugh at how literal that was.

The girl got off her bike and loosely hugged him while pouting. "Now, care to tell me what happened to the party last night? I was all ready to go, and then you emailed me saying it was canceled and that you couldn't do anything."

Jyou jumped away, not at all liking his body's reaction to that. "Who are you?"

The girl looked at Jyou as if he came from another planet, not counting the Digital World. "Who am I? You've only been dating me since you stole my bike to help your friends fight Diablomon."

Jyou's eyes widened. "Jyou stole your bike? He's dating you?"

The girl crossed her arms. "What going on? Are you even Jyou?"

Jyou shook his head. "Um, no. I'm one of his friends. We've had our bodies switched by Piemon."

"Piemon?" The girl paused in thought. "The same guy who's supposed to be in that gate thing Holy Angemon made?"

Jyou nodded. "So Jyou told you all about this. Um, what's your name?"

"Kasumi," the girl replied. "What's yours?"

"Hikari," Jyou nervously answered.

"Hikari?" Kasumi questioned. "And he's in your body?"

Jyou nodded sheepishly.

Kasumi tried to keep herself from laughing, but failed miserably after only one second. "You mean he's now a twelve year old girl?"

"Thirteen," Jyou corrected.

"Right, sorry," Kasumi snickered. "Oh, he's got to be HATING this."

"It's not a picnic for me either," Jyou replied.

"I do NOT want to imagine what it's like," Kasumi replied. "Sorry about hugging you."

"It's all right. Just don't do that again," Jyou replied.

Kasumi smirked. "You know, Jyou says the same thing when I hug him in public. So, do you know how long this switch will last?"

"Hopefully only a couple weeks, but we'll have to get Piemon to change us back, and that's not going to be an easy task," Jyou answered.

Kasumi frowned. "You mean this might be permanent?"

Jyou nodded. "I'm afraid so."

* * *

"My, you look beautiful," Mrs. Kido said gleefully.

"Yes. It looks made for you," the salesman added, pinching at parts of the dress to make it look like it fit her better than it does.

'This looks ugly,' Hikari wanted to reply. It was a long blue dress with pointless yellow ribbons sewed in odd places. She wanted to know how she gained weight since yesterday or why she was even concerned about how she looked.

"Will you take it?" the salesmen asked.

"I'll take almost any dress but this one," Hikari replied.

Mrs. Kido smiled. "That's a promise then. I want to look at that one." She pointed at a plain pink dress.

The salesmen sagged.

Hikari scowled. Her mother had just played her for a fool. She had just obligated herself to get some dresses. No wonder her mother had chosen one this ugly for her to wear first.

* * *

"You know, I'm surprised Jyou never told us about you," Jyou commented.

"This is Jyou you're talking about," Kasumi returned, while walking with bicycle. "If it wasn't for Gomamon, all I'd know about digimon is the battle with Diablomon."

"Right." Jyou frowned. He wanted some way to get Kasumi to leave. Every second they were together, the more he wanted to do... inappropriate things with her. However, he didn't want to be rude to her either.

"Do you have any boyfriends?" Kasumi questioned.

"Well, a few guy friends, but no real boyfriend," Jyou replied nervously.

"Any that you hope to be a boyfriend?" Kasumi pressed.

"I'm not sure. Daisuke's fun to be around, but there are times he gets on my nerves and won't leave me alone. Takeru is a close friend. Sometimes I want more from him, and other times we're just too comfortable with each other," Jyou answered.

"Too comfortable?" Kasumi questioned.

"Well, there are times when hanging out with Takeru feels like I'm with my brother. Like it would be wrong to do anything with him," Jyou explained.

"What if he wanted more?" Kasumi asked.

"I... don't know. I'd want to say 'yes,' but I'm afraid I might end up losing his friendship if something went wrong," Jyou replied.

"Ah, yes. That old problem of not knowing where to draw the line between friends and lovers." Kasumi nodded to herself. "Glad I haven't had to deal with that problem."

Jyou suddenly stopped and stared at someone who just exited a clothing store.

Kasumi noticed and followed Jyou's eyes. "Jyou?" she squeaked.

Hikari turned, wearing a pink frilly dress, and stared in horror. "K-K-Kasumi?"

Kasumi snickered at first, and then nearly burst her gut laughing. "Oh, you're so cute Jyou!"

Mrs. Kido walked out of the clothing store, frowning at Kasumi and said, "I see you've already found out about this."

"Yeah." Kasumi nodded, trying to control her laughter.

Jyou was still staring. "Well, you sure do look cute, Jyou."

Hikari blushed and fidgeted.

"Until the two of you switch back, I ask you to call her Juri," Mrs. Kido stated.

"Juri?" Jyou asked.

"Yes, a bit of a combination of Jyou and Hikari," Mrs. Kido replied. "And I'd rather that you don't refer to yourself as Hikari while in that body. Someone might think my son is... weird."

Hikari WANTED to say something about her thoughts concerning her mother, but kept her mouth shut.

Jyou fidgeted. "Well, ah... I'll try." He looked over at his Hikari and asked, "Can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

"Huh? Sure," Hikari replied.

"We'll be right back," Jyou commented ushering Hikari away. He didn't stop until they were both in an alleyway to the side of a couple stores.

Hikari frowned sensing this was something big if the real Hikari went to this extent to keep it private. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I... um... don't know." Jyou blushed. "I've been feeling... urges."

"Urges?" Hikari questioned.

Jyou's blush deepened. "You know URGES. To do inappropriate things, particular with girls. I'm a girl, I liked guys before but now I don't get these sensation when I look at guys."

"I see." Hikari nodded. "You haven't felt any urges that intense in this body." She motioned toward herself.

"Right." Jyou nodded.

"It's not all that surprising. As a girl, you've only just gone through puberty. However, males sexual peek is at eighteen. You're just having a hard time controlling the natural impulses of my body since it's nearing the peek and haven't had to deal with the higher hormone levels," Hikari explained.

Jyou let out a sigh of relief. "So this is normal."

"Perfectly." Hikari nodded. "Have you acted on any of your impulses?"

Jyou blushed fiercely and backed away. "Um, NO! Why would you think that?"

Hikari stared in shock. "What did you do?"

"I said I did nothing!" Jyou defended.

Hikari crossed her arms. "You know I'm an awful liar, and you can't lie well either now."

Jyou flinched as if hit. "I... didn't mean to. It was your body. I couldn't control myself."

"What did you do?" Hikari pressed.

"I... I... played with your _thing_." Jyou fell to his knees, and began to cry.

Hikari didn't know what to think. It was hard to imagine that the real Hikari would do that. She wanted to blame herself for seeing this pain, wondering if this could've been avoided if she had warned him about guy's sexual peek or if she should've given permission before hand. She just didn't think this could've happened. She sighed. "It's all right, Hikari. It's not your fault. It's just a natural part of being a guy. If you need to, um, play again, go ahead. You have my permission. Just don't have sex, all right?"

Jyou stared. "I'd never do that!"

Hikari nodded. "You don't have to feel guilty about this. I'm not upset at you."

"You sure?" Jyou questioned shakily. "I betrayed you. I abused your body."

"I've 'abused' my body countless times." Hikari tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it."

"O-okay." Jyou shambled to his feet and wiped away his tears. He started to walk away, but then stopped. "Um, Jyou, if you want to play in my body... go ahead." He then ran away.

Hikari didn't know how to respond to that. She let out a little prayer that the real Hikari would gain the crest of light or else Yagami would get none as reliability had been betrayed.

* * *

Night fell once again, and this time Jyou opted not to take a shower. He laid in bed trying to cope with all the changes he had gone through. His restless mind wouldn't let him get to sleep. He could only stare at the ceiling, knowing Taichi was below him in Sora's body.

Jyou clenched his eyes tight. He had to avoid thinking about Sora. Jyou was obviously attracted to her, but that was his brother in Sora's body. If he had to think of someone, it had to be someone safe. Takeru and Daisuke came to mind, but quickly left as they did nothing for his current state of mind. Then thoughts of Kasumi came to mind, her slender arms wrapped around him, her going to her tiptoes and kissing him on the lips.

Jyou didn't know when his hand had slipped into his pajamas, but he guessed it didn't matter now. The real Jyou knew of his problems, and had given him permission. He didn't like doing this, but it felt too good to stop and didn't know how he could stop himself at this point.

Jyou tried to keep it quiet in fear of waking Taichi.

"What are you doing?" Sora called out.

"Ugh, nothing!" Jyou chirped.

"The same 'nothing' that causes me to shake the bed?" Sora returned.

Jyou blushed deeply. "Ah... I... ah..."

"Did Jyou give you permission?" Sora asked.

There was a pause before Jyou replied, "This time."

"You did THAT before?" Sora questioned in disbelief.

"I can't help it with all his hormones!" Jyou defended. "I've never felt it like this before."

Sora sighed loudly. "Just who are you fantasizing about anyway?"

"Jyou's girlfriend, Kasumi," Jyou reluctantly replied.

"Jyou has a girlfriend?" Sora questioned.

"Apparently," Jyou confirmed. "I think I got one of Jyou's memories."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Kasumi didn't kiss me when I met her today, but when I think of kissing her, it feels like a memory and not like I'm imagining it," Jyou explained.

"I see." Sora paused for a moment. "Do you normally like girls?"

"No!" Jyou shuddered. "It's just that Jyou's body reacts to girls, not guys. Normally I'd think of Takeru or Daisuke."

"You've done that before?" Sora squeaked. "So which is better, as a girl or as a guy?"

"Ack! TAICHI!" Jyou cried out. "Find out for yourself!"

Sora huffed. "I'd rather not. I don't want to do anything like that."

"You still love Sora, don't you?" Jyou questioned.

Sora opened and closed her mouth several times. "I'll answer you, if you tell me who you like more, Daisuke or Takeru."

"My answer is, 'I don't know.' I'm only thirteen. I've got a lot of time before I have to figure that out," Jyou retorted.

"Not a good answer," Sora returned.

"Whatever," Jyou huffed and rolled over. The urge to touch himself long gone.

* * *

Hikari hated morning people, especially being one herself now. It wasn't natural to be this awake this early in the day. She sighed as she made her way to the bathroom. She pulled the pajama bottoms and panties down to her ankles and sat down. It seemed so strange to her to have to sit down when all she had to do was pee. It may be natural for girls, but it wasn't natural for her.

Finishing her duty, Hikari wiped herself, careful not to touch herself inappropriately. She then stood up and was about to pull up her clothes but froze when she noticed something. Her panties were wet with blood.

"I'm bleeding?" Hikari cried out in shock.

Mrs. Kido forced open the bathroom door after hearing that cry. "Oh, goodness," she said looking at the ruined pair of panties. "Your first period already. I guess you were a bit too moody yesterday." She shrugged and then smiled brightly. "Now I'll have to tell you all about being a girl." She paused for a moment. "And get some red beans for dinner."

Hikari fell back onto the toilet and began to cry. She didn't want to deal with this!

* * *

Shin snickered at his little 'sister.' "Gee, Juri, you're awfully cute."

Hikari glared daggers as she sat on the couch wearing a lime green dress. "Leave me alone."

"What's the problem? Maybe I can help?" Shin questioned with a joking tone.

"YOU can't help with this," Hikari shot back.

"Shin, leave Juri be," Mrs. Kido admonished before looking at her daughter. "You sure you want pads?"

"Yes!" Hikari snapped. "I don't like that thing... there."

Shin blinked in confusion.

"Pads aren't as absorbent," Mrs. Kido stated. "You're more likely to get blood on your panties."

"I don't care!" Hikari folded her arms. "I don't want to stick anything into Hikari's vagina."

Shin looked sick as he realized what they were talking about.

"I could do it for you, like I did for your first one," Mrs. Kido suggested.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Hikari cried out.

"Fine," Mrs. Kido huffed. "I'll get them. I'll be back soon."

Shuu entered the room. "What's going on?"

Shin quickly guided Shuu back out of the room. "You don't want to know, bro. You just don't want to know."

* * *

Hikari quickly grabbed the feminine pads as soon as her mother had returned and dashed into the bathroom. She hiked up her dress and took off her panties. She spread her legs as she and to found the string attached to the tampon. She gave a quick pull and came up with only string.

"Damn it," Hikari cursed, tossing away the string. She dreaded what she had to do, but she couldn't leave the tampon inside herself. After a couple minutes, she finally was able to remove the tampon. She then read over the instructions on the feminine pads and affixed it to her panties before putting them back on. It felt odd with pad between her legs, but it was much more preferable to what she had just gone through.

Hikari exited the bathroom and made her way to her room. Despite how intimately she had touched herself, she didn't feel aroused. She wondered if it had been because of her period or if it was simply because she was too focused on her task. Either way, she still hadn't really 'abused' Hikari's body. She had yet to feel aroused at all. Maybe that would change after her period was over.

* * *

Piemon frowned looking down upon a large, upside-down pyramid in the middle of a desert. "So much for his so called intelligence. If he started his dark network again, those Odaiba Chosen would be on him in heart beat." He shrugged. "Oh, well. Didn't want him for his brains anyway."

Piemon floated to the ground and easily spotted the back door to the pyramid despite it being covered by a hologram. He tapped his foot, not liking that the hallways in this place weren't made for someone of his size. He snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke, he reformed himself. Now Piemon only stood barely over a meter in height with oversized feet, head and body, and tiny arms and legs.

Super-deformed chibi-Piemon's footsteps squeaked as he walked into the pyramid. He casually walked through the place as if he had always lived there. Going through secret passageways and electric firewalls with ease. Soon he found himself right where he wanted to be.

In the center of the room was a Gazimon pounding away from the inside of a clear cylinder. Then energy was fed into it and the Gazimon screamed in pain and began to delete. "The king will be back!" warned the Gazimon before disappearing completely.

"Interesting. He should've survived that setting," Nanomon muttered to himself. "No matter. I'll just have the machine perfected for the next time he gets reborn."

"Oh, darn. That was Etemon." Chibi-Piemon pouted. "I could've used him."

Nanomon jumped clear across the room, away from Piemon. "YOU?"

"ME!" Chibi-Piemon grinned. "I have a business proposition for you. How would like to get revenge on those Chosen, particularly Taichi and Sora?"

Nanomon raised an eyebrow at the offer, but his voice shook nervously with his reply, "What would you have me do?"

"Two things!" Chibi-Piemon's hand enlarged as he raised two fingers. "First, help me round up more playmates for the Chosen to play with. Second, I'll let you help kill Taichi and Sora. Perform your duties well enough, and I'll make you a Dark Master. What do you say?"

Nanomon hesitated, but quickly agreed when chibi-Piemon started to juggle some swords.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I'm not done with Jyou or Hikari just yet. Jyou will play a part in Sora's upcoming chapter, not to mention the later group parts.

In the fourth Digimon movie, Diablomon Strikes Back, Jyou borrowed a bike from a girl who was riding past him. She subsequently followed Jyou for the remainder of the movie, only leaving him at the closing credits. She was never named, however, the whole feel to their meeting was too much like how Satoshi met Kasumi (Ash and Misty) of Pokemon fame to not do something with her. Which is in part why I named the girl Kasumi... that and to have Jyou do the Dr. Tofu-like stutter for her name.

Mrs. Kido's characterization: Take a stereotype, traditional mother, and blow it out of Takahashi-styled proportions. Unlike Nodoka who emphasizes manliness, Mrs. Kido stresses a rather narrow view of men's and women's role in the Japanese home. To her girls should always wear dresses or a kimono, and never work besides being a housewife. Kasumi wearing a short skirt while riding a bike is enough for Mrs. Kido to deem her to be 'unfit' and even 'sluttish.' During movie 4 she was wearing a short yellow skirt, in winter no less.

Red Beans and Rice is a traditional Japanese dish served when a girl has her first period.

Jyou has two brothers, not one. In the first season, Shin was the one to help them during the battle against Vamdemon (Myotismon). In Zero-Two, it's Shuu who is Professor Takenouchi's student aid. You can briefly see both of them standing next to each other in the final episodes when the families were at the Summer Camp.

Thanks to Jeremy Mullin for pre-reading this.


	5. Trouble of Curiosity

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Five - Trouble of Curiosity**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Saban, Fox Kids, and so on. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

Reminder, I will be referring to the characters per the body they are in. For example, if Mimi in Ken's body thinks about Daisuke in Mimi's body, then Mimi thoughts will regard that body in the masculine possessiveness, that Tachikawa's body is HIS real body since Mimi is currently male and will be referred to as such. When Hikari, in Jyou's body, is talking she will be referred to as Jyou. The only exception is dialogue where the characters are the ones to refer to each other.

* * *

Excerpt from Takaishi Takeru's The Shuffle:

Jyou and Hikari's early difficulties with having their bodies switched by Piemon were certainly troublesome. It is still hard to imagine that Hikari would do such a thing, to masturbate in Jyou's body. If anyone abstained from doing that, everyone would've said it would be Hikari. However, she was the first.

While Jyou's problems with his mother persisted, they weren't as bad as the first couple days had been. The trouble basically amounted to a bad case of 'teenage fight for independence.'

However, as Jyou's and Hikari's difficulties with their switch began to fade, Miyako and Koushiro's problems were beginning to heat up, in more ways than one.

* * *

Koushiro sat in Miyako's bed. He had been a guy for two whole days now. It had taken him a while to get used to this body. Even something simple like going the bathroom had become a whole new adventure. The sensations he felt were certainly different. Being able to see without glasses was certainly a plus even if it felt weird not having to wear them.

Now he was going to try something else. Something he could never experience as Miyako. What it felt like to feel pleasure as a guy. He opened the desk drawer and pulled out a small package he had hidden in the back of the drawer: a condom. He wanted to use it to avoid making a mess when he finished. The reason why he had one was that while he wanted to wait until marriage for sex, there had been a couple times that he had almost caved in and wanted protection around just in case.

Koushiro stared dumbly at the package in his hand. He had never used one of these before, and had a strong feeling that neither had the real Koushiro. He could already feel himself hardening in anticipation. He nervously set himself to task.

* * *

Miyako sighed with contentment as the hot water poured over her body. She wondered why taking a shower felt better as a girl than it ever had when she was Koushiro. Maybe it was the feeling of the water flowing down her long hair. Or it could be how the water splashed against her sensitive areas of her flesh. Whatever the reason, all she knew was that it felt good.

A few nights ago she had talked to the real Miyako, who was in her real body, over the internet. They gave each other permission to 'play' with 'themselves.' She suspected that the only reason the real Miyako asked for permission was to assuage any guilt that might arise from masturbating while in Koushiro's body. She knew that her own curiosity wouldn't let her pass up this chance, and knew the real Miyako wouldn't either. It was only nervousness that had prevented her from doing this sooner as she began to touch herself.

Miyako could hardly breath as her moans took away her breath as she lost track of time. She let out a squeal of passion as she collapsed to the floor of the shower. Her body shaking as pleasure reverberated throughout her being.

The shower door slammed open as Mrs. Izumi stared down at her son-turned-daughter. Mrs. Izumi looked flustered. "KOUSHIRO?"

Miyako looked up in shock. "MOM?"

"I expected better from you!" Mrs. Izumi grabbed Miyako roughly and forced her to stand. "What would Miyako think if she found out you abused her body?"

Miyako pulled away. "Mom, geez. We already gave each other permission to do that."

"You what?" Mrs. Izumi questioned in shock.

"You know how curious we both are. We just wanted to know what it was like the other way around, and gave permission to do so," Miyako explained.

Mrs. Izumi blinked. "You mean she's... done things with you?"

Miyako guessed that the real Miyako would've masturbated by now, and answered, "Well, yeah."

"I see." Mrs. Izumi glared angrily. "I'll have to talk to her parents about this."

Miyako gulped wondering what kind of trouble she had just gotten into.

* * *

Miyako stood next to her mother as they waited at the front door of the Inoue home. She had never seen her mother so upset, particularly at her. She hadn't gotten in trouble for lying, trying to keep major secrets, or even when she over-clocked one of her computers and nearly set fire to her room when the processor overheated and burst into flames. Why would masturbating be any different?

Miyako gulped upon seeing Mrs. Inoue open the door, looking very stern. She knew her to be rather nice and hard to anger, but she looked rather pissed off at the moment.

"Hello," Mrs. Inoue greeted dryly. "Koushiro, join Miyako in the living room. Mrs. Izumi, please follow me."

Mrs. Izumi bowed slightly before entering.

Miyako went into the living room and fidgeted a bit more seeing the real Miyako giving her a questioning look from where he sat on the couch.

"Um, hi." Miyako reluctantly sat next to Koushiro.

"Do you know what's up?" Koushiro questioned. "Mom's been pissed almost all morning and hasn't told me anything."

Miyako nervously nodded. "Mom caught me... playing."

Koushiro frowned. "So why am I in trouble?"

"Well, I mentioned that we gave each other permission," Miyako replied.

"What the big deal? So we experimented. I don't see why they're upset." Koushiro shook his head.

Miyako shrugged. "I don't know either."

After a moment of awkward silence, Mrs. Inoue and Mrs. Izumi entered and sat across from the teens.

"When were going to tell us about your relationship?" Mrs. Inoue began.

"Our relationship?" Miyako and Koushiro chorused.

"Yes," Mrs. Inoue returned shortly.

"Well... we don't really have a relationship," Koushiro answered.

Miyako nodded. "Exactly."

Both mothers scowled at that answer.

"Care to explain why you've done things with each other?" Mrs. Izumi questioned coldly.

"We were curious," Miyako replied simply.

Koushiro nodded.

"You do STUFF because you're 'curious?'" Mrs. Izumi pressed.

Miyako shrugged. "Of course."

"What's the problem with experimenting?" Koushiro added.

"Right. I see we have no choice," Mrs. Izumi said, sounding defeated. "They'll have to get married."

"WHAT?" Miyako and Koushiro chorused.

Mrs. Inoue nodded. "We have to keep this within the family."

"Exactly," Mrs. Izumi agreed as she stood up.

"We'll have to work out the details," Mrs. Inoue added before leading Mrs. Izumi out of the room.

Miyako and Koushiro looked at each other in complete shock. "What the hell?" they questioned as one.

* * *

Koushiro barged into Iori's room and with a cry of, "My mother is insane!" fell on top of the bed.

Takeru looked up as he sat in Zen position on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"I'm getting married to Koushiro, that's what's wrong!" Koushiro complained.

Takeru looked confused. "Aren't you a little young to be getting married?"

"Tell that to my mother!" Koushiro snapped.

"You don't want to marry him?" Takeru questioned calmly.

"No, I don't! But I'm not being given a choice," Koushiro growled.

Takeru shrugged. "So, when's the wedding?"

Koushiro threw a pillow at him. "That's not funny!"

"Wasn't meant to be," Takeru replied, not overly phased by the 'attack.'

Koushiro huffed. "Iori, I'm looking for a little help here."

"How can I help? I don't know anything about marriage beyond that if your parents arrange it, you're shit out of luck," Takeru answered flatly.

Koushiro nearly fell off the bed. "You swore."

Takeru blinked. "Guess I did." He sagged. "Parts of Takeru must be beginning to surface."

Koushiro could only nod at Takeru's assessment. While the real Takeru didn't swear often, there were times he did. However, Iori wasn't one to swear, as it upset his mother.

* * *

CWTGSGITU has logged in.

CWTGSGITU: Only one person here?

Luftwaffe: It's a slow day.

CWTGSGITU: Well, no news is good news. But what about Odaiba?

Luftwaffe: You know how tight lipped they can be with their own information.

CWTGSGITU: You just have to know how to get things from them.

CWTGSGITU: Anyway, nothing to report from Edmonton. How about you?

Luftwaffe: The skies over Germany are Piemon free.

Lord_of_Knowledge has descended amongst you mortals.

Lord_of_Knowledge: I'm screwed.

CWTGSGITU: Guess you met a nice guy then, Ms. Koushiro. ^^

Lord_of_Knowledge: Joke's on me, Carter. I may be Mrs. Koushiro before long.

CWTGSGITU: What?

Luftwaffe: Care to explain this one?

Lord_of_Knowledge: My mother is enforcing an arranged marriage to Miyako.

CWTGSGITU: Arrange marriage? They still do that in Japan?

Luftwaffe: Why not? They still do it in Germany. Though not very often.

Lord_of_Knowledge: And probably not as legally binding. My parents can have me married without my permission.

CWTGSGITU: That sucks.

Luftwaffe: Any reason why?

Lord_of_Knowledge: Nothing I'd care to go into.

CWTGSGITU: Probably wants to make sure her grandchildren are hers. After all, if you get knocked up, the baby won't biologically be 'Koushiro's' unless he's the father.

Lord_of_Knowledge: Two problems with that one. First, I'm adopted. Second, there's no way I'll be a mother of a kid, even if I'm permanently a girl.

Luftwaffe: You might not get the choice.

* * *

Taichi looked up from the store counter when the door chimed. "Hello, Miyako," he greeted.

"Hi, Sora," Koushiro moped.

"Something wrong?" Taichi questioned.

"I'm getting married," Koushiro mumbled.

Taichi cleaned out his ear. "My ears must be dirty. Care to repeat that?"

"I'm getting married," Koushiro repeated sadly.

Taichi blinked. "To who?"

"Koushiro," was the simple reply.

"Why?" Taichi questioned, confused.

"I don't know!" Koushiro almost yelled.

"There has to be some reason," Taichi surmised.

"Well, our mothers got really upset after Mrs. Izumi caught Koushiro 'playing' in my body, and admitted he gave me permission to 'play' with his," Koushiro explained.

Taichi looked puzzled. "I can see why they'd be upset, but why would they force you two to get married?"

Koushiro paced in the empty flower shop. "That's what I've been trying to figure out. They sat us down together and asked us questions about our 'relationship,' which we don't really have one beyond friendship."

Taichi folded his arms. "How did you describe it?"

"That we didn't really have a relationship, of course." Koushiro huffed. "They didn't like that answer, or that we let each other experiment."

Taichi stared at Koushiro like he said the stupidest thing imaginable. "You didn't phrase it like that, did you? That you 'experimented?'"

Koushiro blinked. "Yes. Why?"

Taichi massaged his forehead. "When you said you experimented, they probably thought you EXPERIMENTED. As in had sex."

"WHAT?" Koushiro shrieked.

"They don't think either of you are virgins," Taichi stated flatly.

"But we told them we only masturbated!" Koushiro protested.

"Did you?" Taichi returned.

"Y..." Koushiro paused before his eyes widened. "Aw, SHIT! I've got to fix this!" Without another word, Koushiro bolted out the door.

* * *

"Mom!" Koushiro called out once he reached the Inoue home, panting heavily from running all the way here.

"What is it? I'm busy reading how to correct your mistake," Mrs. Inoue said harshly.

"Mom, _I'm_ not the one making a mistake. Koushiro and I haven't done anything WITH each other. Just masturbated IN each other," Koushiro explained breathlessly.

"Is that what you're going to call 'experimenting?'" Mrs. Inoue intoned.

"MOTHER! I've never had sex!" Koushiro stated.

"I hope you haven't in that body," Mrs. Inoue retorted.

Koushiro growled in anger. "Listen to me! I'm a virgin. All I've ever done sexually as a guy or girl was when I was ALONE! I've never had been with anyone!"

Mrs. Inoue glared at her daughter-turned-son. "Do you think I'm a fool? That I'm stupid? That USED condom in your trashcan didn't fill itself. And you don't fill one while masturbating. So how did it get there?"

Koushiro just stared. "But I did fill it by masturbating. I didn't want to make a mess."

"Since when did you care about not making a mess?" Mrs. Inoue replied angrily. "If you cared, your bedroom wouldn't be a natural disaster."

"B-b-b-but MOM!" Koushiro whined.

"Go to your room and clean it. I don't want to listen to lame lies," Mrs. Inoue ordered.

"I'm not lying!" Koushiro yelled back but sagged under his mother's gaze and reluctantly went to his room.

* * *

Miyako panted heavily. If she was going to be punished for this, she might as well sink herself deep within the crime. Besides, it felt great and she was the only one home.

Miyako jerked when the doorbell rang. She hurriedly stopped what she was doing to herself and pulled up her clothes. She then rushed over to the door and answered it. "Oh, it's you, Miyako."

Koushiro huffed. "Nice greeting for your fiance, Koushiro."

"Please don't remind me." Miyako moved away from the door without any context of giving Koushiro permission to enter.

Koushiro entered anyway. "Even if it's to tell you why our parents are forcing us to get married?"

"Probably to make sure my kids ARE my kids," Miyako intoned as she walked into her bedroom.

Koushiro gave a short laugh, following her. "Not even close. They don't think we're virgins."

"Huh?" Miyako blinked. "Why would they think that? I only told Mom with gave permission to play with each other."

Koushiro crossed his arms. "Yeah, and they took 'play' and 'experiment' to mean sex."

"But we didn't do that!" Miyako protested.

"Try explaining that to them, especially after Mom found a used condom in my trash," Koushiro said bitterly.

"USED CONDOM?" Miyako shrieked. "WHO?"

"What?" Koushiro snapped. "I used it to masturbate so I wouldn't make a mess."

Miyako crossed her arms. "Oh, really? You aren't one to care about messes."

"Normally no," Koushiro admitted. "However, cum is a bit too messy and I didn't want to stain anything."

Miyako shook her head. "That better be the truth."

"Why would I lie about that?" Koushiro replied harshly. "We're in deep enough trouble from our parents' misconception of us."

"I'll just have to explain to my mother the truth," Miyako said after a moment.

"I doubt she'll listen any better than mine did," Koushiro retorted.

"Maybe not. Dad is against us getting married. He doesn't think there's anything wrong with 'experimenting,'" Miyako explained.

"Do you want my father's opinion?" Koushiro asked.

"Sure," Miyako replied.

Miyako gave a hollow smirk. "I'll quote him, 'If that boy wasn't in Miyako's body, I'd beat the shit out of him. They'd damn well better get married even if they switch back.'"

"Ugh," Miyako intoned before falling onto her bed. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do I." Koushiro huffed.

A moment passed as nothing was said.

"Koushiro, do you find me attractive?" Koushiro questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miyako asked.

"Since we have to get married, I want to know how you feel about me," Koushiro pressed.

"I don't know how to answer that," Miyako replied after pausing in thought. "I still see you as a girl that's a great friend."

"Just a friend." Koushiro pouted.

Miyako fidgeted. "Well, currently. I mean, I like you, but I'm not in love with you." She scratched the back of her head. "I could see falling in love with you, given time."

Koushiro smiled sweetly. "I think I feel the same way."

The momentary silence that passed seemed rather awkward to them.

"Um." Miyako gulped. "I was thinking... do you want to be guilty of our 'crime?'"

Koushiro blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You know, actually DO it," Miyako replied nervously.

"You mean NOW?" Koushiro questioned in surprise.

Miyako nodded. "It'd help us know if we can really go through with us getting married if we don't get cured of this... Besides, if we do switch back, I'm curious to know if sex as a girl is better." Not to mention she was still horny from playing with herself before Koushiro showed up.

Koushiro had to admit, Miyako did have a point. He sweated a little as he said, "Never thought I'd be taking my own virginity like this."

Miyako shook as Koushiro leaned down and began to kiss her. It wasn't a very good kiss owing to the the fact neither of them had ever really kissed before and they were in the wrong body. Koushiro tried to peck Miyako's lips while she tried to swallow his. However, as poorly as they kissed, they didn't stop. Rather, Koushiro opened his mouth and they began to French kiss.

The world seemed to fade away as their kissing improved, enjoying the sensations of their bodies pressed against each other.

Koushiro and Miyako broke off their kiss at the same time and looked at each other. They then jumped away from each other as if realizing for the first time what exactly they were going to do.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Miyako panted unsteadily. She could feel her body's attraction to Koushiro, but she didn't want to be with him as that was her real body. It'd be too narcissistic to make love like that. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't want to remember having sex like this once she returned to being Koushiro.

"Not the best way to put it, but I think I understand," Koushiro replied. He too was very aroused, but he didn't want to take his body's virginity. He wanted to lose it while in his real body. Curiosity was one thing, but that would be going too far.

"Do you think we could have a relationship if this is permanent?" Koushiro asked.

"Possibly," Miyako replied. "I find you attractive enough, even like this... but it's just that being with, well, ME that I'm having a problem with. I feel like I'm about to do the ultimate masturbation, not make love."

Koushiro nodded. "It's probably better we don't do anything that intense while switched. It'd be weird when we switch back and can remember losing and taking our own virginity."

"Yeah." Miyako nodded.

Koushiro shifted uneasily. "I probably should be leaving now."

"I guess. I'll see you soon." Miyako saw him out of the apartment and said, "Good-bye." She then locked the door and went back into her room and locked that as well.

Five years ago, today, she was a young boy dealing with returning to a normal life after going on an adventure that lasted over a year and a half and saved two worlds. Now she was a girl, engaged to be married to her real body, and would soon be facing one of the strongest enemies she had during that first adventure. Truthfully, Piemon didn't scare her as much as the prospect of getting married, to a guy no less. What had she done to deserve a life like this?

* * *

Next:  
Chapter 6 - Wanna be a Rock Star  
Yamato needs lessons to become a rock star from Iori, while Ken is having trouble with nightmares.

Thanks to Jeremy Mullin for the grammar help.

Arranged Marriages:

Unlike the bulk of anime, manga and the fanfiction based off them seem to indicate, arranged marriages are not a common occurrence in Japan.

There are basically three types of arranged marriages:  
1) Old family agreements, particularly between nobility, rich families, and/or martial arts families.  
2) Parents believe their child is gay and forces them to get married to 'cure' them or some other such nonsense. This is particularly true for lesbians. Though while many engagements of this type are made, few ever result in a wedding.  
3) The girl is pregnant and needs to be married.

Koushiro and Miyako's type of engagement is rather rare today, to preserve family honor. However, to a modern Japanese, there is no loss of honor for being sexually active. They'd only be forced to get married if Miyako was pregnant.

So why have their parents over-react? For the sake of comedy and plot. If I was being more serious with the plot of The Shuffle, I wouldn't have the forced engagement.


	6. Wanna be a Rock Star

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Six - Wanna Be A Rock Star**

_By: Lord Archive_

The concept and characters of Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

Who's who:  
Taichi is in Sora's body, Sora is in Taichi's, Koushiro is Miyako, Miyako is Koushiro, Hikari is Jyou, Jyou is Hikari, Mimi is Ken, Ken is Yamato, Yamato is Iori, Iori is Takeru, Takeru is Daisuke, and Daisuke is Mimi.

Reminder, I will be referring to the characters per the body they are in. For example, if Mimi in Ken's body thinks about Daisuke in Mimi's body, then Mimi thoughts will regard that body in the masculine possessiveness, that Tachikawa's body is HIS real body since Mimi is currently male and will be referred to as such. When Hikari, in Jyou's body, is talking she will be referred to as Jyou. The only exception is dialogue where the characters are the ones to refer to each other.

* * *

Excerpt from Takaishi Takeru's The Shuffle:

Koushiro and Miyako's switch has left the pair in a rather romantic bind. Both Hikari and Jyou agreed that their initial problems were not as bad as Koushiro and Miyako finding themselves in a forced engagement over some misunderstandings on the part of their parents. While the newly engaged couple tried to either get used to it or forget about it all together, Yamato, now Iori, began to face an entirely different sort of trouble with his 'replacement,' Ken. Not to mention Mimi's problem with what was stored in Ken's mind.

* * *

The Monochromon stared down at the Penmon in front of him. This was a mismatch of a battle with the nearly impossible to hurt adult, armored dinosaur digimon against a child penguin.

The Monochromon scorched the ground with his fiery breath. However, the Penmon kept dodging using his Slide Attack for the defensive purpose of getting out of the way.

The area became filled with debris as the Monochromon continued his relentless assault. The Penmon showed no emotion as he grabbed one of the jagged metal bars that now littered the ground. He slid straight toward the dinosaur and performed an acrobatic flip when he got close enough. Then Penmon heaved the metal bar into Monochromon's left eyes.

The Monochromon did not cry out in pain, rather it tried to attack Penmon as if nothing had happened. The penguin performed another acrobatic feat and jumped onto the dinosaur's head. With the flat statement of "Endless Slap," Penmon repeated slapped the metal bar deeper into Monochromon's skull until the adult deleted out from under him.

Penmon crash to the ground and then slowly got back to his feet and stood there.

A young boy had watched the battle. He was not happy that the Penmon had somehow defeated the larger and stronger digimon. In fact, he was down right pissed off.

"Airdramon, kill him," the Kaiser ordered.

Penmon's body was riddled with needles before he deleted.

"NO!" Ken screamed as he sat up from bed with a jolt.

"Mimi?" Taichi called out groggily. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Sora," Ken replied.

Taichi's head popped out of the covers of Sora's bed to glare at Ken. "It had better be something for waking me up."

Ken sat quietly for a moment. "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"About what?" Taichi pressed.

"Can't say," Ken replied.

"Why not?" Taichi demanded.

"It's one of Ken's nightmares... about the Kaiser," Ken replied. He then shakily got out of the futon he had been sleeping in and staggered to his feet. "I'm going to get a drink of water."

"Whatever," Taichi grumbled. "Try to keep it down."

Ken shuffled his way to the bathroom. When he finished, he pulled his pants up and went to leave. He paused at the door realizing he had forgotten to lower the seat. It unnerved him that he had gone the bathroom without thinking about what to do.

Ken tried to quietly move to the kitchen and get himself a glass of water. He then sat down in the main room. He covered his face with his free hand, unsure what to think. His mind filled with things he had never wanted to ever consider.

While none of the other Chosen had never seen the Kaiser kill a digimon directly, none of them would've been surprised if he had. Yet there was a hope he hadn't. Unfortunately, now he knew very well that the Kaiser had put digimon to death, and for no reason at all. As Mimi, he had only one unassisted kill to his name. How many did the Kaiser have? Hundreds? Thousands? If he was to be stuck as Ken, would he remember all of those digimon this body had assisted in killing? He had let friends die rather than become a murderer, but the hands that killed untold number of digimon were now his. He had no idea how Ken could live with what he had done.

Ken gulped down his water, setting the glass on the end table while his free hand flopped into his lap, striking his lap uncomfortably which caused him to cringe. He should know better than to do that, but that thought led to his other problem. It wasn't being in a guy's body that was troubling to him. It was that he was getting used to it. Taking a piss standing up had somehow become normal in the few days since the switch had begun was more unnerving than having to do that in the first place.

Ken curled up into a ball, wanting to cry. He wished he knew why life was so unfair to him and his friends.

* * *

Iori checked his watch as he sat outside of an abandoned storage building near Odaiba's docks, which Takashi had converted into a makeshift soundstage for the band, 'Wolves of the Hunt,' to practice at.

"Hey, isn't that one of Yamato's 'special' friends?" questioned Takashi as he approached the building with most of the band members.

"He doesn't look retarded," Akira commented.

Takashi smacked the back of Akira's head. "I'm talking about Yamato's friends with digimon, you retard."

"Hey, you waiting for Yamato?" Yutaka called out to Iori.

Iori gave them a strange smirk. "You could say that."

"What are you doing with Yamato's axe?" Takashi asked.

"Let's just say he wouldn't have been able to bring it here," Iori replied.

"Something goin' on?" Yutaka questioned.

"That is an understatement," Iori returned.

"Know why Yamato's late?" Akira asked.

"Wish I did. He was supposed to meet me here before you guys showed up," Iori explained.

"Hey, here comes Yamato." Takashi pointed.

Yamato panted as he ran up to Iori. "Sorry, I'm late."

Iori crossed his arms. "You know why you had to be here early."

Yamato glanced nervously at the three boys with Iori. "Um, they're here already?"

"Why talk about us like we're not here?" Akira questioned.

Iori smirked. "Take a guess."

"That you're really Yamato?" Takashi joked.

"Bingo," Iori replied.

"What?" Takashi cried out.

"Remember what I told you about Piemon? Well, he's back and he switched around the bodies of us Chosen," Iori explained and then pointed at Yamato. "He's Ichijouji Ken."

"Where did I hear the name before?" Yutaka wondered.

"He was the prodigy genius who disappeared for a while back in zero-two," Iori replied.

"Oh, right." Yutaka nodded.

"Wait. This has got to be a joke," Akira voiced.

"No joke, I'm afraid." Yamato laughed nervously. "We're stuck in the wrong bodies for the next couple weeks."

"What about our big concert?" Takashi questioned.

"He'll have to fill in for me," Iori replied. "All my talent is in him. We'll just have to bring it out of him."

* * *

"...Walk on the, um, edge," Yamato sang hesitantly.

"You sure your talent is in him?" Takashi asked, wincing as Yamato continued to butcher the song.

Iori sweated nervously. "Well, they did say it would take a while to come out." Though he was surprised that Yamato was able to memorize all the lyrics in the few days since the switch.

"But the concert is next week," Takashi reminded.

"He'll be better by then," Iori assured him, but then mumbled under his breath, "He better be."

Yamato finished the song and nervously asked, "How was I?"

"Great for an amateur," Iori replied. "However, you need to be a professional. Even without the talent scout, there'll still be a few thousand people you need to sing PERFECTLY for. You just can't sing the words, you have to BE the words."

Yamato looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Iori leveled his gaze. "Singing in a concert isn't all that different from a digimon battle. To win a battle, you had put your heart and soul into your digimon. To please the fans, you'll have to put that same passion into the music. Otherwise you'll suck."

Yamato scratched the back of his head. "I think I understand."

Iori nodded. "Now let's move onto playing bass."

"Bass?" Yamato questioned.

Iori scowled. "The guitar."

"Oh," Yamato replied sheepishly. "I was never really into music."

"I can tell," Iori grumbled.

Yamato carefully picked up the bass guitar and played a couple strings and the beginning notes for 'Walk on the Edge' came out, surprising the band. But then the sounds of a tone-deaf mule singing came out, making all of them cringe.

"The concert is in a week," Akira reminded.

"Are you SURE he'll be ready in time?" Yutaka added.

Iori palmed his face. This was going to be a loooooong week.

* * *

Taichi began to get a bit irritated. He liked sleep and getting woken up in the middle of the night wasn't something that sat well with him. If his roommate would just tell him what the dreams were, he might be able have some sympathy. This time, Taichi didn't even get a chance to ask what was wrong as Ken bolted out of the room. He grumbled as he followed, hoping to finally get some answers. The sight he found in the wash room was not something he was prepared to see.

Ken was on fours, head bowed over the toilet. Images of the nightmare that was the Kaiser came to him unbidden and his stomach turned and tried to purge those memories along with his last meal.

Taichi's glared conveyed his annoyance. "What the hell was that dream? Don't you dare tell me it was nothing!"

Ken flopped backwards, sitting on his romp. He looked at his friend with lost soulless eyes. "I don't know how Ken could live with himself. The Kaiser was a monster worse than Vamdemon."

"What was the dream?" Taichi pressed, his voice softened with concern.

"The Kaiser ordered a controlled Dark Tyrannomon to rape a Floramon who wasn't controlled and she... died," Ken replied. He clutched onto his friend, sobbing. "Every time I think I saw the worst the Kaiser had done, I find he's done something even more terrible and worse!"

Taichi gave Ken a tender hug of comfort. "Are you sure those aren't just nightmares? They might not have really happen."

Ken shook his head. "I'm sure they are."

Taichi let out a long sigh, unsure of what to do. "Mimi, maybe you should talk to Ken. He might know how to help you."

Ken pulled away from his friend. "I doubt it. Miyako was told by Daisuke that Ken still has nightmares about the Kaiser."

"Ken still might be able to help," Taichi insisted.

Ken didn't answer. He shakily got to his feet and went to the sink to wash his face. He then turned and looked at Taichi and grimaced. "Sorry."

Taichi waved it off. "Missing a little sleep never killed anyone."

"No. I mean getting you clothes dirty." Ken pointed at his friend's shirt.

Taichi looked down and made a disgusted face and strands of Ken's vomit clung to his shirt. "Aw, shit."

* * *

Iori stood at center stage holding the bass guitar with 'Walk on the Edge' playing in the background. When the song got to the chorus he moved to the edge of the stage and walked along it. He looked like he was trying to balance himself, but he was a good fifteen centimeters from the edge of the stage.

Yamato merely watched the young boy intently as he moved throughout the song.

"Remember to exaggerate any movement you can," Iori told him, handing over the guitar. "People ten rows deep will have a hard enough time seeing you move, let alone a hundred. To draw the crowd's attention, you really have to move."

Yamato nodded, and 'Walk on the Edge' began to play again. He mimed playing the guitar and mouthed the lyrics as he began his pseudo-dance. The chorus began to play and he moved to the edge of the stage, and fell off.

Iori and the band rushed over. They gave a collective sigh of relief as Yamato held the guitar into air, ensuring that the instrument would not get damaged.

"Ouch," Yamato moaned.

"You okay?" Takashi asked.

"I'm fine," Yamato strained to reply.

"At least he knows to keep the axe safe," Akira commented.

"You SURE he's going to be ready?" Yutaka questioned skeptically.

* * *

Yamato sat quietly on the subway trip home. He had thought that being a rock star was an easy career. Now he knew differently. Even with the songs starting to come naturally to him, there was a lot more to performing a song than just singing it. The timing and dancing were a crucial and grueling part of a concert. He wasn't sure he would be able to do it. These practice sessions were killing him.

Yamato sighed. There was something else that he had been trying to ignore. That there will be a couple thousand people to perform in front of at the concert. The last time he had done anything in front of a large crowd was when he was the Kaiser. He didn't know if he could do it now. The Kaiser had confidence. He didn't.

Yamato briefly wondered why he hadn't refused. But he knew why. The real Yamato needed this concert to be a success to get a recording contract, and even canceling it would speak poorly for the band and hurt any future attempts to make this a career. Not helping could ruin the real Yamato's life, and he wasn't about to do that. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what might happen if he made a major mistake at the concert. But that's what these practice sessions were for, to make it so he wouldn't make a mistake.

Yamato exited the subway, and failed to notice the group of girls drooling as he walked past. He continued on as he walked home.

"I'm home," Yamato called out as he let himself in.

"Hello," Mrs. Ichijouji returned, failing to add 'son' as she usually had before the switch. "There's... someone here to see you."

"Oh?" Yamato questioned and saw Ken nervously sitting on the couch.

"Hi," Ken greeted. "Can I talk to you in private."

Yamato nodded. "Sure. Let's got to my room."

They both entered the room, but Yamato motioned for Ken to follow him to the balcony.

"Nice view," Ken commented looking toward downtown Tokyo.

"Yes, and harder for my mother to eavesdrop," Yamato added.

"She hasn't taken the switch very well, has she?" Ken asked with a frown.

Yamato nodded. "Mother wishes life was always perfect, and gets upset whenever it's not."

"I wish life could be a Norman Rockwell painting too, but real life tends to be cruel," Ken replied.

"Norman Rockwell?" Yamato asked.

Ken blinked. "I thought you'd know about him. He was a famous painter in America who made many images of seemingly perfect homes, particularly using holiday themes."

Yamato shrugged. "I wasn't much into art, even when I was the Kaiser. It was psychology, statistics, languages and science. Now it's mostly just psychology and languages."

Ken folded his arms. "Trying to find how to deal with your past?"

Yamato nodded sadly. "You're starting to get my memories of when I was the Kaiser?"

"I've had nightmares for the past four nights. Each one worse than the previous ones. I can't believe anyone could ever do such things. Even Vamdemon wasn't that cruel," Ken complained.

Yamato bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"How can you live with yourself knowing what you did?" Ken questioned.

"I can't work to atone for all the Digimon I killed if I'm dead." Yamato sighed. "Though there have been times I almost killed myself. It was a lot to bear, especially when I was first freed of the seed's influence. Strangely, it was thanks to Belial Vamdemon that I was finally able to accept that I wasn't responsible for my actions. It was the dark seed that made me evil. I still feel guilty for what happened, and I will try to make up for what I had done."

Ken leaned against the balcony railing. "None of that helps me. I don't know how to deal with your nightmares. Are there worse things you've done than order a controlled digimon rape a non-controlled one or to have a village of baby digimon blown off the map?"

Yamato frowned and looked away. "You haven't had any nightmares about Wormmon yet?"

Ken shook his head. "No."

"Those I consider the worst." Yamato closed his eyes. "I tortured him endlessly and he kept coming back. There were times the Kaiser tried to see if Wormmon could live through the pain of some inhuman punishment. How he can stay with me after all I've done to him, I'll never know."

Ken felt sick at the thought. Now he wished he never brought that question up.

* * *

Iori smiled to himself. Yamato was improving. Soon he'd be ready. With the concert only a few days away now, he was sure they'd be ready to pull it off. In two days they would have their dry run, with a little surprise to make sure everything will go perfectly. It had better go perfectly, his career was at stake.

Iori snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone crying out for help, but then abruptly stopped. He ran as fast as he could to a dark alleyway between two warehouses. A streetlight illuminate a pants-less muscular guy holding a bruised, battered, and mostly naked woman save for what few pieces of clothes that had failed to be ripped off her body. Her eyes were of absolute terror as she stared into the malicious eyes of her attacker.

"Leave her alone," Iori growled angrily.

The brutish man looked over and laughed. "Go home to your mommy, brat. You're too young to understand this."

Iori smirked. "One, I'm not a virgin, jackass. And two, I certainly know bruises have no place in love making unless you're into kinky things."

The brute stood up to nearly two meters in height and stared down the young boy. "Fine, midget. I'll play with you before I finish with this bitch." He then stomped down on the woman's leg. A sickening crack echoed in the alleyway followed by a scream of tortured pain as the woman grabbed her leg and cut her finger on the sharp bone jutting out.

Iori glared with the promise of death. Without a word he shot forward.

The brute snickered as he raised his fist to strike down the boy. He then froze as Iori grabbed, twisted and pulled down. What was hard and round were now squashed meatballs. Blood rushed from the brutes face as he screamed louder and higher than the woman just had. The man's dilated rolled into the back of his head as he passed out from the pain.

Iori stared at his hand. "Since when is crushing someone's balls a Kendo move?" He looked at the brute and then the woman. "At least he'll never have kids anymore." He proceeded to pull off his shirt and tied it around the woman's broken leg, applying pressure to reduce bleeding. The woman held no response as she had slipped into shock.

"What's going on here?" someone called out shining a flashlight into the alleyway.

"Call an ambulance and the police. This woman was almost raped by him," Iori replied, with only a slight edge to his voice.

"Oh, gods," came the reply. "This is Officer Isao, this is an emergence send an ambulance over to dock four. Over."

Iori breathed a sigh of relief. "Help is on its way," he assured the woman, but couldn't tell if she could understand him at the moment.

Officer Isao approached them. "Damn, I wish I paid more attention to first aid."

Iori nodded. "So do I."

Officer Isao looked over at the brute. "What happened to him?"

"I crushed his balls," Iori replied.

"How did you do that?" Isao questioned.

"It was part of a self-defense class my grandfather taught me on the side of our normal Kendo classes. I think the move is from Ninjitsu," Iori explained, a little disturbed that he could actually remember that much detail from Iori's memories.

"Ah," Isao nodded. "Well, can't say he didn't deserve it."

* * *

"Late last evening an attempted rape was stopped by a juvenile vigilante who castrated the attacker using the martial arts taught to him by his grandfather."

Taichi and Ken both spit out their tea and then squirmed in their seats as they heard that on the news broadcast.

"I can't believe Yamato would do that," Taichi said, unsettled.

"The guy must've really deserved it," Ken ventured.

"I guess, but damn. That had to hurt." Taichi shivered.

"I think it's worse that we now have some idea how much that hurts," Ken noted.

"There are a few things to equate to getting hit in the balls, like being kneed in the clit," Taichi replied.

"How did that happened?" Ken asked.

Taichi cupped his chin and tried to blow a stray strand of hair out of his face. "Yamato wasn't being very careful while we were about to have sex."

Ken sweated nervously. "That was more than I needed to know."

* * *

"Okay, everyone, this is our last rehearsal before the concert," Iori called out. "To help make this feel more real, I took the liberties of inviting a few people over to watch."

Yamato swallowed hard as he became even more nervous about this rehearsal, but was also thankful for it. It would be better to perform in front of people to help him deal with potential stage fright now.

Iori walked up to him. "I have one trick that helped me deal with singing at a concert. I'd signal someone out and sing to them and ignore everyone else is here. Just be careful who you select. I think that's how Jun got her crush on me."

Yamato smiled sheepishly. "I'll try."

The curtain raised and Yamato became even more nervous, if that was possible. While he expected the Odaiba Chosen to be here, but there were also many of Chosen's families here and even some of Yamato's fan-girls here as well.

It took a moment and a bit of prompting as Yamato nervously began 'Walk on the Edge.' The reason for the emphasis on that song was because it was Yamato's oldest song, written before they even formed the band. Of all of their songs, that would be the easiest one to remember.

Iori frowned as he watched the performance. Yamato was obviously nervous, and was being overly cautious. There were times he could barely see Yamato move, and he was in the front row.

Yamato began to relax a little with the second song. For some reason he locked onto Taichi as the one to sing too. He tried singing to Mimi, despite and probably because of Daisuke being in that body, but she was sitting too far on the left side of the stage.

Taichi was used to Yamato singing to him when he was Sora and didn't initially notice that he was being was being sung to again. What was odd was that one of Taichi's memories came to her and it was of Yamato singing to the real Taichi. He shook his head, doubtful that his Yamato would ever sing like that to a guy. After all, he knew on a very intimate basis that Yamato was straight. Still, it was a little unnerving to have Ken in Yamato's body singing to him while in Taichi's body.

The third song began and Yamato was really into it. He felt a thrill of excitement he could only vaguely remember from when he was first proclaimed a prodigy genius and began to show off his intellect in front of large numbers of people. Now he was showing off a musical talent that was not his own. But it was very intoxicating hearing girls cheer for him. He wondered how much better it would be when he performed in front of thousands.

Jun had long lost her crush on Yamato, and knew that it was really Ken on the stage. She watched with detachment as studied the performance. She hummed to herself in thought while her best friend, Chizuru, still got into the concert even though she knew of the switch being Miyako's sister.

The fourth and final song they planned to play was 'Tobira Door.' Yamato thought it was a funny title like Sahara Desert as both words meant the same thing, just in different languages. As he sang the song, more of why it was written came to him. The real Yamato was uncertain that Sora's feelings were genuine, as he had wondered if Sora had also liked Taichi. That was why 'Choose your own reality' was an important part of the song. He had been asking if Sora was really choosing him.

The song ended with roar of approval and Yamato was tempted to do an encore, but knew he shouldn't do one. Instead he stretched out his arms and cried out, "Thank you! Everyone!" And then left the stage.

* * *

Yamato was greeted by several long faces after changing into some casual clothes.

"We decided to cancel the concert," Iori told him sadly.

"What? Why? Didn't I do a good job?" Yamato questioned.

"You did a great job, KEN," Jun said with special emphasis. "However, you're not Yamato and that's the problem."

Yamato scratched the back of his head. "What do you mean?"

"When you started getting into the songs, you didn't dance like Yamato and you didn't stress the same words he did," Akira pointed out.

"You might be able to sell the band, but it won't be us that you're selling," Yutaka added.

"Really?" Yamato questioned.

Jun nodded. "I asked the girls who don't know about the switch. Many of them didn't like your performance as much as they usually do. They couldn't place what was wrong, but they knew something was off." She then smirked. "There were a few who thought it was the best though."

"I still think you should go for it," Chizuru stated. "You pulled off the contrast of kindness and darkness better than Yamato was able to portray."

"Darkness?" Yamato squeaked.

"Huh?" Chizuru blinked, unsure of Yamato's reaction.

Koushiro grabbed Chizuru's arm. "Come on, Sis. We should get home."

One by one they all left Yamato standing there. He could not believe that his concert had been canceled.

"If it means anything, I think you did great," Ken said.

Yamato smiled weakly. "It felt great being on stage again. The concert had me being nervous, but performing in front of all of you was rather intoxicating."

Ken nodded. "I know what you mean. I did a performance once, for a beauty pageant when I was seven. I thought I did so well that I was sure to win. I got fifth place and refused to go to another one because of the 'cheating judges.'"

Yamato laughed. "To bad I can't blame judges. These were my friends that voted against me." He sighed. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about the concert tomorrow."

Ken put his arm around Yamato. "Come on, I'll take you out to dinner."

Yamato smiled weakly. "Sounds good to me."

Ken then added, "And you can explain to me what the hell was going through your mind the night before Chimeramon was born."

Yamato paled. "Ah, can we really not go into that? I was an evil overlord at the time. It wasn't really me."

A moment after the pair left, a poorly dressed man with greasy hair came out of some bushes and followed them, carrying a camera.

* * *

Iori passed by a newspaper stand and crashed to the ground in utter shock. He grabbed the paper and read it again in absolute fury. 'Yamato Cancels Concert For Gay Lover!' It was complete with an image of Ken with his arm around Yamato. He crumpled the paper in his hand vowing to make someone pay for this.

"Excuse me," a voice called out.

Iori looked over and tossed a few coins to pay for the paper. He then stomped off. He would make sure justice was served.

* * *

"Hidy, hi!" Piemon greeted with a wide grin.

A Mega Dramon looked over the Ultimate evil clown and asked, "What do you want?"

"Having trouble, are we?" Piemon questioned with a pout.

"Nothing that concerns you," Mega Dramon returned.

"You know, we could help each other out. Just like old times," Piemon pointed out.

Mega Dramon let out a long hollow laugh. "Helping you got me killed by a little girl and her brother's digimon."

"There's an interesting question for that, but I'll save it for later. Anyway, 'Muge,' I'm setting up something special for the Chosen. How'd you like a shot at getting revenge. Say yes, and I'll help you deal with your little problems," Piemon offered.

"I doubt I really have an option," Mega Dramon replied.

Piemon nodded. "Metal Seadramon refused, so he's been reformatted. Maybe next time he'll be willing to play again."

Mega Dramon shook his head. "Does this make me a Dark Master again?"

"Only if you win," Piemon 'promised.'

* * *

Author's Notes:

After many long months, FINALLY, chapter 6. I found this chapter problematic as I'm not into music at all. I've never been to a concert, and my collection of music contains mostly anime soundtracks.

Now I can move on to the next part:

Chapter 7: Life Isn't Greener  
Daisuke, Takeru and Iori learn that being someone else isn't any easier than being yourself.


	7. Life Isn't Greener

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Seven - The Grass isn't Greener**

_By: Lord Archive_

The concept and characters of Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

Who's who:  
Taichi is in Sora's body, Sora is in Taichi's, Koushiro is Miyako, Miyako is Koushiro, Hikari is Jyou, Jyou is Hikari, Mimi is Ken, Ken is Yamato, Yamato is Iori, Iori is Takeru, Takeru is Daisuke, and Daisuke is Mimi.

Reminder, I will be referring to the characters per the body they are in. For example, if Mimi in Ken's body thinks about Daisuke in Mimi's body, then Mimi thoughts will regard that body in the masculine possessiveness, that Tachikawa's body is HIS real body since Mimi is currently male and will be referred to as such. When Hikari, in Jyou's body, is talking she will be referred to as Jyou. The only exception is dialogue where the characters are the ones to refer to each other.

* * *

While Ken was facing the difficulties of becoming a rock star with help from Yamato and Mimi was dealing with Ken's nightmares, Iori and I were having our own issues with becoming someone else. And to say that Daisuke wasn't taking being a girl very well would be an extreme understatement.

* * *

Mimi let out a groan as she woke up. The first thing she did was to check her gender. She then muttered, "Damn, I'm still a girl."

Mimi lethargically pulled herself from Daisuke's bed and shambled to the bathing room.

"Hey, little Sis," Jun greeted with a smirk.

"Eat shit and die," Mimi snapped.

"That's no way for a 'lady' to speak," Jun mockingly scolded.

"I'm not a fucking lady!" Daisuke yelled before slamming the bathing room door.

"Now, Jun, stop teasing your brother," Mrs. Motomiya ordered.

"But it's so much fun!" Jun retorted. "Besides, Daisuke's got less than a week left of being stuck as a girl, right?"

"At least he hopes so," Mrs. Motomiya replied. "It could be permanent. Think of how you'd react if you were suddenly a guy."

"I'd yank myself all two weeks I was guy," Jun replied off-handedly.

"I bet Daisuke would've said about the same thing if you had asked him that two weeks ago. And yet he's so disgusted at being a girl, he hasn't touched 'herself' at all," Mrs. Motomiya said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Jun waved it off.

* * *

"Iori!" Mrs. Hida called out.

Takeru yawned as he entered the room. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Didn't I tell you to get milk yesterday?"

Takeru blinked. "Um, sorry, I forgot..."

"How can you forget milk? You never forgot to do anything before!" Mrs. Hida retorted angrily.

Takeru looked down. He wanted to explain why he forgot wasn't his fault, but because of Takeru's faulty memory. But it wasn't right to point out another's weakness, even if it was now his as well.

"You're going to go and get everything I told you to get yesterday, right NOW!" Mrs. Hida ordered. If there was one thing she could not forgive, that was someone interfering with her morning cup of coffee. And she would be damned if she had to drink it black.

Takeru flinched. "Yes, Mom." He took a step back and paused. "Can you tell me what I need to get?"

"I already told you! How can you forget milk, toilet paper, and dish soap?" Mrs. Hida questioned angrily.

Takeru walked off dejectedly. He didn't want to upset his mother. The first thing he did when he got to his room was to write the items down on a piece of paper. Then he went to change out of pajamas and into fresh clothes. He tried to put on one of Iori's shirts, but belatedly noticed it was too small. He shook his head and finished getting dress properly. He then left to get those items.

Takeru returned to the apartment five minutes later to get the shopping list.

* * *

Ms. Takaishi frowned. It was almost noon and her son hadn't woken up yet. When she opened his bedroom door, her face tightened into a scowl. "Takeru!"

Daisuke sat up with a jolt, still dressed in the clothes he had worn yesterday. "Yeah, Mom?"

"I thought I told you to clean up your room?" Ms. Takaishi pointed at all the junk spread out everywhere.

"I did clean it," Daisuke retorted. "I just got it dirty again after I finished."

Ms. Takaishi glared. "Riiiight. Clean up your room. Now!"

Daisuke flinched as the door slammed. He then looked at the room. Part of him did agree it was messy, while another part didn't care about the room being like this. Well, his mother wanted it clean, so he'd do it again.

Daisuke bunched up some papers and tossed them into his overflowing trashcan. He noticed that his portable Wonderswan game system had been under those papers. He had been so close to beating that end boss yesterday. He turned it on and began to play it again. After all, it should only take a few minutes to get to the next level.

* * *

Shopping. What had she been thinking when she agreed to go shopping with her sister? Why had she been so excited by the prospect? She HATED shopping. Especially window-shopping. They weren't going to buy anything, but just look around. What was the point of doing that? It was so stupid. Oh, that looked nice.

"Dai-chan, stop drooling. If you want to try on those shoes, go ahead," Jun said with a smirk.

Mimi turned around and looked at her sister and chirped, "Really?"

Correction, Daisuke hated shopping, but Mimi loved it. Having been in the wrong body for over a week now, the line between where Motomiya ended and Tachikawa began to blur. This whole situation was driving her insane. Gods, how she wished she had at least remained a boy. It HAD to be better than this.

* * *

Ms. Hida stared at her son as if he was a complete stranger. "Iori! You got the wrong milk, cheap toilet paper and HAND soap. How can you possibly mess up getting three items from the store?"

Takeru flinched. "Sorry." His lack of memory was mind-boggling. How could Takaishi get through the day when he can't keep anything straight? As much as he admired his jogress partner, he wished he had been turned into someone else. It HAD to better than this.

* * *

"TAKERU!" Ms. Takaishi yelled.

Daisuke fell out of his seat, still playing the Wonderswan game he started two hours ago. "Ow. Yeah, Mom?"

"What did I tell you to do?" Ms. Takaishi demanded.

"Clean my room," Daisuke replied off-handedly.

"Yes. Why didn't you?" Ms. Takaishi growled.

"I started to, but I wanted to finish this game. It'll only take a couple minutes," Daisuke replied.

"No. You'll clean your room first!" Ms. Takaishi ordered.

"But-"

"NOW!" Ms. Takaishi stomped her foot. Something she rarely had to do to get him to behave since he was eight.

Daisuke sighed. "Okay, okay." He paused the game and resumed cleaning.

Ms. Takaishi frowned. She wished her son had become someone else. Daisuke was an okay kid, but he didn't have any real attention span. It HAD to be better than this.

Daisuke didn't care, he just wanted to have fun.

* * *

Mimi began to relax as she ate lunch with her sister at the mall. She was feeling very schizo. 'Daisuke' wanted to do one thing and 'Mimi' wanted to do the exact opposite. The two personalities were very confusing and disorientating.

"Mind if we join you?" asked a handsome young man with black hair and green eyes.

"Sure!" Jun chirped before Mimi could protest.

The handsome one sat next to Jun, while the slightly younger and cuter boy with brown hair and gray eyes sat close to Mimi.

"I'm Jun, and this is my sister, 'Dai-chan,'" Jun introduced with a sweet smile.

"I'm Jonuchi, and that's my brother, Makura," the handsome one returned.

"What brings you boys here?" Jun asked coyly.

"Shopping," Jonuchi replied.

"For clothes, toys, or girls?" Jun questioned with a smirk.

"A bit of each," Jonuchi returned with a laugh.

Jun laughed as well.

Mimi wanted to run. She didn't like this at all. The way the cute boy was looking at her was really setting her on edge.

"Where are you from?" Makura asked Mimi.

"New York," Mimi snapped.

"Really?" Makura asked. "What's it like there?"

"Very crowded, and a bit dangerous," Mimi replied. "Have quite a few strong friends there, and I can certainly take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can." Makura placed his hand on Mimi's thigh.

Mimi looked down and stared at the hand for a moment. She then lashed out with her elbow, smacking him in the face. He crashed to the ground while she bolted straight to the girl's bathroom.

Jonuchi went and helped his brother up. "What happened?"

"Bitch elbowed me!" Makura held his bleeding nose.

"What did you do?" Jonuchi pressed.

"Nothing. I just put my hand on her thigh," Makura answered defensively.

Jonuchi slapped the back of his brother's head. "Moron! You don't do that to a girl you just met!"

Jun stood up. "Sorry about my sister, Makura. She's a bit high strung lately." She then grabbed Jonuchi's hand. "It was nice meeting you." She then followed Mimi into the bathroom.

"What are you smiling about?" Makura demanded.

Jonuchi opened his hand, revealing a piece of paper with numbers written on it. "I got her phone number."

Jun frowned as she heard sobbing coming from the far stall. She knocked on it and called out, "Dai-chan, are you okay?"

"Leave me alone!" Mimi shot back.

"I'm sorry about letting those boys sit with us," Jun admitted, but she hoped that she would get a date from Jonuchi.

"No, you're not!" Mimi yelled.

"Come on, Dai-chan. I'm your sister. I can help you," Jun pleaded.

"No, you can't! You have no fucking clue what this is like!" Mimi shrilled. The crying became more intense and she mumbled, "Gods, I'm a perverted freak."

"Daisuke, just because you've been turned into a girl doesn't make you a freak," Jun retorted.

"It does when... when I... I..." Mimi trailed off into incoherent sobs.

"When you what?" Jun pressed.

"When I wanted him to touch me," Mimi admitted weakly, but then began to yell, "I'm a guy, damn it! I should NEVER like guys like this! NEVER! When I see Piemon again, I'll rip that fucking clown's head off for doing this to me and my friends!"

Jun stared blankly at the door. She then leaned against the wall and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor. She didn't think Daisuke was taking this change so badly or that it affected her so much. She never thought that by being changed into a girl, that her ex-brother would start to like guys. Jun tried to think about having real attraction for a girl, and the thought disgusted her to the core.

"Daisuke... I'm sorry," Jun began. "I shouldn't have been teasing you. I wasn't thinking about how this was hurting you. I'm a rotten sister."

A click echoed in the room as the stall door opened.

"You're not a 'rotten' sister. Annoying at times, but not rotten," Mimi said with a forced smile. "In a way, you're helping me come to terms with what I am now."

Jun looked at her questioningly. "What you are now?"

Mimi nodded. "I'm a TEMPORARY girl. I'll be a boy again soon enough. But if I want to pick up a trait, I have to come to terms with this new condition."

"You're not going to date a boy, are you?" Jun asked nervously.

Mimi looked disgusted. "Hell no!"

Jun gave a relieved smile.

"Now let's go get some dessert. I'd kill for a hot fudge-sundae with chocolate ice cream," Mimi declared.

Jun frowned. This had better be temporary. While she knew her brother's spirit was in that body, the girl wasn't acting like him.

* * *

"Hey, what brings you here?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru looked over the bedroom, remembering it to be much tidier in the past. Somehow, it was upsetting both his personalities at once. "Can't you keep this room clean?"

"It is clean. You should've seen it this morning. Now that was a mess," Daisuke joked.

Takeru sighed. Complaining about the state of the bedroom wasn't why he was here. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Daisuke questioned.

"It's about your memory." Takeru pointed at his own skull. "Ever since the switch, I've been having a hard time remembering anything for more than a minute. How can I deal with it?"

Daisuke shrugged. "You get used to it. There's all sorts of little tricks to use to help remember stuff, like writing a journal." He then laughed. "Actually, it's been kind of nice being in Daisuke's body. It's helped me remember more of what happened since he doesn't have any memory problems."

"Just attention deficiency," Ms. Takaishi commented at the door. "Yamato just called. He'd like both of you to attend a practice concert tomorrow night. He also mentioned not letting Ken know about anyone going there."

"Hey, that's cool," Daisuke cheered. "I'll be there."

Takeru eyed Daisuke carefully. He wasn't sure if that was the real Takeru or Daisuke. He knew Takaishi was in that body, but his behavior seemed to be mostly Daisuke's.

* * *

"Daisuke!" Jun called out.

Mimi peaked into the living room. "Yeah?"

"Yamato just invited us to a practice concert!" Jun replied excitedly.

"Really?" Mimi squeaked. "Oh, what should I wear?"

Jun sweated nervously as she heard her brother-turned-sister complain about having nothing to wear. The switch had better end soon, for her own sanity.

* * *

"I need a freakin' miracle..." Daisuke sighed. He didn't see why he had to clean the living room today. He could do it tomorrow, but his mother insisted he had to do it before he left for the concert.

Daisuke ran through the tasks he needed to do, putting everything away, tossing out the trash, dusting, and vacuuming. Typically it took him close to an hour to do it when he was Takeru, but somehow his rush job got it done in fifteen minutes. He finished by grabbing the trash and leaving to toss it into the garbage shoot.

Daisuke's task completed, he went to get Iori for the concert. He got up to the Hida apartment and knocked.

"Hi," Takeru greeted Daisuke sheepishly as he opened the door.

"Ready to go?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru shook his head. "I forgot to clean the living room and I still need to take a trip to the store."

"Hey, let me know what you need at the store, and I'll get it for you," Daisuke replied.

Takeru didn't know if he should be thankful or worried, but he didn't have much choice if he wanted to get to the concert on time. "Thank you. I really appreciate the help."

"No prob.," Daisuke waved it off. "I had planned to stop there to get snacks for the concert anyway."

* * *

"This is so weird," Taichi commented.

"What is?" Sora asked.

"Seeing everyone here, but they're all acting strange," Taichi explained.

Sora looked over the various Chosen. "It's only strange 'cause they're in the wrong body."

"Then how do you explain Daisuke joking with Jun?" Taichi returned. "I've never seen them get along before."

"I guess." Sora shrugged. "Do you think we're acting strange?"

"Not at all," Taichi replied.

* * *

Jyou frowned looking at Taichi and Sora. From their body posture, Taichi was standing like a guy, while Sora was sitting like she was wearing a skirt and didn't want anyone to see her panties despite the fact that she was wearing pants.

"Something wrong, Hikari?" Koushiro asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Miyako," Jyou replied.

Koushiro gave Jyou a hard look.

The older boy fidgeted. "It's just the switch is causing us to act more like the person we've become."

"How do you figure that?" Koushiro replied.

"What you just said is an example. Koushiro would say that, but Miyako would more likely say something like 'why did you say that,'" Jyou explained.

Koushiro frowned. "The fact you're actually talking about this is more of Jyou than Hikari."

Jyou sighed and nodded. "Are we going to lose ourselves in this switch? You have no idea how hard it's been for me."

"Oh, really?" Koushiro laughed. "I'm also got turned into a guy AND I'm literally engaged to myself."

"Sorry. Forgot." Jyou pouted. "Miyako... how do you deal with being attracted to girls now?"

Koushiro blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since I switch I don't find boys attractive, but girls. Isn't that the same for you?" Jyou asked.

Koushiro stared. "I, ah, didn't notice..."

"How can you NOT notice?" Jyou demanded.

Koushiro laughed nervously. "Well, I was attracted to girls even before the switch and with the engagement, I didn't really notice I don't like boys that way anymore."

Jyou looked sick. "Did you like ME that way?"

Koushiro coughed. He then looked up. "Hey, Koushiro!" He then promptly sprinted off to see his 'finacee.'

* * *

Daisuke did a double take as he saw Hikari. The yellow sundress she was wearing made her look beyond cute. He then tried to stomp on where his thoughts were going. That was JYOU, not Hikari. Trying to flirt with her would be BAD. But she was so cute, and the smile. Hikari smiled like that, not Jyou. He had to say something to her, but didn't know what.

Daisuke was yanked back into reality by someone grabbing his shoulder. "Huh?"

"That would be a very bad idea, Takeru," Taichi warned. "You should know better than that."

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked nervously.

"Drooling over Jyou." Taichi folded his arms.

"Sorry, but he looked so much like Hikari and was so cute, I couldn't think straight," Daisuke forced a laugh.

"Get a grip. You treated Hikari as a sister before the switch," Taichi reminded.

"Yeah, well, Daisuke certainly never thought of her like that, and that's my problem," Daisuke returned.

"Just stay away from Jyou. It'll be better for both of you," Taichi advised.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Mimi cursed.

"What is it?" Jun questioned.

"Where'd this stain come from?" Mimi pointed at a dark spot on her white slacks.

Jun grimaced. "Damn. I was afraid of that."

"Afraid of what?" Mimi demanded.

Jun smiled sheepishly. "You're having a period."

Mimi paled. "Aw shit. No wonder I feel like someone took a hot rake to my stomach. Do you have any pads?"

Jun shook her head. "Sorry. Didn't bring any with me."

Mimi fidgeted. "What am I going to do?"

"Just relax. I'll go ask a few friends to see if they have any," Jun advised.

Mimi nodded. After her sister walked away, she took off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist.

The Chosen who had experienced periods before noticed that and kept a fair distance from her out of uncertainly how the real Daisuke would react to having one.

* * *

"What did you all think of the concert?" Iori asked.

"It was good. Ken should do well at the real concert," Jyou voiced.

"It was wonderful," Ken voted.

"It was the best ever!" Chizuru cheered, causing Iori to frown.

Koushiro scowled at his sister. "I thought it was good."

"It was good, but something seemed off with it," Taichi voiced.

Sora nodded. "It wasn't bad. Just... different I guess."

"What do you mean?" Jyou asked.

"What he means is that was Ken on stage, not Yamato," Jun replied. "While Ken performed well, the differences in personality came out during the concert."

Jyou blinked. "I didn't notice anything like that."

"Well, you haven't been to many of Yamato's concert, have you?" Jun returned. "Yamato puts his soul into his music, and so did Ken. But Ken's soul is different. He danced differently. Stressed different words as he sang. It was a great concert, but it wasn't Yamato on stage. Even girls who knew nothing of the switch noticed something was off."

"Ken should've danced like Yamato. We've all begun to really act like the person we're in the body of," Jyou retorted.

Jun shook her head. "Not quite. While Daisuke has begun to act a lot like a girl, there are many things that are still him. I seriously doubt Mimi swears all that often."

Ken shook his head. "Almost never."

"Exactly. But while Daisuke didn't freak out over having a period like I thought he would, he did curse a few times. He remembers enough from Mimi's memories to deal with it, even if he never wanted to," Jun explained.

"What do you think about the concert?" Iori asked.

"That's your decision to make, Yamato," Taichi replied.

* * *

Piemon smiled cheerfully as he walked through a graveyard in the middle of a dead forest. The clanking chains and ghostly howls were very soothing. The digimon here didn't dare do more than try to spook the devil clown who stopped upon seeing a swarm of bats.

The bats spiraled around and formed into a human looking digimon. "What do you want here?"

"Ah, hello, Vamdemon. How would you like a little job offer?" Piemon asked.

"And what kind of job would interest me? I have all that I desire right here," Vamdemon retorted.

"Oh, yes. You have your little kingdom of Bakemon to play with. How pathetically simple. Out of the few Vamdemon in this world, only you have no ambition. Why do you settle for one dead woods when you can rule so much more? You can't possibly be happy getting your jollies off with a few stupid ghosts. There are so many more digimon out there to do with as you please. And I can help you get far more than you ever desire," Piemon offered.

"And just what do I have to do to gain this kingdom you offer?" Vamdemon questioned.

Piemon grinned. "It's simple, really. I just need you to spook a little girl. Well, a guy right now since I changed her body, but the point is still the same. You kill the Chosen and I make you a dark master."

"You can change someone's body?" Vamdemon questioned in disbelief.

"Oh, yes. Care for a demonstration?" Piemon held up two cards, one depicting the Vamdemon and the other a chained Bakemon the vampire had been having 'fun' with.

Vamdemon coughed. "No need. I accept your offer."

"Oh, goodie." Piemon cheered. "Just a couple more guests and I'll be all set!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Next: Chapter 8 - One Person's Heavenly Dreams is Another's Nightmare  
Dreams of what should be love are felt as horror and sadness, as Sora and Taichi learn things about the other they wished to have never known.

Takeru's faulty memory. I've accentuated the problem display in Adventures for comedic affect, and that Iori would have a harder time dealing with Takeru's problem as he was not use to being forgetful and hasn't remembered nor figured out the tricks Takeru normally uses. And, yes, Takeru does have a memory problem. The most blatant incident is Takeru forgetting about Digitamamon's insistence about being paid in American dollars. Digitamamon had enslaved Yamato and Jyou over Jyou's 'unpaid' bills. And when Digitamamon fought Yamato, Were Garurumon evolved for the first time and Takeru was almost killed by the digimon's waiter, Vegiemon. After all of that, Takeru didn't remember anything about Digitamamon during Zero-Two until it came time to pay the bill.


	8. One's Heaven is Another's Nightmare

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Eight - One Person's Heavenly Dreams is Another's Nightmare**

_By: Lord Archive_

The concept and characters of Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

Who's who:  
Taichi is in Sora's body, Sora is in Taichi's, Koushiro is Miyako, Miyako is Koushiro, Hikari is Jyou, Jyou is Hikari, Mimi is Ken, Ken is Yamato, Yamato is Iori, Iori is Takeru, Takeru is Daisuke, and Daisuke is Mimi.

Reminder, I will be referring to the characters per the body they are in. For example, if Mimi in Ken's body thinks about Daisuke in Mimi's body, then Mimi thoughts will regard that body in the masculine possessiveness, that Tachikawa's body is HIS real body since Mimi is currently male and will be referred to as such. When Hikari, in Jyou's body, is talking she will be referred to as Jyou. The only exception is dialogue where the characters are the ones to refer to each other.

* * *

Iori learned what a burden faulty memory can be, Daisuke experienced boys flirting and having a period, and Takeru could care less about having a short attention span. All told, being someone else was not easier than being yourself.

The two weeks were nearly up and the memories held in the body blurred with the spirit of the one in it. We all learned things about each other we never wanted to know, but none more so than the memories Taichi and Sora held secret from each other.

* * *

"WHHHHAAAAAHAAAA?" Sora sat up with a jolt.

"What is it, Taichi?" Jyou questioned.

Sora tried to get her bearings. She was really Taichi and was in the Yagami home. That was just a dream. That didn't really happen.

"Taichi?" Jyou called out again, looking down from the top bunk. His eyes then bulged wide in shock seeing where his female brother currently had her right hand. He then quickly laid flat on his bed trying to forget what he just saw.

"Hikari?" Sora questioned with a shaking voice.

"Yes, Taichi?" Jyou returned nervously.

"How far into a girl is the hymen?" Sora asked.

"It's not IN the girl. It's between the labia minora and labia majora," Jyou replied.

"Stop being Jyou and tell me in Japanese!" Sora shot back.

Jyou flinched. "It would be just under the outer lips covering the vagina."

"Hikari... I don't see it there!" Sora was almost hysterical.

Jyou swallowed. "I'm sorry, Taichi. But she would have to be rather experienced to allow for what you just did. I had a hard enough time with two." He then frowned looking down at his own waist. His first time as a girl was undoubtedly going to HURT.

Sora didn't say anything for a moment. She then quickly pulled her clothes back on and then bolted to the bathroom to throw up.

* * *

Ken stood at the bathroom door as Taichi exited. He smirked. "Enjoy yourself, Sora?"

Taichi blushed. "It was just a shower, Mimi."

"Right. And boys usually take longer getting ready," Ken returned.

"I suppose you 'played with Ken?'" Taichi shot back.

"Of course. Though I'm surprised at how much Ken likes Miyako. And how perverted his imagination can be," Ken replied. "Who does Taichi fantasize about?"

Taichi looked away. "I'm... not sure."

Ken frowned.

* * *

Sora walked the streets of Odaiba aimlessly. She could have done without knowing that his secret crush was having sex with his best friend. She could now remember other times the real Sora had made love to Yamato.

Sora didn't know what was worse: feeling that kind of love for Yamato or knowing what it felt like to have sex as a girl. As a guy, she was rather straight. Unfortunately, she was still straight as a girl. She hadn't noticed the problem for herself as fast as Hikari had in Jyou's body, but the fact remained girls didn't do nearly as much for her currently as guys did.

The red head sighed. She still didn't have all of the real Sora's memories, and was pretty sure she didn't want anymore than she already had. They hurt too much.

"Taichi?"

Sora blinked and saw the last person she wanted to see, the real Sora who was in her original body. "Ah, hi, Sora..."

Taichi shifted uneasily. "So... what brings you here?"

Sora suddenly realized where she was at, the Takenouchi's Flower Shop. She giggled nervously. "Just wandering around. Seems your feet decided to go here."

Taichi and Sora stood there for a long awkward moment.

Taichi clenched his fist and then asked, "Taichi, can I ask you a question?"

Sora glanced over at a bank clock. "Oh, look at the time. I got to go home. Bye!"

Taichi frowned, watching Sora's departing form. He needed to ask her if she liked him. They were close friends and he didn't want to hurt her. If they didn't confront the issue, it would only get worse.

* * *

**From: Gennai !**  
**To: Odaiba_Chosen**

**Subject:**  
**The fake crests are ready. Come as one group to my home tomorrow at noon to begin testing.**

That simple message brought relief to all of the Chosen. For two weeks of being confined in a body that was not their own tested them in ways that they never had been before. When the very idea of who you were began to disappear. When the question of which gender you were became difficult to answer.

* * *

I'll be a guy again soon, echoed in Sora's thoughts as she tried to go to sleep. She knew the nervousness about getting her trait back wasn't the only thing keeping her up. It was the problem with what she knew about the real Sora now. She had been right to stay to the side and let her friends become close. If Yamato loved the real Takenouchi the way she loved him, it would be a crime to get in their way. Unfortunately, by now the real Sora knew about her feelings. She had interfered with their relationship even though she never wanted to hurt either one of them. What could she possibly say to her beloved friends now?

"You still awake?" Jyou called out.

"What is it, Hikari?" Sora questioned.

"Are you afraid about tomorrow?" Jyou asked.

"Maybe a little nervous. But I'll have the trait of courage and Agumon back, no problem," Sora replied with false bravado. "I'm sure you'll get trait of light."

"I hope so," Jyou almost whispered. "I know I failed to get Jyou's trait."

"Why would you say that?" Sora questioned.

"In the past two weeks I've lied several times and betrayed a friend's trust. Those go against Jyou's very nature," Jyou answered.

"True, but taking the burden of others' problems is YOUR nature, Hikari. You WILL have your trait back as no one else can be the power of light," Sora told her seriously. "Now go to sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us."

"Okay... little sister," Jyou called out with a slight chuckle.

"Ha. Ha. G'night, big brother," Sora returned.

Sora finally drifted to sleep and dreamed back to the time of being a sixth grader when she sat by the phone waiting for her crush to call her, but it sat in silence.

* * *

"Whhaaaahaaaaa?" Taichi sat up with a jolt.

Ken looked over from the futon matress he was sleeping on. "Nightmare?"

Taichi shook his head to get his bearings. "You could say that."

"What was it about?" Ken pressed.

Taichi frowned. "It was a memory of Taichi's." He took a deep breath. "It was when I made some Christmas cookies for Yamato and approached him to be my boyfriend."

"Why was that a nightmare?" Ken wondered.

"Because... Taichi is in love with me," Taichi admitted reluctantly.

Ken flinched. "Ouch. Do you think he's still in love with you?"

Taichi nodded. "I'm afraid so. He TRIED to be fickle. Though considering how Catherine looks, I'd be tempted to have fun with her even as a girl. Everyone is right when they say she's much more beautiful in person than her Internet pictures." He slumped back into the bed. "What am I going to do, Mimi?"

"I suggest you don't worry about that now. We've got to get our traits and defeat Piemon first. When we're back to normal, then you can deal with your love life undistracted," Ken replied.

Taichi sat quietly for a moment. "Do I do that too?"

"What?" Ken asked.

"Switch personalities. You were Ken just now, not Mimi," Taichi commented.

Ken shrugged. "It's hard to tell. You already share some of his mannerisms."

Taichi huffed. "G'night, 'Ken.'"

Ken smirked. "Goodnight, 'Taichi.'"

* * *

"Let's see." Piemon tapped a pen to his chin. "Special party hosts? Check. Place to hold the party? Check. Party guests? Still need to give them their invitations. Prizes?" The demonic clown looked at the Mickey Mouse watch on his wrist that hadn't been there seconds before. "I'll be picking those up tomorrow when I drop off the invitations." He grinned wickedly as he surveyed his preparations for the Odaiba Chosen. Tomorrow would be a day they would never forget.

Mega Dramon cringed as the ultimate clown began to cackle evilly. "He's still quite mad."

"So what?" questioned Pandamon, a giant stuffed panda bear. "I get to play tag with Takeru again!"

"Death didn't help you mature any." Mega Dramon sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Pandamon snapped.

Juriemon, a giant cherry tree, glare at the stuffed bear. "I can't believe I'm working with you after what you did to me. I should toss you in the river with a new pair of cement sneakers."

"Go soak your leaves," Pandamon shot back.

"Save that aggression for the Chosen, boys," Piemon called out. "You'll be fighting them soon enough."

"Now beloved, why can't I play with that bitch of light?" Lady Devimon asked seductively.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn what you want," Piemon told her bluntly. "I need you to handle someone else." He then smirked. "And wear that sailor fuku number tonight. You are SOOO cute in it."

Lady Devimon pouted. "But you hate cute."

"Of course. I just want to slap you around and stab you repeatedly. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Piemon asked cheerfully.

"Ah, no..." Lady Devimon sweat-dropped.

"Neither is having my plans questioned. But you did that anyway." Piemon patted her on the head. "See you tonight!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Next: Chapter 9 - Of Chosen and Digimon  
The Chosen go to receive their traits and digimon, but Piemon has a few surprises in store for them.

Didn't mean for this entry to be so short, but I got through what I needed to happen. Now it's time to start the second arc, the battle against Piemon.


	9. Of Chosen and Digimon

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Nine - Of Chosen and Digimon**

_By: Lord Archive_

The concept and characters of Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

Who's who:  
Taichi is in Sora's body, Sora is in Taichi's, Koushiro is Miyako, Miyako is Koushiro, Hikari is Jyou, Jyou is Hikari, Mimi is Ken, Ken is Yamato, Yamato is Iori, Iori is Takeru, Takeru is Daisuke, and Daisuke is Mimi.

Reminder, I will be referring to the characters per the body they are in. For example, if Mimi in Ken's body thinks about Daisuke in Mimi's body, then Mimi thoughts will regard that body in the masculine possessiveness, that Tachikawa's body is HIS real body since Mimi is currently male and will be referred to as such. When Hikari, in Jyou's body, is talking she will be referred to as Jyou. The only exception is dialogue where the characters are the ones to refer to each other.

* * *

Lost moments, insensitivity, not speaking up. These sound like little things, but Taichi and Sora would certainly disagree. Part of the reason she started dating Yamato was she had never told Taichi how she felt, and she got tired of waiting for him to show interest in her.

We were all anxious to get back into our real bodies. And it was finally time to begin our quest to put everything right.

* * *

While Gennai had told the Chosen to meet him at noon, the portal to his house opened fifteen minutes early, spilling out all of them. However, they did not see what they expected.

Gennai's house had holes in the walls and broken furniture. The place was trashed. They quickly scattered, searching for Gennai and their digimon.

Mimi froze as she opened a door. "Ah, guys? Come over here."

"What is it, Daisuke?" Sora asked. She looked into the room and swore, "Ah, shit."

The other Chosen quickly converged and their hopes were dashed. Gennai hung from the wall, supported by Piemon's swords. A message written in blood was next to him.

'To gain your true forms and your digimon, meet me at Digital Labyrinth.'

Yamato and Ken immediately went to Gennai and were thankful to hear him moan.

"Are you hurt?" Ken questioned as he helped Gennai down.

"Only in my pride," Gennai replied in a joking tone, despite the pain in his voice.

"What happened here?" Taichi questioned.

"Piemon, of course," Gennai answered. "He came here and took the digimon and the fake crests. You must go and get them back."

"Duh. Where is this Digital Labyrinth?" Daisuke asked.

"On the other side of the Digital World. Our world's representation of Crete," Gennai answered.

"I'm calling Noriko and the others to help you," Taichi stated. "The rest of us have to go after Piemon now."

* * *

The Chosen appeared in the center of the Digital Labyrinth. Giant hedges, several stories tall, towered over them. Many different directions were opened to them. They all looked around, expecting trouble.

"Well, well. Here already? Did you leave Gennai hanging on the wall?" Piemon gazed down at the Chosen with a delighted, but malevolent look.

"All right, you fucked up clown, change us back!" Taichi shouted.

"Oh, but it wouldn't be fun to just change you back. You've got to EARN it," Piemon chastised.

"And how do we do that?" Sora called out.

"Simple. You play my little game." He pointed at one of the passage ways in the maze. "Your fake crests are that way. Find them. Then you have to find the associated digimon. But do be careful, there are traps and wandering digimon lost in this maze," Piemon informed them with barely contained glee.

"You'll change us back after we get our digimon?" Iori questioned, expecting that there would be more to this.

"It won't be THAT simple. There are nine different exits. You must find the exit associated with your new trait. And at each exit is an opponent you must kill with your digimon at Perfection level. Those of you have switched one for one, like Taichi and Sora, have to work together. Both must meet the requirements. If you leave the maze without doing that, you'll be stuck in the wrong body for the rest of your life!"

"We HAVE to kill them?" Koushiro squeaked.

"Yes, you do. Now let the fun begin!" Piemon vanished with his laughter echoing after him.

The Chosen went to the path Piemon indicated, but it quickly forked into many other directions.

"Split up," Taichi advised. "If your path dead ends, trace your route back and place a mark at the entrance."

"And remember, be careful of traps," Hikari reminded everyone.

* * *

Jyou and Hikari were the first to find a circular opening in the maze. Hung from the hedges were the crests, each one a couple meters from the next closest one.

Jyou moved left, while Hikari went to the right. They both passed the crest of the body they were in, and then each other.

As Jyou approached the fake Crest of Light, it began to shine. On the other side, Hikari found the Crest of Sincere Faith glowing brightly.

"Good, we still have our original crests," Jyou commented.

"Yes, but we better get going and find our digimon," Hikari replied.

Daisuke entered the circular opening from a different path. He quickly looked around and saw a nearby crest glowing in golden light. He ran over and grabbed it, but was surprised that it was not the one for hope. He frowned looking at what looked like a stylized image of a stealth fighter. "Must be Daisuke's Crest of Miracles," he muttered to himself. "Well, at least someone got it." He then left, unknowingly following Hikari and Jyou.

Iori was the next to find the fake crests. He frowned at stylized image of balance scales, suspecting that this was the Crest of Justice.

Koushiro and Miyako entered shortly after Iori left. A nearby crest began to glow, and they both approached it.

"That's the Crest of Knowledge," Koushiro observed. "But which of us does it belong to?"

"I'll walk away from it," Miyako replied. "If it stops glowing, it's mine."

Koushiro was a little thankful as the crest began to dim and then stop glowing. When Miyako walked back, it started to shine again.

"All right! Got my crest!" Miyako cheered.

"Now to find mine," Koushiro said to himself. He started to walk around the clearing and grimaced at the glowing crest. "I got Purity."

"That's not good. We can only hope Mimi gets kindness and Ken friendship, or one of those two will be out a digimon," Miyako said with a frown.

"Let's hope so," Koushiro replied.

Mimi dashed into the clearing and saw something glowing nearby. "Ah, damn," she cursed seeing as it was the Crest of Friendship. She checked the clearing to see if the Crest of Miracles was there, but it was already taken. "Better than nothing," she said with a sigh.

Yamato entered the circular clearing, looking around and spotting the various crests. He looked over each of them, and while he found the Crest of Kindness, it did not react to his presence. Uncertain of what else to do, he sat down in the middle of the clearing.

A moment later Taichi and Sora found Yamato.

"Something wrong, Ichijouji?" Taichi questioned.

"That is what's wrong," Yamato replied, pointing behind the pair.

They turned to look at a glowing crest.

"It's the Crest of Courage!" Sora cheered, but then frowned. "None of the crests reacted to you?"

Yamato shook his head. "No, they didn't."

"What are you going to do?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I have an idea, but I don't know if it'll work," Yamato replied.

Taichi walked away from the Crest of Courage to look for the Crest of Love. He found it, but it wasn't glowing. He turned to see that despite Sora standing near the crest, courage wasn't shining. He frowned. "Taichi, come over here."

"What is it, Sora?" the redhead asked as she approached.

The crest next to Taichi began to shine. "Is that one yours?"

Taichi shook his head. "No, Taichi, it's YOUR Crest of Love. It didn't react to me."

"That can't be right," Sora commented.

Taichi walked back over to the Crest of Courage, which shined brightly as he got near it. "It may not be right, but that's what we've got. Be good to Piyomon."

"You take care of Agumon," Sora replied with a sad tone as she took her new crest.

The pair left Yamato as he waited of the rest of the group to arrive.

"Hello, Ken," Takeru greeted.

"Hello, Iori. You should have a crest here," Yamato replied.

Takeru didn't say anything as he found the Crest of Hope glowing at his approach. He nodded as he picked it up. "You didn't get a crest?"

"No," Yamato replied simply.

"I see. I wish you luck," Takeru told him before leaving.

Yamato didn't have to wait long before Ken entered the area.

"Why are you sitting here?" Ken asked.

"The last two crests are here. Yours should be that one." Yamato pointed.

Ken went to where Yamato was pointed and gasped as the Crest of Kindness began to glow. "This one isn't yours?"

Yamato shook his head as he stood up. "None of the crests reacted to me when I got here." He walked over to the last remaining crest, which vaguely looked like two open hands. "I guess I'll have to borrow Hawkmon."

"But how can you evolve him if the Crest of Compassion doesn't react to you?" Ken questioned.

"I'm going to have to make it work," Yamato replied with a frown. "Or hope that everyone else defeats Piemon's maze forcing him to change me back with everyone else."

Ken sighed. "Well, good luck."

Yamato nodded. "I'm going to need it."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Next: Chapter 10 - The Light of Faith  
Can Hikari and Jyou overcome what Piemon has in store for them?


	10. The Light of Faith

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Ten - The Light of Faith**

_By: Lord Archive_

The concept and characters of Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

Who's who:  
Taichi is in Sora's body, Sora is in Taichi's, Koushiro is Miyako, Miyako is Koushiro, Hikari is Jyou, Jyou is Hikari, Mimi is Ken, Ken is Yamato, Yamato is Iori, Iori is Takeru, Takeru is Daisuke, and Daisuke is Mimi.

Reminder, I will be referring to the characters per the body they are in. For example, if Mimi in Ken's body thinks about Daisuke in Mimi's body, then Mimi thoughts will regard that body in the masculine possessiveness, that Tachikawa's body is HIS real body since Mimi is currently male and will be referred to as such. When Hikari, in Jyou's body, is talking she will be referred to as Jyou. The only exception is dialogue where the characters are the ones to refer to each other.

* * *

After two weeks of being in the wrong bodies, we finally have a chance to face Piemon and get put back into our own bodies. The demon clown wasn't going to make it easy and scattered our digimon and the fake crests Gennai made throughout the Digital Labyrinth.

Hikari was particularly eager to be switched back. She still hadn't figured out how to deal with the sex drive of a seventeen-year-old boy. Especially since Jyou was straight and gave Hikari unwanted thoughts of things he wanted to do with Sora, who happened to have her brother's soul, and Kasumi, a girl Jyou started dating after he 'borrowed' her bike during the Armagemon battle.

Jyou didn't want to remain a girl, particularly since his mother was hoping he would NOT get changed back. Mrs. Kido always wanted a daughter, but Jyou desperately doesn't want to play the part. Especially with the first hand knowledge of having a period feels like.

* * *

"Can't these mazes ever have maps?" Jyou bemoaned, adjusting his glasses trying to peer deeper into the various directions they could go in the labyrinth Piemon had trapped their digimon partners in.

Hikari also peered down the potential paths. "I guess I do whine," she said matter-of-factly.

Jyou looked at the young girl that should really be her, and not Jyou. "Do I come off that cold sounding?"

"Cold?" Hikari blinked. "Normally you're rather cheerful sounding." She then pursed her lips. "But... I've heard the others talk about you when you get... serious. It's like you're another person."

Jyou nodded. "And this is a good time to be serious. Though I find myself almost wanting to hear Gomamon's wisecracks right now."

Hikari let out a short laugh. "Gomamon is good at lightening the mood."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them as they advanced down a path.

"You know, ignorance is bliss," Jyou commented.

"Huh?" Hikari questioned.

"When you said when I was serious I'd act like someone else, I started to think about it and that made me remember all the psychology books you read," Jyou replied.

"Ah." Hikari frowned. "We all went through some traumatic experiences back then. We still are." She motioned at their bodies. "When you actively wanted Vamdemon dead for killing Wizarmon, it took your innocence from you too soon. You were too old to develop Disassociative Identity Disorder, but such a situation would have some effect on your mental state."

Jyou smirked at the girl. "Thank you."

"Why?" Hikari questioned.

"For proving that you're still Jyou." The boy sighed. "I've been seeing too much of the bodies we're in, and not the soul inhabiting it."

"People change in appearance all the time as they grow up. This may be a bit different, but at our core, we're all still the same person we were before." Hikari grinned sheepishly. "Just with added knowledge we wished we never had."

Jyou looked around quizzically. "Where'd this fog come from?"

Hikari shared his confused look. "I didn't see this before."

"Maybe we should head back?" Jyou suggested.

"But our partners may be this way," Hikari returned, and then pouted. "This is why I never could be a leader. I can't decide which is the better course."

Jyou smiled weakly. "We both had the problem before the switch."

Hikari nodded. "And mostly for the same reason, not wanting to make a decision that could hurt others."

"But we have to make one," Jyou pointed out.

Hikari sighed. "The path hasn't dead-ended yet. We should go further but be on extra guard for traps."

Jyou nodded. "Right."

Hikari pinched the front of her shirt and began fanning herself. "It's getting awfully hot."

Jyou noticed what the girl was doing and silently vowed he would never do that in mixed company again when he got his body back. While her action made him nervous, it wasn't nearly on the level Kasumi and Sora generated in him- which was a relief to him.

Both teens stopped cold as a Bakemon appeared before them and floated straight past them. They didn't let out a sigh of relief until four other Bakemon had gone by as well.

Then a Gazimon glared death at Jyou. "I don't know who I hate more, you or Nanomon! Mark my words, the King will be back!" He then stomped off.

"That was weird," Hikari commented, strongly suspecting that was Metal Etemon, who he had helped kill with Saber Leomon.

Jyou frowned as Evilmon, Red Veggiemon and more Bakemon paraded past them. "I don't like the looks of this."

"Indeed you shouldn't!" a voice called out from the mass of Evilmon. The owner of the voice then leapt out over the vile digimon and landed before the teens.

"Wizarmon?" Jyou and Hikari cried out.

"You do not belong here!" Wizarmon warned. "This path leads to Digital Necropolis, where all dead digimon go to in wait of being reformatted. If you continue, you will face the worst foes you've ever helped kill."

"As usual, your warning is too late," a dark haughty voice echoed that sent a shiver of cursed familiarity down the Chosen Children's spines.

"Oh, shit," Hikari cursed while Jyou backed away at the sight before him.

Belial Vamdemon, Lady Devimon, and Mega Seadramon loomed over them.

Wizarmon moved in front of the teens protectively.

"Oh, you would need a miracle to save you," Lady Devimon laughed viciously, which Jyou was sure this was the one that served Demon and that her partner had helped kill in her jogressed form of Silphymon.

"One Digimon of Miracles coming up!" XV-mon charged into view and slammed his fist... through the demonic lord's jaw as if passing through smoke.

All of the evil digimon laughed.

Belial Vamdemon backhanded XV-mon, sending him flying.

Daisuke rushed into view as he checked on his fallen partner. "You okay?"

"From that love tap?" XV-mon growled. "I kicked his ass once, I can do it again!"

"Do it!" Daisuke cheered.

"XV-Laser!" A large light in the shape on an X shot out from the dragon's chest, striking Belial Vamdemon in the face and causing the demon to howl in rage and pain.

"Magical Game!" Wizarmon struck his staff into the ground raising a bright flash, obscuring the evil digimon's sight. "XV-mon, grab the Chosen and go!"

"Wizarmon, come with us!" Jyou pleaded.

"I cannot. I shall be reborn soon enough," Wizarmon replied. "Go before it's too late."

Jyou continued to protest, "But Wizarmon, Tailmon has-"

"I KNOW! It's okay! GO!" The wizard digimon pushed the boy into XV-mon's open hand. "GO!"

The dragon leapt away with the Chosen in his arms just as the light flash Wizarmon made faded. XV-mon pushed his speed while the wizard once again moved himself to defend the children.

"You can't kill what's already dead," Wizarmon commented.

"But we can make you wish you never existed," Belial Vamdemon returned.

And the Chosen began to hear screams of pain.

* * *

"Takeru, you got V-mon?" Hikari questioned.

"Yep. Certainly seems I got the 'miracles' motif going," Daisuke replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously. 'That's Jyou, not Hikari,' played in his head like a mantra.

V-mon looked at Daisuke strangely, still wondering if that was Daisuke. The boy certainly didn't seem like Takeru.

"We should go back for him," Jyou stated, but didn't get a step closer before V-mon tripped him.

"We can't help him there. It's not our world. They're dead, we're not," V-mon told the elder teen.

"Wizarmon already died once for Tailmon and me, he shouldn't face any more torture for helping us!" Jyou protested.

The girl sighed while closing her eyes. "Hikari, you know there are things we can't stop from happening."

"I know, but it's not fair!" Jyou cried out.

Daisuke placed his hand on the older boy's shoulder. "Hikari, you heard Wizarmon. He's going to be reborn soon! No matter what Vamdemon does to him, it'll all be forgotten once he hatches! This isn't good-bye, but a chance to say hello! You'll be able to see him again, ALIVE and well!"

Jyou sniffed. "I guess..."

"Come on, I'll show you where Tailmon and Gomamon are!" Daisuke chirped, pointing down the path.

V-mon cocked his head. That pep talk wasn't exactly what Daisuke would've said. Still a bit too cheerful for Takeru, but he saw something of Takaishi in it. And while the older teen's words sounded like they belonged to Hikari, the actions were more like Jyou's. The initial switch wasn't this confusing for the little dragon. He shook his head and followed the teens.

"Here we are," Daisuke announced.

Hikari and Jyou looked down the path and saw some of the partnered digimon trapped within glass cases dotting the sides of the walls. As they approached the cylinders containing their own partners, the glass opened and Plotmon and Gomamon rushed out.

Jyou approached Plotmon. "I missed you."

The puppy nodded, feeling some more power return to her. "Plotmon evolve to... Tailmon!" The now feline digimon flexed her paws. "I'm ready, Hikari."

Gomamon padded closer to Hikari. "Guess you're still Jyou, huh?"

The girl nodded and then blinked as the seal began to glow.

"Gomamon evolve to... Ikkakumon!" The now gigantic walrus looked at his body. "Damn, does Hikari have a LOT of power or what?"

Jyou and Hikari sweated nervously.

"That'll certainly help," Daisuke commented. "Now all we have to do is find our exits and return to normal."

Hikari nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Jyou raised his fist up into the air. "Let's go!"

Tailmon and Ikkakumon exchanged confused looks.

V-mon sighed. "Don't try to think too much about it. Daisu... er... Takeru has been confusing me with the way he acts too."

Tailmon nodded. "Well, Gennai did warn us about their personalities blending a bit."

"Hurry up!" Daisuke called out. "I want to be back in my own body before dinner!"

"I think that's going a little past 'a bit of blending,'" Ikkakumon remarked with a large sweat drop on his head.

"You're telling ME," V-mon retorted.

* * *

"Harpoon Vulcan!" The horn on Ikkakumon's forehead fired off like a missile, then broke up into numerous smaller missiles which detonated along the path. One trap was sprung while two others were visibly destroyed.

"There's more traps here than I thought," Hikari mentioned.

Daisuke looked up. "Thankfully most of them seemed to be set for adult sized digimon."

"I don't think I have to worry about those," Tailmon retorted.

Ikkakumon ducked under an exposed blade as he passed it. "Speak for yourself."

"Jyou, what do you remember of a labyrinth in Greek mythology?" the elder teen questioned.

Hikari shrugged. "You know mythology isn't my strong suit. I'm a Buddhist boy. I don't even know a whole lot about Shinto mythology."

Jyou sighed. "Being Catholic myself doesn't exactly help us there."

The younger boy laughed. "Actually, 'Daisuke' knows the answer. The labyrinth was made as a prison to keep a minotaur trapped inside it." He grinned sheepishly. "It was in a video game."

Hikari looked at the traps. "That would explain why they're all set to go off in the same direction on the path."

"Right!" Daisuke chirped. "And as long as the traps spring towards us, we're going in the right direction!"

"Let's just hope we all steer clear of the minotaur and the others avoid him as well," Jyou commented with a frown.

With the theory of why the traps were set up, it gave the group an easier time of choosing directions. They traveled through the maze until they came upon the symbols of Hikari and Seijitsu.

"Takeru, this is where we'll have to part ways," Hikari said reluctantly.

"But I could help you," Daisuke retorted.

"Yes, but we'll need to do this part by ourselves," Jyou returned. "This is our trial and if you helped us here, that would be cheating."

"Besides, if you help us too much, you might end up preventing Ikkakumon and I from achieving Perfection," Tailmon added.

Daisuke closed his eyes and nodded. "Good luck."

Jyou let out a short laugh. "We'll need it."

Daisuke and V-mon watched as they entered the area designated as their exit. He then stared when two Perfection digimon came into view: the demonic vampire, Vamdemon, and human-sized yellowish-orange monkey, Etemon.

"It's time to rock the house!" Etemon cheered.

"Time for revenge, Child of Light," Vamdemon called out coldly.

Hikari looked at them strangely. "Any reason why you're pretending to be foes we helped kill?"

"The Vamdemon is a poor actor, but I might've been fooled by Etemon if it wasn't for bumping into the one we faced on the path to Digital Necropolis," Jyou added.

Etemon sagged. "There goes my motivation. Alas, I shall be as I shall be and deal with these tragic souls. I shall enjoy hearing their symphony of screams."

Vamdemon shrugged. "The act was rather stupid. Why should we pretend to be weak-ass versions of ourselves that lost to these children?" The vampire then licked his lips. "Leave the boy alive. I haven't had my way with a human yet and his ass looks... yummy."

"A cruel torment that would be." Etemon grinned. "I shall grant thy request."

Jyou sweated nervously. "I get turned into a boy and I still get rape threats."

Hikari frowned as a memory of the Dark Ocean surfaced.

Tailmon glared murder at Vamdemon. "Let's just kill them and be done."

Etemon snapped his fingers and called out, "Dark Spirits!" Black lightning cascaded over the Chosen and their digimon, causing them all to scream in pain.

"You will pay for that," the cat hissed. "Tailmon super-evolve to..." Engulfed in a streaming lights, the small adult became a beautiful two-story tall angel. "Angewomon!"

"If she can do that, so can I! Ikkakumon super-evolve to..." The walrus was also encased brilliant light, which faded to reveal a much larger gray humanoid walrus with a giant shell on his back and metal hammer in his hand. "Zudomon!"

"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon announced, shooting an arrow at Vamdemon.

The demonic vampire's head was thrown back as the arrow slammed into his red mask. With a cry of pain, he deleted.

"Hammer Spark!" Zudomon slammed his hammer into the ground, sending a beam of energy at Etemon, who was flung into the air and crashed hard into the ground from the hit. As the monkey tried to stand up, Zudomon slammed his hammer down on Etemon's head.

Hikari frowned, watching the digimon delete. They didn't have any real choice. Those digimon had worked for Piemon and threatened their lives on their own. And to regain their original bodies, the digimon had to be destroyed. When had killing someone become so easy?

A minute passed without incident as the Chosen and digimon waited for Piemon just outside of the labyrinth. Only after Angewomon and Zudomon reverted back to adult level to conserve energy did the demented clown make his appearance.

"Well, that was a bit too easy." Piemon pouted. "The labyrinth came closer to killing you than those two losers did." The clown shrugged. "Ah, well. A deal is a deal." He flashed two cards before tossing them at the Chosen.

Tailmon and Ikkakumon immediately devolved to Nyaromon and Pukamon while the Chosen patted their bodies.

"Yes! I'm a guy again! No more dresses! No more periods! I can go to med. school!" Jyou danced around merrily.

Hikari smiled at the boy's antics, half-tempted to join him.

Daisuke wanted to cheer for his comrades as he had watched everything; however, he frowned looking at the baby digimon.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming Soon: Chapter 11 - Pure Knowledge  
Can Koushiro and Miyako succeed when one of them doesn't want to kill?


	11. Pure Knowledge

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Eleven - Pure Knowledge**

_By: Lord Archive_

The concept and characters of Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

Who's who:  
Taichi is in Sora's body, Sora is in Taichi's, Koushiro is Miyako, Miyako is Koushiro, Hikari is Jyou, Jyou is Hikari, Mimi is Ken, Ken is Yamato, Yamato is Iori, Iori is Takeru, Takeru is Daisuke, and Daisuke is Mimi.

Reminder, I will be referring to the characters per the body they are in. For example, if Mimi in Ken's body thinks about Daisuke in Mimi's body, then Mimi thoughts will regard that body in the masculine possessiveness, that Tachikawa's body is HIS real body since Mimi is currently male and will be referred to as such. When Hikari, in Jyou's body, is talking she will be referred to as Jyou. The only exception is dialogue where the characters are the ones to refer to each other.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:

The maze trials had begun. With a little help, Hikari and Jyou managed to find their exit and defeated their designated opponents. Now they have returned to their original bodies. Their digimon have reverted back to baby stages, as their partners readjust to being changed back.

More challenges awaited the rest of us.

* * *

"I will kill that fucking clown," Koushiro cursed, running as fast as he could.

"I share your sentiments," Miyako replied, also running like mad.

Unlike most of the vast array of traps that were set for fairly large digimon, the area the two were running trough was a virtual minefield. The duo had to run, dodge and leap their way past columns of fire, swinging blades and a cornucopia of lethal pitfalls.

Rounding a corner, the pair screeched to a halt as not only did the traps end, but three cylinders loomed in front of them.

Palmon frowned as her container opened. "Guess I don't get to partnered with Mimi."

Koushiro gave an apologetic smile while panting heavily and holding up the Crest of Purity. "Sorry."

"At least I still have Koushiro," Tentomon commented, flying away from his temporary prison and over to the bespectacled, lavender-haired girl.

"Yeah," Miyako wheezed. "Now all we have to do is find the exit, evolve you two to Perfection level, kill a couple digimon and we'll be back to normal."

"WHAT?" Palmon shrieked. "I need to kill a digimon?"

Miyako smirked. "YOU don't have to kill anyone. Just evolve to Perfection. Tentomon can handle the killing part."

"Joy," remarked the flying bug sarcastically.

"That still doesn't make me feel any better." Koushiro huffed.

"So, you'd rather be 'Daddy Miyako?'" the girl retorted.

Koushiro frowned. "No... I'd rather not remain a boy."

"Exactly," Miyako agreed. "Now let's get going."

Palmon looked up at Koushiro. "How are you supposed to evolve me if you don't really want to fight?"

"I don't know." The boy sagged. He then glanced over at a third cylinder which housed the hawk digimon. "What happens to Hawkmon? If neither of us gets him...?"

Miyako frowned. "Damn, forgot about that. No matter what, someone is out a digimon. But if the rest of us succeed, Piemon would have to change him back, too."

* * *

"Lovely. We somehow walked into a funhouse," Koushiro commented bitterly, seeing mirrors lining the path ahead of them.

Miyako turned around and frowned. "We can't go back. There's a mirror blocking us."

Koushiro scowled at that.

As the small group debated their options, looking at their reflection in the large mirror that blocked the way they had come. Their image began to fade as another one took form on the mirror.

A titanic battle raged before them. A feathered, white knight flew through the air combating a demonic figure. A red and green woman held a digimon tightly with her thorny whip. An enormous golden beetle shoved a Venom Vamdemon headfirst into a mountain.

"What's going on?" Koushiro questioned.

As if to answer the question for them, the scene playing across the mirror showed them a lavender-haired woman that reminded the pair of Miyako's mother.

"This is our future... or a possible one at least," Miyako answered.

Koushiro nodded. "Would that mean all these mirrors will show us possible futures?"

"Possibly. They might also show us alternate timelines as well," Miyako replied. "I guess we'll have to find the one that shows us leaving this maze and somehow go through it."

"Right," Koushiro agreed. "We better start looking. We've got a LOT of mirrors to look over."

* * *

Miyako stared at a mirror. "This one went all black on me."

Koushiro walked over to her. She then frowned at the image that formed. "I guess you can't see anything because you're dead in this timeline."

"HUH?" Miyako chirped in distress.

"I'm seeing a home, with two children. With me trying to take care of them, but having trouble... being their father. There's a shrine with a picture of your current face, but a bit older," Koushiro described morbidly.

"Does this mean we're going to lose?" Miyako questioned with dread. "I don't want to be a girl, let alone a mother."

"These are alternate futures," Koushiro reminded. "I'm pretty sure the one I was just looking at had us switched back as I didn't see this body anywhere in the image. And I'd seriously doubt Michael is your type considering I seemed to be married to him."

Miyako let out a relieved laugh. "Good, so even our parent's arrangement may not hold."

Koushiro nodded. "Too bad there doesn't seem to be rhyme or reason to when these mirrors show us the future. The four I've looked at had me from twenty to forty years old."

Miyako nodded. "Which one showed you with Michael?"

Koushiro looked confused and pointed. "That one. Why?"

Miyako smiled sheepishly. "Just curious about what might be in store in our future."

Koushiro folded his arms. "So that's why you've only looked at two mirrors so far."

Miyako nodded and peered into the mirror the boy had indicated. She did not see _herself_ but her real body. And he seemed to be married to a woman that looked familiar but he couldn't place who it would be. The woman was rather beautiful with a nice, and rather full, figure. As a girl, she would be jealous, but truly being a guy she hoped to see that future personally.

"My Ultimate form sure is beautiful," Palmon commented cheerfully, gazing into one mirror.

"And I'm one big, hunky brute," Tentomon added, posing like a muscle-builder while looking at the same image as Palmon.

"I don't know about the 'hunky' part," Palmon teased.

* * *

The small group spent more time peering into each of the mirrors than they should've. They knew they should move quicker, but curiosity of what the future might hold was too tantalizing for them.

Thankfully only a few of the images were black. Still too many for their tastes, but one would be too many in that regard.

Koushiro's earlier assessment of their being no pattern to what the mirrors showed proved true.

In one mirror, an image of Koushiro and Miyako, who didn't look any older than they were now, were in a quadruple wedding with Hikari and Daisuke, Taichi and Sora, as well as Mimi and Ken. If the bulges were any indications, ALL the girls were pregnant. It didn't help that, by the looks of things, neither Miyako nor Sora had succeeded in changing back considering that the Izumi and Yagami families stood behind the girls respectively.

Then the next mirror held a decidedly male Koushiro in his fifties lording over a computer firm, while the elderly Miyako wasn't in the image that was revealed.

The many differences between the mirrors were a bit distressing. If every random event, every choice, offered a new possibility, a new timeline- these mirrors would be near infinite in number. They could spend eternity looking at potential futures.'

* * *

Miyako sighed as she approached the next mirror. When the image revealed a male Koushiro in his twenties, she added it to her count. Ten male-self, nine female, five uncertain, and two dead. Her eyes widened in horror noticing upon the far wall was a trophy case... which held the decapitated heads of several Chosen, including Miyako's.

Miyako was about to turn away as she noticed something on a computer monitor. It was a message.

'Greetings, my past self.

'It is time you stopped gazing into the future and joined your present. Remember, I represent a possible future, and yes I'm evil as sin as I have done what the Digimon Kaiser had only dreamed of doing. I won't tell you how that happened, as in doing so would surely unravel the series of events that led me to be what I am now. Nor will I tell you how to defeat the digimon at the end. Despite winning being necessary for me to become Emperor, telling you how would actually jeopardize your chances of winning.

'Go ahead and look at the next few mirrors. I know you will, because I did that too. You want to know how likely this future is. And I'll tell you right now, it's not as strong a possibility as I would like. However, if you stay in that maze, I'll never have a chance to be realized. Then again, neither would the images in the other mirrors.

'The exit you seek is as follows: go down the path, turn at the first left, then take the second right, and count the mirrors on the right hand side. The eighth one will show you walking through that mirror, which is exactly what you need to do.'

Miyako covered her mouth as she finally stepped away from the mirror and continued onto to the next one. What she saw in that one was early-to-mid thirties Koushiro glued to a computer with a young girl tugging at his arm for attention. The next one had a slightly older Odaiba team sitting nervously on a parade float being hailed as heroes.

Miyako's hand returned to her mouth as she saw what appeared in the next mirror. A twenty-ish Koushiro tenderly held Miyako's hand as a doctor approached them, holding a tiny infant. The two new parents absolutely glowed as the newborn was placed into her mother's arms. The new father doting on the precious little baby.

The lavender-haired girl stepped back. The evil Koushiro of that one timeline was right. She couldn't stay here. He was but one possibility. The children he had seen, whether she was the father or the mother, were a much greater probability. If she just had the one daughter or had a few children, her future as a parent had appeared much more often. For some reason, her having a daughter in the future was near certain, and she was not about to deny the girl a future to spite an evil situation that was unlikely to happen. That girl may even exist in that timeline, attempting to undo her father's evil deeds.

"I know where the exit is," Miyako announced.

"You do?" Koushiro questioned.

Miyako nodded. "Follow me."

Koushiro took a reluctant step away from the mirror that had held his attention. He then spared a gaze at the last mirror Miyako had looked upon and saw both of them as proud new parents. He frowned at that, wondering how the girl discovered the means out of here. His fists tightened looking at the little baby. He would not forget the futures he had seen and vowed that he would do as he must.

* * *

The alien digimon, Vadermon, glared angrily. "Well, look who's finally here. I'll take more than your curiosity this time."

"Whatever," Lady Devimon tsked. "They aren't that bitch of light."

Miyako frowned at the alien. There was no mistaking him. That digimon was her first kill.

Koushiro knew that wasn't the same Lady Devimon Sylphimon had killed, and the real Izumi's memories supplied who she really was: Piemon's general during the battles against the Dark Masters. Still, the devil held the same appearance as the digimon he had first helped kill.

"We'd better take care of them," Tentomon commented.

Miyako nodded and grabbed her digivice. Koushiro did the same. With a pair of blinding pillars of light, Tentomon and Palmon were replaced by the giant blue beetle, Kabuterimon, and the large cactus with boxing gloves, Togemon.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots," Lady Devimon remarked sarcastically.

"Let's cut to the chase. Abduction Ray!" Vadermon blasted his gun at the insect digimon.

Kabuterimon leapt out of the way and returned fire with an electric ball. "Mega Blaster!"

Vadermon was struck by the attack, but didn't seemed bothered by it at all as he continued to fire off his ray gun.

Togemon proved to be just as ineffective against Lady Devimon. A rain of punches was answered with an axe-kick that sent the huge cactus into the labyrinth's giant hedge wall.

The two teens clenched their digivices tightly as they watched the mismatched battle continue. Kabuterimon dodged the various attacks of the Vadermon, while Lady Devimon toyed with Togemon. They knew that without evolving again, there was no hope of surviving this battle, let alone having the humans returned to their real bodies.

"Togemon, hang in there!" the boy shouted. "Koushiro, we have to do something. Shouldn't they have evolved again by now?"

"Yes," Miyako agreed. "I can think of only one other way to reach the next level."

"Jogress," Koushiro replied.

"We have to try it," Miyako affirmed.

"We've become reflections of each other...," Koushiro commented.

"So let our hearts beat as one," Miyako continued.

"Tentomon is the better fighter. Let him take the point," Koushiro suggested.

With that, the Chosen digimon began to glow.

"Kabuterimon!"

"Togemon!"

"Jogress evolve!" the two digimon cried out as they took to the air. Then, with an earth-shattering thud, a gargantuan mauve beetle with green claws, instead of his normal dark blue, crashed to the ground. "Atlur Kabuterimon!"

Lady Devimon twirled her finger in the air. "Oh, wow. You've joined. That makes it two against one now."

"Abduction Ray!" Vadermon fired his gun repeatedly at the giant bug, but now it was his attacks that ineffectively hit the opponent. What he wouldn't do to be in his own sub-dimension where he ruled and could bend the laws of physics to his personal desires.

"Horn Buster!" Atlur Kabuterimon called out and head-butted the alien digimon into oblivion.

Lady Devimon glared. "What a fucking wimp. Don't think for a second that you can beat me that easily."

"Mega Blaster!" the beetle replied, using the amped up version of his adult form's attack. He only succeeded in burning a hole through the thick plants that made up the labyrinth wall as the devil woman evaded the strike easily.

"Darkness Wave!" Lady Devimon counterattacked with pure dark energy.

The insect was far too large to dodge while still being in the labyrinth, and grunted in pain from being hit. Atlur Kabuterimon began to charge at her, trying in vain to nail her with his Horn Buster attack. Though while it proved ineffective against her, it did enough damage to the labyrinth by taking out the walls. Now, at least, he had more freedom of movement.

The teens would love to say Lady Devimon was merely toying with or even underestimating the giant bug, but they saw through her tactic. She was a naturally evolved digimon verses the empowered evolved beetle. Eventually Atlur Kabuterimon's energy would run out and devolve, allowing the devil to move in for the kill.

"We have to do something. We can't lose now," Miyako commented desperately.

"Atlur Kabuterimon isn't being as effective as we hoped," Koushiro agreed. He looked across the battlefield. Branches and leaves were strewn everywhere from the beetle's failed attacks striking the giant plants that had made up the labyrinth's walls. "Perhaps Lillymon would be better now?"

"Switching the jogress has been done before," Miyako added. "But could she bring herself to kill?"

"Don't tell Mimi, but I'm not exactly the pacifist she is," Palmon's voice informed from the huge beetle. "I may not like killing, but I will do what I need to."

"Aw, your bleeding digital core is set to kill me." Lady Devimon started to laugh sardonically. "I'm so scared."

"Let's do this," chorused the teens and the dual voice of the jogressed digimon.

"Atlur Kabuterimon jogress switch!" the beetle began to glow as if he was incased into an egg, which then shrank. The glowing egg then fell away revealing a humanoid figure with pink petals and green leaves for clothing and a mauve helmet resting on her head. "Lillymon!"

"That means nothing to me," Lady Devimon mocked. Her fingernails extended and melding into a single red blade which she tried to disembowel the pink digimon with.

Lillymon evaded the attack. "Now is that anyway to say, 'hello?' I think you're too wrapped up in all of this."

Lady Devimon scowled at the plant fairy. She was then surprised as plant branches started to wrap themselves around her, momentarily immobilizing her arms and legs. "Don't think this will hold me."

Lillymon gave the devil a sad smile. "I don't need it to hold you for long." The fairy digimon flew closer to the struggling leather-clad digimon.

Lady Devimon looked up at her opponent, but only saw a large pink lily.

"Flower Cannon," Lillymon announced with remorse, firing her attack at point blank range.

Lady Devimon's body continued to struggle for a half second before realizing she no longer had a head and then exploded into data.

Almost immediately, Lillymon glowed and reverted back to Tentomon and Palmon.

"That was interesting. Being a girl was different," Tentomon commented.

Palmon frowned. "Being a boy was no picnic." She shuddered slightly. "If Mimi asks, Tentomon did the killing, okay?"

Koushiro nodded. "That was the plan. Even if we didn't follow it."

Miyako glanced at the boy. "You didn't hold us back. I thought you didn't want to kill."

Koushiro frowned. "One of the images I saw... wasn't pretty. We were in battle and I wasn't fighting as well as I could've. I know I was refusing to kill in it. And because I didn't, innocents were dying. You, my children, everyone was dying. Then it went black... I don't want to see that future come to pass. I will do what I can to protect those I care about, even if it means I have to start killing."

"Ah, guys? Piemon's here!" Tentomon called out.

"Oh, don't stop talking on my account." The devil clown smiled dementedly at them. "I'd like to know about what happened to you, considering you disappeared from this maze for a time."

Miyako smirked. "We ended up in another maze. One that showed us our future. I didn't see you in any of them."

Palmon shuddered. "I did. I was his... slave. I REALLY didn't like it."

"Oh, and why not? Don't like a little S&M? Or is anal not your thing?" Piemon taunted.

Koushiro frowned. "So, there's a chance you'll win, but there's a greater chance we'll defeat you."

"Oh, sure, I may lose at this, but YOU won't be the ones to defeat me," Piemon countered. He pitched two cards at the teens, who then glowed along with their digimon.

Miyako grabbed her own chest and bounced her tits. "YES! I'm a girl again!"

Koushiro similarly patted himself to make sure his male equipment was in order.

The two teens then looked upon the digimon. Tentomon had reverted to his baby stage two form of Motimon, while Palmon became the even younger form of Yuramon. With a sense of shared dread, they instantly knew what Piemon had meant. If they all succeeded in being changed back, there would be nothing to stop the evil clown from killing them all. They would all only have baby stage digimon and would be easy targets for the evil clown.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And the tale continues.

Note: I will mock anyone who says Kabuterimon and Togemon should have different Perfection levels through jogress. Toei, the creators of Digimon, have repeatedly noted that a jogressed digimon is the natural evolution of one of the two digimon involved. No matter how Daisuke evolves XV-mon, Paildramon will be the result. This is Digimon Adventures canon, and is not my idea nor interpretation. And as I try to adhere to canon as best I can, Toei's statement in regards to jogress is what I use.

Coming Next: Iori, Ken and Yamato, or should I say Yamato, Mimi and Ken, fight their way through the trials of the Digital Labyrinth.


	12. Desperate to be Me

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Twelve - Desperate to be Me**

_By: Lord Archive_

The concept and characters of Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

Who's who:  
Taichi is in Sora's body, Sora is in Taichi's, Mimi is Ken, Ken is Yamato, Yamato is Iori, Iori is Takeru, Takeru is Daisuke, and Daisuke is Mimi. The rest have been switched back.

Reminder, I will be referring to the characters per the body they are in. For example, if Mimi in Ken's body thinks about Daisuke in Mimi's body, then Mimi thoughts will regard that body in the masculine possessiveness, that Tachikawa's body is HIS real body since Mimi is currently male and will be referred to as such. When Sora, in Taichi's body, is talking she will be referred to as Taichi. The only exception is dialogue where the characters are the ones to refer to each other.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:  
Miyako and Koushiro got to peak at potential futures, and really only learned that fate is not predetermined. It did, however, help prepare them for the fight against Vadermon and Lady Devimon. Together they defeated their challenge, and made the morbid realization that if everyone was to succeed at Piemon's challenge- there would be nothing to stop the devil clown from killing them in their weakened states.

* * *

Yamato scowled at the tank holding Hawkmon before him. It had not opened for him like the other two nearby tanks had to have opened for his teammates. He didn't like what he knew he had to do to win this challenge, but if he wanted to reclaim his original form as Ken- he had to do it. It was the best way to hold the evil memories of the Kaiser.

"And what do you hope to accomplish? He is not your partner," Piemon taunted.

"Right now I have none, and neither does he," Yamato retorted.

"True, but still, what do you hope to do?" Piemon pressed in a haughty voice.

Yamato appraised the demonic clown. "You know less than you let on. There are ways of evolving a digimon that is not your partner. Though the methods are not easy and not without risks. However, as the Digimon Kaiser, I explored some of those means."

Piemon shrugged. "So be it." He snapped his fingers and the tank opened. "You still have little hope of winning." The clown vanished from sight, his laughter echoing long after he left.

"What's going on?" Hawkmon asked with a yawn. "I thought my partner would either be Miyako or Koushiro."

"That was the hope, but they have other partners right now while we have none," Yamato corrected.

Hawkmon folded his arms. "Then how do you suppose we win? Can you even evolve me to adult?"

"Adult shouldn't be a problem. Perfection, though, you're not going to like," Yamato answered cryptically.

Hawkmon was initially confused, but then his eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"I'm afraid so. We don't have any other options though," Yamato explained.

* * *

He didn't know if he hated puzzles more as Iori or as Yamato. But either way, he was beginning to despise them.

Iori came to what he hoped to be where Armadimon was. He half-wanted to swear seeing he was extremely lost as this wasn't even the way out but the dead center of the Labyrinth. The huge opening held a Greek temple with a giant marble throne visibly inside it, and upon the throne sat the largest Minotarumon he had ever seen.

"Ah, visitors. I do not have many of them here," Minotarumon's voice boomed. "Do not fear me. I have long since given up hunting weak prey."

Iori scowled at being called weak, but without a digimon partner, taking on a digimon that was probably an Ultimate was akin to suicide. "Excuse me for the intrusion. I was seeking my current partner, Armadimon, and an exit for the Labyrinth."

"I cannot help you there. This maze was made to be my prison," Minotarumon replied in a strange neutral fashion.

"Your prison?" Iori questioned.

Minotarumon nodded. "A prison for the crime of existing. The Olympian Digital Gods existed since before the First Five Chosen stepped foot on the Digital World, at a time when Digimon were more often born to parents than reincarnated. And I am a powerful reminder of the infidelity that existed among the Olympians."

Iori clenched his fist tightly. "That is not a crime to be punished for."

Minotarumon laughed. "If only such a statement were true. Even in your world, you humans put yourselves into groups with each group feeling they are the right and superior. Your groups then inflict your ideals on other groups, even when it means killing individuals of another group for simply being. You are Japanese, are you not? How long has your countrymen persecuted the Chinese, Koreans and your own Eta class with little or no reason?"

Iori slouched. "That it happens doesn't make it right. And how do you know of my world?"

Minotarumon smirked. "The Olympian Digital Gods are quite a short-sighted bunch. While I can never leave the Labyrinth, I have found great treasures hidden within the twists and turns. From here I can learn of many things that go on outside of this maze. And not just the present, but the past and possible future as well."

Iori remained silent.

Minotarumon chuckled. "Tempted to know your own fate, I see. That, I'm afraid, I can't answer. You future rests on the actions of your comrades. Too many variables in the coming day to give any accurate prediction."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Iori wondered.

Minotarumon didn't immediately reply. "As tempting your offer may be, I am content where I am. An occasional visitor would be nice, but doing so would anger my stepfather. I would rather not be the cause of unrest."

"Thank you for your time," Iori bowed. "I need to find my way."

"So long, Chosen. Avoid eating from the maze, for that will work to ensnare you into the trap that binds me. May you find the happiness you seek," Minotarumon wished.

* * *

Wormmon crawled behind Ken, uncertain if that was really Mimi. He didn't really know the girl, but the girl he knew moved lightly on her feet, bouncing from one thing to the next. The boy in front of him showed none of that, as the stride and determination displayed was more Ichijouji's.

"Where is that exit?" Ken questioned.

"Didn't you say we have to kill someone when we get there?" Wormmon wondered.

Ken didn't look at his current partner. "I'm trying not to think about it. It's just something that has to be done. I don't want to remain in this body."

"There's nothing wrong with being Ken!" Wormmon protested.

"It's not being Ken that's the problem, it's the memories of the Kaiser. I can't take the nightmares. I don't want to remember the tortures he put you through," the boy replied.

Wormmon flinched. "I see."

The pair blinked as they heard a baby digimon squeaking in distress. The small seed-like Nyokimon bounced toward them as fast as he could. Without warning a web shot out from a dark turn further down the path and yanked the baby digimon away.

Without a word, Ken and Wormmon rushed after the baby. Arriving at the shadowy turn, the pair froze the sight of an Archnemon sinking her fangs into the baby digimon's flesh. The giant half-spider, half-woman looked upon the two with delight and casually pitched Nyokimon over her shoulder, causing the baby digimon to crash into a wall before exploding into data.

Archnemon licked her lips. "Oh, look. The main course. Let me free you of this accursed place."

Ken clenched his fist around his digivice.

"Wormmon evolve!" With a flash of light, the small green digimon was replaced by a giant in dark green insectoid armor. "Stingmon! Spiking Finish!" A red blade emerged from the back of his wrist, and he launched himself toward the spider.

"Even better. Spider Thread!" Archnemon launched webs from the back of her own wrists, catching the charging digimon and securing him to the wall. As almost an after thought, a second web fired at Ken, trapping the boy as well. "I shall enjoy releasing you."

Ken scowled deeply. He wasn't entirely sure what the spider was planning to do to Stingmon, with her hands fondling the giant insectoid while she continued to lick her lips hungrily. "Releasing us from what?"

Archnemon laughed. "This infernal prison, of course. Many stupidly wander into this maze, but none who eat from it can ever leave."

"We haven't had anything to eat," Stingmon protested.

"This deep into the Labyrinth? You are such poor liars." Archnemon caressed the insectoid warrior's cheek. "There is but one way to be free, and that is to be deleted and sent to the Village of Beginnings."

"That is not an option for me," Ken asserted. "I am not a digimon."

"You must be one of those Chosen I've heard about." Archnemon shrugged. "I bet you're the thief. You'll be reborn however you Chosen are reborn."

"Chosen aren't reborn," Ken corrected.

"Well, then it sucks to be you, little one, for there is no escape except by death. I'm just the means of freeing you," Archnemon announced proudly.

"Do you feel no remorse?" Ken shot at her.

"Remorse for what? I'm saving them from this prison," Archnemon returned.

"Why must you live and others die?" Ken questioned with an odd gentle voice.

"Someone has to save those who wander into the maze. Why not me?" Archnemon retorted.

"Would you like to be free of the Labyrinth?" Ken asked.

"Freedom is a dream, but I do not want to be reborn just yet." Archnemon shuddered.

Ken closed his eyes, looking strangely calm. "You fear death yet give it to those who don't even ask or want it?"

Archnemon smirked evilly. "It's a dirty job, but someone has to do it."

"Then we'll save you, just as you believed you've saved that baby digimon and others," Ken pledged to her, the real Crest of Kindness began to glow brightly.

"Stingmon super-evolve!" The webs restraining him blew away. He curled up into a semi-fetal position before roaring and spread his arms and legs. His body grew larger and some of his armor exploded away revealing draconian flesh underneath. "Dino Beemon! Hell Masquerade!"

Archnemon took a step back as vicious blades extended from the newly evolved digimon. It almost looked like Dino Beemon was dancing toward her, but it was no dance she wanted to be a part of. Claws and blades swept past her, leaving her body in pieces before exploding.

"You really wanted her dead," Dino Beemon stated in surprise.

"There is much blood already on these hands. They can shed more to return me to innocence," Ken replied, grabbing hold of Dino Beemon's leg. "Let's hurry. You're not going to remain at this level for long."

"Right," Dino Beemon replied uncertainly. He personally knew that innocence once lost, can never be returned. No matter how much you wished otherwise.

* * *

"This maze was designed by sadists," Aquilamon spat, dodging various traps.

Yamato clutched to the back of the giant bird. "Shut up. At least we're moving through this fucking maze faster. Now get moving, stupid shit."

Aquilamon scowled darkly at the order. Not liking the words nor the reason behind them.

* * *

"This seems too easy," Iori commented.

"The traps do look to keep much larger digimon in check," Armadimon commented.

Iori nodded. "True. This is a prison for Minotarumon. Though I seriously doubt these traps would bother him now."

"Maybe they did when he was of a lower level," Armadimon surmised.

Iori shrugged. "He has been trapped here for an extremely long time."

Armadimon looked down a side path of the maze and stopped. "Someone has been this way recently."

"It would appear so." Iori gazed over the numerous traps that had been sprung. "And they've all been set off to attack the same direction."

Armadimon's eyes widened. "If the goal is to keep someone inside the maze..."

"Then if the traps go off toward us, then we're moving towards the exit!" Iori finished.

"Let's go!" Armadimon trotted ahead.

* * *

Dino Beemon buzzed his way down the maze's corridors, out racing most of the traps being triggered and working to dodge the larger or faster ones. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"You've got to hold on. Prisons are to keep people in. We just need to follow the traps going off toward us," Ken pressed.

"Easier said then done," Dino Beemon retorted tiredly.

"Once you've devolved, you'll be powerless. And we can't risk replenishing our energies here," Ken reminded.

"Oh, shit!" Dino Beemon cursed. His increasing lethargy made him too slow. Blades from the walls shot out, striking his left arm and his wings. Screaming in pain, the giant draconian insect crashed into a roll, bouncing and tumbling further down the path while devolving all the way back down to Minomon.

Ken faired better from the fall, managing a controlled roll as he touched the ground. He frowned as he stood up, attempting to dust off non-existing dirt from his body by force of habit. He grimaced hearing Minomon groan in pain. "Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't go farther," Minomon moaned out.

Ken shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You did your best. I'm sorry I pushed you too far. I'll get you out of here."

"But what about the challenge?" Minomon protested. "We can't defeat a Perfection now."

"I'll think of something," Ken vowed, feeling as though another piece that was Mimi died inside him.

* * *

"So, you've finally arrived. You're even smaller than I remember," a giant cherry tree chuckled coldly.

"Jureimon," Iori spat.

"Who's he?" Armadimon questioned.

"A con artist who tricked me into fighting Taichi," Iori recalled.

"A con artist?" Jureimon sounded insulted. "I had only shown you the truth. A dark truth, true, but truth all the same. You did need to face Taichi. Though I suppose you still haven't fully done so, have you?"

"So, you know that I wasn't supposed to fight him," Iori growled.

"Love and hate are two sides of the same coin, boy," Jureimon retorted.

Armadimon blinked repeatedly. Then his eyes widened as he put it together. "Eeeewwwww!"

"Not a word of this," Iori ordered harshly.

"My lips are sealed." Armadimon gazed at the boy. "But what about Sora? Aren't you dating her, Yamato?"

Jureimon laughed. "You stole your beloved's girlfriend? You're more evil than I thought!"

"They never dated! And it's not like I was completely gay!" Iori protested.

"Switch hitter, huh? I guess Sora has something to be worried about," Armadimon mused.

"Assuming Taichi and Sora can get past Mugen Dramon's current form and Nanomon," Jureimon chuckled evilly. "You may as well forget about those two. Then again, if they live, then I suppose either one would become your dream mate."

"Shut up!" Iori slashed his hand through the air as if the cut the discussion. "I've heard enough from you."

"Can't take the truth still, huh? Always hiding your true self, and for what? Afraid someone will hurt you if they knew what you really are? That your friends will leave if they learn you're an ass loving freak?" Jureimon howled in laughter. "Why don't I just save you all the trouble of your worries by putting you out of your misery? Cherry Pluck!"

"Armadimon evolve!" A pillar of light flared around the small yellow armadillo, and faded to reveal a giant, armored, yellow dinosaur. "Ankylomon!" Immediately he jumped in front of Iori, shielding the boy from the explosive cherries Jureimon had launched with his body.

"Are you okay?" Iori asked.

"Never better," Ankylomon groaned.

"Always hiding, boy," Jureimon tsked. "You'll get nowhere if you can't confront who you are."

"Who I am right now is the Chosen of Justice," Iori proclaimed. "As a minion of the evil Piemon, for attacking without provocation, for creating unrest and hostility, to restore proper balance... I'm afraid I must sentence you to death."

"Ankylomon super-evolve!" Light enveloped the giant dinosaur who turned to stone and grew in size. The earthen body exploded away revealing a giant silver idol who lacked wings and any crosses that his jogress form held. "Shakkoumon!"

Jureimon let out a hollow chuckle. "You brandish justice as yet another shield to hide your true-self. You claim power when you have none. I know of Shakkoumon's true power, that his best attack is to send back whatever energy attack is thrown at him." The giant tree proceeded to use his cane to smack the idol digimon in the face.

"That is not my only attack," Shakkoumon retorted before unleashing a multitude of spinning explosive discs.

Jureimon screamed in pain, being far too close to hope to dodge. "You know this isn't justice. You only want to defeat me so Piemon would undo his curse. Killing me would be murder!"

"You cry this is murder when you launch the first attack? You protest the justice of this when you have made friends try to kill each other? Maybe acting as executioner does make me a murderer, but it is not done without justice!" Iori roared in anger.

"Justice is in the eye of the beholder! You call this justice, but what would the others think of your actions? What would your beloved Taichi think?" Jureimon taunted.

Iori folded his arms. "He would wonder why I let you live this long."

Shakkoumon shot forward. "Goodbye." He unleashed another volley of exploding discs straight into the tree's face.

"You can't hide forever!" Jureimon warned before exploding into data.

Shakkoumon devolved to Armadimon. "He can't even let that rest, can he?"

"I suppose he can't." Iori sighed. "Let's get out of here and wait for the others."

* * *

"Where the hell did Piemon find him?" Yamato hissed angrily.

"Heat Viper!" Chimeramon shot out a beam of intense heat that blew out a hole in the maze's wall.

Aquilamon worked to dodge the amalgamation of digimon parts. "We are in Digital Greece. I think they're more common here."

"Are they still made from other digimon or are they natural?" Yamato wondered bitterly.

"Both, I believe. Miyako did some research on them," Aquilamon replied.

Yamato jumped off the giant bird, allowing his borrowed partner more freedom of movement. He glared at the giant Perfection beast. Unbidden memories of the Kaiser rose, remembering how he had made his own Chimeramon. He did not push those dark thoughts away, he embraced them. This was the embodiment of the Kaiser's cruel achievements. Untold number of digimon had been butchered by his creation, and he had to wonder how many this vile digimon had murdered as well.

Death was too good for such a beast. Yamato wanted it to feel the pain of those it killed. Wanted to torture it for the memories it triggered. He wanted it to suffer for the crimes of the Kaiser. To be destroyed in effigy for the murderous monster that he once had been.

Aquilamon had yet to be hit by the attacks of the Chimeramon, yet he screamed in pain as his body began to rip apart from darkness. The mixed-up digimon paused as the bird it tried to kill was swallowed by a black sphere. When the ball faded away, a tall half-human, half-bird hovered in the air. His dark purple feathers covered his body and he brandished a pair of long swords.

"Heat Viper!" Chimeramon fired at his newly evolved opponent, but missed completely as the dark bird now hovered behind it.

"Suffer as none have suffered before!" Karatenmon commanded darkly.

Yamato turned away as the Chimeramon began to scream. He clutched at his chest hearing Karatenmon laugh insanely while slicing the digimon into the many different parts that made it up. First the wings, then the arms, followed by the tail and legs. Limbless as it was, Chimeramon didn't explode into data until after his head was removed.

Karatenmon's attention turned toward Yamato. "What shall I do with you, oh great Digimon Kaiser?"

Yamato didn't like the evil smirk playing across the dark digimon's face. "Not much you can do. You're power is just about spent."

"True, but not before I can 'repay' you for doing this to me," Karatenmon smugly informed.

Yamato didn't bother to dodge as he was punted into the maze's wall. Slowly, the boy slid to the ground, clutching his stomach. A faint smirk appeared on his face as Karatenmon's form began to fade to the small baby form of Pururumon. Both Chosen and partner collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hey! You're not the one Piemon promised!" Garbamon complained. "I was supposed to fight the girl with Lilymon!"

Ken closed his eyes as he held the now slumbering Minomon tenderly in his arms. "I am Mimi. Didn't Piemon tell you he switched our bodies?"

Garbamon paused. "He talked about something, but I didn't understand it. Ah, well. I'll still be awarded for killing you. Poop Bazooka!"

Ken easily dodged the attack. This was perhaps the best opponent he could hope for. He didn't like what he had to do, but the alternative wasn't something he could live with. He had not mentioned how bad the dreams had hurt him. He already had passing thoughts of killing himself to end the nightmares. And he didn't want to imagine getting used to the dreams.

"Hey, stand still, you Chosen shit! I want payback for what you brats did to me in my last life!" Garbamon cursed.

"You worked for Pinnochimon. One of the most evil digimon to have ever lived," Ken shot back.

"Evil? Bah! He kept the forest in order. Sure it was a harsh rule, but he kept the peace!" Garbamon protested. "You miserable kids brought chaos back into our world!"

Ken blinked in surprise. He had never heard anyone that believed the Dark Masters were actually doing the Digital World good. "And how many did you kill to make Pinnochimon's order?"

"Who cares? They were all worthless scum!" Garbamon declared.

Ken shook his head. "That coming from someone like you."

"I won't be insulted by rotten Chosen!" Garbamon spat.

"Then let's finish this then." Ken set Minomon carefully to the side. He then rushed toward the digimon slug living in a trashcan. He dodged and weaved his way passed numerous volleys of the digimon's shit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Garbamon questioned angrily.

"Ending this curse before it ends me." Ken made it up to his enemy, whirled around to the backside and wrapped his arm around what passed as the digimon's throat.

"Stop that!" Garbamon began to thrash under the hold the boy held him in. He could only claw at the arms squeezing the air from him. "Stop it," he coughed. His hands grew weaker, his movements slower. "Please... I don't want to die again..."

Tears leaked from Ken's eyes as he tightened around the neck. "I'm sorry." With one last choking protest, Garbamon's body vanished into black floating dots of data. The boy collapsed to his knees. "I'm so sorry... I had to do it. I'm sorry." His mind could not take the implications of his actions. He threw up his last meal before collapsing into an uneasy unconsciousness.

"That was entirely unexpected." Piemon laughed. "What lengths they will go to reclaim their identity. Dark evolving someone else's digimon and the pacifist killed with his own hands. Destroying them after 'curing' them will be assured!"

* * *

Coming Next:  
Daisuke, Takeru and Iori struggle through their challenges in their borrowed bodies.


	13. Changing the Rules of the Game

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Thirteen - Changing the Rules of the Game**

_By Lord Archive_

The concept and characters of Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

Who's who:  
Taichi is in Sora's body, Sora is in Taichi's, Mimi is Ken, Ken is Yamato, Yamato is Iori, Iori is Takeru, Takeru is Daisuke, and Daisuke is Mimi. The remainder have been switched back.

Reminder, I will be referring to the characters per the body they are in. For example, if Mimi in Ken's body thinks about Daisuke in Mimi's body, then Mimi thoughts will regard that body in the masculine possessiveness, that Tachikawa's body is HIS real body since Mimi is currently male and will be referred to as such. When Hikari, in Jyou's body, is talking she will be referred to as Jyou. The only exception is dialogue where the characters are the ones to refer to each other.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:

If any of the Chosen was to fail, Mimi with her distaste for violence and Ken without a partner would've topped their votes. However, those two managed to succeed through cruel methods, managing to dark evolve Hawkmon to destroy a Chimeramon while Mimi choked a Garbamon to death without aid of a digimon.

Yamato had an 'easier' time of things, facing against the Jureimon who had tricked him to fight Taichi during their first adventure. Secrets came out in front of Armadimon that Yamato would've liked to remain hidden.

So far the Chosen are five-for-five on defeating Piemon's challenge. And even if everyone succeeds, the demon clown can easily kill off all the kids and the digimon in their weakened freshly changed states.

* * *

Takeru stared in dismay at where a large cylinder holding Patamon was. Right in the middle of a minefield of traps. He wouldn't have noticed them if it wasn't for the fact that placing Patamon's prison had set off a few of them.

Treading as carefully as he could, Takeru edged closer to the container. Each step was tested before placing his full weight, fearing instant death should he trigger an unseen trap. It was taking too long, but there was no other choice.

Takeru yanked his leg back and tried not to fall backwards as a large blade ripped from the ground next to him. Had he been less than a half-meter over, it would've sliced him in half, vertically. His heart then skipped a beat seeing the blade arc toward Patamon's container. It slid halfway down the cylinder before coming to a metal screeching stop.

The door suddenly sprang up, lifting straight up into the blade and shattering into data.

"Huh? Wha?" Patamon blearily looked up.

"Carefully fly towards me," Takeru ordered desperately.

Patamon blinked at his partner, wondering what was going on. Then he looked up and saw the blade perched over his body. He let out a scream before launching himself into the air.

"Shit!" Takeru cried out. "FASTER!"

Patamon didn't need more encouragement as a dozen more giant blades erupted from the ground and reduced the metal cylinder to scrap before the structure deleted.

"I take it Piemon hates you," Takeru muttered sarcastically, breathing a sigh of relief.

Patamon let out a hollow chuckle before he remarked sarcastically, "I wonder why. I only trapped him within Heaven's Gate for the past six years."

* * *

V-mon huffed. "Well, there was Mimi's exit."

Daisuke gazed at the opening leading to freedom. "There's no digimon."

"Think Mimi actually killed him?" V-mon wondered.

"Looks like it." Daisuke rubbed his chin, gazing at the digital shit oozing down a wall. "Must've fought a Garbamon. I think Lilymon did kill one during the first adventure."

"Garbamon, huh?" V-mon shook his head. "That would be an easy kill. Possibly too easy."

Daisuke nodded. "Not much we can do about that now."

"You know we could just leave now," V-mon pointed out.

"I want to see who my opponent would be," Daisuke replied. "All the foes we've seen were selected specifically for us. Vamdemon and Garbamon were the first kills Hikari and Mimi had, while Etemon was someone Jyou killed in vengeance. Devimon was my first kill, and he's an evil I have to make sure stays down. If it's someone else, I want to know who it is."

A giant top hat floated to the ground before them. As the hat touched the ground, it raised back up revealing Piemon underneath. "You really want to lose?"

Daisuke had to hold himself in check. He could potentially fight Piemon with Paildramon, but his chance of winning would take a miracle and he wasn't foolish enough to rely on his fake crest to win. "I know your plan. You're going to torture and kill us after we finish your maze. And if we all succeed, we'll have no chance to survive."

Piemon clapped. "You are more clever than you look. Though I guess that doesn't mean much."

Daisuke crossed his arms. "You made sure of that."

"Of course," Piemon chirped happily. "Though I certainly wish you suffered more. As it stands only Taichi, Sora, Iori and Daisuke remain in the maze. The rest have all won. Even dear sweet Mimi evolved Wormmon to Perfection to beat an Archnemon inside the maze and then won her fight by choking Garbamon to death with his own hands. Being in the Kaiser's body must've really mess him up. As for Ken, he had no crest and dark evolved Hawkmon to beat Chimeramon."

Daisuke frowned. "They've all won?"

"Yes, and in case you haven't realized it, unless Daisuke loses your body will still be switched either to another loser or to your own body if they all win. You may just end up being Sora." Piemon laughed dementedly before disappearing.

* * *

While most of the other digimon partners had a hard time accepting that the person they were with was not who they appeared, Gabumon was not under such dispersion. There was no way this was Mimi. While the girl had some violent reactions to unwanted suitors of the slug digimon sort, Mimi had never gone as far as hitting a guy where it really hurts.

Betsumon looked a lot like Tailmon but more human in appearance. And unlike other digimon, that fact he was male was quite obvious. "I'll take that as a 'no,'" the feline moaned out in a high pitch, clutching his injury.

"I'm a guy! I would never let a gross digimon, like you, touch me!" Mimi howled.

"Point, painfully, made," Betsumon groaned. "Wait? A guy? You're a cross-dresser?"

"Not my choice. Piemon did this to me," Mimi hissed. "I'll be back to normal as soon as I find my way out of this stupid fucking maze."

Definitely not Mimi, Gabumon confirmed mentally. Of course, Daisuke and Mimi had little in common. It made the discrepancies rather easy to spot.

"Let's go," Mimi ordered. Memories of the girl kept popping up that she didn't like at all. This wasn't the first time the proclamation of a 'gross digimon' never touching her cross these lips. And the girl had punctuated her words with painful violence to Sukamon. Had there been the more obvious means of hurting the shit digimon, Mimi would've done it then as well.

"Right." Gabumon waddled after her. "Do you have a plan to deal with the challenge?"

"I'll think of something when I get there," Mimi asserted, grasping onto how 'Daisuke' would approach this.

"Any idea who we'll have to face?" Gabumon asked.

Mimi shrugged. "Not a clue." Her hand smoothed out her hair. "Ugh. It's all in tangles now." She shook her head. "I NEED to get out of here."

Gabumon nodded. He wanted this done so he could be reunited with Yamato.

* * *

"Hurry," Takeru pressed, while being held firmly in Angemon's hand.

"There's no need to tell me twice." Angemon dodged a few traps that sprung in front of him. Evolving to this level had been to test their power and to see if they could fly over the walls. He had crashed into an invisible barrier doing so and brought the unwanted attention of their pursuers.

Demented giggles from a flock of Harpymon chased after them.

"What's gotten them so riled up?" Takeru wondered.

"I don't want to know," Angemon retorted.

"Oh, crap," Takeru almost cursed.

Up ahead was Daisuke and V-mon, looking at them in mild surprise. The diminutive dragon digimon turned around just as Angemon passed over them and called out, "Hey, digi-whores! Kiss it!" V-mon slapped his ass, before bolting down a different path with his partner than the one Angemon had used.

"Looks like we lost half of them," Takeru commented, seeing the Harpymon split into two groups.

"Still leaves too many to deal with. Especially if we don't want to kill them," Angemon replied.

Takeru nodded gravely. "They haven't really done anything wrong, nor are they dark digimon."

"I still don't want to know why they're after me," Angemon asserted.

V-mon began to pant as he pushed himself to run harder. "That had not been one of my better plans."

"You think?" Daisuke remarked sarcastically. If it weren't for the numerous turns and possible passageways they could take, the Harpymon would've been on them already. Their screeching attack had come too close to hitting them as it was. Taking a couple sharp turns, they found a shadowy area to hide in for the moment.

"Any plans?" V-mon asked.

Daisuke scowled. "Can't keep running like this. And I'd rather not have you go to XV-mon again until we make it to our exit."

"You wouldn't happen to have the Digimental of Friendship, do you?" V-mon wondered.

"Nope. I still have the Digimental of Hope, with the idea that it would help me get Patamon," Daisuke admitted.

"A whole lot of good that did," V-mon gripped.

"There you are! Wind Seeker!"

The pair dodged the incoming attack, which tore into the ground.

"Don't see much more choice. Digimental up!" Daisuke called out.

The small blue dragon felt power surge into him. "V-mon armor evolve!" A golden egg encased him and shattered to reveal a blue scaled draconian centaur. "Sagittarimon!"

Daisuke wasted no time jumping onto his partner's back. "Get moving!"

"I'm not a beast of burden!" Sagittarimon complained, but followed his orders.

"You're not getting away!" a Harpymon screeched.

Sagittarimon saw a Harpymon appear further down the path he was on. He gritted his teeth and raised the bow on his right arm. "Judgement Arrow!" The attack flew on target and pierced clean through the wings of his target, sending her crashing to the ground.

"The arrow didn't even slow down." Daisuke gaped at the damage the attack did not only to Harpymon but in making holes in the wall behind her as well.

"These arrows would pierce even the armor of Metal Seadramon," Sagittarimon boasted.

"Well, that's good. If we have to fight at the exit, this would be a good form to do it in," Daisuke observed.

The Harpymon following behind the pair then paused at the damage Sagittarimon caused her sister, and moved to help her rather than continue the chase.

* * *

"Looks like this is our exit," Gabumon observed, looking upon a giant door with the Crest of Friendship emblazoned on it.

Mimi huffed. "And just how are we supposed to open it?"

"Off hand, I'd say figuring out the puzzle lock on it," Gabumon offered.

Mimi had to look up to see the strange lock mechanism. "This isn't going to be easy. Why the hell do we have a puzzle? Koushiro and Miyako should deal with this kind of crap."

"Because Piemon is an ass," Gabumon replied.

Mimi stared at her temporary partner for a moment. "You absolutely right about that. Well, standing here won't get us anywhere." She then grimaced. "Just what the hell is something 'a human who needs it can't buy it then, while a human who buys it doesn't need to use it then, himself?'"

"You're asking me? I'm not human," Gabumon retorted. "Why is this kind of riddle in the Digital World?"

"Whoever put it here is a sadist. Still, it's one of the riddles on the lock," Mimi grumbled in annoyance.

"Your guess is better than mine," Gabumon pointed out.

Mimi sighed. "We're going to be here a while." She was so going kill Piemon after he turned her back into a boy.

* * *

"Super Sonic Voice!" howled the mythical Ultimate, Gryphomon. The blast wave traveled beneath Angemon before continuing on to set off numerous traps ahead. The great beast ran down the path, far too large to fly even in the wide passageways of the Labyrinth.

Takeru wasn't sure if Gryphomon was helping them or trying to annihilate them. What he didn't understand was the lack of damage the Ultimate caused the maze. Angemon's staff had been able to smash through and destroy traps, while Gryphomon only set them off. He tried not to think too much about it as the giant digimon wasn't the only one behind him, with a numerous Harpymon, Hippo Gryphomon, Cyclomon and other digimon giving chase.

"This is not the kind of lesson on Greek mythology I ever wanted," Angemon gripped.

"Just keep moving!" Takeru ordered, not wanting to know what those digimon intended to do to them.

A sharp turn and Angemon finally let himself smile. "It's our exit!"

"Go for it!" Takeru pressed.

The digimon pursuing them all echoed the word, "Exit."

Angemon scowled at what stood in their way, the tentacled evil of Marine Devimon. A ball of black energy began to form in front of the devil, a cruel smirk playing on his lips.

Takeru glanced back at the digimon following them. "Don't let him get that attack off!"

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon cried out, striking one of the devil's tentacles and destroying it. The holy blast continued on and struck some sort of barrier at the maze's edge.

"Guilty Black," Marine Devimon hissed out in pain, but found his attack countered and overpowered by Gryphomon's sonic attack. "You shall pay for that!"

"I think not!" Angemon reared his fist back. "Heaven's Knuckle!" His fist connected with Marine Devimon's head, blowing it right off the digimon's body. The golden rays generated from Angemon's attack slammed again into the barrier, which broke as if it were made of glass.

"We're free!" chorused the digimon as they all made a mad dash out of the labyrinth.

"You have our eternal thanks," Gryphomon told Angemon as he ran out of the maze and immediately took to the sky.

Takeru stared at where the devil digimon had stood. He now half-wished the digimon chasing after him would fight them. His opponent had fallen, but Angemon had failed to evolve to Perfect level. "What am I going to do now?"

"Hope for the best," Angemon told him as comforting as he could. "If everyone else succeeds, he will have to change you back."

Takeru closed his eyes. "I guess so."

* * *

Daisuke looked at his exit in confusion. "Who is this supposed to be?"

A giant panda bear looked up and blinked at him. "Is that really you, Takeru?"

Daisuke jumped. That voice was unmistakable. That was Pinnochimon reborn. "Er. Yes."

Sagittarimon looked at their promised opponent warily. "Who is this?"

"He was the Dark Master Pinnochimon," Daisuke answered nervously.

Sagittarimon didn't like the sounds of that.

Pandamon clapped his paws in glee. "Shall we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Sagittarimon wondered.

"Tag, of course!" Pandamon announced happily. "You run around and hide, then I'll chase after with this!" He pulled out a bazooka that he had hidden behind himself.

"That doesn't sound like fun," Daisuke groused.

"What? Of course it's fun!" Pandamon protested.

Daisuke folded his arms. "Fun for you maybe, but not for us. And that's not the point of a game. Games are intended to be fun for all players."

"Bah!" Pandamon waved him off. "Games are fun only for the winner."

"I won't deny games are usually MORE fun for the winner, but you can still enjoy a game and lose." Daisuke glanced at his partner. "Or would you rather play 'tag' with him being the one hunting."

Sagittarimon took the hint. "Judgement Arrow!" He sent forth an arrow that pierced the wall of the Labyrinth as if there was only air in its way.

"That's not playing fair," Pandamon whined.

"Neither is playing with a bazooka," Daisuke returned. "I'm perfectly willing to play games, but not so-called games that stakes the life of anyone, even yours."

"But that's the game Piemon wants us to play!" Pandamon protested.

"And what did listening to Piemon get you in your last life? Dying, alone, with no one caring that you were gone. Most were happy," Daisuke pointed out. "You don't have to do what that nutcase says."

"And what sort of game do you suggest we play?" Pandamon huffed.

"There are lots of games we could play. How about a race?" Daisuke offered. "We'll start at the wall here, and run for the exit. First out of the Labyrinth wins."

"And what's the prize?" Pandamon asked. "Winners get rewards."

Daisuke smirked. "Bragging rights. You can tell other that you beat me in a fair race."

Pandamon pointed at Sagittarimon. "Racing against him isn't fair."

Daisuke held out his digivice and devolved his partner. "There, he's no longer a centaur."

"Now we're at the disadvantage," V-mon complained.

"You game?" Daisuke asked.

Pandamon frowned. "You sure we can't spice this up a bit? Add landmines or something?"

"And how fun is it if you hit it and die?" Daisuke shook his head.

"That wouldn't be fun," Pandamon admitted. "Fine, I'll try it your way."

Daisuke smiled brightly. "Great, now everyone get to your marks."

"Marks?" Pandamon questioned.

Daisuke laughed sheepishly. "Get into position to start running at the wall."

"Oh." Pandamon quickly followed his opponents.

When all three of them looked ready, Daisuke cried out, "Get ready! Set! Go!"

Pandamon easily took the lead being more than twice Daisuke's size. His longer strides were a definite advantage. As he ran out of the maze, he cheered, "I won!"

Daisuke grinned. "Yep, you won. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I beat you!" Pandamon chirped.

"You had fun and no one was hurt," Daisuke observed.

Pandamon blinked. "Yeah. I didn't think that was possible."

"I want a rematch!" V-mon huffed. "Evolve me to XV-mon! Then we'll be the same size."

"It would be a foot race. No flying," Daisuke stressed.

"I know!" V-mon huffed.

"You're on!" Pandamon agreed to the race.

* * *

"I give up!" Mimi whined whipping out her digivice.

"Gabumon evolve!" A pillar of light encased the fur-wearing lizard, which then faded to reveal a giant wolf. "Garurumon!" He then looked at his partner. "What do you expect me to do now?"

"Blast that stupid door open!" Mimi ordered.

Garurumon sighed. They had only opened half the locks in the past hour, and the other half were insidiously difficult to answer. "Fine. Don't know if this will work. Fox Fire!" He spat flames at the door, setting it aflame. He repeated his attack a few times before it exploded into nothingness.

"Finally!" was chorused by two voices.

Mimi had been one of the two, and she stared in morbid shock at the other.

A giant skeleton with black and red bones strode forward. "I was getting sick of waiting for you."

"This is so not good," Mimi complained.

"That's entirely the point. Nail Bone!" Skull Satamon pointed his scepter at the girl, firing numerous energy spikes.

Mimi tried to dodge, but there was too many. A spike sank into her side before exploding. She struggled to stand, but the pain was unbearable.

Garurumon wasted no time. He leapt toward the girl and bit the back of her shirt before making a mad dash for the exit with her.

Skull Satamon hissed. "You're not getting away that easily!"

Garurumon knew he didn't have much time as Mimi struggled to remain conscious. Once she slipped, he would be back to Gabumon and would be even easier pray. He gave a prayer of thanks seeing XV-mon and a digimon he didn't know nearby.

"Oh, shit," Daisuke cursed seeing the skeletal fiend chasing after Garurumon and Mimi. He knew there was no choice. "XV-mon, save them!"

"XV-mon super evolve!" The draconian stretched out his arms as insectoid armor slammed into place over much of his body. "Paildramon." The newly evolved digimon glanced over. "Want to help me out, buddy? That guy certainly doesn't play fair."

Pandamon debated for a second. "Sure, buddy!"

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon fired off a pair of cannons at Skull Satamon, distracting the fiend from his target.

"More fresh meat," Skull Satamon cackled. "Nail Bone!"

Paildramon leapt out of the way of the energy spikes.

"Try these nails on for size. Animal Nail!" Vicious claws extended from Pandamon's paws while he ran up to the fiendish skeleton and sliced into red ribs.

Skull Satamon clubbed Pandamon upside the head with his scepter, but then screeched in pain as Paildramon fired a volley of energy pellets into his back. "I will kill you all."

There was a chorus of 'Sonic Voice' and a 'Super Sonic Voice' as screaming energy descended upon Skull Satamon, obliterating him.

"Thanks for the help!" Daisuke called out to the Gryphomon and the numerous Hippo Gryphomon flying overhead.

Gryphomon shook his head. "We are the ones in dept to Angemon and his friends."

"Can you see where my other friends are?" Daisuke asked.

"Most of them are that way." Gryphomon pointed with his claw. "Though some one seems injured just as she is. I'll send medical help that way."

"Great! Thanks!" Daisuke turned around and then sighed seeing that Paildramon had devolved to Chibimon and Garurumon had returned to being Gabumon. "Pandamon, could you carry Daisuke to our friends?"

"Our friends?" Pandamon repeated with a laugh. "Yeah. I like that." He carefully picked up the now slumbering girl. "Let's go!"

Daisuke picked up Chibimon and ran to the larger group of his friends with Gabumon and Pandamon running alongside him.

No sooner than when they arrived at where most of their friends were, a tiny clown car honked it's way into the middle of the assembled digimon and humans. The car door opened and a foot larger than the whole care emerged. Slowly Piemon pried himself out of the car and saw nothing but glaring faces directed at him.

"My. My. My. Such a surprise you've all given me. After the ones least likely to succeed killed their opponents in cruel fashion, I began to wonder if my challenge was too easy. But then three of you lost! Then even Pinnochimon decided to stab me in the back." Piemon reached behind himself and pulled a dagger out as if it had been shoved there. He promptly threw it at Pandamon, but a Hippo Gryphomon swooped down and grabbed the weapon before it could've hit.

"Mind your manners," Gryphomon warned with the flock of Hippo Gryphomon surrounding him.

"Fine." Piemon shrugged as if the Ultimate and all the Perfect digimon didn't even remotely intimidate him. "A deal is a deal. Though I guess it sucks to be you, Mimi and Yamato."

Iori grimaced, knowing that he would soon be experiencing the injuries his real body had incurred.

"I deserve it," Ken convicted himself.

"So you may believe." Piemon threw the cards at Iori, Mimi, Ken, and Yamato.

Each of their digimon slipped a level lower.

Iori swooned and instinctively clutched at his side. "What happened? Last I remember was Skull Satamon attacking and..." He patted his body. "I'm a boy. I'm..." He saw Daisuke standing a short distance away and then studied his hands knowing he was not in his real body. "I'm Iori? What happened?"

"I'm afraid we both lost, and so did Iori," Daisuke explained.

Ken let out a long sigh of relief after confirming he had been successfully switched back to his real body. He then glanced at Ishida. "Sorry."

"I owe you," Yamato hissed in pain, but he wasn't truly upset. Being in the body he was born in was worth a little pain.

Mimi seemed to spasm briefly, but did not awaken.

"Well, looks like Taichi and Sora are finally nearing their exit. Laters!" Piemon dived into the tiny clown car, and a rocket emerged from the trunk, launching the diminutive car out of sight.

Jyou ran over to Mimi and began to tend to her wound.

"You failed?" Hikari questioned.

Daisuke shook his head. "I'd say winning Pinnochimon over as a friend is victory enough."

"Pinnochimon?" was chorused by many of those present.

Pandamon nodded happily but then frowned at the gathered humans and digimon. "What kind of game can I play with baby digimon? They aren't fast enough to race me. You guys have any suggestions?"

"I taught him the value of playing real games," Daisuke whispered to Hikari. He then sighed looking at their weakened digimon. "Now we can only hope Iori and his friends can deal with Piemon after Sora and Taichi defeat their challenge."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming Next: Chapter 14 - Courageous Love

Taichi and Sora fight there way out of the maze, and reach beyond the challenge presented.


	14. Courageous Love

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Fourteen - Courageous Love**

_By Lord Archive_

The concept and characters of Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

Who's who:  
While most have been changed back, Taichi is still in Sora's body, Sora is in Taichi's, Iori is Takeru, Takeru is Daisuke, and Daisuke is now Iori.

Reminder, I will be referring to the characters per the body they are in. Sora may be in Taichi's body, but all reference any action Sora does in it will be as a boy. Just as Taichi in Sora's body will be referred to as a girl.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:

After Yamato, Ken and even Mimi won their fights, it would seem a given that we would all succeed. That wasn't the case. Daisuke being injured at the start of battle, Takeru intentionally losing and Iori winning with an adult: the three of us might never again be in the body we were born in.

Now two remained in the Digital Labyrinth, and when they finish the challenge, win or lose, Piemon will become our next opponent.

* * *

Takeru somberly approached his teammates with Patamon flying behind him. "I failed."

"You're not the only one," Daisuke replied. "Guess you're going to have to get used to being 'Takeru,' Iori."

Takeru frowned. "You failed too?"

Daisuke laughed. "Actually, I intended to 'lose.' I saw Hikari and Jyou win their challenge and what happened when they got cured. If Piemon was to attack them now, they'd be defenseless. I ended up with a bigger victory, making a former enemy a friend." He then patted Takeru on the back. "And it's a good thing you failed, Iori. If any one of us could defeat Piemon, it's you and Holy Angemon."

Takeru nodded slowly. "I guess. Piemon certainly tried to make sure Patamon was dead and I failed. He even tried to get the trapped digimon to help fight us, only they knew the Labyrinth better and used me to show them the way out."

"That's great. You got to help others," Daisuke asserted.

A loud explosion echoed from the maze.

"Looks like Taichi and Sora are at their exit," Yamato commented with a slight grin, yet holding his ribs tenderly. It was good to be in his real body even with the pain.

They remained silent as a couple more sets of explosions rocked the maze. They were unsettled when they heard Sora scream in anguish, but then a firestorm erupted from within the labyrinth and the battle continued on. They felt impotent with frustration as members of their team fought for their lives and there was nothing they could do to help.

Hikari stared through the maze, wishing she could help her brother. Her hands wrapped tightly around her digivice, wanting to send him any help she could through it. She wasn't surprised when her partner suddenly evolved to Plotmon.

With a final scream of pain followed by short-lived demented laughter, silence descended over the area.

"The battle is over," Gryphomon confirmed, hovering above the Chosen. "I shall lead your friends here."

Takeru nodded. "Thanks."

Minutes later Sora and Taichi were finally seen walking towards the group. In each of their arms was their partners in the youngest baby stages, Nyokimon and Botamon respectively.

Yamato dashed off toward them and immediately hugged Sora. "It's great that you succeeded."

Sora pulled back fiercely, breaking the embrace. "No, Yamato. We didn't." Her deep frown now evident as she reluctantly opened one of her hands, revealing a shattered crest.

Taichi avoided eye contact with everyone as he also produced a blacken and cracked crest.

"What happened?" Hikari questioned in shock.

The pair shifted nervously. Taichi bitterly spoke up. "I'd want to know the same question from you. Who is who?"

Daisuke smirked. "I'm still Takeru, Iori is still stuck in my old body, and Daisuke is now in Iori's."

Sora blinked in surprise. "Mimi won her challenge?"

"With 'his' own hands, apparently. Seems Mimi evolved Wormmon to Perfect to fight a digimon inside the maze, and Piemon let that count seeing as she killed her opponent herself," Jyou explained in a worried tone, not once taking his eyes off the injured girl.

"Ouch," Taichi muttered.

"Now are you going to tell us what happened?" Yamato demanded.

"I guess we have to," Sora sighed with a touch of sorrow and regret. "We were incredibly lost in the maze. We spent much of our time going nowhere..."

* * *

"It's a good thing we're fire-type digimon," Piyomon groused, fussing with a few burnt feathers on her arm.

"Wish we were fire-type," Taichi muttered. That firetrap had come far too close for his liking.

Sora glared. "We're going in fucking circles."

Taichi groaned seeing the now exposed fire trap in front of them when they had passed it minutes ago. "Which way do we go now?"

Sora huffed. "You've been the one choosing directions so far. We're probably no where near the exit."

"If only I could fly above the walls." Piyomon rubbed her head where she hit the invisible ceiling.

"Can't you sniff your way out?" Taichi asked his partner.

Agumon's nostrils flared, taking in the scents floating in the air. "It's all fresh air."

"Maybe we can find a digimon and ask directions," Piyomon suggested.

Taichi laughed. "If they knew the exit, would they still be here?"

They soon found they were much closer to the exit than they had thought. Relief that their long walk had come to an end was short lived upon viewing who their opponents were.

"Ah, my test subjects have arrived." Nanomon rubbed his hands greedily.

"I don't plan on leaving enough of them to be tested on," Mega Dramon groused.

The hairs on the back of Taichi's and Sora's stood up hearing those unmistakable voices. This wasn't going to be easy, facing two of their worst enemies at the same time. As one, they focused upon their digivices.

Their partners called out their own names to evolve, but that was quickly followed by Mega Dramon and Nanomon unleashing their attacks. The evolution pillar was struck by numerous missiles launched by the Perfection digimon, sending Agumon and Piyomon sprawling.

"Agumon! Piyomon!" Sora cried out.

"We can't let them win!" Taichi growled. "Don't give up."

Their partners struggled to their feet and called out to evolve once again, but were struck down with another barrage of missiles.

Taichi ran towards Agumon, desperate to help the small dinosaur. If they didn't succeed, he would forever be a guy, and he couldn't bear to let that happen.

Mega Dramon sneered. "I think now would be an excellent time to exact my revenge. Genocide Attack!"

Sora screamed watching the missiles streak towards Taichi and Agumon and explode. Her cry of despair echoed with her digivice. Her fake crest shattered.

The digital bird's eyes snapped open. "Piyomon Warp Evolve!"

"Shit!" Nanomon cursed as the bird shifted forms faster that he was prepared to stop it. He still launched his missiles, but they exploded harmlessly on the giant golden bird hovering before him.

"Hououmon!" the newly evolved Ultimate called out her own name. "Flames of Rebirth!" she added, engulfing everything in fire.

Nanomon and Mega Dramon were both surprised that they weren't dead. In fact they felt healthier than ever. Realization quickly washed over them. Taichi and Agumon were also unhurt, healed by the phoenix's powers.

"If they can do it, so can we!" Taichi announced, clutching his crest tightly. He could already tell Hououmon was certainly powerful, but in a completely defensive sort of way. Mega Dramon and Nanomon couldn't defeat the phoenix, but neither could the bird defeat them. He wasn't about to stand back and let others do his work. He would defeat them, with his bare hands if need be.

The fake Crest of Courage burst into flames.

"Agumon warp evolve!" cried out the little dinosaur.

Mega Dramon and Nanomon tried to prevent the evolution from finishing, but that proved impossible with Hououmon moving in front of their target. When the giant phoenix hovered back up, a golden warrior stood behind her.

"War Greymon!" the newest evolved digimon announced viciously.

Mega Dramon hovered backwards. He was all too aware of the power that digimon held. He then scowled darkly. "Piemon's challenge was for you to defeat us. I will not let that happen."

War Greymon sneered. "And how will you stop us?"

"Like this." Mega Dramon turned and pointed his arms. "Genocide Attack!"

Nanomon's eyes went wide. "Noooooo!" The surprised turn left him defenseless as his so-called ally fired missiles at him, killing him.

"You monster," Hououmon spat.

Mega Dramon chuckled coldly. "Victory is merely changing the rules to suit you. Enjoy your cursed lives."

War Greymon sprang forward, but was too late to prevent the evil dragon from blowing his own head off. He stopped short of the deleted particles now flying in the air. "Coward!"

The battle had not gone unobserved. Piemon groaned at Mega Dramon's betrayal. The ass had to have picked something up from his brief merger with another digimon to consider that as a reasonable solution. Now there were two Ultimate digimon before him, and only one had used any powers. Hououmon might devolve in the next minute or so, but with healing powers the two might be able to remain at that level indefinitely.

"Get your fucking ass out here, Piemon!" Taichi demanded. "Change us back!"

Piemon slowly materialized before them. "Now why would I do that when you've lost your challenge? You neither evolved to Perfection nor managed to defeat your opponents yourself," the demon clown chastised.

"We'll make you change us all back," Sora vowed.

"And just how will you do that?" Piemon taunted. "You kill me and you're stuck that way. I switch you all, and you little babies will be defenseless."

Taichi and Sora paled. If they were changed back, Piemon would kill them. If they weren't switched, they'd forever be the wrong person.

Piemon grinned dementedly. "Ya know what? I think I will grant you request." He held up two cards.

Taichi glanced at Sora who nodded to the unvoiced question. "War Greymon!"

The cards were launched through the air, but War Greymon sliced them into pieces before they could find their mark.

Piemon laughed dementedly. "So, you've made your choice. Just so you know, others have failed."

"If you can switch bodies, others can as well. We'll undo what you've done eventually," Sora promised.

"You wish." Piemon stuck his tongue out. "Trump Sword!" The clown pulled out four small swords and threw them.

War Greymon blocked the attack with his armor, but the blades still bit deeply into him. A second volley quickly followed the first, and the damage increased.

Hououmon hovered closer to the golden warrior and called out, "Flames of Rebirth!" This time the fires were much more contained and only affected War Greymon.

"That's hardly fair," Piemon whined, but then he grinned. "I'd like some keychains. Clown Trick!" He pulled out a handkerchief and tossed it at the teenagers.

Sora pushed Taichi out of the way as the white cloth enveloped her body.

Hououmon glared. "Flames of Rebirth!" The cloth burnt away and Sora remained unharmed.

"That is really getting annoying," Piemon spat. He vanished from sight only to reappear above the phoenix and slammed swords down into her back.

War Greymon leapt at the demonic clown but only sliced through air with his claws.

"I can keep this up all day. Can you?" Piemon teased.

The evil bastard had to go. He inflicted pain for fun and his own enjoyment. There was no way he could be left to continue on, even if it meant accepting a curse. Taichi and Sora gripped their digivices tightly, sharing the same glare at the demon clown.

"What?" Piemon cried out upon seeing War Greymon's and Hououmon's bodies disappear into their heads, which grew and moved parallel to each other. A brilliant white warrior formed between the two heads.

"Omegamon!" The evolved royal knight pointed his new arm at the demonic clown. "Your evil ends now. Houou Flames!"

Piemon shot out of the way, but then felt a strange sensation in his gut. He looked down and saw his enemy grinning at him.

"Grey Sword," Omegamon hissed, yanking the blade in the clown's stomach straight up and cutting off the demon's right arm in the process.

Piemon floated backwards, his body slowly breaking up into data. "Enjoy living your lives in the wrong bodies." His demented laughter followed him into death.

* * *

"I'm stuck like this?" Iori cried out.

"Do you think I like this any better than you?" Sora shot at the little boy. "Until we find something that can switch our bodies, I'm a fucking girl!"

Yamato folded his arms. "This is really going to mess things up."

"What are we going to do now?" Takeru questioned. "Which families should we go to?"

Hikari sighed. "Unless we can get this fixed soon, by blood relation. Your soul may have been born in Iori's body, but you've got the memories, body and blood of Takeru. The longer the switch continues, the more the body takes hold."

"It would also make things easier. You're older now. You can't go to fifth grade the way you are now," Jyou added.

Sora closed her eyes. "It does make sense. Guess I'll have to get used to being called 'Sora' until we can get this fixed."

Taichi nodded, a frown etched on his face.

Their attention was shifted as Mimi moaned loudly.

"Are you okay?" Ken questioned.

Mimi looked at her hands and quickly felt her chest. "I'm really me?"

"Yes, you've been changed back," Jyou affirmed.

Mimi curled up into a ball and began crying, remembering just what she did to get back to her real body.

"Mimi?" Ken called to her.

"I want to go home," Mimi sobbed.

Koushiro pulled out his laptop and began hacking the nearby television portal. "I can set up a portal for her, if she's healthy enough to go."

Jyou nodded. "She should be fine now." 'Physically' he wanted to add.

Ken and Hikari both moved to help Mimi stand and walk over to the television, and with a flash of light those three were gone.

Yamato sighed, knowing he wouldn't be leaving for home until after Hikari and Ken returned. His girlfriend and his first love were in each other's bodies. Trying to continue a relationship with either would be rather awkward. Had Sora succeeded, he could probably count on having sex that night. Now he wasn't certain if there was a relationship left to have.

"What are we going to do about our partners? Chibimon and Patamon may be fine with their new partners, but what about the rest of them?" Miyako wondered.

Jyou adjusted his glasses. "Likely what we did last time. We'll leave them in the Digital World somewhere safe until they've rebonded to us."

"I hope we get our digimon back," Yamato groused. "I don't like the idea of playing musical digimon."

"Is that a game?" Pandamon questioned.

Sora and Taichi stared at the Perfection digimon in shock, realizing just who he used to be.

"Not what he meant. But we can teach you a game using music later," Daisuke told him.

"You made friends with HIM?" Taichi questioned.

Daisuke nodded. "All he ever wanted was friends to play games with, he just needed to be taught how to play fair."

Sora looked rather skeptical, but didn't say anything.

"I'm going back to fifth grade. This sucks!" Iori spat.

Daisuke shrugged. "Think of it this way, you be top of your class easily and blow away the placement tests next year."

"Ha. Ha," Iori groused. "Have fun dealing with Jun."

Daisuke shrugged. "I always wanted a sister."

"Where are we going to keep our partners?" Miyako questioned, trying to get everyone back to what should be important.

"File Island would be the best bet," Koushiro replied.

The other Chosen and some of their digimon nodded.

"What about securing our partners?" Miyako pressed.

Koushiro shook his head. "We'll need to talk to Gennai about that, once he recovers."

"We need to come up with some sort of plan!" Miyako almost ranted.

Koushiro scowled at her. "The only plans I'm worried about at this point is trying to figure out how to switch back the others and what to do with our forced engagement."

"Do you have any leads?" Sora wondered a bit desperately.

Koushiro frowned deeply. "With Piemon out of the way, Qinglongmon MIGHT be an option. Otherwise we'd have to track down and ask just about every Ultimate in the Digital World hoping either one knows how or at least a potential method."

"How long would that take?" Taichi groused.

"Qinglongmon would be the fastest route. Possibly done within a day. If we have to search, it could take years," Koushiro warned.

"I should've revived Piemon just so I could kill that asshole again," Sora spat.

"We all would love a shot at killing him, even if it means staying like this," Iori growled. "Gah! Fifth grade all over again! That fucking bastard!"

"Do watch your language," Takeru advised. "Mother is not kind to such talk."

Iori glared at him.

Hikari and Ken reappeared with a flash of light.

"Let's get over to File Island and then we can figure out our next step," Koushiro advised.


	15. Without Answers

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Fifteen - Without Answers**

_By Lord Archive_

The concept and characters of Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

Who's who:  
While most have been changed back, Taichi is still in Sora's body, Sora is in Taichi's, Iori is Takeru, Takeru is Daisuke, and Daisuke is now Iori.

Reminder, I will be referring to the characters per the body they are in. Sora may be in Taichi's body, but all references to any action Sora does in it will be as a boy. Just as Taichi in Sora's body will be referred to as a girl.

* * *

Iori groaned as he blearily opened his eyes. He scanned where he was and frowned at the sight of being inside a Lego-built house in Toy Town. He glanced at his small hands and then took a quick look into his pants. "Damn, still Iori."

The boy shambled his way to the door of the toy house he was in. He had stayed here last night with most of the Odaiba Chosen. He was not about to go home, whether it would be to the Motomiya or Hida households. He wanted to exhaust the known possibilities of being cured first before deciding which home he would end up going to.

"Good morning," Hikari greeted the boy.

Iori pouted as he looked up at her. "Morning."

Sora scratched herself between her legs as she emerged from another toy house. "Any word yet?"

Hikari looked half-disturbed, half-relieved at the actions of the older girl. "Not yet."

"Yo!" a man seemingly in his mid-twenties called out. "I'm Benjamin. I'll be your substitute Gennai for today."

"Tell me you've got word from Qinglongmon or know something about undoing this mess!" Sora pleaded.

Benjamin smirked. "Afraid that all I can say is you need to climb that hill." He pointed up at Infinity Mountain.

"'Hill,' you say," Taichi groused, scratching his crotch as he shambled from another toy house. "Is our cure up there?"

"No, but Qinglongmon will meet you up at the temple," Benjamin informed.

Sora shrugged. "Better than nothing."

"More walking? These feet still hurt from yesterday," Iori whined.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Guess there's still some Mimi in you."

"Shut it," Iori snapped.

"That's enough of this. Let's just wake everyone up, grab something to eat and start moving. The sooner we see Qinglongmon, the sooner we can be cured," Taichi advised.

* * *

The entire first and second Odaiba teams except Mimi were gathered as they reached a temple nestled high upon the large mountain. Benjamin stood with them as they waited for the digital god to appear. With a thundering crash of lightning, the enormous serpentine blue dragon appeared.

"Greetings, Chosen," Qinglongmon called out.

"Please tell me you can help us!" Sora cried out.

"Manners," Benjamin hissed.

"How nice it is to see those who do not bow to me for simply being." Qinglongmon chuckled. "Though I'm afraid I can't help you as much as you'd like. I do not possess the power to switch souls. That was a skill Xuanwumon possessed. And as you know he was sealed much as I had been; however no one knows how to break the seal that still binds him."

"Isn't there anyone who knows how to do Piemon's trick? Another Piemon, perhaps?" Taichi pleaded.

"Between my own knowledge and the information Gennai and his clones possess, we know of most, if not all, Ultimate digimon that exist. None of them possess such a skill, nor is there another Piemon that we know of. As for artifacts, none of the ones we know of do what you need," Qinglongmon informed sadly.

"Is there any hope for us?" Iori asked.

"Finding the means to release Xuanwumon is the only option known," Qinglongmon stated firmly. "If you devote all your time to the task, you may find a way to return everyone to their original bodies within weeks."

Daisuke folded his arms. "Or we might not find the means in our lifetime."

"That is sadly correct," Qinglongmon agreed.

"Can't you do anything for us?" Sora questioned.

"I can bond each of you to your digimon partners now, rather than wait for your traits to manifest." Power cackled around the dragon god. "Choose your partners well."

For the ones that were in their real bodies, they immediately walked forward with their partners.

"What about me?" Tanemon asked. "Mimi isn't here."

"Think of her as I bond the others," Qinglongmon answered.

Tanemon quickly moved forward, keeping distance from the others.

Taichi frowned. "Do you think we should switch?"

Sora turned away. "Would it mean anything if we did? It'd probably hurt us more in the long run if we did. We've got access to their Ultimate forms now. If we switched and the means to free Xuanwumon requires power, we'd be hurting ourselves more."

"I'm still not sure you two haven't been switched back," Koromon groused.

Yokomon bounced against the back of the digimon's head before turning toward the humans with her. "Either way, it's not like we won't be apart. I feel both of you are my partners now."

"Shouldn't we switch?" Iori asked.

"He's 'Daisuke' enough for me," Chibimon huffed.

Iori flinched as if slapped.

Daisuke frowned at the tiny dragon. "Patamon has always been my best friend."

"And Armadimon has been mine," Takeru asserted.

Chibimon frowned. "Does this mean I'll lose Perfection level?"

"For a time, but you'll still be able to go to that level again," Benjamin encouraged.

Chibimon sighed. "Well, if we move into Hida's place, at least I won't have to deal with Jun anymore."

Seeing that the choices have been made, Qinglongmon sent forth his power. Lightning arced between the Chosen and their selected partners. While the baby digimon evolved to child level, Plotmon evolved to Tailmon.

"I wish I could be of more help. I will continue to look into ways of correcting the evil Piemon has done to you." Qinglongmon disappeared with a crash of thunder and lightning.

Tailmon flexed her paws. "Well, this is better than nothing."

"Not enough for me," Iori growled. "I can't go back to fifth grade. Three more years of school. This sucks!"

* * *

A light erupted from the computer and Hikari appeared in her bedroom and nervously made her way to the door. She sighed and then stiffened before she left the room and saw her mother cooking. "Hi, Mom."

"Is that really you, Hikari?" Mrs. Yagami asked almost desperately.

Hikari nodded. "I have been cured."

Mrs. Yagami frowned as she could almost hear the stress on the 'I.' "What about Taichi?"

Hikari looked down. "He's still in Sora's body." She swallowed hard. "And with Piemon... defeated, we don't know how to cure him or the others who are still in the wrong body. We have a few leads, but nothing that is likely to resolve this any time soon."

Mrs. Yagami covered her mouth. "It could be permanent?"

Hikari reluctantly answered, "Yes."

"How is Taichi dealing with this?" Mrs. Yagami wondered.

"Not very well." Hikari looked away. "We should talk with Mrs. Takenouchi about living arrangements. Whether Taichi or Sora will be living with us."

Mrs. Yagami nodded slowly.

* * *

"Hello, mother. I'm _home_," Jyou announced, his words having more meaning than just being at his family's apartment.

"Is that really you? You've been cured?" Mrs. Kido questioned.

Jyou nodded. "No more dresses and periods for me."

"Congratulations," Mrs. Kido didn't seem to mean her words.

Jyou frowned. "Did you want me to fail?"

"Of course not," Mrs. Kido denied. "I just like having a daughter."

"Then you should be more accepting of Kasumi," Jyou retorted.

"Dear, she's really not suitable for marriage," Mrs. Kido told him firmly.

"And if she makes you a grandmother?" Jyou asked seriously.

"Then I might finally have my daughter, as you two certainly wouldn't be able to raise a baby properly," Mrs. Kido told him neutrally.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you could raise a girl properly," Jyou muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Mrs. Kido demanded.

Jyou's bedroom door slammed shut.

* * *

"While there is no easy solution to this problem..." Mr. Hida sighed. "It still holds true that custody of my eleven-year-old grandson still belongs to my family."

"Father, he's not really Iori," Mrs. Hida protested.

"He is and he isn't," Hikari voiced in. "In a few weeks Daisuke will gain aspects of Iori's personality."

"There will be an issue of adjustment regardless of living arrangements," Jyou added.

Mrs. Takenouchi nodded slowly. "And it holds true that I have a daughter. I've already had to field some questions as to why I was housing a pair of boys for the past two weeks. It would raise more questions if that became permanent."

"Just because the soul of our children might not be able to live under our roofs, it doesn't mean we'll never see them," Mrs. Yagami put in optimistically. "They are all friends with each other and can visit often. My door will always be open for Taichi and Sora, regardless of the body they wear. They are both my children now."

Daisuke folded his arms. "The answer is simple, living with it will be difficult. Whether I like it or not, I'm now Motomiya Daisuke. As far as all his legal records go, they're now mine, bad grades and all."

"Hopefully you'll do better than he was." Mr. Motomiya ruffled the boy's hair.

Iori glared at the man. "We shouldn't be debating this crap. We should be hunting to unseal Xuanwumon."

Sora shook her head. "I want to switch back more than you, but there's nothing we can do. Koushiro is organizing the search with hundreds of Chosen from around the world. There's still no leads, only half-remembered legends."

Iori huffed irritably.

"Are we in agreement that living arrangements are by the body they are in?" Mr. Hida questioned.

Almost everyone gave some form of agreement, but none were firm with that answer.

"As Yagami-san said, you might be Daisuke now, son, but my door is open to you," Mrs. Takaishi added.

Mr. Hida nodded. "I'm sure that can be said for all the children."

This time there was firm agreement.

* * *

Mrs. Tachikawa knew something was wrong. Her picture perfect world wasn't so perfect. She knew Mimi was keeping something from her. Trouble happened during her daughter's trip to Odaiba, that much she could figure out. But what could've happened that left her daughter a crying mass?

Knocking softly on the door, Mrs. Tachikawa called out, "Mimi-chan, I have breakfast ready. It's your favorite, strawberry waffles."

"I don't deserve it!" Mimi sobbed.

Mrs. Tachikawa frowned and pushed her way into the room. "Dear, what's the matter? What happened?"

"I'm... I'm a horrible person. Mama... I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't live with it. I had to win. I killed him, Mama. With my own hands, I choked him to death." Mimi's sobs wracked her body. "He wasn't even evil. He thought he was doing what was right. He was wrong, but he wasn't evil, and I killed him."

Mrs. Tachikawa pulled her daughter into her lap and cradled her gently. "It's okay, dear. I'm sure you did what you had to do. You'll never stop being my wonderful and beautiful daughter."

"I had stopped being your daughter! That was the problem!" Mimi choked on her tears. "I was switched into the body of Ichijouji, the Digimon Kaiser. It wasn't just being a boy that was the problem, it was his memories. He killed so many, Mama, and I still remember them. He butchered so many innocent digimon, and I remember how much he LIKED it. His taint won't go away, Mama. I don't want to know what it's like to kill, but I did it. I did it on my own, with my own hands. Mama, help me!"

"I will always be here for you," Mrs. Tachikawa promised. And so will a psychologist, she mentally added; just needed to make sure that he believed that Mimi wasn't delusional. Her daughter was troubled, not insane.

* * *

Jun gazed up from the television and raised an eyebrow at the boy with a giant bat-eared hamster sitting on his head that entered her home after her parents. "Are you Daisuke?"

"Not quite. I was Takeru, but for now I'll be Daisuke," the boy replied.

Jun paled. "What about my brother? Is he still a girl?"

Daisuke smirked. "To hear him gripe, you'd think he would be happier if he was. He's now in Iori's body. And he's not liking that he'll be going back to fifth grade."

Jun let out a long sigh of relief. "At least I won't have to worry about him getting a boyfriend."

Daisuke shrugged. "Don't think that'll be an issue. Iori already has two girls vying for his attention."

Jun let out a laugh. "He won't mind that."

"I think it's more ironic. He's been following Hikari for so long, and now he'll have two girls after him," Patamon put in with a chuckle.

Daisuke made his way into his new room. He smirked seeing that it was a lot cleaner than he remembered. The air freshener was certainly new. Still, he set himself to going over the room, organizing it to his tastes.

"The room," Patamon piped in.

Daisuke shook his head and put the game in his hands away. "Thanks, bud." He shook his head. "This may be harder than I thought."

"Straightening the room?" Patamon wondered.

"Dealing with this lack of attention span," Daisuke answered.

"Likely no harder than your faulty memory," Patamon reminded. "You had found tricks around that."

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah. Unfortunately I can't just ignore the problem anymore. Though it was fun to goof off for the past two weeks. After all, not doing something was 'Daisuke's fault.'"

"But now you are Daisuke," Patamon stated.

"Right. And I can't let this problem hurt me," Daisuke replied.

"The room," Patamon told him again.

"Right, right." Daisuke went back to going through the room.

* * *

Sora tossed and turned as she tried to get some sleep, but each time she came close, unbidden memories came to her. She left her bedroom and wandered into the living only to find she was not alone.

"Trouble sleeping?" Mrs. Takenouchi questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sora returned. "Ah... worried about this situation?"

Mrs. Takenouchi smiled sadly. "Sorry, but it's more to do with the flower shop."

"Ah." Sora nodded.

"And what is keeping you awake? Afraid you'll never be a boy again?" Mrs. Takenouchi wondered.

Sora looked away. "It's not being a girl that's so bothersome. I can't shut off Sora's mind. I keep remembering stuff I don't want too."

"The numerous times she sat by the phone waiting for you to call or her being in compromising positions with Ishida?" Mrs. Takenouchi guessed.

Sora stiffened and then shuddered. She then pouted. "Yeah..."

"Both, huh?" Mrs. Takenouchi shook her head. "Not easy is it? Seeing the mistakes you both made, and learning the full consequences of it."

Sora looked away.

"I know this is a confusing situation for you." Mrs. Takenouchi walked over and embraced the girl. "For a time I thought you might become a full son to me. That you're now my daughter isn't easy for me to reconcile, and you have it worse."

"I don't know what to think anymore," Sora muttered.

"The only one who could possibly help you now is, well, Taichi." Mrs. Takenouchi's face quirked. "Hard to think of my daughter being a boy as well."

Sora let out a short laugh. "I don't know what to say to... him. Because of me, everything is messed up."

Mrs. Takenouchi shook her head. "I believe you're thinking too much about everything. You were the great leader of eight children who saved the world, and you did so by focusing on what needed to be done and not worry about the things you couldn't change."

Sora smirked. "If only there was something to focus on. Without a threat to deal with, there's nothing to distract me."

"Then find something to distract yourself. Whether it's tennis, soccer, or some sort of project." Mrs. Takenouchi brushed Sora's hair with her hand. "You may not be Sora, but you're not exactly Taichi either. Find out who you are now and focus on the future, and don't worry about the things you can't change in the past."

Sora gave the woman a hug. "Thanks..." She almost said 'Mom' but for some reason couldn't say it.

* * *

"Trouble sleeping?" Taichi questioned.

"A little," Hikari replied tiredly.

"What's got you awake?" Taichi wondered.

Hikari took a moment to ponder her answer. "Readjustment issues, I guess. I still feel frustrated for some reason, but at least it's not the same way it's been the past two weeks. At least I don't want to jump his girlfriend now."

Taichi's head peaked over the edge of the top bunk. "You wanted to do stuff with Jyou's girlfriend?"

"It was all his hormones. Guys really do think from below their waist, even Jyou," Hikari muttered in embarrassment.

"If only Taichi did, then I might not have the issues I do now," the boy replied. "If he had let me know he was interested, I wouldn't have dated Yamato."

"I don't think he realized it until then," Hikari returned.

"Yeah. I was 'one of the guys' to him for too long." Taichi sighed. "If I had made the point that I was a _girl_ interested in him, he might've realized before I moved on."

"Yeah, we all make mistakes." Hikari rolled over. "Though it might've been a good thing I didn't get involved with Daisuke or Takeru yet. It would've put me in Yamato's position. Who do you date?"

Taichi's face quirked. "Yeah, that is complicated. I don't know if I could go out with him as I am now. Remembering what I did with Yamato turns my stomach a little and I don't think it's because of Taichi's feelings for me."

Hikari let out a shallow laugh. "Don't I know it. It was hard suddenly being a very straight guy. It really rattled my mind. Especially as Jyou had interest in you. Nothing serious, just attraction. But, well, you know how modest Taichi is."

Taichi smirked. "All too well. I knew what he looked like long before the switch. I suppose I should be upset at showing 'me' off, especially as Jyou might remember. I'll be sure to slap him once we get this fixed."

"If we can get it corrected," Hikari put in sadly.

"I have hopes we'll get it figured out before school starts back up," Taichi encouraged.

"I'm sure Daisuke is wishing the same thing," Hikari added.

There was a loud thud from outside.

Hikari frowned. "Dad's home."

Taichi shook his head. "He's going to have a bad morning."

Hikari nodded in agreement. "We'd better try to get some sleep or we will too."

"Goodnight, sis." Taichi retreated to the bottom bunk.

"Goodnight, big brother," Hikari returned.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming this weekend, the brand new:

Chapter 16 - One Week Later  
It has been one week since the defeat of Piemon and the Odaiba Chosen are seeking solutions to their problems.


	16. One Week Later

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Sixteen - One Week Later**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

* * *

Excerpt from Takeru's Journal:

One week after Piemon's defeat came the message from Koushiro we all dreaded:

'All current leads to discover a method of switching bodies have been exhausted. While there are a few myths to be explored, it is unlikely they will provide a method any time soon. I suggest you do what you can to be ready when school starts next week.'

For those of us in the wrong body, this initially felt like a death sentence with the possibility of parole.

* * *

Iori groaned in annoyance at his scouting group which comprised of kids from different teams. His group was well suited for the jungle they were in with a xenobiologist and a girl who was born and lived in the Amazon rain forest, unfortunately they were finding each other more interesting than the forest they were in.

"I've even got to see a jaguar. She's such a beautiful cat," Juana, a true native Brazilian, recalled fondly.

"Fascinating," replied James, a scrawny blond haired boy replied. "Biggest felines we see in Oklahoma are street cats. The rats are sometimes bigger than they are. I wish Dad had taken a job in Brazil. It has to be better than being at the military's beck and call."

"Aren't you a ranking officer in the military?" Juana questioned.

"Not by choice. I'd rather be a researcher than the United States's token 'Digital Soldier,'" James replied bitterly. "I want to discover life, not destroy it."

"That is a noble sentiment," Juana praised.

"Will you two stop flirting?" Iori grumbled.

They both started to blush.

"Sorry Iori, er, I mean Daisuke," Juana apologized.

James had been about to deny everything, and became even more tongue tied with the girl's lack of denial.

Their digimon snickered at James's reaction.

Iori huffed. "Either is fine. I'm probably going to be stuck as Iori for a while."

"We are making progress," V-mon pointed out reassuringly.

"Oh, yes, we got to read the story of how Baihumon was sealed away on that temple wall. The only reason we're devoting this much effort into it is that he might know how to find Xuanwumon." Iori shook his head. "Even having an idea of how he was sealed, we still don't know the where or what we need to do to release him."

"Every journey begins with a single step. It will take time, yet progress can only be obtained with effort," Juana's Armadimon assured him.

"This journey started with a card being stuck to my forehead," Iori shot back. "I'm certainly not going to give up on freeing Baihumon even if I'm changed back. I just really hate the idea I might have to sit in school for an extra three years."

"I wouldn't mind it. I'd certainly take three more years of school over being a girl." James then paused. "No offense, Juana. Nothing wrong with being a girl. I just don't want to be one. Just as you likely wouldn't want to turned into a boy."

"You can get used to being a girl, three more years of torture is something I can do without," Iori shot back. He spotted a television that was embedded into a tree. "I'm going home. Digiport open!" He then found himself face first on Sora's bedroom floor with V-mon landing on top of him.

"Any luck?" Taichi questioned, helping the younger boy to his feet.

"Baihumon was trapped into a gem which was then shattered and the pieces scattered. We don't even have a clue as to where a single shard of the gem is. There wasn't one at the temple we explored," Iori reported grumpily. "What about you?"

"Zhuqiaomon's priest told us, and I quote, 'You have no business in our god's affairs. When he is ready, he shall awake and purge the Digital World of the human taint,'" Sora mocked bitterly. "And from what we've found, that is a common belief in Zhuqiaomon's religion. Even if Zhuqioamon knew how to free Xuanwumon, it seems doubtful he'd tell us even if we did wake him."

"At least you found something out," Daisuke added. "We got nothing." He motioned toward himself, Takeru, Patamon and Armadimon.

Sora folded her arms. "Well we've done all we can for today. Daisuke relay what you learned about the gem shards to the other teams. Someone from another team may have come across a shard."

"If James can get away from flirting with his new girlfriend, he should have that information up tonight," V-mon joked.

With a round of good-byes, Daisuke, Iori and Takeru left with their digimon.

"Aren't you going to leave too?" Sora asked the remaining boy.

Taichi leaned against the door. "This was my room first and we really need to talk."

Sora frowned, with the main exit blocked the window looked like a good option.

* * *

"See you've started without us," Takashi commented as he arrived for practice.

Yamato looked up from stringing his guitar. "The whole body switch is still causing issues."

"Not that I can tell," Akari mentioned.

"I'm putting too much thought into it. It's not flowing as it should," Yamato explained.

"Considering what has happened, it'd be hard not to be distracted with thoughts," Yutaka added. "How are things with getting your girlfriend back?"

"No luck at all." Yamato sighed. "There's still hope, but realistically we're looking at months at the earliest."

"So what?" Takashi asked. "You can still make her your boyfriend. You've been good friends with Taichi all your life. It's not 'strange' for you two to hang out. What you two do in the bedroom is your business."

"Considering the shit we got after that tabloid accused Yamato of being gay, we gotta keep our image clean," Yutaka voiced.

"Thankfully Ken and I aren't exactly close friends. We're not going to be hanging around each other often to support that tabloid's bullshit. It certainly wouldn't help the situation if I spent time with another guy. I'd be better off having a girl around me," Yamato added.

Takashi folded his arms. "If you need a girlfriend, why not Taichi? You love him and he's a girl. Win win."

Yamato glared at him. "Oh, sure. How about I cut your balls off and make you my girlfriend?"

"Not funny," Takashi snapped.

"Neither is suggesting I date a girl who was born a guy," Yamato shot back "With you it'd be less confusing than trying to be with someone who is both my best pal and the girl I've slept with. It's not easy to separate the two of them now."

"And what are you going to do in the mean time? Wait for your girlfriend to be cured? You just said it could be months," Takashi pressed.

"Why not? It's not like Taichi or Sora will start dating someone. They'll be at the front of the line when the cure is found. And then I'll have Sora back," Yamato insisted.

* * *

"Look, there's no point in avoiding the issue," Taichi pointed out strongly. "I know you love me."

Sora looked away. "And you're in love with Yamato. I don't want to interfere in that"

Taichi frowned. "Yeah, well, Piemon did that for you."

"When we're cured you can go back to him," Sora asserted. "I won't get in the way."

"It's not so easy." Taichi approached the girl. "I still love you, too. I only started to date Yamato because I thought you didn't love me the way I loved you."

Sora glared at him. "I know you love him more. I've got your memories now, including when you lost your virginity."

"Maybe I did love him more when the switch happened. He was my boyfriend and lover, yet you were still my best friend," Taichi pointed out.

"He still should be," Sora shot back.

"So you want to make that tabloid that pissed off Yamato true? To have him plow my ass for you to remember when we change back," Taichi retorted.

Sora looked sick. "No. I mean when we get cured."

"Taichi, we have to face facts, we might not be switching back any time soon. We know the method exists with Xaunwumon but we have no information on how to free him," the boy spat out.

"And chances are that when Baihumon's gem shards show up, they'll be in the hands of new Chosen as their evolution tools and it'd be a year of adventure for them before there would be a chance to free him. And he might not even know how to free Xaunwumon," Sora reluctantly added.

"If it's fated a team would free Xuanwumon, their adventure would also take about a year," Taichi affirmed.

Sora sagged. "We can hope it's one of the newer teams, but we'd still be looking at months."

Taichi nodded. "That's months of me living with your memories of your love for me."

"And me with your love for Yamato," Sora returned.

"And my love for you as well," Taichi pressed.

"And what do you suggest?" Sora snapped.

"I can't date Yamato like this." Taichi motioned toward his body. "I doubt you want to pick up where we left off."

Sora shook her head. "Of course not. I'm not the one who loves him that way."

Taichi sat down on the bed next to the girl. "I know it's not what you wanted. That Yamato will be hurt... but now that we know about the mistakes we both made... perhaps we can try to be a couple now."

Sora blinked. "You mean now?"

Taichi shrugged. "Why not?"

Sora paused in thought. She then shrugged and kissed the boy soundly on the lips, startling him in the process. When she went to pull away, he didn't let her as he deepened the kiss. When it finally ended, she commented, "Not as weird as I thought that would be."

Taichi could only nod.

"I know this will sound stupid, but it might help us in more ways than one." Sora couldn't stop the blush on her face. "Maybe... to see if we can be a couple like this... to get used to being like this... we should have sex."

"You're right, that does sound stupid," Taichi admitted.

Sora looked away. "But it'd be nice to remember sex with someone other than Yamato. He's a good friend and your brain likes thinking of him in ways I don't like."

"I know that all to well. He really is like a brother to you. For a time I thought your feelings for me were the same. That I was another sister to you. I know differently now," Taichi admitted.

Sora hadn't been told 'no.' She grabbed the boy into another kiss. This person was someone she loved, even if he was wearing her real face.

After a minute of exchanging saliva and touching the girl, Taichi pulled away. "You're going to have to touch me."

Sora looked down. "I know..."

"You've got to let yourself go. Otherwise you won't enjoy it," Taichi insisted.

"Easier said than done. The idea of touching a guy, even myself, is a bit... gay to me," Sora admitted.

Taichi pouted. "I know that very well. You think I'm any more comfortable touching a girl?"

"Could've fooled me," Sora shot back.

Taichi sighed. "I was thinking of this as if I was you. Doing the stuff I KNOW you wanted to do to me."

Sora tilted her head. "I guess that might work. Embracing being you."

"As you said, it might help us deal with being in these bodies," Taichi pointed out.

While there was still a little hesitance, they gave into their desires for each other. Not stopping until pleasure filled them completely and she called out, 'Taichi,' and he groaned, 'Sora.'

As their frantic actions gave way to heavy panting the girl blinked. "Did we just call out our own names?"

Taichi nodded slowly.

"Maybe that really will help me be you," Sora surmised. She gave the boy a quick kiss. "Better hurry up and go. Your... My mother will be home soon."

Taichi kissed the girl on the forehead. "She's our mother now."

Sora didn't move as she watched the boy getting dressed, still absorbing everything she had just done with him. She had finally made love to her crush. Sure the circumstances were a mess, her crush was in her real body, but what they just did... "I love you," she finally said.

"I know." Taichi smirked. "If we never get cured, I promise to still bring you back to the Yagami clan."

Sora pitched a pillow at him. "And be your demure housewife, spitting out babies? Not going to happen!"

"Demure? No. Stay at home housewife? Not likely." Taichi poked the girl. "The one woman I'd spend the rest of my life with? Definitely Having my babies? Who knows, you may have already started."

Sora pushed him. "Not funny."

Taichi laughed as he darted out of the room before the girl could find something worse than a pillow to throw at him.

The girl looked down. It wasn't funny... but it might end up being true. Slowly she pulled herself free from her bed and put her clothes back on. She looked into the mirror and fixed up her appearance. "Mommy Taichi," she voiced and then shuddered, though not with as much dread as she thought there should be. Sure the concept scared her, but anyone would be scared of that. She then pouted knowing that the part of her that was the real Sora secretly wanted a baby, so now part of her wanted that too. And that desire was why using protection had never come up all the times the real Sora had slept with Yamato.

* * *

Takeru paused in his trek home. "Hikari, what happened to your hand?"

Hikari had noticed him and tried to hide her bandaged wrist and hand from him. "I kind of slid down a cliff..."

"You went to the Digital World?" Armadimon observed.

Hikari only nodded in response.

Armadimon looked around. "Where's Tailmon?"

"She... had plans when she got back," Hikari failed to explain.

"What were you doing in the Digital World?" Takeru asked firmly.

Hikari pouted and looked away. "Just because I've been cured doesn't mean I don't want to get my brother back or help the rest of you."

"Why did you say anything? You didn't go alone did you?" Takeru demanded.

Hikari frowned, finding the need to remind herself that this was really Iori. "Of course I didn't go alone. I was with Jyou, Ken and Mimi."

Takeru merely looked at her, Iori's stubbornness shining through.

Hikari looked down. "I didn't say anything as it hurt each time Taichi or Sora would ask me if I found out anything and I had to tell them I didn't. I won't give up until everyone is put back into their real bodies."

"I see." Takeru nodded. "How is Mimi?"

"She's desperate to atone for what she did at the maze. She's even more determined to find out how to fix things than you are," Hikari answered.

"I can certainly understand that. It's hard to forgive oneself when no one else condemns your actions," Takeru replied.

Hikari glanced at the boy. "Why are you taking the long way home?"

"Just wanted a chance to think," Takeru answered.

"Think about what?" Hikari pressed.

Takeru looked away. "It's not something I'd want the others to know about."

Hikari leaned forward. "You may not truly be Takeru, but you know by now that when either of us needed to talk, we knew the other would never repeat what we said."

Takeru folded his arms. "Yes, I do. I'll be keeping your secret about the Dark Ocean for now, but if that dimension tries to threaten any one, especially a girl, I'm going to warn everyone about it."

Hikari frowned, wishing the boy's faulty memories would've kept that bit of information away from Iori. "Jyou told me the same thing. Yet baring getting switched again, you know I keep my secrets."

"All to well." Takeru sighed. "It's... being Takeru is troublesome. I'm still having trouble remembering things. I've continued writing in his journals."

"And?" Hikari pushed.

"Besides that... being Takeru... isn't that bad. I could live with this. May have issues with my grades considering how hard it is for me to study now, but that's about it." Takeru looked away. "If it takes years to find a cure... going back to being Iori may be as unsettling as it was to become Takeru in the first place."

Hikari nodded slowly. "I see... That would definitely upset the others... maybe not Takeru, but Daisuke certainly wouldn't like it."

Takeru looked at the girl with a determined face. "Hikari, you should start getting into practice of calling us by our other names now. For all intents and purposes, I'm Takeru now, and it'd cause trouble if you started to call me 'Iori' and Daisuke 'Takeru' at school."

"Yeah. I can see the point of that... I just don't want to give up on hope," Hikari admitted. "The answer is out there, we just have to find it."

"I appreciate the thought. And thank you for still going out and helping us." Takeru bowed slightly. "We may beat this soon, yet it is prudent to plan for the worst."

Hikari let out an odd giggle. She watched as Takeru and Armadimon continued their trek home. In a way she was thankful at how much Iori shined through in their talk, yet she still felt stabbed in her chest. That wasn't Takeru. He wasn't her best friend. She may have hope, but it could be years before she could look upon that face and know that no matter what she said to him, no one would hear it repeated.

* * *

"Why haven't you gone back yet?" Mimi questioned.

"I could ask you the same question," Ken returned.

"We're not going to find anything more today, are we?" Mimi questioned as she looked over the broken and disjointed land that was the Digital World's version of Alaska.

"Probably not. Especially not after Jyou and Gomamon left. They might've been able to find something underwater. We're just looking at barren lands. There's nothing for kilometers around."

"It might be best to go home now," Palmon suggested.

"What if there's a clue we're over looking?" Mimi returned.

"Where could we be missing a clue?" Wormmon wondered.

Ken looked the girl straight in the eyes. "Why are you so insistent in finding a cure?"

"The whole situation was wrong. We can't let it continue," Mimi answered firmly.

"Are you sure it's not to prove what you did was right?" Ken returned.

"What?" Mimi screeched.

"If, even after doing everything possible, a cure is not found days or even weeks later, you would more be justified in killing that Garbamon," Ken insinuated.

Mimi slapped him as hard as she could. "How can you say that?"

"It was the seed's fault. Oikawa lied to me, manipulated me. I didn't know it the Digital World was real." Ken looked away. "Believe me, I know what it means to justify your actions."

"I know that all to well! I was you!" Mimi screamed at him. "I'm still having YOUR nightmares!"

Ken paused for a second before drawing the girl into a hug. She did not offer any protest. She began to sob uncontrollably. "Whether it was 'wrong' or 'right,' you did what you had to do."

Mimi hugged him tighter. "I could've done something. I should've found another way. What I did wasn't right. I was scared. I was hurt. It had to end. If I couldn't get cured..."

"You may have found the strength I lacked and ended it all with your own hands," Ken finished for her. "When I fought the Evil Tower Ookuwamon, I wanted it to kill me. Because I lacked the courage to do it myself."

Mimi pushed him away. "Don't talk that way!"

"But you know all to well it's the truth," Ken told her. "The burden was too much to carry. If not for Daisuke and the others, I would be dead now. I would not have gotten the chance to forgive myself and learn to live again. I will never forget what I've done, and I will do everything I can to pay for my crimes, but I do not have to live without joy and happiness."

Mimi pouted at him through her tears. "You have not forgiven yourself. I still feel your guilt."

"My guilt will always be there," Ken agreed. "However, it no longer imprisons me. I have moved beyond my depression and allowed myself to be happy." He held out his hand. "I know that the guilt of killing that Garbamon will always stay with you, but let me help you forgive yourself."

"And deal with the nightmares," Palmon added.

Ken nodded. "Certainly."

Mimi's hand shook as she slowly reached out and grabbed Ken's hand.

* * *

Hikari found herself wandering. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to tell her 'new brother' about her hand. If she had at least gotten something, anything, useful to tell him she'd have an easier time of it. Her injury was largely for nothing.

She glanced up and saw she was near the Motomiya home. While Takeru would certainly ask about her hand, her failure to help would not be as bothersome to him.

Hikari made her way up to the apartment and knocked, which was quickly opened by Daisuke. "Hello!" she greeted with a smile.

Daisuke couldn't help but grin at her. "What brings you here?" He then blinked. "What happened to your hand?"

"Hurt it sliding down a cliff," Hikari replied.

Daisuke frowned at her. "You went out to find a cure for us."

Hikari merely nodded.

Daisuke let her in. "Guess you're trying to delay letting Taichi and Sora you're still searching as well."

"I hate seeing their disappointed faces when I tell them I learned nothing." Hikari held up her hand. "This isn't going to make it easier. They'll probably tell me NOT to keep searching."

Daisuke folded his arms. "I'd be telling you that, but I know you won't listen. If it was just for me I'd certainly try, but with the situation your brother is in, nothing short of two broken legs will stop you."

Hikari giggled a little. "Wish I could deny that..." she looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Patamon ran off with Tailmon, Dad's at work, Mom's out shopping, and Jun's on a date," Daisuke rattled off.

"Ah." Hikari shifted uneasily.

Daisuke tilted his head. "Is something else bothering you?"

Hikari paused and then shook her head. "Nothing really."

Daisuke grabbed her by the hands. "You're not going any where until you tell me what's really bothering you." He then dragged her into his bedroom for additional privacy in case someone came home sooner than expected.

* * *

It was a tentative, exploratory kiss. The contact was not brief, but it was not deep either.

Pulling away, Koushiro looked at the girl shyly. "You didn't feel anything in that, did you?"

"No." Miyako shook her head. "You?"

"No," Koushiro affirmed. "This might be different if we had actually dated before the switch. I mean I do like you, but after BEING you, it's..."

"Awkward. Almost incestuous," Miyako finished for him. "I'm more grossed out by the idea of kissing my brother, but it still feels like I'm kissing family."

Koushiro nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We'll have to come up with something to make our parents drop this engagement nonsense. I'm not ready to be married," Miyako replied.

"But how? I can fix a computer in my sleep, but this? I don't have the first clue how to get our parents to change their mind," Koushiro admitted.

"First off, date other people. Maybe even going so far as getting caught sleeping with someone," Miyako suggested. "I don't want to whore myself around, but I may have to make myself dirty to your parents that they don't want me married to you."

Koushiro nodded slowly. "That could work. I'm sure you won't have any issue picking up a boyfriend or three. I don't know if I'd be so lucky finding a girl willing to date me."

Miyako poked the boy's nose. "You were a girl for two weeks. You got to see first hand how we think. Use that experience to figure out what attracts a girl's interest and use it."

* * *

"Is something bothering you?" Kasumi asked.

Jyou looked up from his food with a frown. "I don't think I should've left before Mimi."

Kasumi pouted at the mention of her boyfriend's former crush. "Why would that be an issue?"

"Mimi has been... hurt. The switch was worse for her than perhaps anyone else. She's always been very much against killing and she was in the body of a guy who was controlled and manipulated into killing thousands, some in cruel and sadistic manners," Jyou reluctantly explained. "To get her real body back, she did something I don't think she'll ever forgive herself for. She intentionally killed someone... without the aid of a digimon."

Kasumi blinked. "Ouch. That would be reason enough to be late for our date."

Jyou nodded slowly. "Unfortunately I had to leave for another reason. Hikari hurt her hand and needed to treat it back at my home. Ken promised to stay and watch Mimi, but he was the one Mimi had turned into."

Kasumi's eyebrows scrunched up in thought. "That's just too complicated. You really make me understand that 'may you live an interesting life' truly is a curse."

Jyou laughed a little. "You're not kidding."

Kasumi smirked. "I suppose there's a little Hikari still left in you."

Jyou looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're rubbing my leg with you foot," Kasumi pointed out.

"Sorry." Jyou nervously laughed. "It's just..."

"Don't stop," Kasumi demanded. "And 'it's just' what?"

Jyou sighed. "I'm not sure I should say anything."

"Is it about someone else or just you?" Kasumi questioned.

"Just me. Well mostly just me," Jyou admitted.

"Then spill it. I promise not to get angry," Kasumi promised.

"I doubt that." Jyou looked away. "Ever since I got back... I've wanted to take you to a Love Motel."

Kasumi leaned forward placing her chin onto her hand. When he failed to say anything more, she prompted, "Why?"

"It's hard to explain. You don't know what it's like to have your gender swapped. Just being a girl, experiencing things a girl does... it makes me want to do something to prove I'm a man." Jyou clenched his fist. "And being with you would upset my mother. She wanted me to stay a girl, to be the daughter she always wanted. And it's not her going overboard trying to enjoy the experience that has me upset at her... It's what she said about you."

Kasumi frowned. "What did she say?"

"You're a girl to sleep with, not marry," Jyou told her. "Not sleeping with you, trying to make this a real relationship that lasts would upset her more than, well, making love to you."

"You're mom needs to get out of the nineteenth century," Kasumi spat. "And it's not like you're nobility. You should be free to be anything and marry who ever you want."

"If things really were simple enough to allow that. We do have to respect our parents, even if they're wrong." Jyou then grabbed her by the hand. "And there are some things I will fight them for. I may have agreed to study to be a doctor like they wanted, but I won't push you aside because mother doesn't think you'd make a suitable wife."

Kasumi smiled and stood up. "Let's go."

Jyou blinked. "Huh?"

Kasumi leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I can be both a girl you sleep with AND plan to marry."

"What about... 'accidents?'" Jyou nervously chirped.

"Condoms were invented for a reason," Kasumi teased, pulling her boyfriend out of the restaurant.

* * *

Hikari pouted at the cards in her hand. She knew this tactic very well. Takeru had used games as a method to talk while playing. Normally it would've been a racing video game or a silly combat one. With her wrist injured it became playing cards while sitting on his bed, but the goal was the same, even if her opponent was unusually silent.

Daisuke tried to focus, which was proving very hard for him and it had little to do with lack of attention span. Hikari was alone with him in his room and they should remain undisturbed for at least an hour. He should be trying to think about how to talk to her about was really bothering her, not dwell on how cute she was.

"It's your turn," Hikari pointed out.

"Oh, right." Daisuke quickly drew a card.

Hikari tilted her head. "Should I be asking what's bothering you?"

Daisuke laughed nervously. "Well, nothing's really bothering me."

Hikari set her cards down and leaned closer. "I seem to remember saying something like that and you insist there's I'm holding something back."

"Hikari... you try to keep your burdens to yourself. You don't want to hurt others even though you've got people who love you wanting to help. I think it'd be easier to pull Tokomon's teeth with my bare hands than get you to say what's bothering you," Daisuke returned.

Hikari frowned. "You love me?"

"That's a ridiculous thing to ask. As Takeru, you're my best friend. As Daisuke, I've got the biggest crush on you. I'd say I have a double dose of it." Daisuke folded his arms. "That's ignoring that all your friends love you. Ken, Iori and Miyako might not be looking to date you, but you're still their beloved friend."

Hikari looked away.

"What is it this time?" Daisuke demanded.

"My problem right now lies in the secrets we learned because of the switches. If not for talking about my issues with becoming a straight boy, I wouldn't have learned... Miyako wouldn't mine dating me," Hikari reluctantly admitted. "How can I talk to you, tell you important secrets other people have that trouble me now when you might be cured in a month and then Daisuke would learn those secrets as well," Hikari defended.

Daisuke folded his arms. "Hadn't thought of that. The switch has caused us all to learn secrets that shouldn't be known." He then looked at Hikari closely. "Miyako LIKES you?"

Hikari nodded slowly. "I hope the issues she's having with Koushiro doesn't push her to try anything. Even though I know what it's like to kiss a girl thanks to Jyou, I'm not interested in girls. It made the switch very disorientating for me."

"I don't even want to imagine what it'd be like." Daisuke shuddered. "To suddenly find guys attractive would be... ew..."

Hikari nodded, finally getting around to drawing her next card. Truth was she did want to talk about how Iori was fine being Takeru, about the issues of her brother switching with Sora, what it's like to be so aroused it hurts. How do you talk about such things when the secret can't be kept once everyone was finally cured. It could be days, it might be years, but the cure would eventually come.

Daisuke drew his card and didn't like it. "Your turn."

"I know we all hope for a quick solution, even though one hasn't come yet, what do think would happen if it takes years?" Hikari wondered as she drew her card.

"I might not be so quick to change back. Sure, Daisuke hates the idea of going back three years of school, but if it takes years even he might prefer to remain Iori." Daisuke frowned. "Hate to say this, but Sora and Taichi might not immediately jump at the chance either."

"The initial adjustment was the biggest issue, and learning the other person's secrets," Hikari admitted. "I never did get use to being Jyou... eventually I would have." She pouted. "If I hadn't been cured and it took years, I might not have been willing, especially if I had picked up a girlfriend by then."

"I'm home," Mrs. Motomiya called out. "Can I get some help with the groceries."

Hikari and Daisuke jumped from the bed and rushed to help.

"Oh, Hikari, you came to visit?" Mrs. Motomiya questioned.

"I just needed someone to talk to and avoid being home for a bit." Hikari waved her injured hand. "Just delaying the inevitable of explaining this."

Mrs. Motomiya nodded. "He didn't try to do anything with you, did he?"

Daisuke blushed. "Mom?"

Hikari's face turned red as well. "No."

Mrs. Motomiya shook her head. "If he had really been my son, he would've tried or been in pain from restraining himself."

Daisuke couldn't seem to even form any words and turned away angrily.

"You shouldn't say such things," Hikari chastised in a meek tone. She knew all to well the pain of arousal and had tried to avoid thinking about the situation with the boy who had already admitted to having a 'double douse' of love for her.

* * *

Coming Soon:  
Chapter 17 - Of Lessons and Learning  
School has started up once again as the Chosen continue to learn how to deal with their situations.


	17. Of Lessons and Learning

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Seventeen - Of Lessons and Learning**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:

Even rumors and half-remembered legends were starting to dry up. If there had been any solid leads we might have even skipped school to hunt down a way to change all of us back. The fact we had none led us to return to school, even those who bore a face they were not born with.

* * *

The most evil invention mankind had ever created: school. Iori sighed as he once again looked upon Odaiba elementary. He should be in junior high, yet because of an evil clown he was now in the body of a fifth grader. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he made his way to what should be Iori's classroom and seat.

"Good morning, Iori-sama!" chirped a girl in a wheelchair.

Iori looked up. "Huh? Oh, hi Yume."

Almost immediately another girl was in his face. "What's going on, Hida?"

Iori looked confused and then wanted to kick himself. He had forgotten that Iori tended to be overly polite. He only called these girls by their family names. "Sorry, had a bit of an adventure over summer break. I literally don't feel like myself."

The girl in the wheelchair, Togashi Yume, giggled a little dementedly. "It's okay, Iori-sama. You can call me 'Yume.'"

The other girl, Wataru Sayuri, frowned. "Look, Hida, if you need to talk, I'm more than willing to listen. And if it's a Digital threat that's still out there, I definitely want to know."

Iori looked at her with wide eyes. Had she been told? No, she had been involved in the Christmas Invasion of 2002, while Yume had a front row seat of Iori's first kill. They both knew about the existence of digimon. And from their experiences the two girls... oh, boy. "It's not something I care to go into, especially here."

Sayuri nodded curtly while Yume pouted at him. Nothing more could be said as school began for the day.

* * *

Yamato wondered why Taichi and Sora insisted they eat lunch outside and then proceeded to lead him to a secluded part of the schoolyard. "What's up?"

Sora looked away. "There was a secret I had. For a long time I even kept the secret from myself. By the time I realized it... it was too late."

Yamato frowned. A slight dread gripped him as an old fear came to him. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Taichi nodded. "The one who couldn't learn the secret was me, but thanks to Piemon I do know that, as Taichi, he had feelings that went beyond friendship. That if I had waited longer or made my own interest known... I would've never went to you."

Yamato's eyes widened, his heart clenched up. His fear flaring up. "What are you saying?"

"As Sora... I love you," Taichi admitted. "But I also love Taichi. With this switch... I can't be with you like this. I can be with Taichi as she is now."

Sora looked down. "I never wanted to hurt either of you. I was willing to not interfere."

Yamato frowned, his fists clenched. "Are you saying you're planning to start dating once you get cured?"

Sora shook her head. "We've already started."

"Huh? Can you even kiss without feeling weirded out?" Yamato asked desperately, hope had not yet been lost.

"So long as we don't think too much about it, we can do more than just kiss," Taichi told him seriously.

And there was the knife to the heart. "You're lovers?" Yamato questioned disbelievingly.

Sora nodded. "Sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

Yamato punched the ground. "As if I didn't have enough reason to hate Piemon." Part of him always had expected this, but neither of them had ever said anything about their feelings for each other before now. He had feared dating Sora had been hurting his best friend, now he knew he had been. As much as his best friend professed not wanting to hurt them, he had never wanted to cause pain to those he cared about either.

"It's okay to be upset at me," Sora offered.

"At both of us," Taichi added.

Yamato moved to walk away, but then paused. He didn't want to ask it, but he had to know. "If you had been cured, would I still be hearing this?"

"I would've stepped aside," Sora immediately replied.

Taichi folded his arms. "I'm not sure who I would choose. I'm not sure I'd let her step aside."

Yamato laughed bitterly. "At least I'd have a fighting chance."

"With a head start," Sora mentioned.

"That doesn't help," Yamato snapped. "Be good to each other." He then glanced back at them. It was too late to stop hurting each other. He still wanted a fighting chance at love, to not be alone. "That tabloid wasn't entirely wrong. I'd be happy with either of you, cured or not."

Sora could only stare as her best friend walked away.

"I guess he would plow my ass," Taichi commented in a disbelieving tone.

Sora could only nod. "I thought this triangle was screwed up before."

Taichi cocked his head. "The idea of a threesome with him..."

Sora pouted. "...not as disturbing as it should be."

"Still probably a bad idea," Taichi mentioned. "Things are already screwed up as it is and a clean break would be best."

* * *

"And what was Kishimoto-sensei thinking? Like we'd really do more than the homework he assigned. Like anyone would be that bored," Daisuke commented before taking a bite of his lunch.

Hikari giggled, sitting next to him at his desk eating her own lunch. "I barely had enough time to do what was assigned."

Daisuke grinned. "Exactly!"

"You lost track of time and didn't finish everything, did you?" Hikari accused jokingly.

Daisuke deflated a little. "Well, yeah. But you know I was busy."

Hikari nodded.

"You can join us," Daisuke offered.

"I'm fine," Takeru replied with his science book open. "I already feel a bit behind."

"You know, a study session wouldn't be a bad idea," Hikari suggested. "We can go to my place after school."

Daisuke nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"I guess," Takeru seemingly reluctantly agreed.

Hikari then stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Don't make me wait long," Daisuke chirped.

Hikari lightly slapped the top of his head before leaving for the bathroom. It did not escape her that a few of her childhood friends had followed. Arriving at her destination, she turned and asked. "Something up?"

Yukimi leaned toward the girl. "So, when did you choose Motomiya?"

Hikari blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You're hanging all over each other! And Takaishi is keeping his distance! You can't tell me you haven't pick him!" Yukimi insisted.

Hikari pouted. "The situation is more complicated."

Musume appraised the girl. "Is it because he also has a digimon?"

Hikari shook her head. "It's a problem of the digital variety that's the issue."

"What sort of issue?" Dachi questioned.

"It's hard to explain, let alone understand..." Hikari sighed. "Takeru's soul is now in Daisuke's body, and has been for the better part of a month. He may act like Daisuke a lot of the time but it's still Takeru in that body."

"Then who is in Takeru's body?" Musume questioned.

Hikari looked away. "Iori. And you can't let this get out."

"Wow! So does that mean Daisuke is in Iori's body or is he someone else?" Dachi asked.

"He's in Iori's body and hating he's back in fifth grade." Hikari frowned. "Especially as it may be months or even years before they have a chance to be put back in their original bodies. He's very much afraid he'll have to go through three more years of school."

"Why would he fear that? If he's cured he'd be back to his proper age," Musume wondered.

"The longer the switch the more the line between the body and soul disappears. Already Daisuke and Takeru would be reluctant to switch back. If it takes years, even he may find the idea of switching bodies again to be as unsettling as it first was for us," Hikari admitted.

"'For US!'" the girls all chorused.

Hikari cursed her big mouth. "I got switched too, but I managed to get my body back. That method no longer exists so we're left looking for another means."

"So, who were you?" Yukimi asked.

"I'm not going to say," Hikari insisted.

Dachi's eyes widened. "You were a guy, weren't you?"

Hikari pouted, but said nothing.

"Come on, you have to tell us what that was like!" Yukimi insisted.

"No," Hikari stated firmly before marching into a stall.

Dachi folded her arms. "May have to see if we can get any information from Tailmon or the others."

"Can't you understand I REALLY don't want to talk about that? I haven't even talked to Daisuke about that," echoed from Hikari's stall.

"Why haven't you?" Masume questioned.

"Because if they do switch back soon, I would've functionally told Daisuke and Takeru," Hikari replied.

"What's the chances of that?" Yukimi wondered.

"Not a very good one, but it is possible," Hikari answered.

"If it's likely that the change won't happen before they get comfortable in each others bodies and won't be so willing to change back, why don't you go for 'Daikeru.' You know he loves you and you get both the boys you like in one package," Yukimi suggested.

The stall door opened and Hikari glared at the girl. "Because if I did do anything, the cure would be found the next day. And having two guys remember being my first kiss would be beyond confusing while I'd be back trying to figure out who I like more between them."

The girls giggled.

Dachi hugged Hikari from behind. "Would it really be that bad if the two guys you liked remembered that? They both like you as well. You could declare it a tie and openly date both of them as you figure things out."

* * *

Koushiro groaned as the school day came to an end. He slowly started to pack his stuff away trying to think of some excuse not to walk Miyako home or return to his apartment. He looked around the classroom seeing his classmates either packing their stuff as well, running off to one of their clubs, or just hanging around as they had no other place to go. He then noticed one girl still had her textbook open and was staring at the mathematics equations like they were a dead foreign language. He shrugged and approached her. "Having trouble?"

"This crap makes no sense," she whined.

Koushiro pulled the chair from a neighboring desk over. "Where are you having an issue?"

"The whole thing! I just don't understand it," she admitted.

"Let's see if I can help," Koushiro offered. He then went step by step in slow progression of how to solve one of the equations.

The impromptu lesson was interrupted by Miyako calling out, "Hey, Koushiro, I thought you were... oops. Never mind." The girl grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "See you around."

"What was that about?" the girl he had been tutoring asked.

Koushiro pulled at his collar. "It's kind of complicated, Ayashi-san. My parents want me to marry her because of a big misunderstanding."

Ayashi blinked. "Is she pregnant?"

Koushiro shook his head. "She's still a virgin, but our parents don't think we are."

Ayashi looked confused. "So they're forcing an engagement because they think you played around a little."

Koushiro laughed nervously. "Well, we did play around a 'little' just not all the way. And whatever feelings we had for each other, well the forced engagement and other things have made us both not very interested in the other that way."

"What century does your parents live in anyway?" Ayashi questioned. "I can understand if she was pregnant and stupid enough to want to keep it, but just screwing around a little? That's just stupid."

"Yeah, and well, Miyako and I are trying to figure out how to get out of this. So far the best plan we have is to 'cheat' on each other in hopes our parents will drop this nonsense," Koushiro explained.

Ayashi smirked as she quickly wrote down a note and gave it to him. "Come to my place after school on Saturday. You can tutor me and tell your parents you're dating someone else."

Koushiro looked at her in confusion. He nodded in agreement but had to wonder if this was a study date or just a tutoring session. Even having been a girl for two weeks did not help him to decipher the girl's words. Then again, it may just be a tutoring session this time, but could lead to real dates later.

* * *

Iori stopped his trek home when he spotted Hikari leading Daisuke and Takeru towards her home. "Hi," he waved weakly.

"How was your day?" Takeru questioned.

"Not as bad as I feared. It helps I already know all the stuff," Iori commented. "Though your girlfriends won't leave me alone."

Takeru looked down the street and saw the two girls in question hurriedly duck behind a building. "I noticed." He then sighed and called out, "Togashi, Wataru, come out. We know you're there."

The two girls nervously came out of hiding.

"I suppose you're worried about Iori not acting normal," Takeru questioned.

Yume and Sayuri nodded.

"The reason being is that we've had our bodies switched." Takeru pointed at himself. "I'm Iori."

Iori pointed at the black haired teenager, knowing he had never met either of the girls before today. "I used to be him."

Daisuke followed suit pointing at the part-French boy. "I was Takeru."

"Are you pulling our legs?" Sayuri asked.

"Afraid not," Hikari voiced. "The one who did this was an evil digimon and we had to defeat him."

Yume pouted. "There is a way to fix this, isn't there?"

"There is, but by the time we find it, it probably won't matter," Iori grumbled.

Several looks of surprise were cast towards the young boy.

"Why do you say that?" Sayuri wondered.

"Switching bodies is unsettling. The longer you're in the body, the more it messes you up. If the cure is found soon, it would be great." Iori punched a wall. "But it's likely it'll be months at earliest, but potentially years."

"I don't understand," Yume complained.

"They've only been one other person, I've been two. I was turned into a girl first, and switching back into a guy wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. It may be easier going into my real body, but then I'd have to relearn how to deal with my body," Iori explained.

"Still don't follow," Yume pressed.

Hikari sighed. "Everyone has certain idiosyncrasies, certain mannerisms, derived from genetics. I can safely say there is a genetic component to sexual orientation as I went from being a straight girl to a very straight guy and back."

Sayuri and Yume looked even more confused.

"You were being Jyou again." Daisuke lightly tapped Hikari's head. He then turned towards the girls. "This body has no attention span. Because I'm in this body I can't focus on certain tasks. While my old body had serious memory issues. I had to work harder at being able to remember anything."

"But now you can remember stuff?" Yume asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Yep, just don't always care to do anything about it."

Sayuri folded her arms. "So it's kind of like new shoes verses old ones. New shoes can be a pain to walk in, but once you've fully broken them in you barely notice you have them on."

Takeru nodded. "That's a good analogy. When I first was switched, I could barely remember anything. Now I've learned a few tricks to keep from forgetting stuff."

"Never leave home without a notepad to write stuff into," Daisuke commented.

"You two are just going to have to get used to having a different Iori around," Iori groused. "Now if you don't mind, Grandpa insists I still learn kendo."

Takeru rubbed his chin. "I should get some lessons again as well once I'm up to speed at school."

"You know, it might not be a bad idea for all of us to learn how to fight in case the need ever arises in the Digital World," Daisuke suggested.

The two girls watched as the Chosen walked away.

"I knew that wasn't Iori," Yume stated.

"Yeah, right. This certainly makes things a bit confusing," Sayuri muttered.

* * *

As the Teenage Wolves finished practicing a song they heard someone clapping.

"Hey, this is private property," Takashi barked.

A man in a stylish black business suit stepped forward. "Forgive my intrusion, but I thought I'd listen to the band I was supposed to check out the other week. I believe what I have to say will be very important, especially to you, Ishida."

"What do you want?" Yamato questioned skeptically.

"I want you to sign with my label," the man intoned. "I'm Hiroshima Hitochi, and I've been a fan of yours since April 2000."

"We weren't a band in 2000," Akira pointed out.

"True but Ishida's big screen debut in downtown Tokyo wasn't with your band, it was on the back of a giant mechanical wolf," Hitochi pointed out.

"And who says I'm that kid?" Yamato questioned warily.

"When you did the Christmas concert for Tokyo TV back in Zero-Two you got a little attention, and you did seem familiar to me. It wasn't until that Internet monster came back a few months later posting that lovely image of you and your girlfriend and watching you battle the creature again that I realized you were one and the same person," Hitochi admitted.

"And if I was that same kid, would you be signing me for my band or because of the digimon?" Yamato pressed.

"Both," Hitochi admitted. "It's your connection to digimon that has my bosses worried. Do you realize how much trouble it is when a major concert gets canceled? When a single digimon causing problems can pull you away without notice? It would make setting up appearances a nightmare. Fact is it's because of your connection that you haven't been approached sooner. We may be able to sell you as a savior of the world, but being able to properly manage your time will be an issue."

The band members looked at each other.

"Look, I don't expect you to drop everything to sign immediately. This is a big decision." Hitochi walked forward and handed business cards to each of them. "Arrange a meeting and I'll show you what we offer. And there's one thing to consider, which would be better: signing with a label that knows of your connection and is willing to try to make that a selling point or to a label that knows nothing about it and is fearful of you dropping more concerts like that last one?"

* * *

The study session was primarily focused on getting Takeru to remember the material. Progress was slow as they functionally had to teach him three years of mathematics and science.

"Don't follow me, I'm about to bomb the bathroom," Daisuke warned.

"Gee, thanks," Hikari jokingly complained.

Takeru frowned. "I'm not sure I should be here."

"Of course you should be. You're our friend and you need help," Hikari insisted.

The blond boy shook his head. "I appreciate the help, but that's not what I mean. I know how Takeru really feels for you. And well, you don't need to be a genius to figure out Daisuke's."

Hikari pouted. "You do realize I want you around just for that point. I liked both of them, now I have a guy who embodies the aspects I liked most from each of them."

"I can understand the fear of attempting a relationship only for them to be switched back and being forced to choose. The truth of the matter is that it will be a long time before I have the chance to be Iori again. I don't know if I'd be so willing to go back," Takeru told her.

"We can't give up hope. I'd be out there searching if people would let me," Hikari insisted.

Takeru looked at the girl intently. "You know why Taichi and Sora aren't out looking right now, don't you?"

Hikari nodded. "They're... on a date."

"Even Mimi is waiting for a lead before she heads out again," Takeru pressed. "Are you really going to wait years? And what happens if Piemon's trick somehow prevents Xuanwumon from switching us back? That digital god may know a method of switching souls, but there's no guarantee he can help us. His power might be limited to digimon."

"What do you suggest I do?" Hikari demanded.

"Be happy," the boy told her. "It's what Takeru always wished for you. You hold yourself back with worries and fears, not wanting to burden others with your problems. As you said, we are friends, and as you want to help me, we want to help you as well. Even if you don't have a relationship with him, at the very least talk to him. Daisuke and Takeru both would gladly share your burdens, let him." He then packed up his books and left.

Daisuke exited the bathroom and looked around. "Where did 'I' go?"

Hikari smiled sheepishly. "He went home."

"So it's just the two of us, huh?" Daisuke grinned a little goofily before shaking his head.

Hikari shook her head. With her mother out shopping, her father at work, Tailmon hanging out with Patamon, and Taichi on a date with Sora- she had free reign of her home for the next hour at least. "I think I've been making a lot of excuses."

Daisuke sat down next to her. "What do you mean?"

Hikari looked away. "There have been a lot of things I haven't been telling you. Stuff I might've done had you gone back to being Takeru."

Daisuke touched her cheek to make her look him in the eye. "You could always tell either of 'me' anything, and I'd listen."

"Being a guy... it was more traumatic than I ever thought something like that would be. I never thought someone like Jyou could ever want to have sex so much. Having 'Sora' around and, well, no modesty... I even had urges to do her even though she's really my brother," Hikari admitted. "Meeting Jyou's girlfriend certainly didn't help. Even clothed I had urges to jump her."

Daisuke whistled. "So you had your boxers all up in a bunch."

"How long was it before you masturbated in that body?" Hikari questioned seriously.

"Um..." Daisuke looked away.

"How long?" Hikari pressed.

"The night of Ken's concert. Jyou looked so cute as you and well... I couldn't help myself," Daisuke admitted.

"I masturbated the first night," Hikari stated flatly.

Daisuke blinked. "Really?"

Hikari nodded.

Daisuke looked at her with a strange expression. "I thought you'd have been the one person to not do that."

"I've heard all sorts of comments about being made less of a man, but that made me feel less like a woman. I... I was losing myself to Jyou's body and it was beyond scary." Hikari looked down. "And now I'm losing my brother in a similar manner. He's becoming my sister, literally."

"From what I've heard from Jun, Daisuke had the same issues when he was Mimi. Losing himself to her hormones," Daisuke mentioned.

"There's something else... Something I find myself ashamed for thinking," Hikari forced herself to say.

"What's that?" Daisuke coaxed.

Hikari swallowed hard. "I... I liked both Takeru and Daisuke. I wasn't sure who to pick. But now, with the way you are... I should want you to go back to normal, but I..."

Daisuke grabbed Hikari by the hand. "No one can control their own heart. This does make it easier for you as you don't have to choose. And you already know that I love you."

Hikari leaned over and kissed the boy soundly on the lips and she began to melt into his embrace. They moved away from the table to make it less awkward. She was able to press her body up against his and felt his need for her through his clothes. She was all to aware how painful arousal could be, and this time she had caused it. He needed release, and she let him take her on her kitchen table.

Daisuke gazed down at the girl he had just shared an unimaginable pleasure with. As much as he had dreamed of this moment, it was still a surpise to him that not only had she let him make love to her, she had started it.

Hikari panted as the sensations that battered her body finally subsided. Everything was more intense than she imagined it would be. "I... I didn't realize how much I needed that."

Daisuke blinked. "You needed it?"

Hikari tentatively moved to sit at the edge of the table. "I needed to feel like a woman."

"Ah, right..." Daisuke pouted. "That wasn't the only reason, was it?"

Hikari shook her head. "I do like you. Though if you all get switched back soon, it's going to be real confusing. I may want a threesome with 'both of you.'"

"Well, you've certainly given me more reason to want to stay this way, so you might not get that wish," Daisuke teased.

Hikari pouted. "As much as I hate to admit it, I wouldn't be upset if you stayed as you are, but I do want Taichi and Sora back the way they should be."

Daisuke leaned forward. "We'll worry about that when and if it comes. In the mean time what would you say to going on a date with me on Saturday?"

"I pick the movie," Hikari replied.

Daisuke nodded and sealed it with a quick kiss.

Hikari lightly pushed him away. "As much as I may like to go again, Mom isn't going to be gone forever."

"Right," Daisuke laughed nervously, this certainly was not how he wanted the girl's mother to find him.

* * *

Coming Soon:  
Chapter 18 - Surprising Discoveries  
Expect the unexpected is a motto that the Chosen have come to secretly lived by.


	18. Surprising Discoveries

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Eighteen - Surprising Discoveries**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:

Weeks had become months and the method of switching bodies still had yet to be found. Those of us in the wrong bodies continued to live in the other's lives, trying to adapt and live with the differences as best we could, with varied amounts of success.

* * *

Miyako jumped up and approached a boy her class. "Kotaru-kun, I've got tickets to a concert this weekend. Care to join me?"

The boy frowned at her. "Aren't you engaged to Izumi?"

"That's a misunderstanding I'm hoping to correct," Miyako replied.

"You're not engaged to him?" Kotaru asked.

"Only as far as our parents are concerned. I have no intention of marrying him," Miyako insisted.

"Sorry, Inoue," Kotaru apologized. "I'm not about to take someone else's girl. Especially from the president of the computer club. I hear they hack computers for fun. Hate to see what he'd do to my computer if I upset him."

"Koushiro has no intention of marrying me either. He's been dating a girl in his class," Miyako explained.

Kotaru frowned at her. "I hear it's just tutoring sessions, not dates."

Miyako pouted. "How do you hear all of this?"

Kotaru grinned sheepishly. "My sister runs the school newspaper. There's not a secret that goes on in this school that she doesn't know about and she certainly makes sure I know all about it too."

"I doubt that when she's got some things wrong," Miyako muttered under her breathe as the boy walked away. "Even beating boys over the head, I still can't get someone to help me 'cheat.'"

"I'd be willing!"

Miyako looked down at a boy with pimples all over his face and unwashed hair. "I'll get back to you on that," she failed to promise. After all, if she did start going all the way with guys, her parents may end up engaging her to one of them. She wasn't about to risk that with a guy who seemed to take a shower once a week, if even that.

* * *

Sora looked into the mirror at she fixed her hair.

"Another date with Yagami?" Daichi, a girl from her class, asked.

"Not sure you'd call it a date. We're just going to be hanging out," Sora replied.

"Ishida certainly seemed to take it well that you dumped him," Daichi commented.

Sora pouted. "You might think that, but you don't know him. He's using his music to deal with it."

"Whatever." Daichi started to ruffle through her purse. "Sometimes I really hate being a girl. Having these damn cramps every month is a bitch." The girl pulled a pad out. "Do you get cramps too?"

Taichi looked blankly at the girl. "...Sometimes..."

"I get them every damn time," Daichi spat out like she had just cursed. She then retreated into a stall.

Sora bolted out of the bathroom. Spotting Taichi, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to a secluded part of the school. "How irregular were you?"

Sora blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Your periods, how often do you have them?" Sora repeated.

"You should know that. Once every four to five weeks," Taichi told her.

"I haven't had one," Sora told him on the verge of hysterics.

"You missed the last one?" Taichi asked in a worried tone.

"No! _I_ have not had one, at all," Sora stressed.

Taichi frowned. "Look, periods aren't something you can plan on happening. The switch might've been enough of a shock to make you skip a couple."

"Daisuke and Jyou both got to experience having a period," Sora retorted.

"Have you been sick?" Taichi asked.

Sora shook her head. "No."

"Then you really shouldn't have anything to worry about," Taichi insisted.

Sora frowned. "Maybe, but we should check just to make sure.

* * *

Iori wheeled Yume down the street, with Sayuri skipping along behind him. As they rounded a corner, the handles ripped away from his hands as Yume took off, pushing hard on the wheels.

Takeru looked up from from a bench. "Hello, Togashi."

"Hi, Takeru!" Yume chirped. "And I've told you before to call me 'Yume.' How was school?"

"It went fine. I got a perfect score on a history quiz," Takeru told her. "How was yours?"

"It was great!" Yume said with a smile.

Takeru nodded. "Um, I was wondering if you were busy Saturday?"

"Yes! I'll go to the concert with you!" Yume happily squeaked out.

"Huh?" Takeru blinked.

"Sorry." Yume blushed. "Iori already asked Sayuri. I thought you..."

"It's okay. I was asking you." Takeru then looked over at Iori. "You asked Wataru out?"

"Yep!" Sayuri answered for him.

Iori shrugged. "Figure I'd use the extra ticket I got, and I may as well enjoy myself."

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "I hope you don't mean to enjoy yourself too much."

Sayuri folded her arms. "I'd hardly let him do THAT."

"Really, you may have pubs now, but I still don't," Iori groused.

Yume blushed deeply.

"Sorry," Takeru apologized.

"Yeah, well, who knows in a few years, whether as Iori or Daisuke where we'll be," the younger boy replied. "I can't live by thinking, 'maybe tomorrow I'll be cured.' If I'm going to be Iori, I may as well live this life."

Takeru smiled and nodded.

* * *

Koushiro guided his guest into his home and looked around before finding a note from his mother about taking care of some errands. "Looks like Mom won't be home for a little while. Guess surprising her will have to wait."

"You haven't told your parents you've been having study dates with me?" Ayashi questioned as she followed behind the boy.

"I figured that if I told Mom I was tutoring a girl, she'd object and make me stop, and if I told her right away I was dating someone else she'd see it as another attempt to end the engagement and not believe it," Koushiro explained.

"Ah. Good idea. Now that you've been tutoring me for a while now, any feelings we had would be gradual," Ayashi surmised.

"Exactly," Koushiro confirmed.

"Well, may as well get started." Ayashi grabbed him by the hand and went over to the couch for them to study on.

Ayashi had never had an easy time with mathematics. The various equations just never made any sense to her. Words were easier to relate to and understand, even English came fairly easy to her. Algebra was just a big pain in the ass for her to figure out, even with his help.

Koushiro was grateful to work with Ayashi. Thanks to working with computers he had certainly been exposed to English, but with the girl's help he was slowly becoming fluent in the language. They would start their sessions with mathematics as she really needed more help with that. Suddenly, without warning the girl grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss. She did not let him question it as she held him tightly.

"Koushiro!"

The boy jumped free of Ayashi's grasp and stared at his mother.

"Who is this girl?" Mrs. Izumi demanded.

The girl stood up and bowed with seeming nervousness. "Ah, hello, Izumi-san. I'm Tenkawa Ayashi. Kou-chan has been tutoring me."

Mrs. Izumi's eye twitched. "Koushiro, what is the meaning of this? What about Miyako?"

"Ah, Mother..." Koushiro trailed off.

Ayashi folded her arms. "What about her? She's been trying to date every guy at school."

"Tenkawa, I'm afraid this has nothing to do with you. Please leave," Mrs. Izumi pleaded.

Ayashi grabbed Koushiro into a hug. "It has everything to do with me now. As of last Saturday, we're lovers."

Koushiro and his mother both made incomprehensible sounds.

"Inoue never wanted him. What little she did with him was just exploring stuff with a friend. I truly love him," Ayashi proclaimed.

Mrs. Izumi glared at the girl. "Do you even really know him?"

"He's the Chosen Child of Knowledge who let his natural curiosity to get the better of him, especially when he was in Miyako's body. And Tentomon is the cutest thing ever!" Ayashi retorted.

"Koushiro, what do you have to say about this?" Mrs. Izumi demanded.

"I, er, well, that is..." Koushiro shook his head. "Mother, you don't know what it's like being someone else. I know things about Miyako that makes me feel like she's a sister..."

"Then would you care to explain why Sora and Taichi are dating?" Mrs. Izumi shot back.

"I'm not either of them. They loved each other before the switch, I only saw Miyako as a friend. So what if she gave me a few 'benefits?' We didn't go as far as you think we did. Yes, I've seen her naked and touched her body, that was it. I never had sex with her," Koushiro insisted. "We've tried to be a couple. After being cured, we kissed and felt nothing. She compared it to being with her brother."

"And what about her?" Mrs. Izumi pushed.

"I really do like her. I want to know learn everything about her," Koushiro pledged.

"Tenkawa, I really must ask you to leave now. I'm have much to deal with," Mrs. Izumi told her.

"I'll walk you home," Koushiro volunteered. He was surprised to note his mother offered no protest. He kept biting his tongue. A block away from his home he finally asked, "Why did you say we were lovers?"

Ayashi smirked at him. "You got in trouble because you're parents thought you slept with Miyako. With another girl willing to contest Miyako's claim, it should at least make them less willing to enforce their stupidity."

"I guess..." Koushiro looked away uncertainly.

"You really do look like a girl sometimes," Ayashi commented.

Koushiro looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"That look you just had. I've seen girls have it all the time, wondering if the boy really likes her, or is just pretending," Ayashi explained. "I'll tell you if you tell me?"

Koushiro pouted. "It has been all pretend so far, but what I told my mother is true. I really do want to learn everything about you and I do like you."

Ayashi smiled and gave him a brief kiss. "I like you, too."

* * *

Sora shambled out of the bathroom. As the boy looked up at her, she decked him hard enough to knock him off her couch.

"What?" Taichi rubbed his cheek as he sat up.

"Damn you." Sora slugged him again and continued to punch him. Her strikes became lighter as her tears intensified. "You jerk. You stupid jerk."

Taichi grabbed her into a hug. "It was positive?" he asked emotionlessly and was answered with a nod. "Oh, geez..."

"What if... what if Yamato is the father?" Sora questioned through her sobs.

"Look, we're going to have to see a doctor. We should be able to learn when you got pregnant that way," Taichi advised.

Sora slammed a fist into his back. "Don't you mean when YOU got this body pregnant. _I_ might not have been involved."

"Hit me all you want," Taichi told her. "I won't leave you."

"You better not. This is all YOUR fault!" Sora clutched onto him tighter.

* * *

"I'm home," Miyako called out, entering her apartment.

"We've got to talk," Mrs. Inoue told her.

Miyako pouted. What was it this time? She entered into kitchen. "Yes, Mom?"

"What are your feelings for Koushiro?" Mrs. Inoue asked seriously.

"NOW you ask?" Miyako snapped. "He's a friend. That's all he's even been, just a friend."

"Even though you gave him some benefits?" Mrs. Inoue accused.

Miyako folded her arms. "Yes, we did some things, but I'm still a virgin. We never went all the way. I wasn't about to pass up a chance to masturbate as a guy, and knew his curiosity would've done the same."

Mrs. Inoue scowled. "And have you really been trying to date other guys?"

Miyako reluctantly nodded. "Being around Koushiro feels like being around my brother now. He knows things about me even you don't know. We've gotten too close. I wanted to find a boyfriend in hopes you'd drop this nonsense."

"You haven't whored yourself, have you?" Mrs. Inoue demanded.

Miyako glared. "Doesn't 'I'm still a virgin' mean anything? All the kids at school somehow learned about this engagement nonsense and won't even go on a date with me. Well, the ones I'd be willing to date, anyway."

Mrs. Inoue grimaced. "Well, it would seem Koushiro has seen to do that. He's been screwing some girl he's been tutoring."

"Really?" Miyako chirped. "Good for him."

"You're not upset by that?" Mrs. Inoue asked.

"Not at all. I don't love him as anything more than a friend. If he can land a girl like her, I'm all for it," Miyako defended.

Mrs. Inoue looked intently at the girl. "You know who she is?"

"Sure, long black hair and the biggest tits in Junior High," Miyako replied. "Any guy, well straight guy, would be happy with her."

Mrs. Inoue frowned deeply. "I hope you're telling the truth. I won't be forcing you to marry Koushiro."

"Yes!" Miyako cheered.

"You're grounded for the next six months. No concert, no television, nothing," Mrs. Inoue intoned.

"I can live with that," Miyako happily bounced toward her room.

* * *

Hikari opened her bedroom door. Her eyes went wide and then slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Occupied," Hikari replied.

"Taichi and Sora?" Daisuke guessed.

"Tailmon and Patamon," Hikari corrected.

"Ah." Daisuke laughed nervously. He then hugged the girl from behind. "Might explain why I really want to jump you right now."

Hikari tilted her head back to look up at his face. "You always want to 'jump me.'"

"Because you're too cute." Daisuke leaned down and kissed her. He then jumped when he heard the door open.

"Won't that get confusing when you switch back?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

Hikari pouted.

"Not sure I will change back," Daisuke replied.

"What about the others?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

"Taichi and Sora still want to switch back, but for the guys, they've gotten used to being who they are," Hikari explained.

"It doesn't hurt we've all picked up girlfriends." Daisuke lifted Hikari up, causing the girl to squeak.

"Don't you want to return to your real homes?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

"I still visit Mom every week. She'll never stop being my mother. I just have another one with Motomiya-san," Daisuke explained. "Just as Takeru has made sure to visit the Hida family and has kept up with kendo lessons."

Mrs. Yagami shrugged. "Weeks ago you would've said Iori, now you referred to him by your real name."

"It's less confusing when we stick with who we are now," Daisuke replied.

"I guess." Mrs. Yagami then looked at the kids. "The other two also have girlfriends?"

"Yes, when did that happen?" Hikari asked.

Daisuke smirked. "Got a text from Takeru a little bit ago. Seems Iori had a pair of girls going for his attention before. And after Iori had asked Sayuri out to the concert, Takeru asked Yume."

"I think Yamato forgot to tell them what the other ticket was for," Hikari commented.

"Still, best to be careful, you may find yourselves switched back eventually and that could cause problems," Mrs. Yagami warned.

Hikari giggled nervously. "Yeah, that would make every confusing..." The most likely problem from her and Daisuke now would be if she got pregnant.

* * *

"Why do you keep coming back to this area?" Ken wondered.

Mimi frowned at him. "The closest information we have on Xuanwumon tells of an explosion that wasn't an explosion and a gigantic thunderclap without lightning that came from 'Digital Alaska.' There were no digimon involved in that blast that have emerged."

"There's no guarantee that Xuanwumon was involved in that," Ken pointed out.

"But if he did disappear here, it'd explain why no one knows how he was sealed," Palmon defended. "Because the ones that would are also gone."

"And think about what was described," Mimi pressed. "What could've caused it?"

"Are you thinking that the entire area got swept into another dimension or even formed it's own sub-dimension, literally taking everything in the area?" Ken wondered.

"Exactly, which likely looked like an explosion of light that itself did no damage. However what followed would've been a massive vacuum. In trying to fill the sudden void, everything around it would've been sucked in and when the air met at the center... BAM!" Mimi clapped her hands together.

"The mother of all thunderclaps," Wormmon finished.

Ken frowned, knowing she got the idea from tapping into the residual part of him that was the Kaiser. "That would be a reasonable hypothesis. But what would you suggest we do to prove if that is the case?"

"We've had Jyou explore the waters and we've looked over the land, but there's something we haven't checked yet." Mimi whipped out her digivice and pointed it at her partner.

"Palmon evolve to..." A pillar of light enshrouded her. "Togemon." The pillar did not fade. "Togemon super-evolve to..." As the light vanished, a humanoid woman stood there seemingly clothed in a pink flower. "Lillymon!"

"I want to get a bird's eye view of the area," Mimi ordered.

"Anything you say," Lillymon agreed. She hugged her partner from behind and used the large green leaves on her back as wings to make her fly.

Ken followed suit turning Wormmon into a giant humanoid insect, Stingmon, and flew after the girls. Higher and higher they went and was beginning to doubt they would find anything this time.

"Stop!" Mimi suddenly called out.

Stingmon stopped next to Lillymon. "Oh, my..."

Ken pulled out a digital camera. "Looks like you really were on to something."

"Is this entire region Xuanwumon?" Lillymon wondered seeing a massive outline of a two headed gargantuan turtle beneath her. Even a kilometer in the air they could not make out entire body.

"I believe we can be certain this is where he disappeared," Ken replied. "But I'm not sure if the outline is him, or an after image."

"You see the Digital writing around him, don't you?" Mimi questioned.

"Yes, which is why I feel it's more an after image. I'll have to talk to the others, but that looks to be a dimensional seal, like you surmised, rather than a personal seal like the one used on Qinglongmon," Ken explained.

Mimi began to cry. "We finally did it. We found another answer. There really was another way."

"There's still no way we can be sure that we can do anything about this. The seal is unlike anything I've seen before," Ken told her. "We are finally a step closer, but it may still take time."

Mimi shook her head. "I know I did what I had to. That I could not live being you this long. But at least now I know there was something else we could've done. There was another solution. Next time, I may be able to find it sooner without anyone having to die."

Ken nodded. "I've got to get this information to Koushiro."

* * *

Gennai was sitting on a large cushioned chair. While most of his injuries inflicted by Piemon had faded, their presence still persisted. "I believe you're not going to like what I have to say."

"No quick means to free Xuanwumon," Sora groused.

"I'm afraid so, because the seal you showed me is Xuanwumon's," Gennai informed. "While Piemon and Mugen Dramon were giving Qinglongmon a royal headache that eventually resulted in the digital god being sealed, Xuanwumon was busy elsewhere with something he insisted was a bigger threat. A war of light verses dark that had grown out of control. Xuanwumon had pleaded for help from the other gods but each of them were facing Apocalymon's heralds at the time. I'm afraid beyond Xuanwumon's contention of there being a dozen ultimate digimon involved plus a Perfect whose power supposedly rivaled that of his own, Qinglongmon knows nothing more. He had been sealed away before Xuanwumon activated his own seal."

Koushiro frowned. "Seeing as the god, himself, invoked the seal, it's safe to say he dragged those thirteen powerful digimon and their armies into another dimension."

"Would there be a way to free Xuanwumon?" Taichi questioned.

"Not without unleashing the rest of the digimon in that seal," Gennai replied. "And we can not be sure how time works for them. It could be only minutes since the seal was placed, or it could be centuries. Either case, Xuanwumon has not yet seen it prudent to break the seal."

"Koushiro has already started to work with the other brains to find a method of contacting Xuanwumon, or at least view what's going on in that sub-dimension," Tentomon added.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet, but we might have something in a couple weeks." Koushiro sighed. "Or it may take years."

"At least we have something to work with," Agumon tried to cheer.

"Better than nothing," Sora muttered.

Koushiro didn't question the girl's attitude. This could barely count as good news as the worst case scenario now meant they could have to leave Xuanwumon sealed forever, meaning no cure. He sighed. "I'll debrief the whole team at the concert and hopefully have a better idea of where we really stand. In the meantime, I'm off to check out the seal myself."

Taichi watched as Koushiro and Tentomon went through a doorway at Gennai's room that flashed brightly and the pair was gone. "We've got something else to ask you."

"Would it have something to do with there being three Chosen still in this room?" Gennai asked.

Sora pouted. "So, you're saying the baby inside me already has a destiny?"

"Destiny is something people make, and is not predetermined. It may not be yours alone to mold, as there are others who have meddled in your lives, but there's no telling what life may hold for your child. The incident that brought you to our attention could've just as easily happened in New York City. It may not have been just anywhere, but it did not necessarily have to be you," Gennai told them. "The child within you has a potential to do wondrous things. I take it you are questioning whether you should keep this child."

"Yeah," Sora admitted. "Is it possible that you could tell me who the father is?"

"You're uncertain?" Gennai questioned with a touch of surprise.

"Could be his," Sora pointed at Taichi. "Or it could be Yamato's from before the switch."

"Whether this child of love is also courage, friendship or both is beyond my ability to tell. Today is the first time I've detected the presence and I doubt the child within was conceived less than a week ago," Gennai said with a forced grin.

"Some help you are," Sora sniped bitterly. "But what does it mean when a Chosen gets pregnant?"

Gennai let out a sigh. "You are asking questions I can not begin to answer. You are the first. There may be a digimon already set to bond with your baby upon birth, or it may not happen until the child is ten. I cannot even say for certain what an abortion will do. If the baby has an intended digimon already, that digimon may cease to exist."

"So you don't even know if any child I might have would be partnered to her baby?" Piyomon wondered.

"Sorry," Gennai apologized.

"But it wouldn't hurt to try," Agumon commented.

Piyomon slapped him with her wing. "I still haven't decided."

Agumon pouted.

Sora looked away. "I wish you could've at least told me if it was safe or not. Ending this might mean nothing or it could mean everything. It doesn't make it any easier. How am I supposed to decide when I know nothing?"

Taichi put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You've got that appointment set up for next week and they'll hopefully be able to answer some of them."

Sora laughed bitterly. "Like if I was even there."

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't explain anything," Yamato apologized to most of his fellow Chosen.

Takeru frowned. "This isn't something we can just decide. Even if the media can't print our names, they can still keep approaching us."

Taichi folded his arms. "And if you thought the tabloids were annoying before, this will put it to a whole new level."

"I know that," Yamato agreed. "But what this means for my band is everything."

"If you want to blame someone, blame me," announced a man in a business suit. "I'm Ishida's agent, Hiroshima Hitochi, and this whole concert was my idea, including not going into too much information." He then walked up to Yagami and shook his hand. "And I want to personally thank you for your part in stopping Diablomon."

Taichi laughed nervously. "You're welcome."

Sora pouted. "This is rather ill timed. We've got situations going on that can really mess with things."

"I understand that you may be reluctant to have your lives put on public display, but the reality is that it's not your personal lives people will be interested in, but in your adventures," Hitochi tried to assure them.

Jyou shook his head. "Our adventures are part of our personal lives. The decisions we've made in battles are ones we've made. The choice of using lethal force is a personal one and regardless how you paint it, we will be judged for when we did and when we did not kill. Beyond that, you're asking to involve are families as I seriously doubt the media would only pursue us."

"You guys at least are getting a choice in this," Hikari intoned. "But there's no point Yamato, Taichi, Takeru, Daisuke, Ken and myself to hide this."

"What do you mean by that?" Iori questioned.

Koushiro stepped forward. "Because their images were exposed during the Armageddemon incident. I've tried to suppress them with Gennai's help, but once on the Internet, always on the Internet. It's a wonder why they haven't been approached before this, eventually it would have happened."

Sora rubbed her forehead. "Still doesn't help with what's going on. I've got a problem that I sure as hell don't want the world to know about. The fact 'my' exposure was only as Yamato's girlfriend won't help protect me."

"What sort of problem?" Hitochi asked. "If I know about it, I may be able to cover it up."

"Sorry, Yamato, I wanted to tell you this personally once I learned more about it." Sora sighed, but then looked deadly serious. "I'm pregnant, but I don't know when. It could be Yamato's or it could be Taichi's."

"PREGNANT?!" and "TAICHI'S?!" was chorused by many of those present.

"Are you planning to keep it?" Yamato asked in shock.

"I don't know. I already know this baby will have the power to be a Chosen, but there's no telling what ending it would do. Hopefully I'll at least know who the father is when I see a doctor this week," Sora informed them.

"If it's mine, you're more likely to have an abortion, aren't you?" Yamato accused.

"Gee, I wonder why _I_ would have an issue with that," Sora failed to explain with Yamato's agent present.

"Is there some problem I should know about?" Hitochi questioned. "With that tabloid nonsense, I was hoping to put you on stage to help dispel that."

"It's not something I will explain," Sora snapped at him. "It's a very private issue that is not his fault. If it helps Yamato, I can manage kissing him and even explain a little of the love triangle we're in. I won't say a word about being pregnant. If I have an abortion, no one needs to know."

Hitochi frowned. "Even potentially being a father would help Yamato, but I certainly understand you wanting to keep this quiet."

Tailmon's long tail flicked irritably. "Whatever decision you make, you've got to make it quickly, or you won't have all your partners here in time."

"It may not hurt to have a public face for us to put forward," Daisuke pointed out. "We can test the waters with those of us Armageddemon exposed and leave the rest to decide after seeing what happens to us."

Jyou's date, Kasumi, stepped forward. "Can I second that part? I don't have a say about that other stuff, but if Jyou steps forward it'd bring attention to me and I don't even have a digimon."

Ayashi placed her hand on Sayuri's shoulders. "It doesn't hurt that all of those present who can still keep it a secret brought girlfriends."

"I didn't bring a date," Mimi pointed out. She then turned to Hitochi. "I can't have any pictures taken of me here. I'm not exactly in the country legally."

"I don't mind people knowing I'm dating a hero!" Yume chirped.

"The age gap may be more of an issue," Hikari noted.

"So those of you that people saw at the Armageddemon battle plus Sora to reveal themselves?" Hitochi asked hopefully.

The Chosen looked at each other and nodded.

"It's agreeable," Ken voiced for the group. "And by stepping forward as a fellow Chosen, it would take more away from the tabloid's accusations."

* * *

The auditorium dimmed while stage lights illuminated the stage. The curtain peeled back to reveal a giant striped wolf with Ishida riding the creature's back.

The audience gasped at the sight. Many of them were nervous at seeing the monster.

Yamato leapt off Garurumon's back. "Hello, Odaiba!" he cried out. "I'd like you all to meet a good friend of mine."

Garurumon shimmered and shrank to a fur coat wearing lizard. "Hello everyone! I'm Yamato's partner, Gabumon."

A screen descended behind Yamato and an image of himself and Taichi standing on Omegamon's shoulders was then displayed on it. "There has been some speculation in the past whether that was really me." He smiled sheepishly. "It was."

"Don't expect to see the big guy," Taichi called out as he walked on the stage.

"That takes too much energy," Agumon added as he followed his partner.

"And certainly don't believe the tabloids," Ken added as he too walked onto the stage, holding Wormmon in his arms. "The last concert was canceled due to trouble of the Digital World variety. Yamato was merely helping me with it."

Sora moved up behind Taichi and Yamato, putting her arms around both. "If anyone knows how he swings, it's me. And while I'm no longer dating Yamato, it has everything to do with finding out that my first love and best friend really does love me. It certainly has nothing to with that garbage tabloid. We've all been close for a very long time."

"Some of you may think I took Sora from him, but the reality is more..." Taichi trailed off, uncertain how to phrase what to say.

"...I was borrowing her," Yamato finished.

Hikari walked forward holding hands with both Takeru and Daisuke. "Our adventures have done much to mature us ahead of our times, yet that does not help us when it comes to our hearts. Not long ago I was uncertain which of these boys I liked more. While I have made a choice for now, things may yet change for me as well."

"Now there's a reason I've come forward as a Chosen," Yamato announced. "Today I am closing a chapter of my life. The Teenage Wolves are no more."

The audience gasped, booed and cried out in shock.

Yamato smirked. "We are now 'Wolves of the Hunt!'" The curtain finally parted, revealing an electric sign with the new name. "Keeping my connection to digimon and the Digital World would soon be impossible as this coming spring you'll find our newest CD in your local music stores across all of Japan!"

"And now let's rock this place, digital style," V-mon cheered.

The audience erupted in cheers and shouts as the concert began. The movie screen alternating between showing what was going on stage with Yamato singing, the band playing or the Chosen and their digimon dancing along, or showing images of Diablomon and Armageddemon battles.


	19. Everybody's Business

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Nineteen - Everybody's Business**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit. All rights reserved.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:

The pregnancy, going public, Yamato's band's big break, and discovering Xuanwumon's seal all happening at once gave us a lot to deal with at one time.

* * *

Sora sat on the examination chair nervously waiting for the doctor's return. Less than nine weeks and the baby would be Taichi's, over twelve Yamato's. Well, maybe eleven weeks if her time in the Digital World slowed the rate of growth. Perhaps he found something wrong with the baby and she'd need to abort it anyway.

Sora picked up a magazine to distract herself. She frowned at the articles in it about her and her friends. One gave a rather incomplete time line of their adventures, though it included some information she didn't think anyone who wasn't a Chosen would know about. Others held wild speculations, particularly concerning Yamato. And this was an entertainment magazine, not some tabloid garbage. There were even pictures she didn't know existed of her and her friends in this. It was like stepping forward had released the shackles on the media, and now they were going to dump all the stories they had stored up over the years all at once.

Sora then jumped when she heard a middle-aged man clear his throat.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I thought you'd like to get this over with," the doctor told her with a smirk.

Sora laughed nervously. "Yeah, I can read this bullshit later."

"All right, Takenouchi-san, I have a few more questions for you, though I must say I'm surprised you're putting so much effort into a pregnancy you claim you don't know if you'll keep the baby. Most girls your age would be running for the abortion clinic," the doctor related.

"Things are a bit complicated for me," Sora replied.

"Would it have something to do with my receptionist talking about how you're supposedly some pop star's ex-girlfriend and have a digimon?" the doctor asked.

Sora picked up the magazine and held up a picture of herself that was in it. "I hope she understands patient privacy. Or at least doesn't know why I'm here."

The doctor blinked. "I thought..." He shook his head. "I will remind her. If your situation gets out and she's responsible, she'll need a new job." He then coughed. "Anyway, can you tell me when your last period was?"

Sora pouted. "Sometime around July 21st, I think."

"Were your periods regular?" the doctor continued.

"More or less." Sora sighed. "They were every four to five weeks. But after almost three months of not having one, I started to get worried."

"Apparently for good reason." The doctor jotted down information onto her file. "Don't see anything to offset this. So we'll mark July 21st as the start point."

Sora pouted. "Is that when... 'I' conceived?" She couldn't remember having sex during the middle of that week, but she had also needed help from Taichi and Yamato to even know roughly when her last period was.

"Probably not. It's been standard procedure for a long time to start the count from the last period. While we can get a general idea from fetal growth about how long the pregnancy actually is, truth is nature has it's own pace. Some will develop faster than others. So I can't give you an exact date of conception, just a best guess," the doctor explained.

"At this point I could use even that," Sora returned.

The doctor shrugged. "Well if your last period was July 21th, and your periods are four to five weeks, I suspect you would've been most fertile during the week of August 8th."

"Doesn't help. I didn't have sex that week. I was last with one guy July 31st and then started to make love to another guy August 22nd," Sora related.

"And hence the issue of trying to pin down dates. Are you sure you didn't have sex between those dates?" the doctor questioned.

"Unless I was raped in my sleep, and he cleaned me up afterwards, still without waking me, no," Sora snapped.

"I see." The doctor rubbed his chin. "With your current progress. I'd have to guess the one in July."

"But you're not sure," Sora pressed.

"Sorry, I wish I could be more definite. As we track fetal growth we may get a better idea, only a paternity test will tell for certain," the doctor informed her. "For now, all I can say is your due date looks to be at the end of April."

"Why can't anything ever be easy?" Sora muttered to herself.

* * *

Taichi climb over the barren landscape to finally come to the center of Xuanwumon's seal where various children, digimon, and a Gennai clone were busy working on various computers and machinery. "Any progress?"

Koushiro looked. "Finally someone that speaks Japanese. I've had to put Ayashi's English lessons to good use."

"Hear she's been doing more than keeping your mouth busy," Taichi teased.

"I wish. For some reason people think just because I got engaged to Miyako for 'screwing her,' I got out of it by screwing Ayashi." Koushiro frowned. "Then again Ayashi might be behind that rumor, even though we've done nothing."

"The player of Obaiba Junior High is a virgin." Taichi smirked. "Sad thing is this bullshit doesn't end with school."

"Tabloid issues?" Koushiro guessed.

"Apparently we have orgies in the Digital World with inhuman digimon," Taichi replied in a joking yet disbelieving tone. "Oh, and can't forget Hikari is pregnant and doesn't have a clue who the father is."

"Wow they really do make shit up out of nothing. Hikari is still a virgin, isn't she?" Koushiro returned.

Taichi nodded. "Any boy that tries would have to face her angry brother and sister."

"Any news about Sora?" Koushiro wondered.

"Yeah, she's not always involved in the threesomes with Yamato and me," Taichi quipped. "At least as far as tabloids goes. But with what's really going on, we still don't know who the father is. Her doctor thought she got pregnant about ten weeks ago, over two weeks after sleeping with Yamato and more than a week before being with me. He gives the odds to being Yamato. We asked Jyou if the doctor is an idiot. Apparently he's just honest, another doctor might've told us differently, even saying 'for certain' whether Yamato or I'm the father, but in truth the margin of error with current information they can't be certain. Sora's trips to the Digital World not helping with that as no one knows what that could do to the baby."

Koushiro frowned. "I'd put my bet on you."

"Any reason why?" Taichi wondered.

Koushiro looked away. "Something happened while in the labyrinth. We had gotten lost inside another maze filled with mirrors of time. Gaze into a mirror and the reflection changes to a potential future. A couple times I saw you married to Sora and one of them was rather clear that she still had Taichi's soul and was rather pregnant."

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you say anything about that before?"

"There were good futures and bad ones. There is no true destiny for us. Though some things still seem predetermined." Koushiro smiled sheepishly. "My first child will be a girl. Any future I saw that included me being a parent included a daughter. Her looks may change slightly from different mothers, but so long as I'm not dead, she will be born. Other than that, nothing was consistent. Whether the girl was an only child or the oldest of four. If I remained Miyako or was able to switch back. Even if I died young or lived to eighty. Or anything else." He then sighed. "And some of those worlds I saw... I really don't want to talk about, and neither does Miyako."

"Anything I should look out for?" Taichi wondered.

Koushiro gazed at him with serious eyes. "If I ever go 'Kaiser,' put me down."

Taichi folded his arms. "If you went truly evil, you'd probably kill me first as not only would you take out War Greymon, you prevent Omegamon and Imperial Dramon Paladin Modes from being options as well."

"Right now, I'd set it up to take out Sora, Hikari, Ken and you all at once, maybe Yamato as well. Houomon's healing ability would be overly troublesome, Hikari's powers would certainly be of great concern, and the rest due to combat potential." Koushiro shook his head. "Best not to dwell on that."

"Right." Taichi nodded. "And back to what I asked when I got here, 'any progress?'"

Koushiro slowly shook his head. "Afraid we've made no real progress. We're working on making a probe to try to find out the basics of Xuanwumon's dimension, like time flow, in case we decide to send a team of Chosen to help. Earliest we'd do that is during winter break in December."

* * *

"Hey," Yamato greeted as he saw Sora waiting for him outside of the recording studio.

"We need to talk somewhere without ears," Sora told him in a low voice.

"Digital World?" Yamato questioned.

"Nope! Birdramon air," Piyomon chirped before evolving to the giant fire bird.

While there were a few gasps and looks of surprise, there were also numerous flashes of cameras and cellphones pointed to take pictures of the large digimon.

Sora grabbed onto one of Birdramon's talons and Yamato joined her, holding the girl tightly as they took to the air. They did not go far, merely the roof of the recording studio.

After landing, the Chosen moved away from the fire bird, but Yamato did not let her go. He had a good guess as to why she wanted to talk alone. "I'm the father, aren't I?"

"Sixty forty currently, with you favored," Sora replied. "The doctor thinks I'm farther along than I should be if it was Taichi's. However, at the point I should've conceived was during the week before the Piemon battle and I sure as hell didn't get pregnant then. Closest I came to being with a guy was having a rather vivid dream of you taking this body's virginity."

Yamato nodded slowly. "I see. And because that timing is off, you can't be certain until a paternity test, can you?"

"I've scheduled an ultrasound in two weeks, which may help to answer the question. However, about the only question that we should know then, unless I'm much less pregnant than they think, is the baby's sex." Sora shook her head. "Even then, as my doctor said, nature has it's own pace, we may find my supposed conception still being after you and before Taichi."

Yamato gazed at the girl and then reached out and grabbed her by the face and kissed her soundly. "I love you, you know," he told her in all seriousness. "In fact, I loved you, Taichi, before I fell for Sora. I want to stand by your side forever."

"You have no idea how much I want to punch you right now," Sora replied softly.

"Are you sure that's what you really want to do?" Yamato returned.

"This body is having other ideas, which is the reason why I want to punch you," Sora growled. "Look, this is not the time to be confusing me with this."

Yamato took a step back and appraised the girl. "I don't think you're confused at all. Scared? Sure, but not confused."

"Why should I be scared?" Sora shot back.

Yamato poked her in the stomach. "Because you're going to be a mother. I know you, both of 'you.' You've made the decision already to keep the baby, even if it's mine."

"But I haven't decided," Sora insisted.

"Taichi never puts that much thought into any decision, and Sora certainly knows what it means to sacrifice and take risks. If you were going to have an abortion, you would've done it already," Yamato retorted. "The only way you'd change your mind is if keeping my baby means losing Taichi."

"I know him. Know him better than anyone. He'd never leave me," Sora asserted with fists clenched.

Yamato nodded with a deep frown. "Which is why you're going to be a mother. If Taichi left you now for any reason other than stepping aside for you to be with me, he wouldn't be someone I love as well."

Sora bowed her head. "You know that I don't love you that way. You were always my best friend, a brother. This body may still love you, but my soul just can't accept it."

Yamato leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Be good to each other."

Sora nodded and walked back to Birdramon slowly. She grabbed onto a talon and held tight as her partner flew off with her.

Yamato watched them disappear into the distance, tears he would refuse to admit he shed falling from his eyes.

* * *

"You can almost forget you're in the middle of a huge city here," Ken commented as he walked next to Mimi through New York's Central Park.

Mimi nodded. "Even in the heart of an island of concrete, nature can still flourish."

"How have you burph-" Ken was interrupted by the girl's hand on his mouth.

"What did I say before?" Mimi demanded sweetly.

Ken shrugged hopelessly. When the hand was removed, he still questioned, "I was just go to ask... how are you feeling?"

"Not... going... to... answer," Mimi replied, poking the tip of his nose with each word. "Today I want to enjoy myself. I don't want to think about anything."

"You're running away from what's troubling you," Ken pointed out.

"I know it's not going to just go away, but can't I have just one day of being a normal girl once in a while?" Mimi questioned seriously.

Ken frowned. "Can we ever be 'normal?'"

"Maybe not completely 'normal,' but we can at least pretend," Mimi asserted. "Now would you like to see a movie, go to a museum, or something else?"

Ken sighed. "Whatever you want to do."

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you," Mimi returned.

Ken folded his arms. "I suppose were just going to wonder around the park until we get hungry and still not decide what we're going to do."

Mimi giggled. "I'm fine with that."

"How safe is the park?" Ken questioned in a low voice.

Mimi leaned in close to him. "During the day usually rather safe except for the random pick-pocket. It's only late at night when not many people are around you'd really have to worry."

"Maybe so, but we're being followed," Ken told her.

"I noticed." Mimi grabbed the boy by the hand and pulled him into a run off the path they were on and into a group of bushes and trees. It did not escape either of them that their stalker chased after them.

The man cursed as he came to a clearing and saw no sign of the kids until he was put into a painful arm lock from behind.

"Who are you?" Mimi demanded as she came out of hiding.

"Nobody! Please don't mug me!" the man pleaded.

"You were the one following us," Ken intoned, gripping the man's arm tighter. "We want to know why."

"This is just a misunderstanding," the man told them.

"Then explain yourself," Ken ordered.

"I'm a member of DTA," he told them.

"I suppose you don't mean 'Department of Theater Arts,' do you?" Mimi questioned.

The man sagged. "Digital Threat Assessment."

"I see." Mimi gazed into the man's eyes. "And why were you so insistent on following us? You had to know we'd spot you by being as close as you were."

"The increased activity of you children has my superiors worried. You've been spotted repeatedly in Tokyo while he's here illegally as well. Then there's the token military kid being spotted in Brazil. And that's not even counting how you kids have been disappearing for hours at a time from around the world," the man returned.

Mimi put her hands on her hips. "You know you could've just asked. And why don't you know much of that from James's reports?"

"We're supposed to maintain a hands off approach. We weren't supposed to follow you or come in contact. The recent activity has forced our hands, especially since the military isn't forth coming with information," the man returned.

Ken let go of the man. "Is there anything wrong with just visiting some of the other kids?"

Mimi nodded with a smile. "James has gone to Brazil to be with his new girlfriend, nothing more. Just as Ken is here today to be on a date with me."

Ken began to blush deeply.

"You can't tell me all that activity is because of socializing. Portal activity in the past month is up over three hundred percent," the man retorted.

Ken frowned. "There is something else going on. We've discovered a sub-dimension and we're currently running a threat assessment on it. I can't really tell you more than that. We've got those of us with the strongest digimon on call in case trouble happens. And if it does, it would hit the Digital World first and foremost. If there would be any spill over on Earth, it would start in the middle nowhere of Alaska."

The man nodded. "Thank you." He started to walk away.

"You still plan on spying on us, don't you?" Mimi questioned.

The man laughed. "In my line of work, you trust no one. If you have reason to warn us about something, just state calmly into your cellphone 'DTA Digimon Digital World threat' and we'll contact you." He then walked off.

Ken glanced at the girl. "Why did you say we're on a date?"

"Aren't we?" Mimi pouted at him. "You have been spending a lot of time with me these past few months. It's not all because of any guilt you felt because I had to see your nightmares, was it?"

Ken blushed. "Well... maybe not entirely."

Mimi smiled coyly at him as she drew him into a hug. "Now what would you like to do?"

"Maybe... well..." Ken looked into her expectant eyes and instead of saying it, he kissed her deeply.

"Oh my..." Mimi breathed after the kiss ended. "I guess we can do that until we get hungry."

"And we are alone now," Ken replied with a small smile.

Mimi pointed at two people not far away who had been kissing too much to notice anything else. "As alone as we can be. And if they're still spying on us, let them see this is nothing more than a date." With that she drew him in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

Hikari blinked her eyes open, hearing her D-Terminal beep repeatedly. For it to be that insistent meant the message had a high priority. She reached over and picked up the digital device from the top of her dresser. She then stared at the message she got. Her hand seemingly moved on it's own, shaking the one next to her.

"Five more minutes," was the sleepy reply.

"I need your help, now," Hikari pleaded. "Where's Patamon?"

Daisuke sat up and hit his head on the Hikari's bedroom ceiling, as they were on the top bunk. "Ouch. What was it?"

"Where's Patamon?" Hikari repeated.

"You called?" the small digimon asked nervously poking his head into the room.

Hikari frowned. "Do you know where Tailmon is?"

"She just went in here a minute ago," Patamon replied.

Hikari jumped out of her bed. She began to search frantically.

"What's going on?" Daisuke wondered.

Hikari started to throw the boy's clothes at him. "Get dressed. I need your help. Tailmon took my digivice to the Digital World." She then started put her underwear on.

Patamon had been blushing since the girl jumped down. "Huh? Why would she go there without us?" he asked in surprise.

"That's what I need to find out," Hikari replied desperately, as she finished putting her clothes back on.

Daisuke hopped of the bed. "All right, let's go."

* * *

Sora blearily opened her eyes while someone was shaking her, slowly realizing she had fallen asleep on the couch while reading.

"Why are you reading THIS?" Mrs. Takenouchi held up a book about pregnancy.

Sora pouted. "I was going to tell you as soon as I knew SOMETHING."

Mrs. Takenouchi folded her arms. "What do you mean by that? Are you pregnant?"

Sora gave a shallow nod. "I am, but that's about ALL I know. Even after talking to a doctor, I don't know if the baby is Yamato's or Taichi's. He thinks I should've gotten pregnant right between the times I was with Taichi and she was with Yamato."

"Why haven't you just done something about it?" Mrs. Takenouchi questioned. "YOU can't possibly want this baby."

Sora looked away. "I'm not sure I buy into the whole soul goes into the baby at birth. Maybe I've just listened too much to the priest at Church the few times I've been there... but I don't know. There may be a reason for this. A destiny this child is supposed to have. The fact I got pregnant off peak so I can't tell who the father is. And that the baby will have the power to be a Chosen. I don't know what having an abortion will do."

Mrs. Takenouchi glared while folding her arms. "My daughter wanted a baby, didn't she?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. Even though there's been no protest to the idea, I still fear that if I end this, I won't be forgiven."

Mrs. Takenouchi sat down next to the girl, a mix of emotions playing across her face. "Do you even know what you're getting into?"

"Not a clue," Sora admitted.

"If they find the cure soon, you may have to wait until after giving birth to use it," Mrs. Takenouchi pointed out.

"I know." Sora sagged. "But do I really have the right to end this baby because it's inconvenient to me? This is something that was wanted. If your daughter was sitting here, there would've been no question, she would've kept it regardless who the father was."

Mrs. Takenouchi frowned deeply. "Have you told anyone about this?"

"Taichi was the first to know, and I was forced to tell Yamato in front of the other Chosen," Sora admitted. "None of the other parents know yet."

Mrs. Takenouchi closed her eyes. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm happy about this. I'm very disappointed. Sora always claimed she didn't want to be stuck running my flower business. With this, there won't be a choice. You won't be going back to school after winter break."

"At least there's that bright side to this," Sora joked weakly.

* * *

Mrs. Yagami gazed at the teen wearing her son's face with concern, wondering why he was asking to talk to both her and her husband. What ever it was, it obviously wasn't a small concern.

"I should just be Taichi with this." The boy's posture became stiff. "A while ago I made a promise that even if we were stuck this way, I would still make Sora a Yagami. I intend to keep that promise."

Mr. Yagami frowned. "There's no cure?"

Taichi shook his head. "There's a method to switch us back. In December I plan on leading a team into a sub-dimension to free a digimon we know who has the power to fix us. I would like to marry her or at least make my intention for marriage clear before that."

"How dangerous is this mission to free this digimon?" Mrs. Yagami fretted.

"We'll be walking into a middle of a war that has raged for many years," Taichi reluctantly replied. "I won't be taking any unnecessary risks as I will have the one I love waiting for me here."

Mrs. Yagami blinked. "Why wouldn't Sora go with you? Won't you need her help?"

Taichi closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Because she's carrying my child."

"WHAT?!" both parents cried out.

"Sora's pregnant, but we're still not sure if I'm the father or the mother," Taichi explained.

"And why haven't you taken care of it already?" Mr. Yagami asked.

Mrs. Yagami slapped him. "That's no answer."

"Are you kidding? You're asking our SON to give birth to a baby he might've had no part in making?" Mr. Yagami shot back.

"Unless we find a reason not to, Sora will be keeping the baby, even if it is Yamato's, though she hopes it's mine," Taichi told them firmly. "Beyond our feelings on the matter, the baby will be a Chosen. We do not know what ending the pregnancy will cause. We don't want to risk that our baby is needed in the future and because it came too soon, we ended it."

"So you're going to leave a girl who is pregnant because of you to free a digimon who can cure you. And what if you have to wait because she's pregnant?" Mr. Yagami yelled at the boy.

"That's why I want to at least make my intentions clear before then." Taichi held his hand to his chest. "I don't want her to feel she's alone in this even when I'm off on that mission."

"We'll see what we can do about that," Mrs. Yagami pledged. She then made the boy look her in the eyes. "Hikari is going as well, isn't she?"

"Yes. I'm afraid she might be needed more for this mission than I will be," Taichi replied.

"Have you given any thoughts to engagement rings?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

Taichi nodded. "I was planning on meeting with a digimon blacksmith this weekend. The only question I had was if I was going to make them as wedding bands instead."

Mr. Yagami stood up and marched for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Yagami demanded.

"The bar!" Mr. Yagami snapped before slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

"I love that I don't have to hide anymore," Armadimon chirped as he set a tray on a table at McWonder Burger.

"I'm not sure I like all the attention you get," Sayuri added as she sat next to the digimon.

"They're just Odaiba's special celebrities now," Iori commented while glancing over at V-mon telling a bit of a story to some kids.

Sayuri motioned toward the window. "I could do without the cameras."

"They just want to be the first to reveal another Chosen," Takeru commented, not happy with the paparazzi stalking him. "They know there are more than me and the others who came forward at the concert."

"Thank you, 'Captain Obvious,'" Iori groused.

Yume giggled. "It's still so weird to hear sarcasm from you."

"People change," Iori returned with a shrug.

"Can't something be done about those so-called reporters?" Sayuri questioned. "They've even wrote about Yume being your girlfriend. And really how is putting a black bar over her eyes in a picture where she's in her wheelchair in front of our school 'protecting her identity?' She's the only person in the whole school stuck in one."

"Well, we're definitely getting to learn how bad the attention can be," Takeru commented.

"It'll blow over as soon as something else catches their attention," Iori added. "Sure they're writing a bunch of crap now, tomorrow they'll be talking about the latest celebrity wedding."

"Digimon may be the story of the week, and it may be something else next week, but they won't stay away. Once a digimon attacks, more Chosen step forward, or something goes on with the ones who already have and they'll be back to following Takaishi and everyone he knows," Sayuri pointed out bitterly.

"She does have a point," Yume agreed. "But it's going to be an occupational hazard. To be near digimon is to have the extra attention."

Iori nodded. "All this talk isn't going to get us to the movie faster."

"Right." Takeru turned. "Come on, V-mon. Food is getting cold."

"Sorry, heroes need to eat if they want to get big and strong!" V-mon told his fans before rushing to the table.

* * *

Hikari emerged from the Digital World via her computer. She glanced sadly as the portal program shut down. She then slowly walked out of her bedroom.

"Just in time for diner," Mrs. Yagami greeted.

"Tailmon still in the Digital World?" Sora asked, while helping set the table.

Hikari nodded, fidgeting a little as she moved to sit down at the diner table. "She'll need to be there for some time."

"There's no reason to be upset. Tailmon has been in our world for so long, she probably needs to be in the Digital World," Sora told her.

"That's not exactly the reason I'm bothered by this. It's more, well... WHY she needs to stay in the Digital World," Hikari replied.

"I thought there would be more to it with her suddenly deciding to go there," Taichi commented.

"The issue can't be any worse than the mess with your siblings," Mr. Yagami groused.

"Huh?" Hikari blinked.

"I already told them I'm going to be a parent," Taichi informed.

"And he wants to marry me before December break," Sora added. "Should first at least find out if the baby has any birth defects."

"You're keeping the baby?" Hikari chirped in surprise. She then let out a breath. "Thank goodness."

"It's good to think positive of it," Mrs. Yagami commented, placing a dish at the center of the table.

"I'm hoping there is an issue that makes you end this stupidity," Mr. Yagami growled out.

Hikari gave her father a sad smile. "I doubt there will any problems."

"How can you be sure of that?" Mr. Yagami demanded.

"Well, it is tied into why Tailmon is in the Digital World." She turned to look at Sora intently. "Tailmon has produced an egg. Gennai and Koushiro scanned it, and it looks like it's connected to you, Sora."

"Greymon isn't going to like hearing that," Taichi commented.

Sora folded her arms. "Now that Birdramon has already slept with him, I doubt she's going to stop."

"What else do you know about the egg?" Taichi wondered.

"Tailmon believes the egg has Wizarmon's soul, and Gennai has mentioned that is a possibility. Otherwise, we don't know anything. Can't even be sure what trait they'll have," Hikari answered.

Mr. Yagami frowned deeply. "With the baby already having a partner...?"

"The chance of me having an abortion has gone down to almost zero," Sora replied. "Only a serious birth defect would make me end it."

"Just fucking wonderful." Mr. Yagami leaned back. "Dear, can you get..." He stopped as his wife was already holding out a beer for him. "Thanks."

* * *

"Well everything seems to be progressing smoothly," the doctor intoned as he looked at the monitor.

"That's good." Sora tried not to squirm too much while he had a cold rod shoved into her to get the ultrasound image. She was really wishing she had opted for the one took readings from over the stomach even if it wasn't nearly as accurate. "So how far along does the baby look to be?"

"Hard to say. We can already see some hair, yet the ears are still a little low." The doctor shrugged. "But as I told you before, nature has it's own pace. She's got some aspects of being sixteen weeks, and others at twelve. Doesn't mean there's anything wrong. Though if she is less than fourteen weeks, she's going to have some head of hair when she comes out."

"So she's going to have a girl?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked, gazing intently at the monitor.

"Probably." The doctor nodded, knowing that Sora wanted to know the sex of the baby. "The little girl isn't shy at all facing toward the ultrasound. At this stage I can't be completely certain, but from what I see the baby looks to be a girl."

"Still no firm answers," Sora laughed bitterly. "Well, if the father is Taichi, really not surprised about the hair or the lack of shyness."

"With this I really can't rule out the possibility of the baby being conceived only eleven weeks ago, making this the end of the first trimester. I still think you're further along than that, just not necessarily sixteen weeks," the doctor explained. "I suppose you'll be keeping the baby."

"Unless some test gives me reason not to," Sora replied.

"Well, I'd suggest you come back in two weeks so we can run the triple-screen test for birth defects and we can check the progress of the baby."

"Will this be a bi-weekly deal?" Sora wondered.

The doctor laughed. "After the next appointment, the following one would be a month later for another ultrasound. With that one we'll be more certain how well the baby is developing, if there will be any major birth defects, and more precisely tell when the due date really should be."

* * *

Coming Next Week:  
Chapter 20 - Changing Plans


	20. Love Changes

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Twenty - Love Changes**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit. All rights reserved.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:

December has arrived and winter break looms before us. Difficult decisions still have to be made.

* * *

"So, is it true that one of the Chosen girls really is pregnant and you might be the father?" asked the television host.

Yamato chuckled nervously. "She'll be upset. But, yeah, that 'baby bump' the tabloid reported really is because she's pregnant. The baby is probably mine, but we're not sure yet."

"What will you do if the baby is yours?" the host pressed.

"I'd love to marry her, but things aren't so simple between her and my best friend. It's a love triangle someone has to lose out on, and it looks like it'll be me. She loved him first and mistakes made had caused her to look towards me. Now that those issues have been dealt with, I'm the one at the curb," Yamato explained.

"It's her loss," the host tried to cheer.

"If it was anyone else but my best friend, I would've fought for her. He would do anything for her, even die for her. He will take good care of her and her baby, even if I'm the father," Yamato added.

The television went blank and the remote control bounced off of it.

"At least he didn't mention our names," Taichi muttered.

Sora folded her arms. "Still no point for me to go to school tomorrow. I'd be expelled for 'inappropriate behavior.'"

"Lucky you," Taichi groused. "I'm not looking forward to the exams."

"I'm hoping to learn more about this baby from my next exam," Sora returned.

Taichi rubbed her stomach. "It'd be nice to know if I'm really the father."

* * *

It was times like this that Iori was amazed at how easy it was for him to sit calmly. If he had still been Daisuke, he would've been fidgeting, bouncing, and/or talking. Yet here he was watching the late-autumn sun set with Sayuri resting her head on his shoulder, and enjoying how relaxed he felt.

"I should probably get back home," Sayuri whispered reluctantly.

"It is getting late," Iori agreed, though he didn't want to.

Slowly the couple stood up and walked hesitantly toward her home, with his arm holding her close.

"Will we still be doing this once you switch back?" Sayuri questioned.

Iori pouted. "Doubt it. Hate to say it, but he was always partial to Yume, so Iori won't be doing this. As for me, let's face it, my body is ADD. I wouldn't be able to sit still. And then there's my feelings for Hikari. Seeing things from Iori's side I've seen all the ways I made sure to keep her away. I know the mistakes I've made now. And once we switch back, I'll remember dating her. I don't know if I'll be able to set aside my feelings for her. It'll be very confusing."

Sayuri shared his frown. "Does being in someone else's shoes really change you that much? You say it like you're neither Daisuke nor Iori, but someone else."

Iori shrugged. "In a way that's true. I'm not the Daisuke my friends knew, but I'm not Iori either."

"So, the boy I've come to love these past couple months... won't exist anymore if you succeed in your mission?" Sayuri painfully questioned.

Iori gazed at her and nodded slowly.

Sayuri closed her eyes for a moment and then gave him a determined look. She grabbed him by the head and kissed him solidly on the lips.

Iori staggered back after she let go. "Sayuri?"

"If you succeed, I'm going to lose you. I had to at least kiss you just once," Sayuri told him with tears in her eyes. "Good-bye." She then blindly ran down the street.

Iori stared after her for a moment, then he gave chase. He managed to catch up to her just as she was about to run into the street. He whirled her around and kissed her deeply.

"Iori... don't make this harder..." Sayuri sobbed.

The boy hugged her tightly. "Give me time to think about this. To talk the others. I... I might be willing to put up with three more years of school to be with you."

Sayuri blinked away a few tears. "Really?"

Iori nodded slowly and soon found himself in the third kiss of his life.

* * *

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Yume questioned.

Takeru sighed. "This isn't who I was supposed to be. I certainly can live like this, but is it right to force the others to live differently? To have our parents raise children who are not fully their own?"

Yume pouted. "But as Iori, you never called me by my name. You would've never asked me out. I'm afraid if you change back, we'll go back to the way we were."

Takeru walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her. "It won't be the way we were. Given time, I would've picked you. This situation made me realize my feelings, as Takeru had similar feelings for Hikari."

"But it won't be the way things are now!" Yume pressed. "You're different from Iori. If you had switched back and recognized your feelings, would you, as Iori, have asked me out? Would you have kissed me?"

"Maybe I would've waited longer," Takeru admitted.

"I wouldn't have liked that!" Yume protested. "I love you. My feelings will stay even if you change back. I just want to be as close to you as I am now, or even closer."

"I promise I'll talk to the others." Takeru sighed. "But I'm not going to let my selfishness get in the way of the others."

* * *

"I don't want to change back," Daisuke announced to his new family as they sat down for diner.

"Won't my brother hate that?" Jun questioned.

"I doubt he'd object to it as much now. He does have a girlfriend," Daisuke replied.

"He's got a girlfriend?" Mrs. Motomiya questioned.

"Yeah, Wataru Sayuri. She in the same class as he is and knows all about the digimon. She had a bit of a crush on Iori before the change, but apparently really likes the looser version he is now," Daisuke explained.

Mrs. Motomiya looked thoughtful. "He should bring her by sometime. I'd like to meet her."

"Surprised he still isn't chasing your girlfriend's skirt," Mr. Motomiya commented.

"Frankly, so am I." Daisuke shrugged. "Then again, Sayuri and Hikari have a few things in common. Sure Hikari keeps her hair shorter and is more athletic, both of them think about others first, and themselves third or forth."

"Is it right to force my brother to remain Iori just to keep Hikari?" Jun questioned seriously.

"I won't lie in saying that she's a large part of why I want to stay this way." Daisuke held up his hands defensively. "However, I've been in this body for over four months now. I've gotten use to being the new 'me.' Going back to being Takeru would be very jarring and would cause as many issues as it would fix."

Mr. Motomiya waved his chopsticks at the boy. "I have to admit that I've gotten use to the new 'you' as well. Your grades have never been better."

"I don't think this is something we can all decide on our own. We need to talk to the others first," Mrs. Motomiya suggested.

* * *

"There's going to be a meeting of families on Saturday," Mrs. Hida announced.

"Thanks, Mom," Iori replied, not looking up from the papers he was going over.

Mrs. Hida frowned. "That isn't homework, is it?"

"It's an alternate plan I'm working on for freeing Xuanwumon. I think the current plan is too risky for too little reward," Iori answered. "Going in with all the heavy hitters may work to beat down the problem, but it may not solve it."

"Wouldn't trying to resolve the issues of a war take longer?" Mrs. Hida questioned.

"It would, but do we have the right to decide who wins? While we'd want to side with the light, there have been holy vaccine digimon that have committed horrible acts in the name of order. It may be the case here as well. We just don't know," Iori explained. "I don't think we should rush into something just because of an inconvenient problem. I don't want to risk the lives of others just because I'm stuck in a body three years younger than I'm supposed to be," Iori explained.

"You know... you may not be my Iori, you may be a bit rougher, yet you still make me proud. If the decision comes to not free Xuanwumon because of the risks, I won't be upset. With you, I've gained another son," Mrs. Hida told him.

Iori smiled at her. "Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Sora found her way to school despite Yamato's interview. She went straight into her school and made her way to the teachers' offices and marched up to her homeroom teacher.

The scruffy, black haired man lazily looked up at the girl. "So, is what Ishida said on television about you true?"

Sora folded her arms. "I only got as far as him confirming the tabloid's account that I'm pregnant."

"I see." He nodded. "And you're actually going to keep the baby?"

"Yes," Sora stated firmly.

"You know my hands are tied in this situation. The rules are quite clear. If it hadn't been so publicly announced, I could at least 'ignore' it until the end of the semester. With this I'll have to invoke indefinite suspension," he slowly explained.

"I understand. That had been our plan." Sora clenched her fist. "Seeing as I'm already being punished, I'll be adding another count of inappropriate behavior."

He smirked at her. "You're no longer my student."

Sora bowed slightly. Varied words dying on her lips as she turned away and walked off to deck a certain music star.

* * *

"I take it Sora found you on her way home," Taichi commented.

Yamato looked away from the mirror, his right eye puffy and almost swollen shut. "Yeah. Did she really get expelled?"

"Indefinite suspension that can only end with an abortion or miscarriage. Birth changes it to full expulsion," Taichi corrected. "It's in the code of conduct and is standard procedure for all schools. We'll be looking to see if we can find a school willing to over look the expulsion for being a mother part, but it'll be months of one of us being out of school."

"I didn't know that. You're not going to slug me too, are you?" Yamato wondered.

Taichi folded his arms. "I'd get in trouble if I did."

"At least she'll be better able to take care of herself and the baby this way," Yamato tried to push the good side.

Taichi marched up to the boy. "Let me make something clear, even if you were the sperm donor, you won't be the father. You'll never be anything more than 'Uncle Yamato.' Even when we switch back, Taichi will be the father."

"Are you still planning to change back?" Yamato questioned.

"Of course we do," Taichi shot back. "Why the heck would we be planning a mission to free Xuanwumon if not to fix Piemon's curse?"

Yamato frowned. "The family meeting Saturday will be concerning delaying or even canceling that mission altogether."

"What? Why would we do that?" Taichi demanded.

"Daisuke and Takeru aren't looking forward to being cured, and have said they want to remain as they are," Yamato explained.

"Doesn't it feel wrong to them to be in another person's body? To see and think things in ways that seem wrong to them?" Taichi questioned harshly.

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "They haven't said anything about that."

"How can they not? Doesn't your brother feel weird about not being able to focus? And isn't Iori frustrated with having memory issues now?" Taichi pressed.

"They've gotten use to that. In fact they've started to do better than the originals. In fact, Daisuke's grades have never been better," Yamato pointed out.

"What about Daisuke being three years younger?" Taichi questioned seriously, almost desperately.

"Not entirely sure, since I haven't talked to him in a while. Considering he picked up a girlfriend, he might not be so willing to change either," Yamato answered with a shrug.

Taichi clenched his fists. "So freeing Xuanwumon would only be for me and my fiancee?"

Yamato nodded. "That's the way it looks. And with Sora being pregnant, you probably won't be able to switch back until after she gives birth."

"Meaning less reason to rush into the mission in full gunboat diplomacy," Taichi remarked bitterly as he punched the wall.

"Sorry," Yamato apologized helplessly.

* * *

The restaurant banquet room had been privy to many private business meetings, several celebrity parties, and even a few family meetings and countless wedding receptions. Hosting a party that included digimon was a first for them.

"Well, we should get down to business," Mr. Hida announced. "I'm sure there is a lot that you'd like to discuss. Who would like to start off with any news?"

"My due date is May seventh!" Sora chirped.

A few people looked at her in confusion.

Gabumon scratched his head. "Doesn't that mean Taichi's the father?"

Yamato clenched his fists and looked away.

"Ah, sorry," Gabumon apologized.

"Still can't be a hundred percent, but yeah, looks like I really am the father," Taichi affirmed.

"Finally I know something for certain, and the baby is confirmed be a girl," Sora added with happy relief.

"Any baby names yet?" Hikari asked.

"Leaning towards Ai, as if nothing else, she'll know love of her big family," Taichi commented.

Several of those present nodded in agreement.

"We should start to look at possible wedding preparations, especially with that mission coming soon," Mrs. Yagami noted.

Iori coughed slightly. "About that mission... I'm not sure the current plan is the best tactic to take."

Jun frowned. "Don't tell me you've decided to stay in that body."

Iori pouted. "Not exactly. It still feels... strange at times. Part of me still wants to scream at seeing Hikari dating someone else, even if he's 'me,' yet I also feel happy for her. Hanging out with Sayuri is great, yet I'm content with just being with her. I know as Daisuke I wouldn't be able to just sit there. I'd want to move around... I'd want to touch her. That's assuming my obsession with Hikari does come roaring back and I forget about her. Being switched like this... I'm not Daisuke or Iori, I'm someone in between. I'm not sure which would be better. I want more time to think about this."

"You're not kidding!" V-mon quipped. "He wouldn't be thinking about this shit. He'd just do it."

"To be honest, I like the way I am right now. Not having to second guess my feelings as I did before and be able to honestly express myself has been a wonderful experience," Daisuke added. "If we did switch back, I know once you get the memories of dating Hikari, there's no way you won't get your obsession back. I certainly would fight to keep her."

Takeru sighed. "In my time in this body, I've grown use to this life as well, including the good and the bad parts of it."

"Though I could do without microwave surprise diners," Armadimon joked.

Ms. Takaishi laughed nervously, glancing at the other affected parents of the current switch. None of them seemed ready to make a comment one way or the other.

Sora pouted. "Are you saying the only ones of us who want to be switched back right now are Taichi and me?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah. And considering your pregnancy, you might not be able to switch back soon."

"Which is why I've worked out an alternate plan." Iori pulled out some papers and started to pass them around. "Our group does well for going in with overwhelming force, but in this situation that may not be the best solution. We know nothing for the reasoning of the war. It may not be so clear cut as evil verses good or chaos against order. It could be a more of a battle over ideas. We may find that the side of light is the one in the wrong trying to force strict controls over every digimon and the dark side standing up for the rights of the individual. Chances are we will find fault in both sides."

Hikari looked at the boy thoughtfully. "If the side of light was truly in the right, Xuanwumon would've sided with them and the war would've ended long ago. Instead he sealed both sides away as threats to the rest of the Digital World."

"Exactly my thoughts," Iori agreed.

"I'm still all for kicking their heads in and make them see how stupid war is," V-mon voted. "I'd just rather know if I'm punching the right guys in the jaw."

Taichi nodded at the paper he had been handed. "So in June, when the Western school system breaks for more than two months of summer vacation, we send a couple of small teams, based on stealth, mobility and ability to gather intelligence instead of power."

"I've already talked to members of a few teams about whether they'd be willing to volunteer for that mission. They were rather receptive of the idea," Iori added. "Not sure we can get the ideal teams I'd want to send, but it is my hope."

"And once our summer vacation hits in August, we'll come in full force to put an end to the hostility with targeted strikes that will hopefully undermine their ability to fight with minimal deaths," Jyou surmised.

"And waiting until August, we'll be able to include Hikari and Tailmon along with Sora and Piyomon into the group. Having access to Hououmon and the other version of Omegamon may be invaluable," Iori explained.

"You're asking me to stay a girl for over a year?" Sora shot at him. "Do you have any idea what her hormones do to me? And this pregnancy bullshit is a constant pain."

"Considering I really wanted to kiss a guy while I was Mimi, yes, yes I do," Iori returned. "Even if we keep with the original plan, you're still looking at May before you can switch back."

"I don't particularly like the idea of staying this way for a year as your eyes keeps undressing almost every woman I see, but he's right," Taichi muttered. "We shouldn't be rushing this now. Getting an immediate cure is not as important anymore, especially as Xuanwumon would have no clue what switching us would do while you're pregnant. We're already going to have to wait on that count."

"And rushing diner often ruins the meal," Grandpa Hida intoned. "By not having adequate information on the problem, going in guns blazing may end up destroying the prize you seek by killing this Xuanwumon."

"That would be some trick to do that!" Agumon jokingly scuffed.

Sora looked at how everyone was looking at her. "I see I'm out voted already... fine we'll wait and use this new plan."

* * *

With the family meeting over, Daisuke and Hikari broke away from the others and headed toward a movie theater that was a few blocks away from the restaurant.

"Hold on a second," Iori called out to them after they rounded the corner of the street.

The couple turned around and Daisuke smirked. "Does this have something to do with the fact your proposal included three different infiltration groups?"

Iori frowned. "Yes. I'm sure the others also figured it out as well, they just didn't say anything in front of our parents."

Hikari nodded. "That your dream team of infiltrators includes sending Daisuke and me as well in June to join with the side of light and see where they stand from the inside."

"Yes," Iori admitted. "The two of you have the best ability to be welcomed by them, and I know you'll look after each other."

Daisuke grabbed her hand. "Always and for the rest of my life."

Hikari nodded in agreement.

Iori pouted. "I know that all to well."

"When should we surprise our parents with me and Daisuke skipping two months of school?" Hikari wondered.

Iori gave them one of Daisuke's patented smirks he'd have before offering up some sort of excuse or lie. "May want to make the act of searching for other options so they'll better understand."

"I understand all to well, already." Mrs. Yagami came from around the corner. "There will be no stopping my daughter going out to help her siblings."

Hikari giggled sheepishly. "How long were you there?"

"I was right behind Iori the entire time," Mrs. Yagami replied. "I wanted to know where you were going?"

Daisuke let out a laugh. "Just to the movies."

"Oh, right," Mrs. Yagami now remembered her daughter had mentioned that. "I will be holding you to that promise, Daisuke. Bring her back safe and sound."

"Of course," Daisuke chirped.

* * *

Iori walked into his classroom and set his book bag onto his desk. "Well, I've got some news for you two."

"Oh?" Yume chirped.

Sayuri looked away.

"The December trip has been pushed back to August next year," Iori informed.

Sayuri spun around. "August?"

Iori nodded. "Between Sora's situation and some reluctance on the part of others, we've altered the plans to take extra time to learn everything before going. A few will go ahead to scout things out so when the main group goes we're not stepping into something we shouldn't."

Sayuri pouted. "Do you even really need the trip in the first place?"

"For Sora and Taichi, it's still needed for them. As for the rest, we're still debating. There are certainly some things I like the way they are and I might not go for the change," Iori explained.

Yume began to giggle at how the boy was able to say all that without giving away that he was talking about jumping into another dimension in the middle of a war fought by digimon. She then stared as Sayuri leapt from her seat and engulfed the boy into a hug and kissed him deeply.

There were a few gasps as well as a few cheers and jeers from their classmates.

"Wataru, Hida. That is not appropriate classroom behavior," their homeroom teacher intoned with a monotone voice.

The young couple had jumped away from each other, looked at the teacher nervously and told him at the same time, "Sorry."

"We'll see what your parents have to say before I give you any punishment," he intoned with a neutral voice.

"I can never tell if he's happy or upset," Sayuri grumbled under her breathe as she sat down.

"I think he's more amused than anything," Yume teased.

"Doubt my mother will be," Sayuri bemoaned. She hoped she wasn't going to be grounded until August over that kiss. That would ruin the whole point of it.


	21. Changing Plans

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Twenty-one: Changing Plans**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit. All rights reserved.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:

With preparations delayed for the mission to free Xuanwumon, other events were being planned and talked about.

* * *

"There is no way in hell I'll go through a wedding," Sora vehemently opposed.

"Now dear, you really should get married for the baby," Mrs. Yagami returned calmly.

"I'm fine with the marriage part, it's the _wedding_ I have an issue with," Sora shot back. "I'm not putting on any dress or a kimono for that matter."

"But ceremonies are important," Mrs. Yagami pushed.

"We can have this conversation of the wedding when I'm a guy," Sora pressed. "The baby is not going to care we went through that garbage."

"I'm not exactly partial to being the groom either. I'd rather hold off the ceremony for a year, as our first anniversary, switched back or not, to confirm our feelings," Taichi explained.

"I'm all for skipping the ceremony altogether," Mr. Yagami added. "This whole situation is screwed up enough without debating who should wear the dress."

"Ceremony can be important, but is not always necessary," Mrs. Takenouchi told them. "I think our son has the right idea of having the actual ceremony as an anniversary event. In a year's time, if they have not switched back, it's likely they never will be. To confirm their feelings as they truly are or as they are now."

"But we should celebrate their love," Mrs. Yagami pleaded.

"Just because we don't want to hold a wedding doesn't mean we can't have a reception," Taichi suggested. "Though for this one I'd rather keep it to those who know about the switch. For the full ceremony we can bring out full family and friends."

Mrs. Yagami pouted. The wedding day is supposed be the most important day in a girl's life. Her son should get a taste of that while she had the chance. "Fine... we'll keep it to just a reception." There were a few things she could push for still.

* * *

Hikari shivered as Daisuke ran his fingers down the middle of her bare back. Her clothes scattered onto his floor with his. "Do you think we should get married too?"

Daisuke's face quirked as he looked at her. "Don't think that would be right until we've all firmly decided to stay as we are. I want to remain this way, but if either of the others really wants their body back, I can't really get in their way."

Hikari pouted. "Right. It'd be a problem if I marry you now and then you switch and I'd be married to functionally someone else."

"I would love to marry you, though," Daisuke pledged. "It'd definitely make my intentions clear."

"Yeah, but the only reason they'd agree to it is if I'm pregnant." Hikari then pouted. "Though I think we should take more care now. I won't be able to go on the mission if I'm going to have your baby."

"So, I'll invest in condoms," Daisuke guessed.

Hikari shook her head slightly. "As much as I love my time with you, even using condoms and birth control pills together is not a hundred percent protection. I get the feeling even if Taichi and Sora had used them, they would still be in this situation. The only fool proof way..."

"...Is to not do it," Daisuke finished for her.

"Now I'm not saying we can't have 'fun,' just we shouldn't go all the way for now on," Hikari pointed out. "Besides, if it is decided to switch you back, it may help to make things a little less... confusing."

"I doubt that. As Takeru I never asked you out in fear of what would happen if things went badly. I had valued our friendship too much to want to risk it," Daisuke admitted. "Having been this close to you, that fear means nothing. I won't let you go. However, a full Daisuke would likely find a new level of persistence once he remembers making love to you."

Hikari sat up and looked away. "I know that. And it's all my fault that I'm in this situation to begin with. I couldn't keep my panties on, especially not after arousing you. I don't need to have sex to know I love you or to prove I'm really a girl."

"Let's see how well you keep them on for the next six months," Daisuke teased.

Hikari pouted at him. "I did say we could still have 'fun.'" She then leaned down and kissed him. "I better get home soon before they begin to wonder."

"They haven't yet, why would they start now?" Daisuke joked.

* * *

The clack of shinnai repeated echoed as two kindred souls fought each other. The younger was just a little faster and a bit stronger, the elder had the advantage of size and reach, yet they moved as mirrors, consistently performing nearly the exact same attack.

"I don't think this is really doing much to help improve us," Takeru commented.

"Sure it does." Iori broke form and whacked the older boy in the knees, causing him to fall down.

"Penalty!" Takeru protested.

"Let's see a Musyamon care about rules of kendo," Iori countered.

Takeru got back to his feet. "One of us will be inheriting the dojo."

"You're assuming I'm going to stay this way," Iori pointed out.

"Not at all, just referencing the possibility. If it's decided to stay as we are, I do not necessarily have to inherit the school," Takeru corrected.

"You know I still hate the idea of being in school for another three years. That I find your lack of pubs annoying," Iori groused.

"Wataru is hardly ready for you to touch her," Takeru pointed out.

"That wasn't the issue!" Iori snapped. "It's not having... the intensity of feelings I had for Hikari. I love her. I still do. But before I wanted to be with her all day, every day. Now... I don't feel like I can properly express myself. And now she's made her choice, but I can't tell if she choose Takeru or a less persistent me."

Takeru frowned. "I believe her issue was she couldn't decide before. With this situation she has a boy who has traits of the two guys she liked. If you switch back now, and pursue Hikari instead of Wataru, she will find herself in a very difficult position. Who does she love more? Given that some of the person we switched into persists long after getting the real body back, what Takeru gained from you that allowed Hikari to choose him would likely continue." He turned away. "Honestly, I don't see how you'd be able to win Hikari over to you."

"Aren't you saying that because you like being in that body now?" Iori countered.

"Besides lagging behind in growth, there are no issues with that body. No longer would I need to concern myself with faulty memories, nor would I fear a partial correction to this leaving me with little ability to focus," Takeru returned. "While you complain of having to regain three years, I have lost them. I did not get to experience the end of sixth grade, or the start of junior high. I did not have to wonder when did girls go from being weird to being a mystery I want to explore."

"Then why don't you care about getting switched back?" Iori demanded.

"Because there are advantages to being this way. If the switch never happened, Yume would still be Togashi to me. I wouldn't have asked her out, nor kissed her. By looking upon this body's memories, I could better understand my own," Iori explained. "I know these feelings would stay if I change back, I would be able to view Yume as I do now. However, I worry about Wataru and Hikari as well. With me, it's a clear outcome. With you and the girls, the situation is not so easy."

"What about our families?" Iori pressed.

Takeru folded his arms. "What about them? They have grown accustom to the change. While it may not seem entirely fair to them, the truth is there will be no real change. They will still be raising a child, helping us through school and university. The only difference is the soul of that child. The true problem lies with our future. What do we want to do as a career? Who do we want to spend that life with? That is the questions we must face. Whether I'm Iori or Takeru, my path changes little. Can you say the same for yours?"

Iori scowled. "No, I can't. That's the problem."

"You've made sure we had the time needed to figure out our situation. The thing is you're the one the decision rests on. Daisuke wants to remain the way he is. I can live fine either way. But if you want to switch back, you'll have my vote," Takeru pledged. "Just make sure it's the answer you want, not anyone else's."

* * *

"Why aren't you in school?" Sora demanded.

"Told them I've got a recording session, which I do. I'll just be a little late for it," Yamato defended.

Sora pouted. "Then why did you stop here?"

"I want to talk," Yamato stated firmly.

Sora turned away. "Come on in."

Yamato followed her into the apartment. "I hear you plan on getting married."

Sora laughed. "I'm not planning it, just not protesting it."

"Do you really want to be married as you are now?" Yamato wondered.

"Honestly, no. But we're just filing the marriage. I'm not getting into any dress," Sora replied as she eased herself into a chair.

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Is the baby already taxing you that much."

Sora shook her head. "Just being cautious."

"You know this is really fucked up. You, Taichi, having a baby. A baby that still might not be yours," Yamato commented.

"Way too late to debate the abortion deal," Sora groused. "Tailmon would kill me if I did."

"Shouldn't you at least switch back to make sure this is what you really want? Or at least find out for certain who the father is?" Yamato pressed. "You shouldn't rush into this. Hell, I didn't think it was legal anymore."

"Normally we'd have to wait until the guy is eighteen, but there are ways of working around that. This little girl helps with that." Sora motioned toward her waist.

Yamato frowned. "I still love you."

"I know. I hardly expect you to switch off your feelings just because I'm with someone else. I couldn't exactly turn my feelings off either, no matter how much I wanted to," Sora returned.

"Can't I still get a chance?" Yamato pleaded.

"The papers have already been sent. If not for our ages, it would've already been processed," Sora explained. "I'll legally be a Yagami again before the end of the week."

Yamato turned around. "I won't make it to your wedding reception."

Sora bowed her head. "I understand."

Yamato slammed the door on his way out of the apartment.

"I'm sorry," Sora whispered with a tear in her eye.

* * *

"Well, this really is the place I saw before," Koushiro muttered, arriving at the reception hall.

"What do you mean by that?" Ayashi wondered.

"A few of us got to see various futures, one of them was of wedding photos being taken here with Taichi and Koushiro as pregnant blushing brides," Tentomon said teasingly.

"Though I wonder at what else changed so that the other two pregnant brides weren't here as well." Koushiro shrugged. "Not that it matters."

"Who were the other two?"

Koushiro spun around. "Oh, hi, Mimi. Just ported in?"

Mimi nodded. "And about that 'seeing the future,' who were the other brides?"

Koushiro pouted. "You and Hikari both, with Ken and Daisuke respectively as the husbands."

Hikari apparently was nearby as she made a startled noise.

Koushiro waved his hands defensively. "If that future had come to pass, the four of us would be very pregnant and married today."

Mimi pouted. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"That was just one possible future in billions," Miyako intoned, not happy the boy had let this secret out. "We didn't mention it from our time in the labyrinth because it showed good time lines and bad ones. Where Koushiro and I were happily married or couldn't stand each other; grand victories or terrible losses we could not afford; choices we made that were good or evil."

"Including Piemon winning and me as a sex slave," Palmon shuddered.

Mimi glanced down. "You saw them too? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because there were some things in those mirrors I just can't talk about. They were too horrible to mention, especially with you recovering from being Ken," Palmon defended.

Mimi smirked. "Who knows. In a few years that future may still come to pass."

Now Ken was the one to make a strangled noise, causing the others to laugh.

* * *

"Do you think we'll get married someday?" Sayuri questioned.

Iori shrugged. "Who knows?"

Sayuri pouted and glanced over at Koushiro, Miyako, Tentomon and Palmon who were being forced by the others to tell them any information about the future. "I guess if there really is no set future."

"And yet some things that are predetermined," Ayashi groused as she sat next to the couple.

Sayuri tilted her head. "Something bothering you?"

"Kind of annoyed that Miyako had to point out to Koushiro that in a couple of his futures, it showed me as his wife," Ayashi complained. "And if I do end up with him, I can look forward to having a daughter. His first, and sometimes only, child was always a girl in any future he saw himself as a parent."

"Makes me wonder if I appeared in any," Sayuri commented.

"Not that he'd be able to tell, considering how bad he is with remembering faces," Ayashi joked bitterly.

"Could still ask Miyako," Sayuri mentioned.

Iori looked away. "You're hoping for any clue about whether I'll switch back."

Sayuri shrugged. "Or if I end up with a digimon."

Ayashi looked at the girl strangely. "You want to fight and kill?"

"I want to help protect those I love. And I hardly want to be the girl left behind, fretting the entire time if her boyfriend will get hurt, or worse, not come back at all," Sayuri explained.

"You realize that you going out to fight would make me the nervous wreck," Iori commented.

Sayuri poked her boyfriend's chest. "Then you'd get to share in my worries. I want to go with you to face the August mission."

"Even if you got a partner, you'd still be here as the home guard," Iori retorted.

"The decision to switch back affects me, I want to be a part of it," Sayuri defended.

Iori quickly moved to kiss her forehead. "Trust me, you're part of that decision. We know your vote rather well."

"Being your partner for life won't screw me," V-mon chirped as he joined the table.

"Huh?" Iori questioned.

"Tentomon had thought it was weird when you evolved me to Imperial Dramon by yourself, as you are now." V-mon turned his head. "And apparently your Psychemon is rather cute."

"Psychemon?" Sayuri questioned.

"Yeah." V-mon pointed at Gabumon. "Take him, add more colors with the fur coat able to change colors." He then giggled. "The future he saw showed her kissing me before I walked into battle."

"When would this be?" Iori wondered.

V-mon shrugged. "Not sure. He didn't even get a good look at the opponent."

"So it could be part of the August mission or some point after that," Sayuri's excited tone tempered that this did not offer a clue to the final choice.

* * *

Hikari stepped outside to get some fresh air, and was not surprised she was followed.

"Something bothering you with all the futures they told us about?" Daisuke wondered.

"It's the first one Koushiro and Tentomon mentioned that I keep thinking back too," Hikari admitted.

Daisuke hugged her. "Where it would be our wedding today as well?"

Hikari pouted. "I don't think it would be _our_ wedding. None of them remember seeing whose family was with that body, but I think I know what would've happened. Had he succeeded in beating Skull Satamon, Daisuke would've been in the same situation I was. He would've been extra persistent wanting to be with me, to prove he was a man. I would've let him." She sighed. "I could've just as easily picked him."

Daisuke frowned. "I... see. I guess that's possible. Or I could've tried to push my feelings. I held back because I thought we'd switch back soon. If I knew about those futures that showed a few of us still switched months or even years later, I wouldn't have."

Hikari smirked. "Had they told us sooner, I might not have been so reluctant either. Still, to hear them talk about me married to you, full Daisuke, full Takeru, or someone else entirely..."

"Shows just how little destiny actually holds us. There are things that cannot be avoided, but our futures are still ours to mold with our own hands," Daisuke intoned.

Hikari smiled weakly. "That is nice to know. For a long time I thought my choices meant nothing. What I would do was always predetermined and it was just the illusion of choice. I do have choices."

Daisuke pulled her into a hug. "You know what mine is."

"Should this have been your wedding too?" Mrs. Yagami asked, announcing her presence.

The young couple jumped.

"Mom?" Hikari squeaked out in surprise.

"Geez, have you taken ninja lessons?" Daisuke joked.

"If I did, I wouldn't have to ask that question," Mrs. Yagami returned the joke.

"What's up?" Hikari asked, blushing slightly.

"Taichi and Sora are about to exchange vows," Mrs. Yagami.

* * *

Sora sagged as everyone looked upon her and her spouse. This was a simple request, and she at least didn't have to wear a dress for it. She then turned toward the man responsible for her condition and took hold of his hands and began, "I pledge my love for you, as a man or a woman, as a husband or wife, for as long as I live."

"I vow to love you for as long as I live, whether as your husband or your wife." Taichi the smirked. "And I will beat up Koushiro and Tentomon for not warning us."

Sora laughed. "I'll take Miyako and Palmon."

"Should we run now?" Tentomon wondered.

"Don't think that would save us," Koushiro replied sheepishly.

Mrs. Yagami growled in frustration. "That's not the way you should do that!"

"Sorry, Mom," the newlyweds chirped. They then looked at each other. "We are partners bonded for life," they announced together before going in for a kiss.

Most of those present clapped, cheered or both.

"Still a bit disturbing to see that," Mr. Yagami commented.

"True love can look beyond the form, even if that form was your own," Grandpa Hida added sagely.

"Would you say that if your grandson came home with a digimon as a lover?" Mrs. Inoue questioned seriously.

"If my grandson is happy, that is all I ask," Grandpa Hida returned.

Mrs. Hida eyed both boys that she could claim as her son, and the young girls with them. "I'm more worried about them following that example and making me a grandmother."

Sora coughed to get everyone's attention after overhearing that exchange. "And girls, especially you Hikari, don't be quick to follow me. This pregnancy crap is a lot harder to deal with than I ever thought it would be. And since we don't get to have abortion as an option, try to wait until you're married at least."

"Fat chance!" Yume chirped her protest. "I don't want to wait several years!"

The children laughed at her her response more than the parents did.

* * *

Jyou danced with his girlfriend and lover. "It's a nice celebration."

Kasumi rested her head on his shoulder. "Wonder how much longer it'll be before it's our turn."

Jyou looked nervous. "Kasumi?"

"I know we've been careful and all," the girl whispered. "But do you think it'll be our turn some day?"

Jyou softened. "Of course I do. But it won't be for a few years at least when my mother's opinion will mean nothing. Though I hope by then she'll come to accept you."

"However, considering how unlikely it was for those two to start a family... Well, as they said, there is no destiny, yet your life is not truly your own. If their daughter is deemed to need help by the powers that be, I may find myself pregnant no matter how careful we are," Kasumi told him softly.

"I cannot deny that possibility." Jyou sighed. "If it comes to pass, I will fight for you and our child."

"You had better do that." Kasumi's eyes wandered over the other guests. "It seems like everyone is pairing off, even the ones that should be getting ready to switch back."

"It's leading to questions if the boys will go back or stay as they are," Jyou replied. "I think it was a bit soon for them to attempt relationships, but it is best they lived their lives as they are in case it does end up being permanent."

"Isn't that big mission entirely for the point of switching them?" Kasumi asked.

"It is, but there is no certainty that it'll work. It's possible that Xuanwumon can only change the souls of digimon or that he used too much power making his seal and has lost that ability," Jyou explained. "None of the alternate time lines they saw clearly showed a switch after Piemon's defeat. And one showed where it never happened for Miyako."

"So in the end, nothing is for certain," Kasumi surmised.

Jyou nodded. "Sadly, true."

* * *

"Kind of sad we don't get a honeymoon," Taichi commented as they walked out of the reception hall with everyone else.

Sora lightly smacked the back of his head. "You already had too much of one."

Taichi smiled sheepishly. "We'll certainly have one when we switch back."

"You better believe we will. I'm not going to stop until I return this favor," Sora teasingly shot at him.

"Take good care of each other," Mr. Yagami told them, intentionally cutting an end to that line of discussion.

"We will, Dad," Sora replied.

"Don't be a stranger at our home. You can stop by any time you want," Mrs. Yagami offered.

"Especially once it's June," Mr. Yagami groused.

"Huh?" Taichi and Sora emitted.

Mrs. Yagami slapped her husband's arm. She then looked sheepishly at her newlywed children. "Hikari and Daisuke will be among those going in June to see what the side of light is like from the inside."

Sora pouted. "Should've seen that one coming."

Mr. Yagami put his hands on the couple's shoulders. "I may not like this situation, and I'm a bit disappointed, but I'll always be proud to call you both my children."

Taichi bowed his head slightly. "Thanks."

"I'm not going to lie to you and say marriage is easy. There will be issues and troubles unlike anything you've faced before," Mrs. Yagami warned. "Though with your situation you may find it easier to combine your lives together."

"I'm sure we'll find our own problems to compensate for how well we've come to walk in each other's shoes," Taichi joked.

Mr. Yagami returned the look. "I'm sure you will."


	22. Countdowns

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Twenty-two - Countdowns**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit. All rights reserved.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:

The wait on Iori's decision to return to being Daisuke or stay as he was gnawed on us, yet it was one that would have to be made.

Media attention on us continued to focus on Yamato, Taichi and Sora thanks to their love triangle. They were all clamoring to be the first to reveal the youngest Chosen as her pregnancy was nearing its end.

* * *

"It's really exciting to tour all of Japan. To be able to play for people who've only been able to catch my songs online before will be great," Yamato said smoothly.

"I'm sure it will," the television host replied. "You've already got dates set for Tokyo, Kyoto, Nagasaki, and even two different venues up in Hokkaido."

Yamato nodded. "I'm sure this will be an experience for me."

"Of course. Though I was wondering if you have or if you're planning to hold a concert in the Digital World?" the host questioned.

"Considering I'm the only one in the band able to reach the Digital World, that would prove rather difficult," Yamato replied.

"Why can't the rest of the band go with you?" the host wondered.

"Well, you'd need a digimon partner and a digivice to act as a bridge to get you across. Without them, you simply can't go," Yamato explained.

The host frowned. "So you won't be the first to hold a concert in that other world?"

"I'd hardly have the first concert." Yamato shuddered slightly remembering Etemon. "I could still be the first human to officially hold one there, I'd just need a band able to play with me there."

"How many are able to go to the Digital World?" the host asked.

"A couple hundred currently. Every so often a new team will pop up of kids between eight and twelve, though most start at eleven. So, it's unlikely my band members will suddenly pick up partners. They're too old to start."

"Speaking of those able to go to the Digital World, how is the mother of your child doing?" the host pushed the change of topic.

"As the tabloids were so 'nice' to announce, she married my best friend," Yamato answered in an annoyed tone.

"How does that make you feel? To have your girlfriend marry someone else?" the host pressed.

"Personally, I think they rushed into it. They should've taken their time to make sure this is what they really wanted, especially if the baby is mine." Yamato turned toward the closest camera. "I will say this though, she is not a slut. Yes, she slept with me and my best friend, but that's all. There's no potential other father out there. The situation we found ourselves in is a complicated and private one. Just because she was able to be in love with two different guys and had to make a hard choice which of us to choose, doesn't make her a whore. She's still a very good friend that I love, and I still trust both her and her husband with my life."

Sora turned away from the television. "You know, if he keeps saying stuff like that, I may just dump you for him."

Taichi smirked at her. "Remember that when we switch back. I know all to well how girls love hearing how much they're loved, that they're wanted, and needed." He leaned over and kissed her.

Sora was rather enjoying the kiss. Suddenly she pushed him away. "The baby is kicking!"

"Really?" Taichi placed his hand on her swollen stomach. "She is. Not much longer."

* * *

Hikari sighed with boredom. She glanced at her new digital web camera that she got on her last birthday. Perhaps it was time to do something she had been wanting to work on for a while. Having already come forward and apparently there was some new video sharing site in the works that would be able to host it, she could make something many had wished for, an introduction to having a digimon.

She set up the camera to record and began, "Hello, everyone! I'm Yagami Hikari. I have a digimon partner named Tailmon. She's white and as big as a cat. But even though she looks like a cat, she's really more like a mouse-"

Hikari hit the stop button and promptly deleted it. "Tailmon wouldn't appreciate me calling her that. She acts tough, but I know deep down she's still afraid of a lot of things."

Hikari shook her head and began again. "Hello, everyone! I'm Yagami Hikari. I have a digimon partner named Tailmon. She's white and is as big as a cat. She even looks like one! Although she's small, she's an Adult level digimon.

"Digimon have different stages of growth. Those that are just born are Baby level, and when the get a little bigger, they're Child level, and when they become Adult level, they'll get pretty strong. Tailmon's previous level, as a Child, is named Plotmon, that looks like a really cute puppy, yet she rarely turns into that form.

"Do you have a digimon partner? Most people first become partners with a digimon at the Baby level. They're pretty small at that time. Occasionally, there are people who become partners with a Child level. But even if your partner is a Baby level, something will push it to evolve to Child level. When it does, it will look completely different, and is usually bigger, so don't be scared, okay?

"Even if they've changed in shape and size, they're still the same digimon. And as your partner, you'll know him. Your digimon could be in a large group of digimon that look exactly like him and you'll know which one is your partner. It's strange, but that's what it means to be a partner with a digimon. He's like a long lost sibling you never knew you had, but once you've found your digimon, it'll feel like you've known each other forever.

"Is there anyone who has siblings with Digimon? I have an older brother who also has a partner digimon. His digimon is Agumon, who's completely different from my Tailmon! I also have a friend whose older brother also a partner digimon; his older brother has a Gabumon while he has a Patamon. Apparently we four are the only ones in Japan right now who are siblings with digimon partners. I've also met three brothers in Hong Kong who all have digimon. Their digimon are all the same, Shakomon.

"As siblings you can have the same digimon or a different one. You can even get your partner at the same time, or it may take awhile. I'm still not sure why that is, but if your sibling gets a partner first, that doesn't mean you won't get one. So don't get downhearted, okay?

"It looks like a majority of those who gain digimon partners are in elementary school. While the numbers are growing and a few middle school kids have gained partners, there still hasn't been any adults who have gained a partner.

"Now, if you have gotten a digimon partner, what happens next? Keep in mind there's usually a reason you gain a partner and there's something you must do. There will be people or digimon, either in our world or the Digital World where digimon live, who may need your help. You might feel overwhelmed by this, but your digimon will surely be helpful to you, so don't worry. Besides, we, the children who had partnered with digimon before you will gladly come to help you.

"That's why if you get a partner digimon, you should contact us right away, okay? You can email us at-

Hikari blinked as her D-Terminal began to beep. "Eh? What now? I was on a roll. Now I'll have to start all over again."

Hikari stopped recording and checked her email, half expecting to read Sora had gone into labor or Tailmon's egg had finally hatched. What she got made her eyes go wide. Then another message came in. Then another one. The last one she read caused her to whip out her digivice and called out, "Digiport open!"

* * *

"What is going on?" Shuu, one of Jyou's older brothers, asked.

"We're in the Digital World, these are our digimon partners, and those tank digimon don't look friendly," Sayuri shot at him. She then gazed at the multicolored digimon with a psychedelic fur coat. "You're Psychemon, aren't you?"

The digimon blinked. "You already know who I am?"

"Had a bit of spoilers from some Chosen digimon," Sayuri replied. "So how do I get this to work?"

"Well, you know more than I do already," Psychemon replied. "I don't even know your name."

"Wataru Sayuri," the girl replied quickly.

Yume tried not to giggle as she kept trying to stand up but repeatedly over correcting and falling over. "They better give me some time to get used to walking again."

"No such luck. DUCK!" Jun shouted as the tank digimon fired off a volley of explosives at them.

The attack thankfully over shot them and exploded many meters behind them.

A purple dragon made a fist and punched her own own hand. "Cheeky bastards, they're going to pay for not letting me get acquainted with my partner."

A tall yellow humanoid fox stood up next to her. "We're definitely going to have to do something about them."

"Shouldn't we be calling Miyako and the others to deal with them?" Momoe, Miyako's eldest sister asked.

"Don't think that's an option, Sis," Miyako's middle sister, Chizuru, replied. The tank digimon were looming ever closer. "We've got to do something now."

Sayuri closed her eyes and hugged her new digivice to her chest. She needed her partner to evolve, not just for this battle, but for the trials she would face in the future as well. To even be considered to go with Iori to that other dimension, she'd need Perfection level. "We can't rely on the others. If they take care of this, we'll be useless come August when they're gone on that mission. We must hold the line here, or we'll never advance."

"Psychemon evolve!" A pillar of light enshrouded the digimon that subsided to reveal a zebra digimon with a single horn on her head. "Shima Unimon!"

Sayuri immediately jumped on the back of her digimon. "We need to buy some time for the others."

Yume huffed where she was sitting. "If she can do that, so can I!"

The pigmy elephant with smoke for hind legs looked at her expectantly. Her eyes then widened. "Incoming!"

Yume stared in horror. One was streaking straight toward her. She clenched her eyes.

"Bakumon evolve!" Another pillar of light engulfed her, which then revealed a large yellow ape. "Hanumon!"

A meter tall ball of fur jumped in the way of the rocket, attempting to knock it away, yet instead took the attack to his shoulder.

Shuu ran up to the digital bear cub that had taken the hit for the girl. "Are you all right?"

The digimon coughed painfully. "Would be better if I had evolved first. I'm Bearmon, by the way."

"Shuu," replied the man. "Take it you're my partner."

Jun clenched her hand around her digivice. "These lousy digimon are going to learn the hard way going up against a Motomiya is suicide! Partner, take them down!"

"Yes! Monodramon evolve!" The meter tall dragon was eclipsed into a pillar of light, from which leapt a five meter tall humanoid dragon. "Strike Dramon!"

A purple humanoid fox appeared next to the otherwise identical yellow version of herself. "We cannot wait on our partners. Shima Unimon and her partner are in trouble now."

"Yes, sister Renamon," replied the yellow one.

"Get out of there!" Chizuru shouted toward Sayuri. Most of the tank digimon were now focused on the girl considering there was one less of the enemy now.

The new Chosen and digimon prepared to rush to the girl's aid as a large volley of attacks was launched at her. A large thud preceded numerous explosions. Now standing between Sayuri and her attackers was a singed and rather angry looking Paildramon.

"I've seen enough," Iori growled out angrily. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We will rebuild our lord's empire for his next resurrection!" a Tankmon shouted. "Down with the... Chosen?" He stared along with his compatriots at the line of adult digimon standing atop a hill, with an experienced Chosen standing next to each one. "RETREAT!"

Sayuri let out a sigh of relief as the digimon turn around and ran. "How long have you been watching?"

"Almost since the beginning," Iori replied. "You were being too reckless."

"Sorry, but I had to do something to protect the others," Sayuri defended.

"Do you know why they attacked?" Iori questioned.

"No..." Sayuri admitted.

"So the fight could've been a misunderstanding of you appearing in the wrong place," Iori pointed out. "You could've killed that Tankmon for no reason."

Sayuri frowned. "They fired first. And our being here had to be for a reason."

"It was for a reason." Taichi leapt down from the hill. "They're seeking to rebuild Mugen Dramon's Metal Empire. After his last incarnation died at the Digital Labyrinth, his forces were routed from South America. Looks like they're trying to set up shop here."

"Rather stupid of them to do so," Greymon commented. "Even if Mugen Dramon regained his full power and evolution, he'd still be no match for us."

"Even if he was to appear in August while we're gone?" Iori returned.

Greymon's mouth hung open. "That would be a problem."

Koushiro slid down a the hill, tumbling as he landed. "Taichi! Tailmon's egg is hatching!"

"What about Sora?" Yamato yelled from the hill.

"No contractions or anything on her end," Koushiro replied.

"Right, why don't a few of you give the newbies a crash course on being a Chosen. Jyou, go check on Sora to be on the safe side. I'm going to see my daughter's digimon," Taichi quickly ordered.

Miyako giggled. "Now to be 'sempai' to my older sisters."

Iori glanced over at Shuu. "We certainly got a new record for oldest to be partnered."

* * *

Taichi shook his head as he arrived at Gennai's home, where Tailmon and Patamon had been hiding with their egg. "I thought you were going to stay out of the Digital World."

Sora stopped talking to Hikari and Daisuke and looked over at him. "And not being here to meet my daughter's digimon?"

"It certainly wouldn't hurt to help the bonding process," Gennai defended.

From around the corner zoomed a small floating ghost-like digimon, Poyomon. His eyes widened seeing the boy. "Sora-Papa!" He flew straight into Taichi, hugging him best the baby digimon could.

Taichi cast a questioning glance.

Sora smirked. "There's no doubt anymore if he has Wizarmon's soul."

Tailmon had lazily followed her son. "Yeah, if you thought switching souls was confusing, you should try to think about the situation I'm now in."

"What do you mean by that?" Taichi wondered.

"I really love Mama-Tailmon!" Poyomon chirped.

"You're her son now," Patamon said seriously.

"Don't you know incest is best?" Poyomon seemingly asked innocently.

Taichi wasn't alone in making surprised noises.

Poyomon began to giggle. "Just kidding."

Patamon glanced at Tailmon who replied, "He is kidding... For now at least."

"How reassuring," Patamon groused.

"I won't get between Mama-Tailmon and Papa-Patamon. I promise!" Poyomon chirped.

"So, what happened with the new Chosen?" Hikari wondered.

"Sayuri has a Psychemon like Tentomon said, who evolves into Shima Unimon, while Yume has a Bakumon who can become a Hanumon. Also, Jun is partnered to a Monodramon that evolves to Strike Dramon. Shuu has a Bearmon and Miyako's sisters both have Renamon, just one is yellow and the other is purple. Don't be surprised if the Renamon get renamed," Taichi recalled. "They were up against a group of Tankmon that are apparently trying to start up the Metal Empire here. Chances are that when Mugen Dramon reincarnates again, it'll be in our sector this time."

"And we're going to be too busy with the mission to properly watch for them, hence the new group. We'll have to make sure the ones who got digimon after Belial Vamdemon's defeat are up to speed. They'll need to help Jun and the others," Daisuke suggested.

Sora nodded. "The mission will likely be the first time I'll physically be able to fight."

"At least I'm already recovered," Tailmon added. "I'll be fine to fight in June if I need to."

"Do you have to go, Mama-Tailmon?" Poyomon questioned.

"You'll be with your partner then, kiddo," Sora told him. "And it's better your mother goes so we can find out the truth of the situation before we interfere in the mess. Don't want to attack the wrong digimon."

Poyomon pouted. "I guess... At least I'll have Sora-Papa and Taichi-Mama watching after me!"

* * *

"So, what's the word from Odaiba?" Mimi asked as she joined Ken and the other Chosen at a restaurant.

"The new Chosen didn't stop with the six I already told you about," Ken informed. "Today, two of Yamato's band members, Koushiro's girlfriend, two of Hikari's school friends, Jyou's brother Shin and Miyako's brother also have been activated. Yesterday saw four soon-to-be fifth graders and a third grader."

"Wow, we're getting to be an army," Palmon commented.

"Well, it seems every machine digimon in the Eastern hemisphere is moving this way," Daisuke informed. "This one may actually come down to a full out war."

"Not exactly a happy thought," added Noriko, a girl with dark brown hair that had been the first of the children to make Oikawa's Dark Seeds bloom. "I know we've hardly seen any of the stuff you have. But to be in a full scale war... is troublesome."

"Hopefully it'll come to a head before August. We're already going to be down two of our strongest in June," Sayuri added.

"The situation with this sudden explosion of Chosen is not likely to go unnoticed. We really need to come up with some sort of plan to deal with it," Takeru pointed out. "With so many new Chosen we might miss some of them."

Hikari raised her hand. "I've already started to work on a set of videos to help explain what it means to have a digimon partner. Koushiro is waiting for the beta of a video sharing web page to come online in order to post it."

"Wish we had a guide when we started," Mimi said wistfully.

Hikari smirked. "Which is entirely the reason why I started to make them."

"How's Sora and Taichi?" Palmon wondered.

"Impatient," Hikari replied simply. "She now wishing Yamato was the father as she'd be done with the pregnancy. I should be an aunt any time-" She blinked as her D-Terminal beeped. She opened it and laughed. "...now. Sora's on her way to the hospital. As much as Sora and Taichi might appreciate the support..."

"A few dozen teenagers and digimon would hardly be welcomed at the hospital," Sayuri finished.

"Do keep us informed," Koushiro called out from where he was sitting with Ayashi.

"I will." Hikari grabbed Daisuke by the hand and left quickly with him.

* * *

Daisuke nudged Hikari awake.

"Huh? Wha?" the girl emitted, peeling her face off of his shoulder. She then blinked at her mother standing over them with an amused expression. "I'm an aunt now?"

Mrs. Yagami nodded. "She has finally been born."

"It only took fourteen hours," Daisuke weakly joked.

Hikari tiredly wobbled as she got to her feet. "Can we see her?"

"Of course." Mrs. Yagami proceeded to guide the young couple to the nursery.

"How's my sister?" Hikari wondered.

"Extra ready to switch back," Mrs. Yagami replied. "She was screaming things at your brother like a demon possessed her. Thankfully the doctor and nurses took some of it as pain delusions."

"I'm sure she didn't mean all of it," Hikari commented.

"True, but the verbal abuse has your brother in hiding now," Mrs. Yagami informed.

Arriving at the nursery, Daisuke wasted no time in spotting the girl with wild flaming red hair. "Wow, she already needs a haircut."

"She looks like a red-headed Taichi," Hikari commented.

"The paternity test will be a waste of money," Mrs. Yagami noted.

* * *

"Any reason you're attacking defenseless trees?" Yamato questioned.

Taichi scowled at the boy. "I really don't want to see anyone right now."

"Does the baby look like me?" Yamato guessed.

"Not at all." Taichi pointed at his face. "She looks like this with red hair."

"Then what has the proud new papa running away from his wife and baby?" Yamato demanded harshly.

"Let's just say I'm glad Piyomon was in the Digital World, since if she was at the hospital, she would've dark evolved," Taichi groused irritably.

Yamato laughed. "So she was a little upset."

"'I will fucking pay guys to rape you so you don't know who the father is.' 'I'm going to shove a melon up your ass.' 'You fucking tomboy got me pregnant.' 'You wanted this little bitch.'" Taichi turned away. "'I hate you.'"

"You know that was the pain talking," Yamato observed.

"Yeah, pain _I_ should've experienced. She's gone through so much. Dealt with things no guy ever should have." Taichi plopped onto his ass. "She has every right to blame me. If it wasn't for my desire to have a baby... she never would've kept our daughter."

"You know that's bullshit, right?" Yamato shot at him. "You don't think I know why she kept YOUR child? It's because she wouldn't be the one left alone. Even if you switch back now, regardless of what your full feelings may be for me, you won't come back to me."

Taichi glanced at him. "You don't know how tempted I am right now."

"She might even be forgiven if we did have a little fling." Yamato folded his arms. "Though I doubt you'd forgive yourself."

"Do you think I ever can forgive myself for doing this to Taichi?" the boy countered.

"Why not? He plans on doing the same to you once you switch back," Yamato returned. "In a year or three he'll be on the receiving end of you screaming at him while you're giving birth."

"Assuming we succeed," Taichi muttered and then clenched his fists. "We must succeed, for her."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming Next Week:  
Chapter 23 - Mission Start  
Hikari and Daisuke follow other Chosen into Xuanwumon's dimension leaving the others to deal with life's issues.

Hikari's video is _**not**_ an exact translation of the Digimon Adventures 02 Spring 2003 drama CD. Some changes were made to it to better fit what's going on in The Shuffle and reflect it is two years after Hikari was supposed to record that video on a VHS tape.

According to the Wonderswan games, the Dark Master Mugen Dramon fussed with Ryo's true partner, a Chimeramon, to become Milleniumon. For purposes of this story, and Diaries, after Ryo defeated Milleniumon, Mugen Dramon's main essence was able to become free of Ryo's true partner and was able to be reborn properly.


	23. Mission Start

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Twenty-three - Mission Start**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit. All rights reserved.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:

Spring flew by and little Ai was quickly not being so little. But babies are like that. It was June before we knew it and the next stage of the mission finally began.

* * *

Mimi was piling toppings onto a hot dog she just purchased from a vendor.

A man in black came up behind her and ordered one for himself. As he added condiments to his own, he asked the girl, "So where's your boyfriend?"

"Dealing with a war and perhaps spending too much time with another girl," Mimi replied to the DTA agent neutrally.

"Why is he spending time with her?" the man wondered.

"With over two-hundred Chosen now in eastern areas of Asia and more than a hundred in western parts of Northern America, the logistics of keeping track of all of them is difficult. Then there's tracking tens of thousands of enemy troops. Ken is working with her to plot out where everyone is and planning troop movements," Mimi explained.

"So it's just a working relationship," the agent noted.

"It was digimon related issues that started my relationship with Ken. I'm mostly recovered and don't need as much help anymore. Now he's spending several hours a day with her. And her life goal is to be a mother so the unwritten ban on us having an abortion won't be a factor to her," Mimi corrected.

The agent shrugged. "That can be an issue. Doesn't mean he'll dump a pretty girl like you for her."

"She'll be willing to go a step farther to claim him. It'll still be his decision rather to accept her, but I fear by the time she makes her move, he would be open to her." Mimi pouted. "And I can hardly interfere in their job. They're trying to figure out a full war. Something I want no part in. It is something that must be done to keep peace in the Digital World yet they would be plotting the deaths of thousands if the worst case scenario hits, which is something I can't condone."

"I see." The agent sighed. "You know, I wish you'd give me more specifics on this stuff. You won't even give me the names of the kids in the United States with digimon."

"I feel I can trust you, yet I do not know the people you answer to. You would certainly be willing to help us if we needed it, but can you honestly say the same for your bosses? Isn't it possible that such information could be used against them?" Mimi returned.

"I trust the bosses I have now." He then frowned. "However, one stupid politician could screw that up."

"Exactly," Mimi chirped.

"You still realize that in the last three months the number of people with digimon has quadrupled. Nearly one-thousand world wide at last estimate and it's not slowing down. Your friend's digimon videos has spread like a virus. There's even an Internet rumor that watching them will get you a digimon," the agent related.

"Well, when your bosses have digimon, they can find out everything for themselves. And the politicians should consider a world with billions of digimon on top of billions of humans. It may happen sooner than anyone thinks is possible," Mimi warned.

"Not a happy concept with areas of the world already experiencing food shortages," the agent commented with dread.

Mimi wagged a finger at him. "You're forgetting that there would be farms from TWO worlds to support the population growth. The problem I'm dreading most is a nation trying to claim areas of the Digital World as its own with no regard to the digimon already inhabiting it. Thankfully a lot of the new Chosen don't have the ability to get to the Digital World by themselves and portals are only large enough to send at most two dozen people with digimon. If we detect any portal larger than that, or repeated use of a portal in one area, we should be able to do something about it."

* * *

"Well, I would be introducing Ishida Yamato, but he called off due to an illness. Let's all give him prayers for a speedy recovery," the television host intoned. "Most times when a guest calls off at the last minute we end up in a mad rush to fill in for him. Ishida was kind enough to supply us with a replacement. It is my pleasure to introduce his digimon partner, Gabumon!"

The fur coat wearing lizard nervously stepped out from behind a curtain and waved at the audience and cameras as he made his way to the guest chair, the cheers and applause from the crowd making him want to run away. "Ah, hello, everyone!"

"Welcome Gabumon. You're giving me quite the honor of being the first to interview a being from another dimension," the host began.

"I guess it's also an honor being the first to be interviewed," Gabumon replied shakily with a chuckle.

"There's no need to be nervous. Ishida never had a problem," the host noted.

"Oh, there was a time he was scared of being in front of everyone. He worked through it. The only times I took center stage was in the middle of battle," Gabumon replied sheepishly.

"From what I understand, you can be one of the strongest digimon," the host stated.

Gabumon nodded shallowly. "Well, yes. But only with Yamato's help and energy. As I am now, by myself, I could at best hold my own against most adult digimon. It's working with Yamato I can battle even strongest evil digimon and win."

"You make it sound like he's the real hero even though you're the one doing the fighting," the host pointed out.

Gabumon shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying at all. Yamato and I are partners. He's not my 'glorified cheerleader' as some people have put it. We're partners. I need his energy, and he needs me to fight for him. Together we can do amazing things that would be impossible when we're apart."

"Talking with you is certainly showing me the other side is wrong as well. You're not Ishida's pet," the host added.

Gabumon frowned. "Certainly not."

"I know Ishida has been asked what the Digital World is like, I wonder what do you think of Earth?" the host questioned.

Gabumon paused in thought. "It's very... orderly, I guess. There seems to be a reason for everything. You've got clocks that tell time and can set them to your subway. In the Digital World there's little care to know what second or minute it is. And if you needed a ride from a Trailmon or a Locomon, you can hardly expect them to be some where the same time each day."

The host nodded thoughtfully. "Yamato said much the same in reverse at how chaotic the Digital World is."

"Before meeting Yamato, I never thought about how having a scorching desert next to ice fields would be considered strange or weird. Course I was rather young when we first met, so I don't think that actually means much," Gabumon finished with a chuckle.

"Now do you have anything to say about the recent growth in the number of Chosen?" the host asked. "I can't even say 'children with digimon' now as many adults have them as well."

"It does seem to be for more reason the current troubles in the Digital World. There's even a team of digimon partnered to people in Antarctica now where there has been no trouble yet," Gabumon replied. "I'm beginning to wonder if having a digimon now no longer means there's something you need to do. It may now be finding your digimon will only increase the size of your family."

* * *

Hikari walked into a building Yamato's band had used for practice but was now dominated by computers and a large map of the Digital World. "How is the war faring?" she asked in a slight teasing tone.

"Amazed that we've been able to keep zero human casualties," Ken admitted. "Though so far, there have been no major impact on their forces either. I do not look forward to a full scale battle of hundreds of Chosen, especially with some having machine digimon for partners."

"It's thanks to the machine type Chosen digimon we've gotten to open a dialogue with the enemy," Miyako added. "This mess with the Metal Empire is proving to be a practice run for dealing with Xuanwumon's dimension."

"Too bad I don't get to practice being a spy," Hikari nervously joked.

"That's one thing we don't have with them. So we really don't know if our attempts to negotiate peace means anything," Miyako admitted.

"The problem is none of them want to commit to any treaty until Mugen Dramon is reborn and approves it," Ken related. "At best we've managed a cease fire that hasn't been closely followed. We're willing to work with them to let them have a Metal Empire, only so long as it does not cause harm to other digimon. We've even been scouting areas where they could build it."

"And as he said, until Mugen Dramon gets reborn, they won't pick one of the options we've set forward," Miyako affirmed. "We're mostly acting as police making sure they don't step out of bounds and try to remove digimon from their homes."

"Well, at least it's not a full scale war out there," Hikari commented.

"You worried about your part of the Xuanwumon mission?" Miyako wondered.

"Yes." Hikari nodded. "I don't know if I can pull this off. To walk amongst angel digimon and yet trying to find out if we need to destroy them. It's not something I'm entirely comfortable with."

"It is asking a lot of you," Ken agreed. "Yet it is still a job that needs to be done. There may even be risks we don't know about, while the rewards of you going may include saving them."

"I know that. I'm not going to back out now," Hikari affirmed.

"With luck we'll have the Metal Empire mess behind us and we'll be able to move forward full force and hammer out a peace deal in Xuanwumon's plane as well," Miyako cheered.

Hikari nodded. "Do you have a list of who else is going to Xuanwumon's plane?"

Ken passed the girl a sheet of paper. "Mimi will be heading a group of data type plant digimon this weekend to get the outside view. They will go there first to 'escape the troubles back home and hope this dimension is better.' Rick from Oklahoma will lead the group that will side with the dark digimon on Monday, 'following the path Mimi and the others made.' Then you and Daisuke will go at the end of next week with the stated intent of chasing after Rick's team as if they were fugitives."

"Considering Rick's group includes the chronic thief from Greece, it wouldn't be a full lie to say I'm going after a criminal," Hikari pointed out.

* * *

Jyou looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "Are you... sure?"

Kasumi nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Jyou looked away.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Kasumi asked desperately.

Jyou looked at her seriously. "That's something I can't answer for you."

"We should've seen this coming. Should've planned on it," Kasumi muttered. "I'm scared."

Jyou hugged her tightly. "I'll be by your side. I promise."

"Aren't you going on that mission in a couple months? What will I do then?" Kasumi questioned.

"I'm not one of the big guns. It would not do much if I stayed behind, especially since Sora and Piyomon can take over as healers," Jyou related.

"I... I think part of me wanted this," Kasumi admitted.

A large blue tadpole digimon waddled into the room. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Otamamon, I'm just worried what it means now that I'm partnered to you," Kasumi told her new partner.

Jyou looked upon his girlfriend's digimon for the first time with a worried gaze. "There's a war brewing in the Digital World, with you she may be called to fight and kill in it," Jyou added.

Otamamon frowned. "I don't wanna kill anyone."

"I don't either," Kasumi agreed.

"Hopefully that choice won't be taken from you," Jyou replied. He then smirked. "But there is one thing we can do now."

Kasumi pouted at him. "What's that?"

"Go to the Digital World." Jyou then looked at Otamamon. "I'm sure my partner, Ikkakumon, would love to meet you."

* * *

"Geez, you're getting big," Hikari said teasingly as she lifted up her niece. "How is little Ai doing?"

"Eating, pooping and sleeping," Sora groused.

Hikari looked at the young mother. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better," Sora admitted. "She's keeping me up all night long."

"I wanna help but I don't have hands," Poyomon chirped.

"At least he warns me if something is wrong," Sora added.

"And how are you, son?" Tailmon asked.

"I miss you!" Poyomon replied. "Do you really have to go on the mission?"

"Of course I do. It's important to save lives," Tailmon replied.

"Aren't you going there to decide who needs to die?" Poyomon pointed out.

"Yes, better the guilty leaders sending innocent troops to their deaths than going in and killing all of them," Tailmon noted.

Poyomon pouted. "So you plan on spying on them until you figure out who to target for death."

"That's a bad way to put it," Hikari chastised, but then sighed. "But, yes, that's the functional plan."

"If I need to play the part of an assassin to save others, it will be what I have to do," Tailmon intoned.

"Now you really have me not wanting to let you go," Sora groused.

"You're not getting a choice in this," Hikari returned. "I'm not some innocent girl."

"You realize the whole reason for you to go is to earn the trust of angel digimon and then betray them," Sora pointed out.

"I know that, but they'll hardly be the first I've betrayed," Hikari retorted.

"Who have you betrayed before?" Sora asked seriously.

"You know I masturbated while in Jyou's body, and the first time was without his permission," Hikari returned. "And by dating Daisuke, making him want to stay as he is, I've hurt the original Daisuke and delayed the mission to free Xuanwumon."

"You know the delay was Iori's idea," Sora retorted.

"Because Daisuke doesn't want to switch back. If I had not started to go out with him, Iori might not have asked Sayuri out. It's my decisions that started it," Hikari insisted. She then turned away. "There are worse things I've done. Things I can't tell you."

"We will do what is needed of us," Tailmon added. "I'm certainly no stranger to breaking trust and betrayal. I was a traitor first to Hikari, and then to Vamdemon. The one I worry about most in this mission is Patamon. He may be far less innocent than he seems, but he still does not know what it's like to truly and intentionally hurt someone important to you."

* * *

Iori arrived at his classroom and frowned seeing Bakumon pushing Yume around in her wheelchair. He then raised an eyebrow noting the floating pygmy elephant was hardly the only digimon in the room. Three of his classmates had baby digimon sitting on top of their desks. "This is getting ridiculous."

Sayuri huffed. "You're telling me. At least when the explosion of people getting partners started Koushiro shut down certain parts of the Chosen web pages and forums."

"Especially considering Takeru's mother isn't the only reporter that's now partnered with a digimon. We hardly want Piemon's curse getting out," Iori agreed.

The teacher entered the room, and frowned. "Togashi, is that your partner?"

"Yup!" Yume chirped. "This is Bakumon."

"Pleased to meet you," the digimon waved.

"She doesn't look to be at baby level," the teacher intoned.

Yume shook her head. "She's at child level. I don't know what her baby form is. She has always been at this level or Hanumon when I evolve her."

Excited noises ripped through the room.

"You're a full Chosen?!" one of her classmates asked.

Yume nodded. "Yes. I've even been to the Digital World. I can even WALK there."

"That's so cool!" another classmate commented.

"Is there some way you can devolve your digimon?" the teacher asked. "While baby digimon are mostly harmless, I hear child digimon can do some damage."

"The only method I know of to devolve a digimon below her natural age is for the digimon to use up a lot of energy, and that's usually done only in combat. And she's no more dangerous than any other kid in school," Iori intoned. "Bakumon's abilities are more defensive." He motioned toward Sayuri. "Her Psychemon at best can blind someone for a little while. While my V-mon has only offensive abilities."

"And where are your digimon?" the teacher questioned.

Iori shrugged. "Hiding together somewhere nearby."

The school bell rang and all the students immediately rushed to their assigned seats and began the day in practiced fashion.

The teacher moved to the head of the classroom. "The school board is in process of figuring out to do with the digimon situation. We are aware that digimon need to be near their partners to maintain their health in our world. In the mean time having your digimon in class will be tolerated so long as the digimon is not being disruptive. Any rules violations by either the digimon or the partner will have the punishment be shared by both."

The teacher pulled out a stack of papers. "Now that is out of the way, I have your mid-semester evaluations." He then walked down the rows, giving each child their current grades in each class.

Iori frowned at his report card.

Sayuri glanced back at him and noticed his look. "Why don't you have all A's?"

Iori set his collection of B's and C's face down. "Between the situation in the Digital World and going over this stuff for a second time, I didn't spend any time studying."

"I wish I spent more time studying," Yume added, wanting to rip up her grades.

"We can't let the Digital World be used as an excuse to do poorly," Sayuri told them harshly. "We have to do better."

Iori smirked. "You didn't do well either?"

"Got a couple B's," Sayuri admitted as if anything less than an A was a failure.

"Maybe we should start having study sessions together," Yume suggested. "They did wonders for Takeru."

Sayuri nodded. "We should start right away. How about after school today?"

"Shouldn't be a problem for me," Yume replied.

"I don't know..." Iori almost muttered.

"You should be the one helping us!" Sayuri shot at him. "There's no excuse for you to do poorly."

"Fine," Iori conceded. He wanted to say the grades only bothered him as he should already know this stuff. If he was Daisuke, he would be happy with these grade, yet he still felt disappointed. He could've done better, he SHOULD have done better. He had already went through these classes, had this teacher. He knew what was expected of him. Why couldn't he just shut off the part of him that was Iori and just accept the passable grades?

Iori glanced over at Sayuri, expecting her grades were better than his and yet she was probably just as disappointed, if not more so with his less than perfect scores. Once she learned he didn't have a single A, he was sure she was going to yell at him. As much as he enjoyed being around her, she could be a real bitch at times.

The presence of the digimon in the classroom was another problem. It was an issue he wouldn't have as Daisuke. That part of him thought it was neat that others got to enjoy having a digimon partner. The Iori side of him was worried about what this meant. With more and more digimon appearing on Earth, things would be changing in ways he couldn't even guess at.

Iori slouched in his seat. It was times like this he really wished he could just be Daisuke and not worry nor think about things he had no control over.

* * *

Hikari stood next to a machine along with Daisuke and their digimon. All the misgivings in the world meant nothing in the face of her siblings, with the one who should be her brother the mother of a baby girl. She had to set that right, even if she did not want her partner on this mission to return to his original body.

"See you all in a couple months," Patamon chirped.

"We'll have this war licked in no time," Miyako cheered. "We'll come in full force. Just wait for us."

Hikari giggled. "Maybe we'll have everything settled before August on our side as well."

"Not likely, but we can hope," Taichi commented. "You better take care of each other over there."

"We will," Tailmon pledged.

"Hikari better come home a virgin," Sora jokingly ordered.

"Can't promise that one since she's already not a virgin," Daisuke replied quickly before reaching over and slamming the activation button.

"DAISUKE!" Hikari cried out as she blushed deeply while disappearing from sight with the boy and their digimon.

Sora turned red for a different reason. "Wha? Why that... Next time I see him, I'm going to kill him."

Taichi made a fist. "I think he planned to tell us this way for a while now."

"He might've lied to give me more reason to stay this way," Iori pointed out. "And to get you two use to the idea of them being lovers."

Takeru cocked his head. "Don't think he was lying. Can't put my finger on why."

"She was a virgin before the switch, wasn't she?" Sora demanded.

Takeru nodded. "I certainly would've remembered that."

* * *

Coming Next WeeK:

Chapter 24 - War of Machines  
While Hikari and Daisuke are in the other dimension, the war with the new Metal Empire heats up.


	24. War of Machines

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Twenty-four - War of Machines**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit. All rights reserved.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:

With Hikari and her lover in Xuanwumon's dimension trying to grab as much information as possible before the main group of Chosen arrive, the war of the Machine digimon continued.

* * *

Taichi frowned as he came upon the aftermath of a battle. The land scape had been torn to shreds. Worse was that it wasn't just digimon sporting injuries. Jyou's girlfriend sobbed while clutching her Otamamon tightly, while Kido was busy taking care of the wounded. He shook his head. "What the hell happened here?"

Sayuri looked up at him, while holding her digimon, now a Tsunomon. "The Vermillion faction got more insistent about having Mugen Dramon's empire set up before his resurrection."

"Tell me you fed Giga Dramon his tail," Taichi groused.

Sayuri shook her head. "He was never here."

"Just wonderful. He may be starting another attack somewhere else right now." Taichi whipped out his D-Terminal and fired off a message. "Now tell me exactly what happened."

"The machine digimon were marching toward Kero Village. We ordered them to turn back, they 'answered' by firing at us. I sent off the call for help, but the battle had already started. They were out for blood, our blood. Their leader, Metal Tyrannomon, never fired a shot at our digimon, but at us Chosen," Sayuri related.

Tsunomon yawned. "I killed him good."

Sayuri stroked her digimon fondly. "That you did. I now have Perfection."

"She certainly lived up to Takaishi's and Hida's expectations," Kasumi voiced tearfully. "If not for her leading us... I don't think we would've made it. She ordered our some of our digimon to position themselves to protect us while others were set to attack."

Sayuri looked away. "It didn't do enough. Yume took a direct hit from a Kokuwamon, and others also got hurt."

"You managed a win against superior forces without anyone dying, that's a victory in any book," Taichi praised.

"Which way did those machine digimon retreat to?" Agumon wondered.

"They didn't..." Kasumi sobbed.

Sayuri looked down. "Metal Tyrannomon was among the last to fall. And after Yume was hurt... none of us held back. We all scored kills."

* * *

Iori didn't waste any words when he saw her walking alone down the street, he rushed over and gave Sayuri a hug.

Sayuri returned the hug. Tears started to leak from her eyes.

Iori didn't need to ask why she was crying. He, or rather the Iori side of him, knew all to well why. After the battle at the hospital when Hida had killed for the first time, the boy had wanted a hug so desperately, to be able to let his emotions go. Sure this was not the girl's first kill or even the first time her life was at risk, but this battle was more desperate, more emotional, and the lives of her friends were in danger. She had to step up, reach beyond herself, even going as far as evolving her digimon to Perfection for all the right reasons without use of a crest or any other enabler but her pure force of will and desperate need.

"I... I messed up," Sayuri sobbed. "Yume and the others got hurt. I tried my best and I failed them. Yume still hasn't woken up. I should've done more. I-"

Iori cut her off by kissing her soundly on the lips. "You did everything you could and then some. You did something extraordinarily hard and rare. You evolved your digimon without anything but your desires to protect your friends. Only a couple of us have pulled that off. Even I haven't done that. You saved them, Sayuri. Without you, Yume and the others would be dead."

"I was supposed to be the leader. To protect them. They got hurt. They had to kill," Sayuri protested.

"That was unavoidable. The machine digimon forced all of you to fight as you never had before." Iori held her tighter. "I know you feel responsible. Nothing I say will change the guilt and worry you feel. However, I can tell you this: I'm proud of you. You proved yourself today. I won't fight you coming with us to Xuanwumon's dimension."

Sayuri clutched onto him for dear life as she began to cry even harder.

* * *

"Hey there," Takeru whispered gently.

"Hey," Yume croaked out.

"How are you feeling?" Takeru asked.

"If I find out I can't walk in the Digital World anymore, I'm going to go on a killing spree," Yume replied in a somewhat joking tone.

Takeru stroked her hair. "That shouldn't be an issue. Once you've recovered, we'll go for a nice long walk, just the two of us."

"Four of us," Bakumon stated firmly, counting herself and Armadimon. "I'm NOT leaving her side. Not now, not ever."

Takeru chuckled. "Right, the four of us."

Yume giggled a little. "How are things in the Digital World?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned with," Takeru insisted.

"There's been more battles, hasn't there?" Yume guessed.

Takeru nodded slowly. "Yes, but none of them were as bad as yours."

"How did we win?" Yume wondered. "They had us out gunned."

"You have friends willing to do their all to protect you. Sayuri even managed to evolve Psychemon to Perfect and defeated Metal Tyrannomon herself," Takeru told her.

Yume pouted. "What aren't you saying. Bakumon won't tell me what happened after I was hit."

Takeru looked away. "It was a battle to the death, and all the Chosen and their digimon made it home."

Yume blinked with unseeing eyes. "All those machine digimon..."

"Have been forcibly reincarnated," Bakumon spat.

Yume looked at her partner. "Did you...?"

Bakumon looked away. "Six Kokuwamon, including the one that hurt you. It's all I could manage before my power waned."

Yume pulled her partner into a tight hug. "You shouldn't have done that. They shouldn't have done that. Wasn't there something else we could've done?"

Takeru shook his head. "In seven battles only three machine fled the fight and two more were captured. The remainder died fighting or committed suicide for their failure to win."

"That's horrible!" Yume gasped.

"Something is going on with the Vermillion faction. We haven't figured it out, but we will get to the bottom of this," Takeru vowed.

* * *

Jyou knew this wasn't the best thing to do. She was hurting from having to fight desperately to stay alive, to protect others, and because she had to kill digimon in battle. Yet she was the one to beg for this, pleaded him to make love to her. It was a request he found that he could not deny her.

As the pleasure subsided, Kasumi's tears returned. The girl clutched desperately to her boyfriend. "Don't leave me. Don't you ever leave me."

Jyou stroked her hair tenderly. "I won't. I promise I'll always be here for you."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Kasumi sobbed into his chest.

"You can trust me. It's in my very nature to keep my promises," Jyou assured her.

"So what if I need you while you're taking a test? Or when you're needed in the Digital World? You can't be with me all the time," Kasumi protested. "You can't live up to all your responsibilities and promises."

"I... guess, but you will always come first," Jyou insisted. "Look, I know anything I say won't exactly help you. Even reminding you that digimon are reborn isn't much help, but, maybe, just maybe, when they're reborn they won't just be better digimon, they'll be partnered as well."

"Or they may come back worse than ever," Kasumi retorted. "Is that what really being a Chosen is like? Killing digimon over and over again until they play nice?"

Jyou sighed. "If that is what it takes. We can't exactly arrest evil digimon, we don't have any place to put them, nor any means to watch them. This way they have the best chance to restart their lives and learn not to hurt others."

"Stay with me tonight," Kasumi pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jyou promised, thankful they had done this in an empty home in the Digital World. He was amazed that she managed to fall asleep despite that the reason no one was here was because one of the machine digimon factions was only a few kilometers away. Still, he held her tight, wishing he could've kept her safe. He felt like he had failed her. The nagging feeling that he was missing something did not help. Eventually he too fell asleep.

* * *

"When will Mugen Dramon be resurrected?" Miyako wondered. "We're not going to set the issues to rest until he appears."

Ken sighed, setting down the reports for the latest set of battles. "In all probability he has already been reborn. The issue is that as a baby digimon there is little that can be done to prove he's the real deal or a digimon pretending for some reason. There has been two digimon claiming to be him so far, but most of the machine factions discount them as the true Mugen Dramon."

"I guess." Miyako walked up behind him and started to rub his shoulders. "We've got to do something. These battles are getting increasingly worse. And the machine factions are even attacking each other."

Part of him wished that Mimi was the one massaging him, but the girl was in another dimension and was involved in a different war. Still he was not about to stop Miyako from helping with his tension.

"There must be a reason for all these battles," Hawkmon noted. "I doubt they're just random strikes."

"Giga Dramon certainly has a plan of some sort, but no Chosen has seen him in months. He's up to something, and I feel these attacks are distractions from his true goal," Ken surmised.

"What does he want?" Wormmon questioned.

"If we knew that we could stop him." Ken frowned.

"It does seem odd that the battles his troops fought were all near Chosen teams. None of them waited for when we weren't there. They didn't even use our school hours against us," Miyako pointed out.

"If he's targeting us, that's hardly a surprise. If he's not... why would he decrease his own troop size?" Ken questioned.

* * *

"Oh, hello," Mrs. Izumi barely greeted.

"Hello, Izumi-san," Ayashi returned more respectfully.

Mrs. Izumi let her son's girlfriend into the apartment, despite the girl's attire. It would be considered modest clothing if the blouse didn't look ready to burst open and if the clothe skirt wasn't meant for someone that was shorter. "Koushiro still has his nose buried into his computer."

Ayashi nodded. "I know. He's been sleeping in class because he's been working too much."

"I was afraid of that." Mrs. Izumi sighed. "It's not healthy for him to be doing this. I know what he's working on is important, but he can't keep this up."

Ayashi smirked. "You're not the only one to think that way. My homeroom teacher told me to make sure he gets some rest, even if I have to 'exhaust' him first."

"Teachers should not encourage that," Mrs. Izumi muttered.

"He didn't tell me straight out to have sex with him, just implied it," Ayashi returned.

Mrs. Izumi gave the girl a good long look. "Is it true what your father said? That you'd confess to doing something bad that you actually haven't done?"

Ayashi smiled sheepishly as she nodded. "It's a bad habit. I want to know what kind of trouble I'd get into if I did do it. If the punishment is too much I can simply prove I never did it. If I'm okay with it, then I'd go and do that bad thing."

Mrs. Izumi folded her arms. "You've never slept with Koushiro, have you?"

"Not yet." Ayashi folded her arms. "Though apparently there's a good chance I will eventually have his daughter."

Mrs. Izumi pouted. "Right. The mirror maze. You do realize that if you do start having sex with him, I won't need to punish you. Having his daughter may be a promise of a blessing, but the responsibilities and sacrifices you'll have to make for her will be punishment enough."

Ayashi nodded. "I'm seeing that all too well with Sora and Taichi."

"I can't believe I'm actually going to say this..." Mrs. Izumi placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "If sex is what it takes to get my son to take a break..."

Ayashi grinned like a happy cat. "I'll make sure to pry him from the computer." She then slipped into Koushiro's room and frowned finding it empty. She approached the computer noting some sort of portal program was open. She squeaked with surprise as it activated sucking her in, causing her to do a complete flip before landing on her back.

"Did I forget to cancel a study session?" Koushiro wondered, helping the girl to her feet.

Ayashi quizzically looked around her. She was surrounded by metal walls and circuit boards. "Where in the Digital World are we?"

Koushiro shook his head. "We're not in the Digital World. We're inside the Internet."

"Wait! Inside the Internet?" Ayashi asked in surprise.

"Yes. There's no way I can do everything from a computer terminal, no matter how good it is." Koushiro waved his arm out. "Here I can access any computer network directly. If the computer is on, I can go into it and remove what shouldn't be there."

"Like what?" Ayashi wondered. "You've already come forward. What else is there to hide?"

"Piemon's curse. The time line mirror maze. Odaiba had been one point two seconds from being wiped off the face of the Earth from a nuclear missile." Koushiro sighed. "And other secrets that must not get out."

Ayashi pouted. "Secrets you can't even tell me?"

"If they were my secrets, I would. I'm not about to tell you other people's secrets," Koushiro retorted.

"Fair enough." Ayashi nodded. "But shouldn't you have been done by now?"

"Remember the phrase 'once on the Internet, always on the Internet?' Well, it's less a warning and more a universal law here. Much like in our world energy can't be destroyed, only changed. It's the same with information. No matter what I do, the information that we Chosen put up is still out there. It's now a matter of hiding, encrypting and securing that information," Koushiro informed.

"If that's true why can't I get emails I accidentally deleted back?" Ayashi questioned.

"That information has been lost, not destroyed." Koushiro pinched the air and brought up Ayashi's email reader. He then reached into the deletion folder and pulled out a thick folder. With his finger he wrote on it, 'lost email' and shoved it back into her reader. "There every email you ever deleted is back on your computer." The reader then blinked red. "Oops, forgot I mentioned Piemon's curse to you before the explosion of digimon partners." He reached back in and pulled out a couple icons which he promptly shoved into a safe that suddenly materialized next to him.

Ayashi folded her arms. "Have you been reading my emails?"

"No." Koushiro raised an eyebrow. "Should I?"

Ayashi laughed. "Doubt you'd find anything interesting, unless you're into yaoi drawings."

Koushiro shook his head. "Definitely not. But you see the issue. That information still existed, it was lost and can be easily found once a person learns how."

"And how many people are capable of finding that?" Ayashi asked seriously.

"Today, myself, Gennai and his clones. But with the explosion of Chosen, it's only a matter of time before governments gain access to the Digital World. Once they know how to do that, the Internet won't be far behind. Considering the Internet is closer to us, dimensionally speaking, they may find their way here before the Digital World. And while I'm not worried about what the government would say about Piemon's curse, if a reporter ever gained access and found out about it, that particular reveal would be damaging to more than to Taichi and Sora. The panic caused by learning that their are digimon who could do things that some would consider 'worse than death' is a scenario I don't want to contemplate," Koushiro explained.

"That's a threat for tomorrow, isn't it?" Ayashi pointed out. "It's not one to be killing yourself over today."

"Probably. There's still the risk a digimon will gain access as well, and use some of the information against us," Koushiro returned.

Ayashi pulled the boy into a hug. "That may be so. But you're really starting to worry people, myself included. You've spent weeks at this and only sleeping at school. You can't keep this up."

"I'm fine," Koushiro protested. "This is too important to let it sit."

"Look I know it's important." Ayashi held him tighter. "But you shouldn't be doing this alone. Teach me what to do and I'll help you."

Koushiro sighed. "That'll take time and I am being helped by Gennai's clones. This is really that huge of a task."

"Take a break."

Ayashi jumped away from Koushiro and giggled nervously. "Ah, hello..."

"Benjamin," the clone supplied. "She's right in that you need a break. You failed to notice her presence tried to launch a video of you two online."

"Crap, did anything I say get out?" Koushiro wondered.

Benjamin shook his head. "It went straight to the vault."

"Can you send us somewhere in the Digital World?" Ayashi wondered.

Benjamin nodded. "Your wish is my command." He snapped his fingers.

"Wait!" Koushiro cried out and then slouched. "I was working on something."

"Let Benjamin finish it," Ayashi asserted. She nodded to herself finding that they were now is a building with stairs going all over the place, each leading to a closed door.

Koushiro sighed. "Fine. But why did you have him send us here."

"Teacher's and your mother's orders," Ayashi replied coyly.

Koushiro blinked. "What orders?"

"Make you take a break, no matter what I have to do to make you," Ayashi explained. "And I'm going to make sure you get some rest, even if I have to exhaust you first."

"How is exhausting me going to help me get some rest?" Koushiro wondered.

Ayashi pouted at him. "You've been over using this." She pointed at his head.

"Well... yeah. Still don't follow," Koushiro admitted.

"Thankfully Benjamin did understand," Ayashi muttered. She grabbed him by the hand and lead him up one of the stairs. Considering they were without their digimon, she peaked into the room before opening it all the way.

Koushiro looked at the room. "I've never been here before. Looks like something you might find in a love motel."

Ayashi nodded in agreement. "Benjamin really did get the right idea."

"What do you mean?" Koushiro wondered.

Ayashi let out a frustrated sigh. She pointed at herself. "Girlfriend." She motioned at her clothes. "Barely fitting outfit." She then waved at the main piece of furniture. "Bed."

Koushiro pointed at himself. "Idiot."

"Got that right," Ayashi returned.

Koushiro pulled her into a hug. "Um... by exhausting me into resting... do you really mean...?"

"If the condoms I brought leak, you may have your daughter in forty weeks," Ayashi returned.

Koushiro laughed nervously in a way that didn't sound entirely sane. "You're too good for me."

"Got that right," Ayashi teased. "Now, less talking, more kissing."

"Yes, ma'am." Koushiro kissed her deeply. He wondered if she was teasing him, that she wasn't going to go all the way. This time she wasn't toying around with the notion. They put her condoms to the test.

* * *

Sora knew very well this was a delaying tactic set up by Taichi. That he did not want her to go to the Digital World with the threat of battle looming. She added it to her mental checklist of things he'll have to deal with when they switch back and the mother of their next child. Still it was annoying being left as a general of their army stuck behind a desk, hearing team leaders accounts of battles but not letting her join the fight. "What's the latest on the field?"

Ken cleared his throat. "There has been seven battles with the Vermillion group so far this week. When a group from Hokkaido was forced into retreat, the Vermillion digimon annihilated the village they had tried to protect."

"Would that mean that we're not the true targets?" Noriko wondered.

Sora shook her head. "Even if we are Giga Dramon's main targets, he cannot back away from his threats, else we'd know retreat is an option."

Iori reluctantly nodded. "Since every single attack has had a team of Chosen nearby, it's clear they want to engage us in battle. The defeat of the Hokkaido team did not embolden them nor did it change their tactics."

"The only change in tactics from the initial attacks is their willingness to retreat," Taichi noted. "However, that has more to do with the dwindling number of digimon under Giga Dramon's command."

"But why would they want to fight us? All they've done is make us more powerful by forcing us to evolve our digimon," Sayuri wondered.

"That does seem strange," Sora agreed.

"It's especially questionable when you take into account digimon do not always regain their original form when they reformat," Koushiro added. "By sending waves of machine digimon to their deaths, their will be less machine digimon even after they reincarnate."

"With the explosion of digimon partners, some of those machine digimon we killed may end up partnered with Chosen," Jyou added.

Noriko pouted. "Would that put spies into our mix? Could they still be loyal to Giga Dramon and Mugen Dramon after joining us?"

"Don't know how well that would work," Jyou admitted. "It's a risky plan. But we've killed hundreds of Giga Dramon's digimon in the past month. It would then become a question of how many of them would reformat as a Chosen digimon and then how many of those would remain loyal to Mugen Dramon."

"Even one could prove dangerous," Koushiro added. "The more that die, the more likely one could be reborn as a spy."

"Why do I think we're missing something here?" Sora wondered.

As one all of their D-Terminals went off. None of them wasted a word and opened the digital e-mail reader. There was no protest nor comment as Sora joined the others at the computer and ported to the Digital World.

The village behind them suffered some damage, yet all the landscape for kilometers to the west of it was now a barren field, stripped of all signs of life and littered with craters.

"What a mess," Miyako commented.

"What happened here?" Noriko wondered.

One of the younger Chosen limped forward. "We were attacked by Vermillion group. They killed a couple digimon from the village. Amagi Saito got... angry."

"Don't tell me he dark evolved his digimon?" Sora asked with dread.

"Depends on your definition of dark evolution, Taichi," commented Commandramon, a meter tall cyborg dragon with body armor and an assault rifle who approached them with the third grader, Saito, next to the digimon.

Sora blinked. "Mugen Dramon?"

Commandramon nodded curtly. "It would seem I find myself once again partnered, this time properly to one who prefers order to chaos."

Miyako shifted nervously. "You had a partner before?"

Commandramon let out a cold chuckle. "If you could call my brief merge to Akiyama's true partner as such."

Noriko nervously raised her hand. "If that's Mugen Dramon, are we supposed to kill him?"

Saito immediately jumped in front of his digimon. "You can't!"

Sora glanced at the girl before assuring the young boy, "Don't worry, kid. Killing your partner won't do anything, he'll just keep being reborn to you."

"Indeed. There is no need to worry. To kill me would mean having to kill you as well, and they would never willingly bring harm to an innocent," Commandramon added. "And do not worry yourself either, Mother-Taichi. I have had my revenge on you for killing me."

Sora bit her tongue as it was Hikari who evolved Agumon to War Greymon, not her. She would take this curse over letting either of them be hurt. "So, what do you intend to do now?"

"You Chosen seek to bring order to this chaotic world. That is something I can find agreeable. Sure it may not be the order I once saw to perfect as a Dark Master, yet I've found there is no such thing as perfect order," Commandmon answered.

Taichi had been nearby the entire time. "You were the one to cause this destruction?"

"I did, but only in retaliation to Vermillion group's attack. I may have over done the purge, but it is no less than you have done," Commandramon replied. "Giga Dramon somehow knew I would be reborn amongst you chosen. The attacks were meant to force my awakening. Though I suspect it was not to bow to me, but to rally the machine digimon under his flag."

"Well, let's hope with you on our side, we can put an end to this war soon," Miyako stated.


	25. Final Preparations

The Shuffle

Chapter Twenty-five - Final Preparations

By: Lord Archive

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit. All rights reserved.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:

The War of Machines had taken an unexpected twist when Mugen Dramon appeared on the side of the Chosen. As the former Dark Master predicted, his rebirth as a partnered digimon did not end the fighting, instead it got worse. The machine factions unified either siding with the Chosen or with Giga Dramon.

* * *

"I can't help but feel Hikari will be pleasantly surprised to learn you evolved," Sora commented.

"It would be nice to see her again," replied Hi-Andromon, who stood taller than he was as Andromon with brown armor completely covering his body. "Though I find it difficult to work with him."

"Working with you is not a joy for me as well," Commandramon commented.

"Can we get to the point?" Saito questioned as he shifted nervously, glancing at a table with files scattered all over it.

Sora nodded. "The semester is about to end. On Sunday a large number of us Chosen will be going to another dimension to deal with a different war."

"Hardly advisable at this time. Decreasing the power of our forces, especially with reports that Giga Dramon has evolved to Chaos Dramon," Commandramon pointed out.

"I would have to concur," Hi-Andromon reluctantly agreed.

"We can't leave Hikari and Daisuke in that other world!" Piyomon protested.

"Exactly. However the situation here means we can't go full force. We're going to have to pick who stays and who goes," Sora informed.

"Well, obviously those affected by Piemon's curse will be going," Commandramon noted. "Though I suspect you'll be leaving Yamato behind in case I become a threat."

"You're no threat!" Saito protested while moving the papers to a file cabinet.

Hi-Andromon looked over. "What are you doing, Saito?"

"You left your files out, I was putting them back," the young boy replied.

"There are other reasons to leave him behind. He's got his music career to focus on," Sora corrected. "Jyou will be staying as well. With Piyomon we have a healer. And his girlfriend wants to stay with him and would rather stay here. Sayuri and Yume have already volunteered to take their places."

"Not that two Perfection digimon can match Metal Garurumon," Commandramon pointed out.

"Yeah, but they have more vested interest in the out come of this mission," Sora returned.

Commandramon tapped a talon against his draconian chin. "You have not come to debate who is going, but to tell us. I can assume by the prominence of Ichijouji and Inoue in your chain of command that they will be staying to guide the war, else you would've had Izumi and yourself as the head of information and logistics."

Sora nodded. "Yes."

"Anyone else of note from Odaiba staying?" Commandramon questioned.

"Of the first and second teams, everyone else is going. And while Jyou and Kasumi are staying here, Ayashi will be going with Koushiro on the mission." Sora went over to Hi-Andromon's computer and called up several images. "Outside of Odaiba, we'll be bring an additional two-dozen volunteers, most notably the remaining team members from New York City, Oklahoma City, Paris and Athens."

"Not surprising when their teammates were included in the infiltration teams," Commandramon observed.

"Exactly," Sora affirmed.

"At least that leaves us with the ability to call upon some of the more powerful teams if the need arises." Hi-Andromon glanced once more towards the young boy. "What are you doing now?"

"Making sure they're in the right order," Saito replied.

"That's the third time you've gone over them," Hi-Andromon noted.

"I don't want to make a mistake," Saito returned.

"He's OCD, isn't he?" Sora commented.

"Would there be a better partner for me?" Commandramon countered.

* * *

"Should I come back later?" Taichi asked as he entered the Chosen command center.

"Huh?" Ken emitted as he turned around, bumping into Miyako in the process as she was leaning over him.

"Something up?" Miyako wondered.

Taichi smirked. "That was what I was wondering."

Ken shrugged. "Nothing to report as yet. Chaos Dramon is solidifying his position as the new Dark Master of Machines while we're trying to convince some of those who decided to side with us to not commit suicide or act as suicide attackers."

"Why would they want to kill themselves?" Taichi wondered.

"To be reborn as partnered digimon like Mugen Dramon," Miyako answered. "The problem is trying to force it could lead them to never be reborn."

"We'd better keep it a secret his last incarnation committed suicide to get revenge on us for killing him the first time," Taichi groused.

Miyako nodded. "Right."

"Sadly I doubt our final battle will happen before the end of the week," Ken observed. "We will have to wait for Chaos Dramon to make his move before we can deal with him. Thankfully reports are that he is living up to his name and making random decisions even if they're to achieve his goal of acquiring power for himself. The biggest threat he has is himself. Once he makes a mistake and exposes his head, we'll be sure to chop it off."

Taichi nodded. "Chaos Dramon may make some quick decisions, but he's obviously no fool. He certainly played us trying to find Mugen Dramon."

"Exactly," Ken agreed. "I've set the digimon loyal to us to hold Chaos Dramon's troops in check, with machine digimon voluntarily making up the front line, with other allied digimon or Chosen added to the ranks to make sure that when Chaos Dramon makes his move, we'll know about it immediately."

"I see that everything is under control," Taichi noted. "I was stopping by to make sure you were ready to be in full command once the Xuanwumon mission starts."

"Yep!" Miyako cheered. "We've got this covered. You just have to worry about getting cured and bringing back Hikari and the others."

As if to confirm her words Hawkmon appeared on one of the computer monitors. "Nothing to report." It was quickly followed by Wormmon, and then other partnered digimon, children, or allied digimon largely saying the same thing. Only Ogremon reported anything different, when he announced, "I'm bored."

* * *

"Hey, chibi-bro," Jun teased.

Iori glared at her. "Hi."

"Staying for dinner?" Jun wondered.

Iori nodded.

Jun pouted. "You know you can talk."

Iori shrugged. "What is there to say?"

"You never had a problem flapping your lips about nothing before," Jun groused.

Iori smirked. "How could you tell? You never let me get a word in as you blabbered about anything and everything."

"There you are." Jun smiled at him. "It's annoying knowing you're my brother but not seeing it."

"I'm not Daisuke," Iori retorted. "Not with this body. I've told you that before."

"Is it wrong I want my annoying little brother back?" Jun shot at him.

"No, but I don't know if you'll get that wish," Iori replied.

"What? Is Sayuri putting out for you as well?" Jun demanded.

Iori scowled. "You knew Hikari was sleeping with... him?"

Jun folded her arms. "I got blamed for the condoms in the trash."

Iori clenched his fists. "So he didn't lie."

"But why would you want to stay this way?" Jun questioned harshly.

"I honestly don't know if I want to stay or change. I haven't made my decision yet," Iori snapped at her.

"My brother wouldn't be thinking this shit over, he'd just do it," Jun pointed out.

"You don't know your little brother as well as you think," Iori countered. "Part of my issue is Hikari. Part of me still loves her. Changing back will hurt her, forcing her to choose. I don't think I'd win that fight. And just being part of it could cause me to loose Sayuri as she would be hurt as well."

"It's not right for you to be someone else!" Jun protested. "You shouldn't worry about the girls and be selfish. This is your life, not theirs!"

"Staying would be the selfish part," Iori shot back.

"How do you figure?" Jun angrily asked.

"Sure switching back means I'd remember making love to Hikari, but that wasn't me she was with and it would be just a memory. There would be no telling when I would personally experience sex." Iori looked her straight in the eyes. "Staying as I am now... being with Sayuri may only be a matter of time."

"Dinner is ready," Mrs. Motomiya announced. "And son... I understand the decision to switch you boys back is on your shoulders. Whatever you decide, you're still my son."

"But he's not Daisuke like this!" Jun yelled.

"It's his life, he should make the choice that's best for him," Mrs. Motomiya told her firmly.

Jun pulled at her hair. "It shouldn't even be a choice!"

* * *

Mrs. Wataru frowned seeing her daughter curled up on the couch. "Is something wrong, dear?"

Sayuri looked up. "Mom... I... I'm going to be going away for a while."

"Has the war with those machines gotten worse?" Mrs. Wataru fretted.

Sayuri shook her head. "There's something else that must be done. Almost a year ago, a digimon cursed some of the first Chosen. I'm going with them to help get the cure. It can't be delayed because of the War of Machines since we've sent advanced scouts and at the very least need to bring them back."

"Is this going to be more dangerous?" Mrs. Wataru questioned.

Sayuri shrugged. "We may be walking into another war. I can't say if I'll be gone for days or months as we may have to put an end to their fighting to release the one with the power to lift the curse."

Mrs. Wataru frowned. "There's something you're not telling me."

Sayuri pressed her face against her knees. "Iori... Iori is one of those cursed... If he gets cured... he won't be the same person anymore. He could live as he is now. I know he can. I know it's selfish to want him to stay the way he is. That he's not living the life he should have."

Mrs. Wataru hugged her daughter lightly. "What is this curse? Why would curing it make him stop loving you?"

"The evil digimon switched their souls. He put them through an evil trial to be cured. Iori was among the ones who failed before they were forced to kill the digimon," Sayuri related. "To be cured, he would go back to his original body." She began to cry. "The person he was before... was in love with someone else. If he changes back... his love for her will return. And he won't be the same. Could I put up with a boyfriend that's ADD? Always jumping from one thing to the next?"

"I see." Mrs. Wataru pouted. "You're going on a mission to cure your boyfriend yet it is one you hope that fails for him."

"He still has a choice. They're letting him decide. The one in his body is happy with the way things are, and the one who was Iori is fine either way. The one who is least happy with the situation is the Iori that's my boyfriend." Sayuri almost sobbed. "I want to give him every reason to stay as he is. Yet the one thing that I could do to convince him... is something I shouldn't do. If... if I got pregnant, I'd have to keep the baby. And what would happen if that failed? After switching back two people would remember having sex with me, and neither of them would be my boyfriend as he wouldn't exist as I know him anymore."

Mrs. Wataru held the girl tighter. She hated how her daughter was needed to fight, that she had a serious boyfriend in fifth grade. Her attempts to protect the girl had blown up in her face. What could she do? What should she say? She did NOT want her daughter to risk destroying her life for love or war.

In the end, Sayuri cried herself dry, while her mother said nothing. Neither giving nor denying permission to be with her boyfriend.

* * *

Takeru looked up as Yume's mother and older brother came back from shopping. He motioned for them to be quiet as his girlfriend had fallen asleep while leaning on him.

Kensuke scowled at his classmate and hissed, "You should be going after Yagami, not my little sister."

"Now, son, you know your sister's happiness is what is important and she wasn't this happy even before her accident," Mrs. Togashi admonished.

Kensuke glared at his mother. "Then why has she been getting so upset the past couple weeks.

Takeru sighed and spoke softly, "It's because she's afraid that after the next mission I won't be the same person I am now."

Mrs. Togashi frowned. "The one you two will be going on for at least a couple weeks?"

Takeru nodded. "The reason for the mission isn't to stop a war... it's to fix a curse."

"What curse?" Kensuke demanded.

"A powerful and thankfully destroyed digimon switched the bodies of some of the Chosen," Mrs. Togashi told her son. "That is not truly Takaishi Takeru sitting with your sister, but Hida Iori."

"Huh? Wha?" Kensuke emitted.

"The reason why Hikari picked Daisuke was because the real Takeru's soul is in his body," Takeru added.

"So are you saying when you two come back, you'll be someone else?" Kensuke asked.

"Maybe. Daisuke, Iori and myself have grown accustom to these bodies. We have yet to decide if we really want to stay this way or change back. If it was not for the issues of the other two who remained switched, we would likely not be going, at least not yet." Takeru stroked Yume's hair. "She's afraid that if I change back, our relationship won't be the same. I know that I'll still love her... but returning to being Iori would change some things. I would likely want to take things slower and be more reserved."

"Then by all means, switch back," Kensuke growled. "She shouldn't be with someone your age."

"I'm not the one pushing the relationship further," Takeru returned.

If a glare could kill, Takeru would be dead.

* * *

Sora tickled her daughter. "Take good care of her."

Mrs. Yagami smirked. "As if I'd do anything less for my granddaughter."

"I'll help!" Poyomon promised.

"We have no doubt about that," Taichi replied. "It's time to go."

Sora nodded. "Daddy will be back, I promise."

"And so will Mommy," Taichi vowed.

Sora reluctantly walked out of the bedroom she once used as Taichi, then out of the apartment she once called home.

"If you want to cry, go ahead," Taichi told her.

"I'm not going to cry. I will be back as her father," Sora promised.

"Yet if Hikari wasn't waiting for us, you would be the one asking to wait," Taichi observed.

"I know Mom will take care of her, but she's my daughter. She may need me," Sora returned.

Taichi hugged her from behind. "I feel the same way. She may need her father. While it may seem we're doing this for us, we're also doing it for her. She needs her real father and mother, not this mess."

Sora nodded. "Preaching to the choir. Let's go. Hikari is waiting."

* * *

Sayuri was glad to be walking to Koushiro's home with Iori. This may be the last time they would be functionally alone.

Psychemon gave her partner a push. "Just tell him already."

Iori raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

Sayuri looked away. "There's no point in rehashing my vote. You know I want you to stay as you are now."

Iori nodded.

"I've been debating something... something that I would've likely to regretted doing as much as I'm regretting not having done it," Sayuri admitted.

Iori pouted at her. "You know I would've turn you down for sex."

"I realize that, but I almost tried anyway," Sayuri replied.

"A lot better than you ever got with Hikari," V-mon chirped.

"I didn't want to be with you and then have you switch back. I hardly wanted two guys remember having sex with me," Sayuri added.

"I would've rejected it because I'd feel forced to stay this way so that wouldn't happen," Iori returned.

"I know. But still there was the risk." Sayuri gazed at the boy intently. "There is still one thing I can do. A promise I can give you. If you come home as Iori... I will make love to you then."

V-mon snickered. "She's not going to make it easy for you."

Iori frowned at her. "I kind of figured something like that would happen. It's not an easy decision for me. It affects so many people one way or the other. I have a plan to help me come to a decision. I don't want to say anything about it in case it's not an option."

Sayuri pulled him into a kiss. "Remember, if you switch back... we'll be back to square one. I would have to learn who you are then... and I may not like you as much."

Iori hugged her tightly. "I know."

V-mon glanced over. "That give you any ideas?"

Psychemon cocked her head, pulled him close and kissed him for all her worth.

V-mon was now laying on the ground with wide eyes. "Wow..."

"Thought that would've been better," Psychemon commented.

"Hey, now! That was my first kiss!" V-mon protested.

"Mine as well," Psychemon returned. "Not sure if I want a second one from you." She then started to run down the street.

"I'll do better. I promise!" V-mon chased after her.

Iori and Sayuri shared amused looks before following their digimon.

* * *

The first through the portal was Taichi and War Greymon along with most of the other Odaiba Chosen. They found vast fields dominating the landscape with an area ahead of them to the left of scorched Earth and craters and huge chasms.

A couple minutes later a pillar of light erupted and members of the Paris team appeared as it faded. Over the next ten minutes two more pillars followed and all the volunteers arrived.

"At least we didn't get a warm welcome," Yume noted, thankful to be standing on her feet and this dimension did not seem different from the Digital World.

"You may have spoken too soon!" Iori called out in warning.

Koushiro pulled out his laptop to scan the giant flying digimon that was coming straight for them. "He's huge. He's not even in range yet."

"Safe bet that's an Ultimate," Taichi observed.

"Ultimate dragon," War Greymon sneered. "One good hit and he's through."

"In range now," Koushiro announced as the scan began for the humongous serpentine purple dragon. "Holy Dramon, vaccine, virus buster..." Koushiro read off.

"Obviously on the side of the angel digimon," Sayuri noted. "May not be a threat."

"Can't be sure of that," Sora returned.

Koushiro's eyes widen. "Digital code confirmed! That's Hikari's Tailmon! And she's bringing the infiltration teams. Well, most of them. Not detecting Mimi's or Catherine's digimon."

Ayashi repeated what was said in English for those who did not know Japanese.

Holy Dramon came to a landing and Hikari was to first to slide off the back of the dragon. She broke into a run and almost tackled Taichi and Sora as she hugged them. She was not alone in the exuberant greeting of teammates, friends and family.

"What took you all so long?" Rick asked, holding his sister tightly.

Daisuke shook his head. "I doubt they spent the last year in the Digital World. Time moved faster for us, didn't it?"

"Year?" Sora asked.

"We've been here for 372 days," Patamon informed.

Lisa pouted as she tried to pry herself out of Rick's clutches. "You've haven't been gone two months. It's only the end of July."

Taichi frowned. "What happened?"

"Where's Catherine?" one of the Paris members questioned.

Hikari giggled sheepishly. "It's a long story, obviously. Mimi and Catherine are fine, they stayed behind to protect our home."

Holy Dramon had devolved down into Plotmon. "Hate being this young." She shook her head. "Anyway to sum things up. The angel and demon digimon were led into the war by one and the same digimon. We were able to reveal that everything was his fault and destroyed him over there about a month ago." She motioned toward the devastated landscape.

Ayashi let out a sigh of relief. "So the war is over."

"Hardly," Plotmon groused. "Decades of war and hate do not go away over night. The resulting ceasefire lasted three days. Attempts to negotiate peace has not gone smoothly."

"At least they're making attempts," Hikari added with a hopeful tone.

"So Xuanwumon is still sealed," Sora commented with dread.

"He is still sealed." Daisuke then smirked. "His high priest, however, is not and has the ability to switch souls. And it does work on humans."

Taichi's eyes widened. "You had it tested?!"

"I wanted to make sure it was safe," Hikari replied sheepishly.

Daisuke folded his arms. "And she's a pervert."

Hikari blushed. "DAISUKE!"

Sora glared death at the young couple. "Did not need to know that."

"So the power can be used more than once," Iori observed.

"It can be used once per day," Plotmon corrected. "It takes time to recharge it."

Iori nodded. "Good. Then there's something I want to suggest to Takeru and Daisuke. I still haven't come to a decision about this. I want to switch back now, so I can think about this as myself. Then in a week, before our memories begin to bleed, we will make our choice to live this way or the way we were born."

"I think that would be for the best," Takeru agreed.

Daisuke looked at Hikari, who nodded to him. "All right, but I doubt in a week I'll change my mind."


	26. Readjusting

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Twenty-six - Readjusting**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit. All rights reserved.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:

Despite the War of Machines still raging, Odaiba's original teams still led a force into Xuanwumon's dimension. There was little hope that Xuanwumon would soon awake, despite the cause of the war between light and dark having been destroyed before the main force's arrival. Yet, the cure was available thanks to Xuanwumon's high priest.

* * *

"Are you sure about the boys doing it first?" Hikari questioned.

Sora nodded. "I've been this way for a year, another day won't kill me. Being away from my daughter an extra day by going first might."

Hikari giggled a little. "I guess."

"You really don't want him changing back," Sora observed.

"Of course not," Hikari immediately replied. "I love him the way he is now. I don't want him to get his old fears back."

"His fears?" Sora wondered.

Hikari pouted at him. "Takeru would've never touched me. He was afraid that it'd ruin our friendship. That being with me would cause me to leave, just as his parents split apart."

Sora let out a laugh. "And being Daisuke, he didn't let that fear get in his way as he made his move on you."

Hikari scuffed her feet. "Actually... I was the one to start things. After being a guy, I needed to feel like a woman... and he was there."

Sora pouted at her. "Can't say I don't know the feeling."

An ornate door opened and Daisuke walked out with V-mon, Takeru with Patamon and Iori followed Armadimon and then the multi-faced and multi-armed digimon high priest of Xuanwumon, Asuramon, exited last.

"Did it work?" Yume ventured nervously.

The boys nodded as one.

"We're back to the way we were," Takeru announced.

Of the girls dating those boys, only Hikari approached them. She took Takeru by the hands. "I know things won't be the same like this... but I still love you. I won't leave you just because you're... more reserved now."

Daisuke pouted at his first crush, but then looked at Sayuri who was studious looking away from him. "We'll work everything out, I promise."

Iori walked up to Yume. "Deep inside, I'm still the same person." He frowned as she looked away. "If we switch back in a week, would... Daisuke remember this?"

Hikari turned around. "Not anything that happens in the first couple days. While I know Jyou took a bath shortly after we changed, I've never been able to remember that."

Takeru nodded. "A month ago when she was 'Daisuke' and I was her for two days, neither of us remembers anything the other did during that time, only what we did in the other body."

Taichi folded his arms. "That's good. Trust me when I say screwing yourself really feels weird."

Hikari blushed deeply. "I remember doing that, I don't remember how he felt while we were together like that."

Iori nodded. "That is good to know." He then turned and kissed Yume deeply on the lips.

Yume staggered back, blushing madly. "At least you aren't being 'more reserved.'"

* * *

"Come on, Takeru, let's go to bed," Hikari stated, pulling at the boys hands.

Takeru fidgeted. "Maybe we shouldn't share a bed now..."

"If you're worried about Iori remembering when we switch back, you know he won't," Hikari asserted.

Takeru glanced over nervously.

"You two have already made the bed, may as well sleep in it," Taichi groused bitterly.

"Have fun you two," Agumon chirped. He then looked at Piyomon. "I know I will."

"I can hardly stop something you stole over a year ago," Sora added bitterly.

Daisuke was studiously looking away.

"Takeru, really, it's all right. I want to be with YOU, it doesn't matter whose body you're in, or what name you're using. It's your soul that I love," Hikari professed.

Takeru smirked weakly at her. "You just want to be able to get away with having sex with two different guys."

Hikari blushed deeply. "Can't say that's not a factor."

"Fine." Takeru allowed the girl to pull him out of his chair. "Good-night."

Hikari echoed his parting words, but they received only grumbles as a response. She guided him to the room they had shared for the past month while he had been Daisuke. With the door shut she gave him a deep kiss. She then pulled away and frowned at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Sorry. This just feels weird. How can you just accept that I'm wearing a different face?" Takeru questioned.

"The same way I accept that Plotmon, Tailmon, Angewomon and Holy Dramon are all my digimon, different forms, same best friend," Hikari asserted.

Takeru stared at her and then laughed. "Touche. I hadn't thought about that."

Hikari drew him in closer. "Now is there anything else troubling you?"

"I won't lie and say this doesn't feel weird. Being Daisuke was liberating. To do as I wished, how I wished, when I wished. Now... I..." Takeru trailed off.

Hikari gave him another kiss. "Embrace your inner Daisuke. I know now that part of his openness came from being ADD, but it was still something I admired in him. Please don't shut me out now. I loved being able to see the real you."

Takeru pouted. "But was that the real me?"

"I know it was." Hikari looked away. "The... Massacre of Midnight Troop... Daisuke never would've done that."

"Hikari..." Takeru whispered as if in pain.

"I know what they did was wrong, that they had done evil things, calling upon dark powers beyond even their control..." Hikari looked at him with tears in her eyes. "And you destroyed them for it. Daisuke would've stopped with their defeat, you hunted each of them down and killed them."

Takeru tried to pull away from her. "I don't want to think about that."

"Why? Because as much as you hate dark powers that YOU have darkness within yourself? I know that, Takeru. It's part of you. It's part of everyone, even me," Hikari retorted.

"You don't have any darkness in you," Takeru protested.

"And the digichromozoid dagger that was in SlashAngemon's back just magically appeared there," Hikari groused. "_**I**_ killed him. Not Tailmon, not some digimon ally, _**ME**_. And the only reason I could was because he thought I was loyal, that I agreed to his plan to use Mimi's group as a sacrificial decoy... that I liked him the way he liked me. And he died saying he loved me."

Takeru clenched his fists. "If you hadn't, I would have."

"Patamon hadn't evolved to Seraphimon yet. He would've killed you." Hikari turned away. "He was probably planning that just so he could have me."

Takeru was the one to bring her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember that."

"It's part of me, just as your hate of dark powers is part of you," Hikari asserted.

"I guess." Takeru sighed. "But saying that won't make this any easier. I've viewed myself as Daisuke for two years now. Even though it's still me with you, I feel like you're cheating on me."

Hikari moved to kiss him. "You're thinking too much. I already told you, embrace your inner Daisuke and let go. You have nothing to worry about."

"And what if I get you pregnant while I'm like this and I change back?" Takeru asked.

"Same situation as if I'm already pregnant and you don't change back. YOU would be the father of my baby, and no one else," Hikari stated firmly. She then smiled coyly at him. "Now let's go to bed already."

Takeru nodded. He had the girl he loved in his arms, and she was more than willing. He was more hesitant as he took her clothes off, touched her, felt her, loved her. He was still afraid that the one the girl loved wasn't the soul born as Takeru, but the person that he was while in Daisuke's body.

For all of Hikari's desires, a part of her shared in his fear. He did not look the same, he did not touch her the same way. As Daisuke he held no restraint, freely doing whatever he wanted to her body. Now, as Takeru, he was being cautious, slower, more tender. If not for their earlier discussions, she might've feared that this was some joke and that it was Iori that was with her. She had not expected the difference between the bodies to be so jarring to her. Yet there was some things that remained the same. His eye color may be different, but his eyes still held the same look for her. And the way he said her name as he moaned in their shared pleasure was no different. And she grasped onto that. To know in her heart that brown hair or blond, brown eyes or blue, the body made no difference. This soul that watched over, protected her, yet hated darkness to the point of genocide was the one she loved.

* * *

Sayuri stepped out of what looked like a manor house of a plantation, which the vast fields of plants surrounding it certainly helped to enforce that image. She frowned seeing Daisuke staring off into space. "I thought you weren't able to focus on anything."

Daisuke glanced up. "I thought that too about ADD. I could focus just fine on video games." He let out a laugh. "But apparently that's another symptom. Having too much focus on some things, and not enough on others. If I cared about it, it had all of my attention. If I didn't like it... well, oh, shiny!"

Sayuri giggled. "And I guess because you liked Hikari, you focused on her."

Daisuke nodded. "And did a good job of chasing her away in the process. She never said anything, but I know I annoyed her at times."

Sayuri squeaked out when she was pulled into a hug.

"I'm afraid that I'll be focusing too much on you now," Daisuke told her.

Sayuri shifted uneasily. "What about Hikari?"

Daisuke pouted. "She'll always be my first love, but I know a lost battle when I see one."

Sayuri pulled away. "Will you still say that after you remember being with her?"

Daisuke looked away. "You know where she is right now?"

Sayuri shook her head. "No."

"Screwing Takeru's brains out," Sora groused, walking up behind them.

Daisuke nodded slowly. "Even if we switch again, Iori will not remember tonight."

Sayuri pouted. "Why would she risk complicating things more? It could end up with 'Iori' being the father if she got pregnant now."

Sora clenched her fists. "The father would be Takeru, regardless of the body he was wearing. And if you ask her, I'm sure she would say she needed to do it, and not out of curiosity."

"Though that may have played a part in her decision," Daisuke clipped bitterly.

Sora nodded curtly. "Before the switch, Takeru wouldn't have been with Hikari. We all knew he loved her, but there was a time his parents loved each other. Now they refuse to be in the same room together."

Sayuri pouted. "So he was afraid that by getting too close he could lose her."

"I never let my fears get in the way of anything, and for some reason Takeru embraced being me completely," Daisuke commented.

"Because he was jealous of you," Iori informed.

Sayuri jumped. "How long have you been there?"

"I was right behind Sora," Iori returned.

"Why would Takeru be jealous of me?" Daisuke wondered.

Iori folded his arms. "Because you didn't let worries get in your way. That you are honest with yourself and others. You have no idea how much he hides from others. Even being you, there were things he still kept hidden."

"And if there was anyone who knows what it's like to bury things, it's Hikari," Sora observed.

Iori nodded. "They're really two of a kind. It's more obvious that Hikari tries to hide her problems to not cause others to worry, but Takeru does it as well. The only person they've opened up to is each other. It's why Hikari knows of Takeru's fears of losing her by becoming too close."

"So Hikari is with Takeru right now to try to ease his fears if they come back," Sayuri surmised.

"He likely was afraid of that the entire time he was me," Daisuke corrected. "He was just more willing to take the chance."

"And Takeru wasn't the only one with that fear," Sora added. "Ever since she went to the Digital World for the first time, Takeru has been her true best friend. She was also afraid getting close could've destroyed their friendship. That she was attracted to Daisuke as well certainly didn't help her figure things out."

Daisuke pointed at himself. "Hikari liked me?"

"Her feelings for you certainly weren't the same as she had for Takeru, but she did like you." Sora let out a sigh. "And when her panties got up into a bunch for having been a guy, well there was functionally the two guys she liked in one body."

Daisuke shook his head. "If I had succeeded in Piemon's challenge..."

"You might be married to Hikari and a father now as that one mirror showed Koushiro," Iori commented.

Daisuke glanced over and saw that Sayuri's hands were clenched and looked to be on the verge of tears. "I'd rather we change subjects now. Sure, Hikari used to like me. She's been his lover for two years now. I can hardly compete with that. Iori, how does it feel to be back in your old body?"

Iori blinked and then blushed a little. "It's not as jarring as I'd thought it'd be. The one thing I find most surprising is..."

"Is what?" Sayuri prompted, happy to not hear about Hikari.

Iori shifted uneasily. "My feelings for Yume are... well... more. I thought being younger they would be tamed, but they're not."

"Well you are four centimeters taller and have a couple pubs now," Daisuke quipped.

Sayuri blushed at that last statement.

"Not to mention you may not be Takeru, but his fears are part of his memories. And his feelings for Hikari likely didn't help you. We may have been able to set aside the ones our bodies loved for the one our souls longed for, but those lingering feelings remain," Sora pointed out.

Iori nodded slowly. "So without Takeru's side to influence me, I'm seeing Yume clearly as me now?"

Daisuke grinned. "For now at least. You might have issues if you start remembering having Sayuri play dentistry with her tongue."

Sayuri turned beet red and was sorely tempted to smack the boy with something heavy.

* * *

"Wish us luck!" Palmon chirped.

Yume yawned as she watched Mimi, Palmon, Catherine, and Floramon walk away from the plantation. "Where are they going?"

Hikari was waving them off. "Trying to work a peace treaty between the holy and dark digimon. They say they've made some progress, but they've been at it for most of the past month."

"Ah." Yume nodded. She glanced at the girl. "Do you still love him the same way you did before?"

Hikari pouted at the girl. "Yes and no. I've been with him long enough to know at the core he's always been the same Takeru who has been my best friend, even while he was in Daisuke's body. It's just that while he was Daisuke his actions weren't the same. He would often behave like Daisuke but his motivations were Takeru's."

Yume tilted her head in thought. "So you still love him for who he is, yet it's different because outwardly he's not the same."

"Exactly," Hikari agreed. "I'd probably have a harder time of it if I hadn't been around digimon for much of life. I'm use to seeing the form change, but not the person." She then smirked. "Still confusing when I expect he would do one thing, and he does something else."

* * *

Sora and Taichi walked into Asuramon's chamber followed by their digimon.

"Are you sure you want to have your bodies switched?" Asuramon questioned.

"More so than the boys did," Taichi immediately replied. "I was born a girl and want to return to my real body."

Sora nodded firmly in agreement.

"Well, then we best prepare for the soul transfer," Asuramon intoned.

Agumon raised his paw. "I noticed when you switched the others, you were able change the partners with them."

"I did not change the partners. Apparently my soul transfer is more complete than what that Piemon used on you Chosen. The bonds you hold will not change with the body," Asuramon corrected.

"Is there anyway you keeps us with the body?" Agumon pressed, he pointed at the girl. "My true partner has always been Taichi."

"I'm afraid I do not know how to do that," Asuramon informed.

"Don't worry about it." Sora waved his concerns off. "This way we'll be able to keep your ability to become Ultimate plus, and when it's safe we can see Qinglongmon about switching you back to me."

"It's hardly like it will change anything," Piyomon added. "All of us are a family. When we stay on Earth, it'll still be the same place."

"'Sora the Chosen of Courage,'" Taichi laughed. "That may take a bit to get used to."

"Ha. Ha." Sora groused. "Like I appreciate being 'Taichi the Chosen of Love.'"

"Well if it wasn't for your love, Taichi, we wouldn't be parents now," Taichi commented.

"Let's get this over with. I want to finally be me again," Sora insisted.

"Hold hands and gaze intently at each other," Asuramon intoned.

The young parents did so. Both began to wonder how long this would take. Suddenly their vision turned white, causing them to blink their eyes clear. First they touched each other to make sure it was not a mirror between them, and then themselves.

"I'm a guy again!" Taichi cried out in joy.

Sora nodded, tears of joy threatening to leak out of her eyes.

As one they embraced each other and kissed each other deeply.

Agumon sighed at the sight. "Too bad we can't kiss like that."

Piyomon hugged him. "Oh, shush. There's still other things we're able to do. I hope when they have another child, I'll be the mother of their baby's partner."

Agumon smirked devilishly. "I'll certainly help with that."

* * *

The day was coming to an end as dusk was settling across the land. One could only count time by the passage of days for there was no sun nor moon, just clear sky that lit up on their own. While Sayuri and Yume found the lack of sun, moon or even stars unsettling, the elder Chosen took it in stride as yet another dimensional oddity as was Koushiro noting a day in this dimension was actually only twenty-two hours and six minutes. While those they had sent ahead had counted 372 days, it was actually about four weeks shorter. Still a temporal difference. If they wrapped everything up in a week's time here, they would've only been gone from Earth for only a day, assuming it was not the dimensional travel itself having an effect on time, then they may be gone for a much different amount of time.

"Nose, computer, out," Ayashi groused. "Can't you just enjoy being around friends without gluing yourself to that?" She motioned towards all the various Chosen and digimon that were enjoying dinner outside.

Koushiro blinked as he looked up at her. "Sorry, just trying to make sure we get back home WHEN we should."

"Huh?" Ayashi emitted.

"It may not be this dimension having a different time flow, it could be our method of getting here. Hopefully if we're done in a week, we'll be back Monday afternoon. However, if it's the dimensional travel that shifted time, we could find ourselves arriving home before we left or it could be months or even years from now," Koushiro explained sheepishly.

"You better make sure that's not the case, Ai is waiting for me," Taichi barked at him.

"I'm well aware if this gets screwed up, you and Sora will be the most upset," Koushiro returned.

"That's an understatement. I want to hold my daughter as her mother, not her father," Sora intoned.

A series of large cracking noises and explosions occurred to the north-east. Everyone's attentions was drawn to the source, where golden lights clashed with dark energy.

"Well, I guess that ends today's 'peace' council," Takeru quipped.

"Isn't that where Catherine is?" one of the Paris team members asked.

Hikari smirked. "I wouldn't worry about that. Mimi hates violence."

The streaks of gold and black suddenly ceased as towering vines lined with thorns shot from the ground.

"See?" Hikari added sheepishly.

Sora blinked. "Mimi achieve Ultimate?"

Takeru nodded. "In a manner different from us. She MERGED with Palmon to become a Rosemon."

"We've seen a Rosemon fight before, she was no where near that powerful," another Paris team member pointed out.

"Mimi is at a whole different power level in that merged state, I doubt Takeru and I could beat her together with Holy Dramon and Seraphimon," Hikari explained.

"She's probably on par with Omegamon," Takeru noted.

Taichi let out an amused laugh. "So the 'weakest' of the original eight is now the strongest by herself."

"I could still take her," Tailmon huffed.

Golden lights now flew toward the north and streaks of darkness to the south.

Rick from the Oklahoma team started to pile a plate overflowing with food, much to the confused looks of his sister and the others who had arrived yesterday.

They then blinked as Rosemon stood next to him holding Catherine and Floramon easily. She set the two down who both dizzily fell to their asses. Rosemon then shimmered to reveal Mimi and Palmon.

Mimi began to attack the assorted food on the table with ravenous abandon while Rick handed the plate to Palmon who opened her mouth wide and up ended the food down her throat.

The newly arrived Chosen could only stare in surprise and shock.

"Being Rosemon is a huge burden to her body and drains her energy immensely," Rick answered the unvoiced questions.

"You get use to it after a while," Takeru commented.

"She does this often?" Sora wondered.

"It's how she got the position of being the lead negotiator of the peace treaty. She scares them as she's has no particular weakness to either side's attacks and if not for her, we'd have never won that final battle," Hikari explained. "She took an attack to the face that would've killed Holy Dramon and then she promptly broke his jaw.

"I'm definitely going to want a full account of everything that happened here!" Koushiro called out.

"Once I edit my journals, I'll forward you a copy," Takeru replied.

"I hope you were all done eating, Mimi won't be leaving anything," Rick warned.

Catherine and Floramon quickly tried to get of some food before it could vanish.

Taichi shook his head. "Well, looks like the excitement has ended."

Sora nodded, and did not make a sound as he pulled her closer.

"Shall we go to bed?" Taichi asked her.

Sora smiled at him. "I want my proper honeymoon."

Taichi picked her up. "Oh, you sure are getting it."

Koushiro frowned at the couple as they ran off. "I don't know how they can do that."

"Do what?" Ayashi wondered.

"Be with each other. I tried with Miyako and it was just... too weird." Koushiro shuddered.

"You don't think about the body, but the person," Hikari explained. "The problem with you and Miyako was that you were both just friends."

Koushiro pouted. "Before the switch I had... thoughts about her. Being her and trying to do, well, ME, made me feel... narcissistic. That it would've been the ultimate masturbation. Then when we switched back she had become a sister. She knew things about me I didn't even know. I couldn't get past it."

"Lust is one thing, love is something else," Hikari pressed. "I know you can look beyond the body and into soul of the person you're with. That I could touch the one I love even when he wore my face because I knew it was him."

Takeru smiled weakly. "As curious as I was, I certainly don't want to repeat being a girl. Sex is different. I can't explain how, it just is."

Yume blushed as she pouted. "It bugs me hearing THAT voice talk about having sex."

Takeru smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Sayuri folded her arms. "I suppose you'll be sneaking off next."

Hikari shook her head. "Don't want to risk Iori remembering it. The longer into the switch, the easier it is to remember. While it should be safe, well..."

"Should be and is are two different things," Koushiro supplied.

Yume pointed at Takeru. "You slept with HIM last night?!"

Hikari blushed as she nodded. "Sorry. I had to know I could do it and so he would know I wouldn't leave him if he stays in that body."

"But what if you got pregnant?" Yume fretted.

"He will be the father, regardless of the body he wears. After all, even if they don't switch back, she might be pregnant right now with Daisuke's child," Sayuri bitterly spat out.

Hikari now frowned at her. "I'm sorry. It really is my fault this situation is as messed up as it is."

"Don't be. It's because of you I have the best chance of getting my boyfriend back the way I know him," Sayuri intoned.

A monstrous belch echoed loudly. Mimi blushed demurely. "Ah... excuse me."

Daisuke raised his hands, fingers spread. "Full ten points."

Steve from New York quickly raised his hands. "Ten from the American judge."

One of the Paris team members raised her hands. "Five points from France, poor form."

"Why'd you give her only five points?" Steve wondered.

"We didn't have a Russian judge," she replied jokingly.

Sayuri shook her head while others laughed.

* * *

With little to do the Chosen ended up starting up a game of football with Japan and Greece verses United States and France. While the children played, a few of their digimon took position as referees and the rest of the partners watched.

"When they said a pick-up game of football, I was expecting a different game," Rick groused in an annoyed tone.

"The U.S. calls it soccer, most of the world calls it football," Steve returned.

"It's a stupid game," Rick muttered, and received glares from some of the Japanese, French, and Grecian children.

Sayuri would've preferred to sit out, but with Sora and Taichi still 'busy' there was a lack of players. With the number of off-side penalties caused by the Americans, it was rather obvious while they knew the basics, get the ball into the goal and no hands, it was also clear they knew little of how to really play the game. The French children were quickly becoming annoyed at their teammates as the game was quickly going against them. Bringing in Taichi and Sora would be overkill. While Yume and herself knew the rules, their inexperience on the field helped make the game more even.

And with a score by Koushiro, even the Americans felt lacking in the game.

Ayashi smiled at him. "Didn't know you played."

"Well, the summer camp we were at when first became Chosen was functionally a _football_ camp," Koushiro told her with a grin. "My parents were trying to get me to do something other than computers."

Ayashi laughed. "Didn't help."

"We're really going to have to do something about these teams," one of the Paris team complained.

The game continued and Sayuri could tell Daisuke was holding back. When it was clear this was a lopsided match, he changed to being a defender. More than once he seemed ready to run down the field and attack the goal. Obviously football was something Motomiya could fully focus on.

Iori was about ready to start pulling grass. It was a rare moment in the game when the French players would lead an assault on the goal. He might've attacked the grass if not for Yume running around the field cheerfully, looking cuter than he could ever remember, and the way her shorts clung to her rear gave the boy thoughts he didn't think he would have in this body yet.

It did not escape the players as the game progress that their audience was growing. First a few plant digimon that tended the plants around the plantation, then some dark and some light digimon followed suit.

"What sort of combat is this?" an Angemon wondered.

"It's not combat, it's a game!" Daisuke chirped.

"Game?" was echoed by a few of those watching.

"Right! It's something we do for fun. We form two teams and try to score points by getting this ball into the opposing team's goal," Daisuke explained. "Best way to learn the game is by playing. You want to try?"

"It'd be child's play to beat those feather brains," a Devimon joked.

A D'Arcmon whirled on him. "Is that a challenge?"

"Well, we do have enough angels and devils to make it work," Takeru commented, keeping his distance from the dark digimon.

"You will guide us, won't you Lord Daisuke?" another Angemon requested.

Daisuke glanced at Takeru with a raised eyebrow. "Sure."

The thief from Greece grinned as he pointed at the dark digimon. "I'll be their coach."

"Okay, Japan will work with team Light, Greece will aid team Dark, and us French will handle being referees," one of the Paris members intoned.

"And what will us Americans do?" Steve wondered.

"Watch and learn how to play," was the sharp reply.

* * *

Mimi yawned as she managed to walk back to the plantation without having had to turn into Rosemon that day. The discussions didn't go smoothly, but they didn't degenerate into violence either.

"I wish we had pain killers here," Catherine bemoaned. "Dealing with those stubborn idiots is a constant migraine."

"Still better than fighting a war," Floramon returned.

"Yep!" Palmon agreed.

The four came to a stop and stared at the scene before them.

"They're playing football?" Catherine wondered aloud.

Mimi nodded dumbly.

Iori appeared nearby, as he had been hidden by some plants. "Oh, hi. You're back."

"How long has this been going on?" Palmon waved toward the game.

Iori's face was red for some reason. "Um, most of the day. They took over our game not long after lunch. They refuse to end the game until there is a winner, and last I checked it was still tied at two."

"What are you doing out here?" Mimi wondered.

Iori's face turned a deeper shade of red. "Nothing!"

"Yume, are you there?" Mimi asked.

"...Yes," the girl in questioned squeaked.

"Do keep your pants on. You don't want to rush into anything," Mimi advised.

Yume sat up slowly, adjusting her shirt, her face deep red. "No promises."

"You may want to go somewhere more private," Catherine added with a devilish grinned.

"It's not like I planned... this," Iori muttered out.

Yume stood up and brushed the dirt off the back of her shorts. "If Mimi's here, it's time for dinner."

Iori nodded. "Ah, right."

Catherine watched the young couple run off and her eyes once again locked onto the football game. "Does this give you any ideas?"

Mimi nodded. "Still don't think this is the way to settle differences, but a football game is better than gladiatorial combat to the death."


	27. The Hard Choice

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Twenty-seven – The Hard Choice**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit. All rights reserved.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:

The war between the light and dark digimon had almost literally been reduced to a never ending football game. The war continued, but at least they were not killing each other. Meanwhile everyone was who they were born as, but the decision to stay that way still had not been made.

* * *

Takeru, Daisuke and Iori sat around a table inside the manor house, with the door shut tight and their digimon standing outside to guard against certain girls who would want to eavesdrop.

"Well, we've been in these bodies for four days now," Iori began.

"Things aren't exactly as I was expecting," Takeru commented.

"Even having switched a few times already, becoming someone else is still a bit jarring," Daisuke noted.

"Even when it's your own original body," Iori agreed. "I'm finding it hard to keep my hands off Yume. Especially as we're now past the transition stage."

Takeru smirked sadly. "I suppose she has changed her vote."

Iori merely nodded.

"Sayuri still wants us to change back," Daisuke added.

"Not surprising," Takeru replied. "She didn't even know you before the switch, so she has no idea what part of you is the real you and what was Iori influenced."

Daisuke glared at him. "Don't make Sayuri sound like she's shallow. Only caring that I looked and somewhat acted like Iori. She's trying to see me as her boyfriend, but she's not use to this shit."

"_I_ am not use to this shit," Takeru countered. "I hardly expect her to be. I'm surprised Yume has been so accepting of the change."

Iori shrugged. "She had a crush on me before I became you. It's more surprising that she was able to accept me while I was in your body."

"Talking about our girlfriends won't help with this," Daisuke intoned. "What we need to know is where each of us stands right now."

"I'm fine either way," Iori failed to vote. "It might be better for me to switch back to slow things down. If we were to lose ourselves... I'd have a much harder time supporting her as Iori than I would as Takeru."

Daisuke let out a laugh. "If I come home in your body, I have Sayuri's permission to screw her brains out."

Takeru pouted. "Either way it looks to be a chance of whoever is in that body may find themselves in a position to father a child. Something bothers me about that, and it's not the age of the girls."

"We may have choices, but there are some things that must happen," Iori intoned.

"If I return to being Iori, I'll definitely try to keep my pants on," Daisuke vowed. "Being a parent in elementary school would be insane."

Iori nodded. "Whether as Iori or Takeru, I will try to do the same with Yume. Her life goal is to be a housewife with children, but I do not wish to harm her with my desires."

Takeru gazed at Daisuke. "Are you considering returning to being Iori?"

Daisuke nodded. "I've been debating that for a long time. To be Daisuke is to be the person I was born to be. I would likely open a food cart like I've always wanted. Chances are I'd date Sayuri for a while. Can't be sure if we'd stay together or if we'd go separate ways."

"And if you were to return to this body?" Iori questioned.

"I'd have a better chance with Sayuri," Daisuke began. "And I wouldn't remember Hikari screwing his brains out."

"Thought that would be a reason why you would want to be Daisuke," Takeru commented.

"Did you hear Taichi scream last night?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru shrugged. "Heard about it."

"I'm in the room next to them. Taichi had his 'Sora loving Yamato' dream, AGAIN," Daisuke informed bitterly. "To Sora it's a fond memory, to Taichi it's a nightmare."

"So that's why you suggested this for only a week. You don't want to risk remembering Hikari being with Takeru," Iori observed.

Daisuke nodded. "Look the real question right now is that we know we can live as each other, but can we live as ourselves after all this time?"

"I've told you before, whether as Iori or Takeru, my future changes little. I am fine either way," Iori stated.

"I don't think it is an issue of whether we can live as ourselves. Of course we can, these were our bodies first," Takeru corrected. "The real question is whether everyone else can live with us. While we have a good idea what our girlfriends wish for us, I say we put the vote fully into their hands and let them know that."

Daisuke nodded. "They are just as affected as we are."

"Putting the full pressure on them may make them less selfish and truly think of the full scope of the decision," Iori noted.

* * *

V-mon let out a grunt as he caught a baseball one of the American children had brought. He didn't know what was worse, the amount of force Patamon had put into sending the ball flying or that is was now covered in spit. He then turned and whipped the ball at Tailmon who somehow managed to not only wrap her long tail around the ball while in it was in flight but redirected it so it flew straight at one of the American's digimon, a Bearmon who preferred to go by Cubmon and was partnered to the lone Chicago Chosen.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Yume noted.

"Don't draw the attention of those digimon," 'Cubmon' hissed. "They may have taken over your nation's sport, but I'll be damned if they take America's favorite past time."

Sayuri was standing next to Yume and returned, "I prefer baseball to football. But we're not here to play games."

"Is there something you want?" Tailmon wondered.

Yume shifted nervously. "Well... Iori and the other put the decision of whether they'll switch again or not into our hands."

V-mon huffed. "I know."

"We were wondering what you felt about it," Yume added.

V-mon stared at the girl. "You're actually asking us?"

Yume pouted. "Why shouldn't we? This affects you as well."

"When the whole mess with Piemon started, we didn't really get a say with anything," Patamon noted. "Not that we would've changed what happened."

V-mon let out a chuckle. "After Piemon was defeated, I was ready to be Takeru's partner. He had become 'Daisuke enough' for me. Yet when it came time to change partners, they decided to have us bonded to our soul partners."

"Patamon and I agreed to that," Armadimon added.

"I hadn't realized at the time how important it was for us to stay linked to them. Just by being with Daisuke while he was in Iori's body helped keep him from becoming Iori completely," V-mon noted.

Sayuri nodded thoughtfully. "They weren't exactly given a lot of time to make those decisions, were they? But now we have time to think about this and try to figure out what's best for everyone."

"Takeru is my best friend," Patamon said firmly. "Nothing will change that, even the body he wears."

"Yup!" V-mon nodded. "Because of this I've gotten to know my partner better."

"Iori is Iori, even when he was Takeru," Armadimon affirmed.

"So you're saying...?" Sayuri prompted.

"As Motomiya or Hida, I'm fine either way," V-mon answered. "Sure he's more fun when he's Daisuke, but there are good points to being with him as Iori as well."

"Sorry if you're hoping we'd answer this for you," Patamon apologized. "They tried asking us to decide for them as well, and so long as we're with them, we're happy."

"Wish we could've been more help," Armadimon added.

Yume and Sayuri shared a frowned.

"Asking a digimon which form someone should be in is rather futile," Tailmon commented. "We shift forms all the time. It's because of that we can see the true heart of those close to us easier."

"I guess." Sayuri nodded slowly.

"What ever decision you make, you'll have to live with it as much as they do," Tailmon warned.

* * *

The field next to the plantation was once again filled with angel and devil digimon playing football against each other, this time a Togemon and a few Floramon were acting as referees.

"Since we can't come to a decisive vote on the treaty, and fighting to the death will get you no where, to determine which side's policy is used will be decided by a game of football," Mimi told the two towering digimon next to her.

"What is this football?" an elegant devil dressed in a red robe, Barbamon, asked in a smooth voice.

"It looks like a childish game," the light purple angel digimon, Cherubimon, added.

"As you can see it's an athletic sport with a fair amount of rules. A number of light and dark digimon have picked up how to play, and we've taught several plant digimon how to act as referees. During the time limit of a game, the objective is to get the ball into the opposing team's goal."

"And how will this game solve our issues?" Cherubimon demanded.

"For each point of contention in the treaty, you each set forward a team of adult digimon. If the light digimon win, then Cherubimon's solution is used, and if the dark side wins, then it would be Barbamon's answer," Mimi offered.

"And what if their solution is intolerable?" Barbamon questioned.

"After a period of time, you would be able contest the solution with another game," Mimi replied and then motioned towards Cherubimon. "Just as they would be able to contest something they dislike that you've set forward."

"It would also work with the nature digimon," Catherine added. "If they have a dispute with either light or dark, they can call for a football match and the side not involved in the situation would then provide the referees for the game."

"I would like to know the rules for this game," Cherubimon intoned.

"If you want to know the rules of any game, you just have to watch," Barbamon taunted as he moved forward to view the game.

* * *

Yume watched the never ending football game between devils and angels with unseeing eyes. She couldn't tell if either side was making any head way.

"Something wrong?" Ayashi wondered sitting next to the girl.

"The boys couldn't decide so they're giving us the vote," Yume replied.

"So the girlfriends get to choose, huh?" Ayashi asked.

Yume nodded. "You'd think it was simple. Hikari and Sayuri both have reasons for wanting the boys to switch back. Yet when the boys told us we get to choose, we failed to give them an answer."

"Well, who do you prefer Iori to be: himself or Takeru?" Ayashi questioned.

Yume pouted. "Both versions have their good points. The nice thing about this is I got to see the real Iori. There are differences in the body, but what remains the same is my real boyfriend. For his family, I'd say stay the way he is now. But for Sayuri and Hikari, it would be best to switch back."

"Chances are they will decide to switch back. You may be able to accept either version, it's not so simple for them," Ayashi told her.

"You don't know Sayuri. Even if it means losing her boyfriend, if she thought it was for the best, she would vote to keep him in his real body." Yume sighed. "And from what I've heard about Hikari, she's the same way. There's a chance one of them will flip their vote and I'll be left as a tie breaker."

"And you don't truly have a preference," Ayashi guessed.

"I can love him either way. I certainly know that after he felt me up!" Yume blushed. "It didn't feel weird that he was in different body. That was my boyfriend." She then pouted. "And Hikari has also accepted that, being able to make love to him in different bodies. She's more likely to vote for them to keep their real bodies, even if it means Sayuri's boyfriend gets to remember making love to her."

"And Sayuri's relationship might not be deep enough for her to recognize the real person behind her boyfriend, and has a harder time accepting the changes," Ayashi surmised.

"She never met him as anyone other than Iori. As much as we had a crush on him before the switch, we didn't truly get to know him. She doesn't have as much experience to see the real him," Yume corrected.

* * *

Sayuri followed behind Daisuke and their digimon. She wanted to see him as her boyfriend, even though his body was different his soul was the same.

As they came to a small village, several plant digimon practically groveled on the ground. The lead most Alraumon asked, "What brings the great Lord Daisuke here?"

V-mon snickered. "'Great Lord Daisuke?'"

The plant digimon recoiled from him. One of them fearfully asked, "You would dare mock him?"

Daisuke plopped to the ground. "I heard that title a few times, care to explain it to me?"

The plant digimon looked at each other in confusion. Alraumon nervously questioned, "What do you mean, Lord Daisuke?"

"I'm not the same Daisuke who was here with Patamon," the boy explained. "I've changed into his form and he has changed into a different body as well. We are good friends, but I have yet to hear why some refer to him as 'Lord Daisuke.'"

"Lord Daisuke and his grand angel of purification was one of the leaders of the Temple of Light, earning his place after dealing the Tower of Darkness a crippling blow when he utterly removed the Midnight Troop from their ranks," Alraumon informed.

Sayuri frowned deeply. "By saying 'utterly removed,' you mean..."

"Lord Daisuke killed every last one of them. He left no survivors," Alraumon confirmed.

"They were messing around with the powers of darkness, weren't they?" Daisuke guessed.

Alraumon nodded. "Indeed. They failed to control it and nearly wiped this region from existence."

"He certainly does hate when someone messes with that shit." V-mon shrugged. "He beat up Ken when he had tried to use the powers of darkness."

A Palmon tentatively raised her arm. "You're not the traitor in a different form, are you?"

Sayuri blinked. "Traitor?"

Palmon nodded. "Lord Daisuke's wife, Hikari, had been accused of assassinating Lord Slash Angemon. Lord Daisuke did what he could to protect her, but she has been banished from the Temple of Light."

Daisuke folded his arms. "Really going to need to talk to those two."

"That would seem to be an understatement," Psychemon piped in. "Wonder when they were going to get around to announcing they were married already."

"It certainly was a grand ceremony," Palmon said fondly.

Alraumon scowled. "I wouldn't know. They forced me to cook all day long."

"'Forced?'" Sayuri questioned.

Alraumon nodded. "When the armies want something from us, they don't ask. Thankfully Princess Mimi is making sure our rights are protected."

Daisuke nodded with a smile. "You can be sure of that with Mimi. She has a way with people."

"Especially now that she got power to back her up," V-mon added jokingly.

"Is there anything else you would like of us, Lord Daisuke?" Alraumon wondered.

"Not at all." Daisuke stood up and bowed to them. "How can we be of service to you?"

The plant digimon all emitted sounds of shock and surprise.

"What do you mean, Lord Daisuke?" Alraumon wondered.

"For the rest of the day, we'll serve you," Daisuke volunteered. "Hardly makes up for all you've been forced to do, but every little bit helps, right?" He looked at Sayuri and their digimon.

Sayuri half-huffed and half-laughed. "We're with you, 'Lord Daisuke.'"

"I'm not any good with growing stuff, but if you need anything fixed, I'm your mon," V-mon pledged.

"Oh, we can't ask that of you," Alraumon nervously refused.

"You don't have to ask," Daisuke pointed out. "We're willing to help you."

"If that is your wish, we'd be glad to accept it," Alraumon replied uncertainly.

* * *

Sayuri entered one of the rooms where some of the girls were rooming together at the manor house and fell straight onto one of the beds.

"Where were you all day?" Hikari questioned.

"Working a nearby farm," Sayuri moaned out. "Did you know they used plant digimon for slave labor?"

Hikari nodded. "It's something I tried working to stop, but well..."

"You got kicked out for assassinating Slash Angemon," Sayuri noted.

Hikari pouted. "You've heard about that?"

"And your wedding," Sayuri added. "Not to mention the Massacre of Midnight Troop, the Battle of Burning Fields, and the Awakening of the Goddess."

Hikari massaged her forehead. "At least the 'goddess' in question was Mimi."

"And why aren't you staying with your husband?" Sayuri wondered.

Hikari smirked wryly. "To keep me from doing anything I wouldn't want Iori to remember. Did you learn anything else?"

"Who my boyfriend truly is." Sayuri sighed. "It wasn't one thing that he did, but everything. He seemed different, yet he wasn't. He volunteered to help the plant digimon, to be their slave for a day without a second thought. My boyfriend might've took a moment to think it over, but he would've asked to help them anyway. I find it more weird that he's more of a child now even though he's in an older body."

Hikari smiled fondly. "Few realize that Daisuke is more than he appears to be. They see a foolish boy who can't focus on anything important. Yet he is open, honest and always willing to do the right thing, even if that's not what others want to do."

"Which of course was the issue with the switch. What is the right thing to do?" Sayuri muttered.

"I believe the boys already know the answer to that." Hikari sighed. "They just want us to accept it."

Sayuri frowned at her. "You're going to vote they stay the way they are now?"

Hikari smirked. "I'm going to put the vote back into his hands. Whatever the final choice is, I'll live with it. Even if it means your boyfriend knowing what it's like to make love to me."

"Don't remind me. That's one of the reasons I want him to switch back. If he stays the way he is... he won't be a virgin. I'll never be his first," Sayuri admitted.

Hikari laughed. "So the fight over who gets to be Daisuke continues."

* * *

Koushiro smirked as he looked up. "Well, look who's back to the land of the living."

Taichi let out a sarcastic laugh. "So we wanted a honeymoon."

"That's putting it mildly," Ayashi teased.

"I'm sure you've put one of the rooms with a single bed to use," Sora returned accusingly.

"We've taken Hikari's room as she doesn't want to risk doing something with her husband," Ayashi told them.

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "'Husband?'"

Koushiro grinned sheepishly. "Apparently Hikari married 'Lord Daisuke' as there was suspicion that she may have killed one of the leaders of the angels, Slash Angemon."

Taichi scowled. "Did she?"

"You'll have to ask Hikari about that," Koushiro replied. "All we've heard from the angels was that she was _accused_ of killing him and that she accepted banishment from the Temple of Light to keep her husband from being punished as well."

Taichi nodded slowly. "And what's this about 'Lord Daisuke?'"

"Apparently he was a war hero who has done many things against the Tower of Darkness and for a time was one of the leaders of the Temple of Light," Koushiro explained.

"Though I'm not sure I like it that BOTH sides refer to one of 'Lord Daisuke's' battles as the MASSACRE of Midnight Troop," Ayashi added. "The angels don't seem to be upset at the idea of killing of entire groups wholesale."

"We've heard of them refer to other massacres, ones they had done themselves." Koushiro frowned deeply. "Apparently the Slash Angemon Hikari was accused of killing had led a few of them. And it wasn't just devil digimon that were slaughtered, but plant digimon as well."

Taichi folded his arms. "And I assume they justified murdering plant digimon by accusing them to be allies of the dark digimon."

"Of course," Ayashi confirmed.

"What else have we missed?" Sora wondered.

Ayashi pointed to the side of the plantation that the football field had been set up. "We brought sports to this world. The angels and devil digimon have been going at it non-stop since we taught them how to play."

"And apparently to deal with impasses in the peace treaty, they're going to play games to determine which side's solution gets used," Koushiro added. "And from the looks of it, it won't be just football. They're also going to use other contests so that one side won't be able to dominate the other if they manage to create a stronger team. They may end up with their own version of the Olympics to decide on what laws will govern the lands for a period of time with events ranging from boxing to races to chess."

"Certainly better than killing each other," Sora commented.

"Mimi isn't entirely happy with the plan, but the angels and devils don't like the idea of voting or giving the plant digimon a full say. With the games, plant digimon will at least be able to compete and have the chance to get their voice heard," Koushiro continued.

Ayashi grinned at the couple. "Now how does it feel to be back to your real bodies?"

Sora shared a look with Taichi and they both shrugged. "It was kind of like coming home after I first became Chosen. I'm a different person now, but this..." She motioned at her body. "...has always been my home."

Taichi merely nodded. "Besides, the best way to get use to something is to dive right in."

Sora smirked. "And look at where that got you, Momma-Taichi."

Taichi patted the girl's waist. "I don't plan on wasting any time before you get to experience motherhood, Poppa-Sora."

"I look forward to it," Sora returned.

Taichi laughed. "You won't be saying that once it happens."

* * *

"What ever you decide, we will live by it," Sayuri announced to Daisuke, Takeru and Iori.

Hikari and Yume both stood behind her nodding.

The three boys slouched.

"Can't you make this easier for us?" Daisuke almost whined.

"You are all in the bodies you were born into. It's the life you should've always had," Hikari noted.

"Yeah, but thanks to Piemon we've been open to a different life," Takeru retorted.

"But it's not our life you have to live," Yume replied. "As much as I want to say my love will always stay the same, it might not. Sora once loved Yamato, but now she's married to Taichi. The same could happen to us. To make us choose..."

"Is like asking us to be married to the decision," Sayuri said bitterly. She walked up to Daisuke. "I may have promised my virginity to you if you changed back, but for me to make that decision for you... I may as well be your wife."

Iori's eyes went wide and then bowed to the girls. "I'm sorry for putting such a burden on you. I had not thought about the choice in that context."

"Don't worry about that." Hikari shook her head. "As Chosen knowing our children will likely be Chosen as well, when we decide to be with someone we risk connecting ourselves permanently to him. For Sayuri to follow through with her promise, she may just be Daisuke's wife anyway."

"I know that," Daisuke admitted. "I guess that's the real question here. Do we really want to tie our lives to you girls now? To accept what Piemon did wouldn't be for us, it would be for you."

Yume pouted. "Even saying that the decision is yours, we are the ones who truly get to decide."

"I have vowed to stay with the one I love regardless of the face he wears," Hikari stated firmly.

Yume blushed. "As much as I want to say I will always love you, I don't think I'm ready to commit to you fully. I've been able to see the one I love clearly this week. Whether you stay or change, I will still be with you."

Daisuke walked up to Sayuri. "The choice is, as it's always been... ours."

Sayuri hugged him tightly. "I'm in sixth grade. I shouldn't be trying to decide if I want to spend my life with a guy yet."

"And yet if I return to being Iori, I may as well marry you," Daisuke pointed out.

"I know that!" Sayuri began to cry. "I know that, but it doesn't make it easier. It makes it harder! I've enjoyed this past year so much because of you. I've gotten a chance to see the real you this week. Deep down I know you're the same, yet you're also different. I... I don't have the same feelings for you. I wish I could look past the body, but I can't. Not yet. Maybe in time, but not yet."

"If not for you, there wouldn't even be a debate," Daisuke told her. "You've found a place in my heart I thought only Hikari could fill."

"Whatever you choose Daisuke..." Sayuri sobbed. "I will accept it. I will try to be your girlfriend regardless."

Daisuke kissed the top of her head.

Asuramon stepped forward. "I take it you've come to your decision."

Daisuke looked at the other boys who nodded at him. "Yes, we have." He let go of Sayuri and stepped forward. "Switch us."

Sayuri's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!"

Takeru stepped forward as well. "The choice to stay or change... it was always about the ones we love most."

Hikari nodded sadly. "It's really all because of me, isn't it?"

Daisuke folded his arms. "Hate to say it... but yeah, it kinda is. You're married to 'Lord Daisuke,' not Takeru. Can't say I'm not tempted to wait and remember what it's like to make love to you, but... I roomed next to Taichi and Sora. I heard his screams."

"Screams?" Yume squeaked.

Hikari frowned deeply. "The memory of when Sora first made love to Yamato is a nightmare to him."

"I'm afraid that might be a nightmare to me as well. And then there are the things Takeru has done in this body. Things I do not want to remember," Daisuke added.

"The Massacre of Midnight Troop," Sayuri supplied with a light gasp.

"To name one," Daisuke agreed.

"For better or worse, we've become the person we've spent the past year in," Iori told them.

"If you wanted to switch back anyway, why did you want us to choose?" Sayuri demanded.

"If you told as to stay as we were born, we would have done so," Takeru replied.

"You are the ones most important to us. We want to do what will likely make you happier. This is not an easy decision to make." Iori stepped up to Yume and took her hands. "And do not feel obligated to stay with me because we made this choice. While we may be doing this for you, it is as you chose for us, 'our decision.' If you end up in love with another, I will still live with the choice I have agreed to."

"You don't have to do this for me," Yume insisted.

Iori smiled at her. "I wish I could say I'm doing this entirely for you, but I'm not. I'm being a bit selfish in this as I liked being Takeru."

Takeru laughed. "You know I loved being Daisuke."

Sayuri looked expectantly at her boyfriend.

"What?" Daisuke gazed down at her. "If it wasn't for his crappy memories and my love for you, I'd stay this way in heart beat. I STILL hate having to go through three more years of school. But I will do it, for you."

Sayuri pouted at him while folding her arms. "Geez, no pressure."

"This from the girl who promised me her virginity?" Daisuke shot at her.

Sayuri flushed deep red and smacked his arm.

Daisuke grinned at her. "While I do hope to claim that someday... I'll be with you when we're both ready, and not because you promised me. Returning to be Iori is still MY decision. If you ever find yourself not wanting to be my girlfriend, then break our relationship up. I've made my choice, and I'll live by it with or without you."

V-mon grinned at the digimon next to him. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

"I haven't decided if I want you," Pyschemon retorted.


	28. Mission's End

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Twenty-eight – Mission's End**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit. All rights reserved.

* * *

Takeru's Journal:

The decision has been made. While my accounts have always clearly been a collaboration, no matter what I wrote of the early adventures, it was viewed from two minds: Takaishi Takeru and Hida Iori. I was indeed born as someone else, yet thanks to Piemon, I have become Takeru.

With the War of Light verses Dark coming to an end, we could start sending Chosen home.

* * *

Ken groaned awake, and not for the first time having slept at the so-called war room. It had been a bad habit before, but with Taichi and the others in Xuanwumon's dimension, he was now the main leader. He needed to be on duty to make sure everything was under control. He wasn't sure when he'd go home next.

"Finally awake?" Miyako asked.

"Ah, yeah." Ken looked at his assistant and briefly wondered why she wasn't wearing any pants, or panties for that matter. He then wondered if had anything to drink. Last night he had kissed the girl, touched her, had sex with her. He hadn't intended for any of that to happen. He had lost himself in the moment.

Miyako smiled cheerfully at him. "Didn't expect last night."

"Neither did I," Ken admitted somberly.

"Do you... like me?" Miyako wondered.

"I do... but... well..." Ken sighed. "I don't know what to say. Mimi was my girlfriend and well..."

Miyako pouted. "That moment just seemed so perfect to kiss you."

"I felt the same, even if I hadn't planned to kiss you," Ken agreed.

Miyako spun around on the chair. "Ken... I liked last night... I like you."

Ichijouji looked down. "Can you give me a little time? I mean... I do like you. It's just..."

"A bit of a surprise," Miyako offered.

Ken nodded. "I guess you could say that. Any new reports?"

"Nothing on the machine front. However there is a bit of news from us Chosen. Juana from Brazil just announced she's pregnant," Miyako informed.

Ken blinked. "Really? Guess the rumors of her and James were true."

Miyako giggled. "That's putting it mildly. However, because of Juana letting her blessing be known, four other girls announced their pregnant as well. Teressa from London is no big surprise, she just didn't want to tell us in case we needed her team. Nor was their any surprise from a girl who was one of the first Chosen in Cairo, though she's hiding it for now."

"Egypt is a country with poor views of unwed mothers," Ken noted.

"Potentially lethal if the wrong group gets too up tight," Miyako agreed with a shudder. "As for the other two, apparently it wasn't much different from us last night. Having sex wasn't something they planned or intended to do. The Florida girl doesn't regret it as much that she is upset for being 'too soon.' The other girl, well, she was regretting it before the pregnancy test came up positive."

Ken frowned. "How far along are they?"

"Teressa is furthest along at four months, while Juana just found out and is likely six weeks. Rest of the girls fall between that," Miyako replied.

"If they all got pregnant at the same time it would be a rather big coincidence," Ken observed.

Miyako waved it off. "If it wasn't for Juana posting about her blessing, the other girls likely would've held off until Teressa finally came forward."

The computers all began to beep in warning.

"What is it?" Miyako wondered.

Ken frowned deeply at the information running across a monitor. "Chaos Dramon has come out of hiding. He's launching his attack."

"Where?" Miyako moved to stand up, but a loud thud of a thunderous explosion and subsequent rumbling of the ground caused her to fall back into the chair. "Fuck! He's attacking HERE!"

Ken wasted no words, he was already sending a distress signal across the globe. He prayed the evil digimon did not know where the war room was located, else the next attack could be right where they were.

* * *

Sayuri frowned as Iori walked up to her. Yet he was not the one born as Iori, he was the Iori she had been dating for the past year. She found herself unable to look him in the eye. He could've been cured. He could've been as he was born to be. Yet he had returned to a body he had not been born into for her. She had asked for this, wished for it. But now she felt trapped by her desires. Here was a boy who just sacrificed a life he was meant to live for her. Could she ever have the right to refuse him anything?

"My decision," Iori told her firmly, as if guessing her thoughts.

Sayuri could only cry as she grabbed the boy. "I love you, you selfless jerk."

Asuramon followed the boys. "What is your plans now?"

"Once we return to our base, Taichi and Sora will be taking a group back to our world," Hikari informed.

"What about you?" Asuramon wondered.

"We'll be sticking around for a bit, mostly to back up Mimi if she needs help with her peace talks," Daisuke replied.

Asuramon nodded with a smile. "I was afraid that with the reason you came to this plane finished, you would all leave."

Iori smirked. "No such luck. We would not abandon this world."

Daisuke folded his arms. "Especially not after how much we've screwed it up."

"Even after the peace treaty is complete, I doubt you'd be able to keep Mimi away. She has so much invested into this world. I'm sure she will visit often," Hikari added.

"And what about you Lord Daisuke and Lady Hikari?" Asuramon pressed.

"Please don't call us that," Hikari almost whined. "I'm especially undeserving of such a title."

Asuramon's faces all smirked. "It is the reason you lost the title that you are deserving of it. I would like to see you again, Chosen of Qinglongmon."

"We'll at least stop by before we leave, and we'll try to visit. Don't know how often," Daisuke promised.

The Chosen and their digimon left the hidden temple, with Hikari being the last to leave. She paused at the door and smiled at him. "Thank you, Xuanwumon."

Asuramon let out a laugh. His voice brimming with power as he replied in a double voice, "I should be thanking you. Thanks to you and the others, the days of this seal may finally be numbered."

Hikari nodded.

* * *

"See you've made your choice," Taichi groused upon seeing Patamon resting on top of Daisuke's head.

"We choose for the girls," Iori informed.

"Can't say I'm not surprised," Piyomon noted. "One cannot deny their heart."

"You can try, but it hurts," Sayuri retorted. "I was ready to start dating him as Daisuke."

Taichi walked up to his little sister. "Don't take too long to come home. Your niece misses you."

Hikari smirked. "And I'll miss you too, big brother."

"And what are your plans when you get back, Motomiya Hikari?" Sora questioned accusingly, sounding very much like her brother.

Hikari shrugged. "We've been playing it by ear so far, why stop now?"

Daisuke put his arm around her. "We won't keep our relationship a secret. As for officially being married back home, you know what needs to happen before we can do that."

Taichi scowled at him. "Something tells me that'll happen sooner than I'd like."

"Any time before I graduate university is sooner than you'd like," Hikari teased with a giggle.

"Try before you're thirty," Taichi sent back. "But if a bunch of us start becoming parents, they'll be more likely to let Sora back into school."

Sora hugged Hikari and told her, "Take care. See you soon."

Hikari nodded. "See you soon, big sis, big bro."

"See ya." Taichi waved and put his arm around Sora as the walked toward Koushiro and a number of other Chosen children.

A pillar of light flashed through the sky and they were gone.

Hikari let out a small laugh as she shook her head.

"What is it?" Daisuke wondered.

"That's the first time anyone called me, 'Motomiya Hikari,'" she observed.

Daisuke pulled her into a hug. "Well, you better get used to it as it won't be the last time."

Sayuri smiled wryly. "Just as I may as well get used to being Hida Sayuri."

Iori pouted at her. "You don't have force yourself."

Sayuri folded her arms. "I may have never been a guy, but because of what you've done for me, I feel as obligated to you as you would if you had gotten me pregnant. Not that I'm complaining, this is what I wanted. I'm just realizing how much of a curse and blessing the saying 'be careful what you wish, it may come true' is."

"Takaishi Yume has a nice ring to it," Bakumon teased.

Yume blushed and giggled. "It does, doesn't it."

Takeru folded his arms. "You just wanted to be the first one to say that, didn't you?"

Bakumon laughed. "Not by a long shot. Yume has said it countless times."

"Big surprise there." V-mon chuckled.

* * *

Taichi and the others blinked as the pillar of light faded. They instantly recognized the area to be the barren and broken landscape of Digital Alaska yet the central island that had been the epicenter of the seal was far larger and flatter than any of them remembered.

Koushiro immediately opened his laptop and tried to sort through the flood of backlogged messages that rapidly appeared.

"What's the time?" Sora wondered.

"Monday around four in the afternoon," Koushiro replied. "We've been gone for a day."

Taichi and many of the other Chosen nodded, most in relief.

"Oh, shit!" Koushiro cursed. "Chaos Dramon is on the attack right now!"

"Where?" Ayashi asked.

All color was devoid from Koushiro's face. "Odaiba."

Taichi raised his digivice to the sky and yelled with all his might, "DIGIPORT OPEN!"

Reality seemed to crack. The sky and land fell away like broken glass revealing a large field dominated by a giant Ferris Wheel and surrounded by apartment buildings. The Japanese Chosen immediately knew exactly where they were: in the Pallette Town section of Odaiba.

"Oh, thank goodness," Sora breathed out, seeing a nearby apartment complex was fully intact. "Your mother's apartment is safe."

A rumbled of explosions echoed through the air.

"Not for long," Taichi practically cursed.

"Right." Agumon stepped forward.

Piyomon nodded and moved to stand next to the small dinosaur digimon. "Let's go."

They both yelled out to warp evolve. Their evolutions flashed and then merged. With the right arm the head of War Greymon and the left arm the head of Hououmon, Omegamon announced his arrival.

"Any of you feel inadequate?" Bobby of Oklahoma chirped.

Regardless, the other Chosen called for their digimon to evolve and rushed toward the fight.

They soon found Mugen Dramon at the middle of a line of Chosen digimon. The former Dark Master obviously had seen better days as his metal was dented, scorched and broken. The other Chosen digimon did not look much better. They could not flee from their position as numerous machine digimon lead by a red version of Mugen Dramon, Chaos Dramon, was poised to unleash destruction on Odaiba.

"This world needs cleansing! Fire again," Chaos Dramon ordered.

An attack was launched, but it was not by his troops whose voices cried out in pain and death as the newly arrived Chosen cut down the machine digimon.

"It looks like fate is once again on the side of the Children," Mugen Dramon noted.

Chaos Dramon gazed up in shock. "How? You are not supposed to be back yet. I must succeed before both the Digital World and yours plunge into darkness!"

"And how would you do that?" Omegamon demanded.

"With the death of women," Chaos Dramon answered.

Mugen Dramon more coughed in pain than laughed. "That is no solution."

"Houou Cannon," Omegamon intoned.

Chaos Dramon was prepared to dodge, yet had to wonder why the attack seemed to be aimed at his former leader, now hated foe.

The answer to that came as the flames subsided and not even a blemish could be found on Mugen Dramon's body. All of his injuries had vanished.

"Time to finish this. INFINITE CANNON!" Mugen Dramon's cannon began to fire volley after volley into Chaos Dramon, hammering at his body until the red metal dragon was no more.

The surviving machine digimon immediately surrendered. A portal was hastily opened and the machines were escorted to the Digital World.

With the last enemy sent off, Sora called out to the former Dark Master, "Do you know what he was going on about?"

"I do not know the details," Mugen Dramon admitted as he moved to shore before devolving.

All of the Chosen digimon followed suit.

Ken advanced toward Taichi, holding a sleeping Minomon. "I'm afraid we really can't say much at all about why Chaos Dramon wanted to kill all women. When he first appeared less than an hour ago he was spouting about something that will plunge both worlds into darkness."

Miyako folded her arms with Pururumon tiredly leaning against her leg. "If you ask me, he was completely crazy. He could've just been spouting some delusion or he might believe that women _are_ the darkness."

Sora pouted. "Why do I get the feeling Chaos Dramon wasn't insane, rather his solution was stupid?"

"You've been hanging around me too much," Jyou joked as he approached them. "I've got that feeling as well. And it may have something to do with something girls can do but guys cannot."

"From a guy who went through eight hours of leg spread pain, what do you mean by that?" Taichi groused.

Jyou gave a sad smirk. "I don't think that it's a coincidence that Chaos Dramon wanting to kill off women comes right after five girls who have been Chosen for more than three years announced they were pregnant this morning."

Koushiro frowned deeply. "With the way things were going in Xaunwumon's dimension... we certainly risk increasing that number."

Taichi clenched his fists. "If this new enemy exists, he may not want women, he wants our children." He growled when he noted Piyomon had devolved to Pyocomon after being part of Omegamon. "I need to make sure my daughter is safe."

* * *

A quick check of the apartment proved that it was empty. Sora went to pick up the phone to call Taichi's mother's cellphone when the door opened.

Mrs. Yagami was holding her granddaughter and stared blankly at the girl. "You're back already?"

Taichi was immediately at the door. "_I_ am home," he told his mother before taking his daughter and held her tenderly.

Mrs. Yagami blinked tears out of her eyes. "You're cured?"

"Yep." Sora nodded. "Though we may still confuse you a bit from bleed over."

Mrs. Yagami glance around her home. "Where's Hikari?"

Taichi frowned. "Still in the other dimension. While the cure was available, the war isn't exactly over. They're sticking around to help in case the peace treaty talks fall apart. She should be back before the end of the week."

"And how is she? Is she okay? Is she safe?" Mrs. Yagami fretted.

"She's perfectly safe and is better than okay," Sora answered sheepishly.

Mrs. Yagami pouted. "There's something you're not saying about her."

Taichi shared his mother's frown. "Hikari... married Daisuke in the other dimension. There were issues in their mission and they went through a ceremony to help deal with them. And because of their marriage and issues with the other girls, the boys decided to not be cured."

"Are they truly married?" Mrs. Yagami wondered.

Sora looked away. "They have been lovers since Hikari returned to being a girl."

Mrs. Yagami nodded slowly. "I see." She sighed. "At least she's safe and happy. Though I may have to get used to having both of my children being parents."

Taichi looked at his mother with serious eyes. "Don't be surprised if she comes home pregnant. We Chosen may be at the start of a baby boom."

Mrs. Yagami clutched her hands over her chest. "That doesn't sound good."

"We've just learned that a new threat may soon be coming. That five experienced Chosen girls announced they were pregnant today. With other events, I wonder if our actions have been influenced to create the situations needed for us to become parents," Sora explained.

* * *

The never ending football game came to an abrupt halt as a digimon approached the field, they all began to mutter the same word, "Asuramon."

Barbamon glanced up from the chess game he was playing with his archenemy. "What brings the priest of a failed god out of the safety of his temple?"

Asuramon gave a respectful bow to Barbamon and Cherubimon. "I have come to let it be known that Xuanwumon's seal has begun to fade. It may take years still, but the time we return to the Digital World is coming."

"This is our world, and no other," Cherubimon protested.

"This is but a small world created by Xuanwumon at a time of great discord. As this world is finding it's own sense of unity, so too is the Digital World becoming united. When that day comes, we will once again be part of a greater world as we were always meant to be," Asuramon intoned.

"Do you still deny the Digital World with all the evidence of our true home world walking around you," Barbamon shot at his nemesis.

Cherubimon glared. "I do not discount their world. What I find disagreeable is saying this world was the result of a false god. Xuanwumon could not have the power needed to make an entire world."

Barbamon laughed. "You're a young fool. You have no idea how small this place is when one can fly to one edge of the world to the other in a matter of a couple days. The Digital World is hundreds of times larger with ocean waters that stretch beyond the horizon. Xuanwumon may have failed as a god, but he is still a god."

"Should we make that one of the tenets of the peace treaty? Whether to declare Xuanwumon false or not?" Cherubimon questioned harshly.

Barbamon laughed. "Discount Xuanwumon if you wish. It matters not to me. I do not follow him any more than you do."

"I don't follow one so weak," Cherubimon countered.

"Exactly," Barbamon agreed.

Asuramon smirked. "I will take any agreement between the two of you."

Barbamon gazed at the digimon. "Do you have any other business, Priest?"

Asuramon nodded. "Indeed I do, with the Chosen known as Yume."

"Me?" Yume squeaked a little but still walked up to the multi-faced digimon.

Asuramon knelt down to look at her closer. "As I thought, there has been a disruption in your code."

Yume blinked. "Disruption?"

"There's a break in your code." Asuramon gently tapped her lower back. "Right there."

Yume pouted. "Yeah... I know. I was hurt there."

"Would you like me to correct the error?" Asuramon asked.

Yume stared at him. "You can fix that?"

Asuramon nodded. "I should be able to."

Yume grabbed his thumb with both hands. "Please! Fix it!"

Asuramon's hand was engulfed in flames. He carefully rubbed his pointer finger up and down her spine.

Yume tried not to squirm, but couldn't help herself as her nerves were exploding. Pain, pleasure, hot, cold, tightness, looseness and every other sort of feeling flooded her mind. She could not think. She couldn't even tell if she was screaming or moaning. Then she collapsed.

Takeru was by her side immediately. "What happened?"

Asuramon frowned. "It seems that was more intense than I had expected. She should be fine once she awakes. The disruption has been corrected."

Takeru nodded, hoping what the priest said was true. "Thank you."

"As I've told you before, you deserve all the thanks I can give you. If you have need of me, just let me know and I shall do what I can." Asuramon turned and walked off. "It is time I stopped hiding and joined this world."

* * *

Mrs. Yagami was home alone doing the dishes when her children's bedroom door slammed open. "Hikari?"

The girl in question did not reply as she dashed for the bathroom and began to heave her last meal away. Daisuke was hot on her heels looking at the girl with concern.

Mrs. Yagami frowned at the sight. "Taichi did warn me."

Hikari coughed. "Ah... Hi, Mom. I'm home."

Daisuke smiled sheepishly. "Hello."

Mrs. Yagami folded her arms. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Not the greeting I hoped to have." Hikari slumped to the side of the toilet. "No point hiding it... Yes, I am."

"I am willing to marry her," Daisuke announced.

Mrs. Yagami smirked sadly. "I know you've already went through the ceremony in the other dimension."

Hikari pouted. "But we haven't done it with family or friends. Not even Mimi got to see it there."

Mrs. Yagami leaned down and tenderly held her daughter's hands. "We'll arrange a double wedding with your brother."

"Sounds fine to me, but we'll have to see if it's just a double wedding," Daisuke intoned.

A shiver ran down Mrs. Yagami's spine. "There's more of you pregnant?"

Hikari nodded, but did not offer any names.

Mrs. Yagami sighed. "You will have to be careful. There are already warnings of a new threat... One that may have helped pushed you two and others together."

Hikari blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know the details, but a number of other children like you are also pregnant, even ones without boyfriends and had no intention of being with a guy," Mrs. Yagami informed with a sense of dread. "It's too much of a coincidence that so many of you are pregnant at the same time. Whoever is behind this wants the babies of strong Chosen."

Hikari's eyes went wide. "Wants... strong... babies?"

Mrs. Yagami leveled her gaze at her daughter. "You know about this threat?"

Hikari didn't want to say it, but knew very well once Takeru heard about it, he would announce it to everyone. "A few years ago... I was abducted by digimon from another world... they wanted me to bare strong children for them."

Mrs. Yagami gasped. "Did... did they hurt you?"

Hikari shook her head. "No. I was saved. But the threat of the Dark Ocean and it's lord, Dagomon, remains."

Daisuke reluctantly nodded. "We're going to have to tell everyone about it."

Hikari failed to look up. "I know. Can we wait until after the War of Machines is over?"

Mrs. Yagami glared at her daughter. "We won that war already. Mugen Dramon killed Chaos Dramon when your brother came home."

* * *

"There are twenty-three points of contention with the peace treaty," Mimi began. "These issues are ones where compromise seems unattainable. No side will concede their positions. How does one find a solution when all sides of conflict refuse to find common ground?"

The large gathering of digimon looked at her with confused expressions, many wondering if she was asking them that question.

Mimi smiled brightly. "We create a new common ground! If words cannot find peace, yet action must still be taken to ensure it, then action is what is needed! To decide which solution to the points of contention will be adopted will be decided in competitions. With these twenty-three issues there shall be twenty-three games. With each victory, the winning side will get to pick a solution to be used."

The digimon began to talk between each other not sure what to make of the announcement.

"These games will be held every two years," Mimi continued. "And each time the competition is set forth, all sides may put forth changes they wish to see to the laws that unify this land."

Cherubimon stepped forward. "The time of war has passed. Let us all set aside powers of death and violence and use our skills to shape the future of our world."

Barbamon moved to stand next to Cherubimon. "Let's us not just rise up as Darkness or Light, but as individuals striving to be the best one can be for themselves and their clan. Let the best of us lead the way to a new future."

"For seventeen of the competitions Nature will serve as the referees," Mimi announced. "In three issues Nature has with Light, Dark will ensure fair play, and in the contest between Nature and Darkness, Light shall be the judge. For the remaining two competitions, the contest will be straight forward so that there is no need for a judge as all three sides have different solutions."

"We have a say?!" a Blossomon cried out.

"This treaty is not just for the Light and the Dark, but all digimon of this land," Mimi announced. "Everyone get ready for the first games shall begin in two weeks!"

There was no shouts of joy, but excitement was still evident amongst the gathered digimon. They could yet serve their land without fighting to the death.

Mimi walked away from the stage, and almost fell as she stepped down. Before Palmon could move to catch her, she was already in Micheal's arms. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Any time, Princess. What are teammates for?" Micheal replied.

* * *

"This is no good at all," Ken muttered.

Miyako walked up to him as he sat in the war room they had used for the War of Machines. "So, is this going to be our new headquarters?"

Ken turned to frown at her. "Considering another war may soon be upon us, yes."

Miyako pouted. "Whose to say that the next threat has an army already?"

"Hikari," Ken replied simply.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miyako wondered.

"Remember the Dark Ocean?" Ken asked.

"How could I forget? That's where he jogressed for the first time," Miyako replied, patting her digimon's head, much to his annoyance.

"You know it had tried to take Hikari before that happened," Ken reminded.

Miyako nodded. "Yeah, but she never mentioned what happened."

"She was pulled there by a group of false Hangyomon. They wanted her power... in her offspring... with them," Ken explained bitterly.

Miyako clenched her fists. "At least they didn't succeed. But how does that relate to this?"

"It seems highly unlikely there's more than one threat out there interested in the offspring of Chosen," Ken pointed out. "And a world of darkness pushing lust and loneliness to get us to mate would be exceedingly clever, but with the numbers of pregnancies..."

"It's too much of a possibility to ignore." Miyako turned away. "Is that why..."

Ken did not reply.

Wormmon sighed. "Ken has been lonely for a long time... even before losing his brother."

"Don't think it would've been just anyone," Miyako shot at the boy.

"I understand that." Ken failed to look up at her. "If that was the case... I wouldn't have been your first."

Miyako nodded firmly. "Kissing you was certainly something I had wanted to do... everything else..."

"Was likely the Dark Ocean fanning the darker sides of our emotions," Ken finished for her.

Miyako kicked a chair. "So you're saying it wasn't our decision."

Ken shook his head. "Our desires may have been increased but the choice was still ours."

Miyako gazed at him intently. "Do you regret it?"

"What I regret wasn't opening myself to you." Ken sighed. "It's... that you might be..."

"Pregnant?" Miyako shrugged hopelessly. "Maybe... probably given the current number of us that are known to be pregnant. We've got weeks before I can find out for sure."

"I will not abandon you," Ken promised.

Miyako folded her arms. "What about Mimi?"

"I don't know. I will need to sort out my feelings for her. This situation... is not easy," Ken admitted.

"And we have a new understatement of the year," Miyako groused.

* * *

To be concluded:  
Chapter 29 - The Final Deal  
The story of switching souls comes to an end even as life continues on with a potential new threat on the horizon.


	29. The Final Deal

**The Shuffle**

**Chapter Twenty-nine – The Final Deal**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without permission or the intent of profit. All rights reserved.

* * *

The final event of the games was nearing the end. A race across the distance of the entire world. It was one of the first events to start, but with the result of the race, the first Games of Peace would be over.

Mimi frowned at the mass of Devimon that flew into view. Yet as they approached the finish line, they scattered allowing a lone Togemon to cross the line before the plant digimon collapsed panting hard.

"I finished the race!" Togemon cheered. "I'm in last, aren't I?"

Mimi walked up with a forced smile. "You're both last and first."

Togemon tired sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Of the nine entrants in the race... you're the only to cross the finish line," Mimi informed. "Of the other eight, four are dead, three are severely injured, and Cherubimon disqualified the Angemon responsible for most of that." Mimi let out a forced laugh. "Congratulations, you've won the right for plant digimon to hold council with the light and the dark."

Togemon laughed. "I hope they don't put me in the council seat."

Cherubimon stepped forward. "For winning this contest in fair sportsmanship, I acknowledge Togemon as the winner of the race."

"As do I," Barbamon agreed.

A cheer erupted from the few plant digimon in the audience. They immediately rushed out and swarmed Togemon.

Mimi smiled at the scene, suspecting that the Togemon may have cursed himself, as she could not see another plant digimon that would be more popular. At least one that was staying in this world. She turned and walked toward her teammates.

Micheal bowed to her. "Come on, Princess. You're over due to go home."

Mimi glanced back at the impromptu celebration. "I'll be back."

Meeting up with the Paris team, the last of the Chosen left Xuanwumon's dimension.

Asuramon watched as the pillar of light faded. "Thank you and see you soon."

* * *

Iori strode into school, for perhaps the first time feeling like this was where he belonged. It even felt right to have V-mon following right behind him. Considering now that half the classroom had digimon, it would be strange for him not to have his partner with him.

"Good morning," Sayuri greeted.

Iori gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good morning."

Sayuri slapped his arm. "Not in public."

"You were the one that let everyone know we were dating," Iori pointed out.

"That was a moment of temporary emotional insanity," Sayuri countered.

"Why don't you two just get a room?" Psychemon groused.

"I think we spent enough time in a room over break," Sayuri shot back with a blush.

"They've got school," V-mon pointed out. "We could sneak off somewhere private."

Psychemon slapped her paw over his mouth. "Hush you."

Iori smirked. "The more desperate you are, the less likely you'll get anything."

Yume skidded into her classroom and then did a little jump for joy. "Beat you!"

Bakumon panted as she floated in behind her partner. "Not fair when you've got longer legs."

"Not my fault!" Yume shot back.

"You're walking?!" chorused the classroom.

"For now anyway," Bakumon commented.

Yume smack her partner's snout. "Not another word."

Sayuri folded her arms. "Are you really going to try to hide everything?"

"Not hide, but not announce things people don't need to know yet," Yume countered.

Iori nodded. "It is best to keep quiet on certain issues and let her enjoy being normal for the time being."

"'Normal?'" Sayuri shot at him incredulously.

"What's going on?" a classmate demanded.

"That is a secret!" V-mon chirped.

The school bell chimed and the homeroom teacher entered class to start the day.

* * *

Taichi frowned as he walked to school alone. Sora should be with him, yet because she 'had a child' she had been expelled. As he rounded the corner he saw a large number of students sitting defiantly in front of the school gates, most of them were girls and many were not in school uniform. News crews were present and broadcasting.

"What's the deal?" Taichi wondered.

Yamato had been standing nearby. "You know I've been ranting about how unfair it is a pregnant fifteen-year-old girl can't go to school, yet a murderer of the same age can?"

Taichi nodded.

"Well it seems I might've started a bit of a revolt over that." Yamato shrugged weakly. "With a few other girls across Japan facing similar issues as Sora, well... this isn't the only school having protests."

The principal marched up to them. "You're the ones that have caused this mess. You need to get your fellow students back into class."

"Can't do that when they're here to support me, my wife, and now my little sister," Taichi retorted.

"The position you put girls who choose to keep their children to always have to rely on men by not giving them equal access to education is wrong," Yamato added. "I for one won't step foot back into school until Yagami Sora is allowed to attend as well."

"I don't have the ability to override rules set forth by the government," the Principal protested.

"Then the government needs to change that rule," Taichi shot back. He then strode straight to the news cameras and gave Japan a piece of his mind, "I was just asked to put an end to this demonstration. I'm not going to do that! My wife, yes wife, is among the few girls not allowed to attend school because she decided life was more important than ending an 'inconvenient pregnancy.' And ending it would not have just prevented the birth of my daughter, but kept my daughter's digimon partner from hatching as well! And why isn't Sora allowed to go to school? Because a young mother brings a 'bad name' to the school she attends? Sora is a fucking hero who saved two worlds. How is having someone who risked her life to save every single life on this planet a 'bad name?' Her powers as a Chosen Child came from love, and now she's being punished for expressing that which gave her the ability to save the Earth. Every last person that is denying her education should be kissing her ass in gratitude for saving theirs!"

* * *

"It's been a while," Mimi greeted as Ken entered the coffee shop.

Ken fidgeted. "It has." He sat down next to her. "I hear it was a much longer time for you."

Mimi nodded. "I'm starting to look remarkably young for my real age."

Ken nodded. "How have you been?"

"Exhausted," Mimi whined. "Getting a peace treaty hammered out was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Yet, in the end, I may have saved the lives of thousands... even if I had to help kill someone again." She pouted. "There was no choice with him. To save those thousands, he had to die."

"You've accepted that?" Ken wondered with a touch of surprise.

"Imagine if Piemon had not been defeated by Holy Angemon and had almost a century more to gather power, that was the Dark Master who lead two armies into genocidal war," Mimi intoned. "Maybe if he's reborn, he'll become our ally like Mugen Dramon... but I seriously doubt that. He was truly evil."

"Yet there is always hope," Ken replied with a forced smile, but then fidgeted a little.

Mimi gazed at him. "How's Miyako doing?"

"Ah, er... um... she..." Ken stammered.

Mimi shook her head. "Is she at risk of increasing the number of pregnant Chosen?"

Ken sheepishly nodded.

Mimi pouted. "Would you be the father... if she is?"

Ken failed to look at her as he nodded again.

Mimi let out a sigh of relief. "I have something to admit as well. In working on the peace treaty... it was tiring, frustrating and stressful. I... needed someone to help me. To be there for me. To support me."

Ken blinked and stared at her. "Are you saying...?"

"I'm also at risk of increasing the number. I became very close to Micheal in the final days I was in Xuanwumon's dimension," Mimi admitted.

Ken frowned. "I see... I'm not exactly happy with that, but I'm hardly in a position to complain."

Mimi grabbed his hands tenderly. "I know this isn't how we wanted things to end between us, but I'm not sure we were ever meant to be. You were a crutch at a time I needed help."

Ken looked away. "I can't say you weren't my crutch as well. Helping me deal with my past and being someone to help me not feel lonely any more."

"The fact we both found someone else does help us. We can move forward as friends," Mimi offered.

"Yes, I would like that," Ken agreed. "If you need any help, just let me know."

"You as well. I will help you if you ever need it," Mimi pledged.

* * *

Takeru's After Story Notes:

While it seemed that every few weeks another Chosen girl ended up pregnant, Miyako wasn't counted among that number until six months later. I wish I could say Yume wasn't one of those 'first years,' but she was, while Sayuri managed to hold off and became the first of the 'second year' batch. And while the schools made some concessions to allow a girl who was 'not pregnant' attend school, Taichi got his revenge on Sora rather quickly and she was promptly not allowed to return for being pregnant, again.

We began to wonder if the threat Chaos Dramon spouted about truly existed as there was no singular explosion of girls all getting pregnant within days of each other, rather than weeks or months, nor any attempts made to grab the children. Eventually we did learn there was a reason, but that adventure would be for another book.

When I wrote the ending to Adventures 02, there was no intention of writing about this part of our lives. It was too personal. Even going into details of how some of our children were conceived. Yet, with Digital World history becoming an important part of school, there had to be an answers as to why some of the strongest and most experienced Chosen Children left in the middle of the War of Machines to broker the peace that finally freed Xuanwumon from his dimensional seal. We could've lied, come up with some story about the dimension breaking down and being stuck with a limited amount of time to solve the issue. But lies did not save the two worlds, nor would it sit right with those of us whose powers relate to purity or honesty. If we were to finally answer why, it would be with the truth.

Now some people had some issues with what was said when I had revealed information about our lives in 2021. Whether it was too vague, only mentioned one marriage, or questioning some of our job choices. There was a couple reasons I didn't say more. I had wanted to end the book on a positive note, and, well, divorce and death aren't exactly positive. Nor did I want to bring up questionable aspects of our lives, that a few of the Chosen girls never got to finish school by starting a family. So, I'll go into things a bit more of where we're at in 2023.

As for the pictures, those were put in by the previous editor at the last minute. Neither I, nor some of the other Odaiba Chosen, were pleased that some of those images misrepresented what was really going on. Using pictures of our kids when they were younger or suggesting our grandchildren were our children.

Taichi really is an ambassador to the Digital World, officially anyway. In truth he's more leader of the Chosen Army. Any threat to the Digital World, and he will stand at the front line with a full army ready to protect it, even when the enemy is human in origin.

Sora could've lived just as the ambassador's wife, but much like her mother found being just a simple housewife boring, though she never did enjoy arranging flowers. As Sora did not finish school, her options were limited and tried a few different jobs before finding running a store that specialized in creating customized traditional Japanese clothes to be most enjoyable.

The Wolves of the Hunt continued to do well internationally, even if often mocked that it was popular only because Yamato was one of the first true Chosen, still their last album 'Life on Mars' topped the charts in six countries when it was released two years ago, particularly Japan and the United States. And the photo wasn't faked. Yamato and Gabumon really are officially recognized astronauts. They had used computers that had been sent to Mars to be able to open a portal there. It may be cheating, but they are indeed the first to step foot on the red planet. The picture was taken by a member of the international group of scientists he brought with him to help with the research of our planetary neighbor.

Why didn't I mention who Sora married in the 02 ending? Well, it's because what was once a tabloid joke had become a reality. Sora still loved both Taichi and Yamato, Yamato loved Taichi and Sora, and after being Sora, Taichi wasn't as straight as he was before the switch. Yamato became a family friend with benefits that didn't always involve Sora. The 'scandal' that Sora's third child was Yamato's wasn't an issue to the ones involved. It may be an unusual relationship, but it was one they were comfortable with, especially as Taichi is almost constantly away due to his work, Sora practically needed a lover. At least that's how she rationalized it.

As mentioned, Taichi gave birth to Sora's daughter, Sora gave birth to Taichi's son, and then Sora had Yamato's son. Can't believe as I'm writing this little Ai is getting ready for college. She did not want to repeat her parent's mistakes and did not let love distract her from her ambitions, though she was tempted. Her younger full brother had no such reservation and has already made Taichi and Sora grandparents.

Jyou eventually did marry Kasumi, against his mother's wishes. While they have mended their differences, I understand family gatherings still make Kasumi uncomfortable. They have a son and a daughter together. Sadly their little girl died in an accident at the age of five. Despite Jyou's insistence that his son can pick his own future, the boy is even more of a bookworm wanting to follow his father's footsteps as a doctor to digimon and is aiming to attend Tokyo University in a few years.

Koushiro, professor at Tokyo University and head of the Digital World Sciences Research Department. No real surprise there, nor was Ayashi having Koushiro's daughter as soon as they finished high school. His penchant for burying himself into his work never went away, and they are currently separated. Ayashi works as a linguist, translating documents for international businesses. While she has primary custody of their daughter, their little girl has made sure to include herself in her father's life, by constantly calling him on webcam, reminding him when to go to sleep or go to a lecture.

Ken deciding to become a police officer and then a detective was a bit of a surprise, but considering that Miyako was pregnant for the third time when he graduated high school, he needed a serious job sooner than later. He apparently secretly liked detective stories, but thought such a job was below his parent's hopes and had said nothing of his desires.

Miyako ended up with a basketball team, having five boys. She never did finish school thanks to being barefoot and pregnant repeatedly. She isn't just a housewife though, considering she runs a minor online web design business to help make ends meet as a detective's salary certainly isn't going to cover all the expenses for their large family. It certainly wasn't how she thought things would turn out, thinking children would come after college, not during junior high. Still, she has no regrets.

Miyako was particularly not pleased with the image used of her. The infant was her grandson from her eldest son, and the freaked out girl, while looking rather like Miyako, was in fact not her daughter yet. The girl had just learned she was pregnant by their second son and was getting a crash course on what to expect.

Mimi became an online sensation with her special brand of web programing. Some have dubbed her the new queen of talk shows, having taken pages from talk show hosts of her childhood: Oprah, Martha Stewart and Ellen. Her show is one part entertainment, one part cooking and home making, and one part informational. She did have a son with Micheal almost two years after the events of this book. They never did marry, but remain good friends.

Iori joined Ken on the police force right after high school as he wanted to help people and support Sayuri and their daughter, and being an officer offered a way to take care of both desires. However, his time as an officer opened his eyes to issues in the judicial system and eventually went back to school to become a defense attorney. Yes, the boy who was originally Daisuke, who had detested school, went back to school for a law degree.

I suspect that if I had stayed as I was born, I would've done the same.

Sayuri went into politics with a platform focused on responsible government. She has been a lot more popular with the people than her fellow politicians and corporate donors. Only having a daughter was mostly Sayuri's idea, but between their jobs, they don't exactly have the time to add to their family. Their daughter holds a similar determination as Ai to wait until university before having serious relationships, and when Ai and her agree on something a raging horde of Ultimate digimon won't stop them.

Hikari struggled through school to become a kindergarten teacher as she always wanted, even if she had to stop attending twice to give birth to her sons. She never gave up on her dreams, even when it would've been easier to rely on her husband. The reason why I didn't mention who she married before is that while Daisuke fathered both her children, he was Takeru when she conceived her first child.

Daisuke spent a bit of time trying to find something he could focus on. He went through different majors in university, but nothing seemed right. Then came an offer that seemed perfect.

Our digimon were getting jealous of us starting careers and doing more with our lives. They wanted jobs of their own, but beyond working in military or public safety, digimon couldn't find jobs on Earth. If no one would hire them, they decided to make their own business. Working with Daisuke they created the now international Ramen Cart business. While Daisuke is legally the owner and proprietor, the reason it was able to spread so far and wide is because digimon partners from around the world were the ones running them.

As for me, being a writer and editor of our adventures allows me to work the side job as one of Taichi's Lieutenants, patrolling the Digital World for trouble. It is sadly still an unpaid job, but one I gladly do to help ensure children, especially my son, does not have to experience the dangers I did. To risk their lives. To spare them from the chance that they'll never come home... as my wife failed to do during one of our adventures.

Yume, I still miss you.

Dedicated to the memory of Takaishi Yume.

* * *

Lord Archive's notes:

Yes, this is the end of The Shuffle. Took me long enough to get the final 'third' done.

Why the changes in the children from the original animated series' epilogue? Because the epilogue used was not the first draft. Miyako was going to have five sons in the first version, and not all the other children of the Digimon cast stayed the same either. Whether they didn't use that epilogue because it was leaked or because someone in charge didn't like the idea of Hikari pairing off with someone in the cast *cough*Takeru*cough*, I don't know. While the relationships were changed, the jobs on the spoiled epilogue were not. I wish I had saved the original spoiled ending Claymore had posted before the end of Adventures 02 aired in Japan. If I had, I would've lined the children up closer to that.


End file.
